Be my saviour
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: This is my third teen wolf story that goes with only you can save me and rescue me which follows my original character Aylee and the Beacon Hills gang, this one will follow the events of season six. You need to read the other two before this one in order for it to make it sense Stiles/oc x
1. Chapter 1: memory lost

hey guys so i'm back with a third story that follows only you can save and rescue us which will be based on the new episodes from season 6 with the addition of my original character Aylee. I'll do it in the similar style that I did with season 4 and 5 where I will probably change a few details to fit better with Aylee which I have done in this. Also I'm sorry that I'm still behind with the show, it's simply due to doing two stories and because I have a lot going in personally like with work and my sister's wedding so I'll try to be better. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 1: memory lost

It had been three months since the Beacon Hills gang had defeated the Beast of Gevaudan and the Dread Doctors allowing the older members of the group to focus on their senior year as well as live somewhat normal lives like normal teenagers apart from their supernatural abilities, everything in Beacon Hills had become calmer without the regular supernatural element that always seemed to be going on much to everyone's delight. However there was one person who seemed to be missing the mystery and investigations that came with the supernatural drama was Stiles who had made a habit of using his police scanner to chase normal bad guys down while dragging Scott and Aylee along with which how they ended up on the side of the road being seen to by the ambulance while the police arrived at the scene. Aylee wore a beige floral dress with a brown belt, a brown leather jacket, a pair of cream coloured knee high socks with a lair of brown ankle boots and small brown leather bag. Her previous ombré hair was now back to being it's natural dark self that was in half up half down braided style allowing her dark curls to fall over her shoulders, she wore light brown smoky eyes with dark dull rose pink lipsticks.

" I still don't get how you hurt your arm if Scott was the one on the car" Aylee said as her and Scott stood next to Stiles while the paramedics tended to his arm which had gotten injured in the crash

" Ay I hurt it saving you when I slammed the breaks and put my arm across you, it whacked out off the dashboard" Stiles said looking at his girlfriend who kissed his hand better as they were alone

" aw you're like my knight in shining amour" she said with a smile as he noticed that for once she wasn't being sarcastic in any way but instead meant it as she knew he was protecting her

" I'm sorry to ruin the cuteness but you do know that you're dad is going to flip when he gets here right?" Scott said after looking at the scene around them like the clues only the sheriff would know

" what the hell were you three thinking?" The sheriff said as he got out of his car and headed towards them after checking out the crashed car which had claw marks on it from Scott's claws

" told you so... and we were just trying to help" Scott said to Stiles and Aylee before talking to the sheriff as he tried to think of the best way to describe what had happened to cause the crash

" in our own special way I guess" she said as she watched the paramedic finish strapping up Stiles's wrist before leaving them alone since they could tell the sheriff wasn't happy with them

" why don't you help me understand what the hell happened here then?" He said showing them that he was in no mode to mess around since he knew that his deputies would want answers

" well we were trying to gently persuade him to pull over" Stiles said cryptically as he looked nervously at Aylee and Scott as he knew that they were both thinking about the truth of it all

" and by gently persuade him...he means that Scott eventually jumped on his car by using his claws trying to scare him to pull over" Aylee said knowing there was no point in hiding the truth

" he was getting away!" Scott said backing her as well as his actions while still wondering what had happened, although he was half wishing that Stiles had just let him stay behind to study

" he did get away" the sheriff said pointing out the fact that the driver they had attacked was long gone by now despite their very obvious attempts to stop whatever bad thing he was doing

" right because obviously he's some kind of criminal mastermind, dad" Stiles said thinking that was the only way that he was able to escape them as the sheriff looked at the other two at this

" uh huh, you want to guess what the stolen merchandise is?" He said gesturing for the three of them to follow him so that he could show them what was in the back of the van they had chased

" critical life saving medical equipment?" Stiles said making a guess as he tried to think what would make a guy's react the way he did when they were chasing although Scott was in alpha mode

" a serum that causes death and destruction?" Aylee said joining in the guessing game as she became curious about what was before the van doors while Scott stood by to watch them

" poison gas?" Stiles said causing his dad to shake his head while realising how suited his son and Aylee were since they both had such a wild imagination that mostly got the better of them like now

" a bucket load of wolfsbane or mistletoe or verbena and holly?" She said thinking that it might be supernatural related due to everything being so calm and quiet for months now which was weird

" filled with drugs?" He said coming up with more suggestions as he noticed that Scott was finding it hard not to laugh between his and Aylee's suggestions about what could be inside

" would you two just stop? You're both wrong, it's helium" he told them as he watched as their faces dropped due to their disappoint that the man was trying to steal something so mundane

" helium? Seriously it was helium?" Stiles said not being able to believe that someone would ever go to such lengths to try and steal helium as he imaged someone sucking in all of the air for fun

" yes so now do me a favour and go home? You all have school on the morning and you need your rest now that your injured" the sheriff said gesturing to Stiles's strapped wrist from the car crash

" you know this could be a good thing...give me the keys" Scott said as they headed back to Stiles's jeep where insisted that he drive due Stiles's wrist and Aylee's hate of driving everything

" That we saved helium?" Stiles said getting in the passenger seat next to Scott while Aylee got into the backseat as she realised that he was beginning to sulk over what just happened

" I still can't believe that he was stealing helium, I mean that's just weird even for us" Aylee said decided to take her jacket off as she placed on the seat in the back next to her along with her bag

" that's not what I meant, I mean that they don't need us anymore" he said looking Aylee in the mirror to give her a look to say that she wasn't helping in convince Stiles to stop this vigilante

" oh they need us, they just don't know it" he said with equal amounts of persistence and confidence since they had saved Beacon Hills more times than they could count in the past

" and chasing down guys like some twisted supernatural versions of the Scooby gang is going to convince them of that" she said thinking that they were more likely to get annoyed by them

" it might, you never know" Stiles said thinking that they always seemed to need them before without even realising it since everyone else seemed to be obvious to things going in town

" we're all going off to college soon so Beacon Hills is going to have to survive without us" Scott said knowing that they were all going to leave Beacon Hills for college soon rather than later

" Beacon Hills would burn to the ground without us" he said gloomily as he looked out of the window as she wondered why he wanted there to be something going on so badly

" well isn't that a cheerful thought but you do know that the likelihood is that the supernatural drama would just follow us to college" she said thinking about them in a city dealing with it all

" listen both of you... they don't need us" Scott said sensing that Aylee needed convincing as well as since she was still believing that there was more supernatural drama for them to deal with

" oh wait...they need us!" Stiles said excited as he got an incoming text from his dad telling the three of them to come to the station since something weird had shown up for them to deal with

Stiles quickly filled them in on the few details that his dad had given him such as the fact that Liam and Hayden had found a young boy alone in his car scared after his parents had went missing which seemed to scream of something weird and unusual which usually added up to something supernatural meaning that the sheriff needed their help in dealing with as they had become somewhat experts since Scott had been bitten. Once they got to the sheriff's stations Aylee quickly left her things at the reception's desk that she usually sat at while working after grabbing her sketch pad out of it before they headed to Stiles's dad's office where he was talking to the young boy about what was about to happen

" Alex you know we're having trouble locating your parents and since you can't remember anything, we have a method to help you" the sheriff said thinking of Aylee's unique skills

" what kind of method?" Alex ask as he noticed the three teens slipping into the room as they waited for the sheriff to get to their part as Aylee hoped that he would understand the next part

" it's an unusual method that might help you remember but I need you to be on board with it and not to say anything to anyone about it" he said not wanting Aylee's secret to get out due to it

" I don't care, I just want to find my parents" he said looking from the sheriff to the three teenagers in the room as he wondered what their part in this unusual method was right now

" hey I'm Aylee, I promise we'll find out where your parents are and what happened but first I need your hand... don't worry, it won't hurt" she said taking his hand as her eyes flashed purple

Sudden Aylee was transported to the back of Alex's parent's car as she began to see the last memory and encounter that Alex had with his parents before whatever happened happened to them as she began to look around the area as the car passed it to see if she could see any signs of anything unusual and supernatural hanging around since it would help decided to where to go now as well as kept an eye on the emotions she was experience from each person during the vision in case it turned that one of them were supernatural and the cause of all of this. She suddenly realised that Alex's parents were in the front seats just as his mom turned around to check on him

" I told you that we shouldn't have taken him to an r-rated movie" his mom said to his dad noticing the way he was behaviour while he looked out of the window at the passing scenery

" I wasn't scared" Alex said adamantly as he didn't want his parents to treat him like some little kid although Aylee could tell that he had been terrified of the scary movie that he had just seen

" well I was terrified, maybe we shouldn't take me to r-rated movies" his dad said in an attempt to make him laugh and to make him feel him better about being scared during the movie

" you weren't scared not even just a little?" She said wanting to make sure as much for herself as for him as she didn't like the idea of her little boy growing up so fast like he was right now

" maybe a little" Alex said admitting the fact that he had been a more than little scared during the movie and the different scary features in it as they continued to drive until they suddenly stopped

" drive!... get down!" His mom yelled as they all suddenly see a man on a horse who got off it and began to shoot at them as they all began to scream as thing became muddy for Aylee

" oh my god! Things just couldn't stay nice and normal could they?" She said more to herself than to the others as she tried not to notice the scared look that Alex was giving her to her eyes

" hey you ok? What did you see?" Stiles asked Aylee as he noticed that she was beginning to sketch out what she had seen quickly as if she knew that they wouldn't believe whatever it was

" you're going to laugh but I saw a guy on horse dressed old fashioned... like this" she said finishing her sketch as she showed them as they began to pass the draw around the three of them

" a guy on a horse?" Stiles said unsure about whether or not if she could trust her vision although they had no evidence not to trust her visions since they were always right and true

" did you hear a name or what he is?" Scott said wanting to know more about the mysterious man on the horse that had clearly targeted Alex and his parents for some unknown reason

" no I didn't hear anything except for a lot of screaming and gunfire, he had a gun" she said to the sheriff since they didn't usually deal with normal weapons like that rather than claws

" ok well a guy with a gun sounds like my department, not yours" the sheriff said as he almost felt relieved that nothing supernatural was starting beginning to stir up again after the last time

" what about his parents? What happened to them?" Stiles said still curious about that piece of the puzzle as a part of him didn't want all of this to be over just yet due to him missing it all

" I don't know, things got really unclear near the end but I did get this feeling from the guy on the horse" she said knowing that was the only thing that she remembered so clearly

" what kind of feeling?" Scott said worried that this was going to become something bigger and things were going to worse them again as the Dread Doctors were still fresh in their memories

" that they're coming back... they're coming for me" Alex said looking at Aylee to confirm that they were both thinking the same thing as she nodded before making a plan in her head on this

" I think we should call Lydia and check out the car, we need to find out what happened to his parents before they come back for him" Stiles said saying her plan aloud as if sharing thoughts

" great, I guess sleeping and studying can wait" she said sarcastic as she couldn't help but think how things ended up the time as her latest stay at eichen was still fresh in her head

Scott decided to call Lydia to let her know what was going on as well as why they needed her banshee skills to help them out while him, Stiles and Aylee headed to impound section of the police where they stored the car and bigger piece of evidence that didn't exactly fit in the evidence locker as Aylee used her sheriff station's work pass to get them into it in order for them to check out Alex's parents's car for any clues to help them out. As soon as Lydia arrived she began to have a look at the car before getting inside hoping that she would some kind of banshee feeling as Stiles used his investigative to find some kind of clues of supernatural while Aylee and Scott stayed out of the car both hesitant to get involved due to past events

" what? What is it?" Stiles said popping up from the backseat as soon as he heard Lydia make a sound thinking that she had finally found something as Aylee decided to come over to check

" this a perfect shade for me, I forget the name" Lydia said checking her makeup out in the mirror as Aylee rolled her eyes in typical Hale fashion that reminded him of who she really was

" can we please stay on topic here?" He said slightly annoyed and miffed at the fact that Lydia still reverted back to the fake vain dumbo that she used to pretend to be for Jackson's sake

" yeah because whether it was supernatural or not, there is still a boy in there who's parents are missing" Aylee said knowing all too well what it's like to not have parents or to wonder about them

" well I'm not getting anything but I don't think they're dead, what about you?" Lydia said getting out of the car as the four of them began to gather around as Aylee took a moment to check

" nothing new, it's same vision as before but I don't know... I get the feeling that they're gone" she said being careful of her choice of words as she looked around them inc are they missed something

" well there's no blood in the car, not even the faint scent of blood" Scott said thinking that in itself was weird since it was really hard to completely erase all trace of blood especially from him

" yeah and if they're dead then I would sense it" she said knowing that sensing death was thing as the local banshee as she was suddenly thankful that she had been to exploring her abilities

" I didn't say they were dead, I said I thought they were gone which isn't the same thing as being dead" she said thinking she was being weird even for her as she stopped making sense

" Ay, I'm not getting anything either" he said admitting that he wasn't picking anything up with his teen wolf alpha senses as he worried that they were both reading too much into all of this

" Scott, when had Aylee's visions or feelings about this kinda thing ever been wrong?" He said knowing that one way or another Aylee's visions always came true in som form in the future

" it's not totally out of the realm of impossibility Stiles, I'm still adjusting to my powers thanks to Valack and like I said it wasn't that clear near the end" she said thinking about Alex's fear in it

" tell me again why we're investigating this? I mean guys with guns isn't really our kind of thing" Lydia said completely confused about where they came in to all of this whole thing right now

" ok if it's just a robbery then we can't help and if if it's something supernatural then my dad can't help them" he said knowing that it was important to find out who's job it was to help Alex

" it sounds like you want it to be supernatural" Lydia said to Stiles since they all know that out of all of them he was the one that was most missing the recurring supernatural drama in their lives

" it's been like three months since everything's happened" he said knowing that was way too long a grace period than they were due so it seemed that it was about time something started

" yeah once a week you wake me up to check things out like I'm some kind of supernatural metal detector ... and I say that with complete love and affection for you" she said with a smile

" lets be honest it was way more often than that and you can't tell me that you think this is just some series of impossible coincidences?" He said to them as they began to think about it all

" well the impossible is kind what we do right so if it supernatural then we deal with it" Aylee said throwing in her two cents with all of this as she knew he needed some support right now

" all I'm saying is maybe if it was just coincidences then it wouldn't be so bad" Lydia said thinking about everything and everyone they had lost over the years due to the supernatural

" you're staring at a broken windshield" Scott said as him and Aylee watched Stiles head back to the car as if it held all the answers while Lydia gave them a sad smile before leaving them

" there's something wrong with it" he said clearly brooding as he began to worry Aylee since it was reminding her of the time that Theo had shown up and no one believe Stiles's suspicions

" you mean other than the obvious?" She said carefully picking up a few shards of the broken the glass as she got the same vision of the guy shooting right the windshield and at his parents

" yeah I just feel like there is more to this than what it seems" he said softly before looking at his girlfriend who he knew was trying to him rather than discourage him from this like the others

" it's just broken and it wasn't a magic bullet, it was a regular bullet that blew out a regular windshield. Just like that one and that one... and that one" Scott said before noticing something

" except that it's not just like those ones, the glass hasn't been smashed to pieces like this one has" Aylee said noticing the same thing as she walked closer to the other victims's cars

" magic bullet!" Stiles said thinking more about Scott's suggest that it was a magic bullet as he realised that it sounded more plausible than they thought as he held a glowing piece of glass

Eventually Scott and Aylee convinced Stiles that they should go home and sleep on everything in the hopes that they would figure something out while resting up as they all headed back to the McCall household since Stiles had decided to spend the night in Aylee's room for a change as they were mostly in his room as they rarely slept apart due to the fact that they simply slept better together as they helped keep the nightmares away from each other. The next day began like any other had over the last three months as they got dressed and headed to school which just so happened to the day that the photos for the yearbook where being taken which was a job that Aylee had volunteered for. Aylee wore a red ad white peplum top, a pair of ripped dungarees that were rolled up at the bottoms, a pair of white low top converse, a cream knitted cardigan and a light brown leather rucksack. Her long brown curls were placed into two low and slightly loose pigtails that seemed to frame her face making her look younger than she was, she wore lightly grey smoked eye makeup with dark beige lip gloss. She was busy taking the different photos when Stiles ran up to her

" hey Ay so I was thinking... oh my bad, sorry go do your thing" Stiles said after running up to her causing her to jump slightly as he bumped into the camera stand before helping her

" it's fine, lets just do it again... Stiles, that's was a good one! You're still in the picture" she said as he stood in front for the camera as if completely unaware of his surroundings which he was

" sorry I didn't mean to-" he said before she gave him a look that caused him to stop talking as he realised that he was beginning to annoy she slightly which was the last thing he wanted

" you didn't mean to ruin this whole thing for me?" She said knowing in her heart that he didn't as she finished his sentence for him as he softened his look as he realised what he was doing

" of course not, I would never do that to you especially when I know what this means to you" he said remembering how she told him that it was meant to make her look desirable to colleges

" I know you wouldn't, hey Sydney can you take over for me? Thanks... so have you signed up for your picture yet? I can't wait to take it" she said as they headed over to join Scott and Lydia

" yeah I have the form right here, little miss yearbook" he said showing her the yearbook form as she placed hers on the ground by the picnic table as she sat across from Scott and Lydia

" you do know that this form is blank right?" She said taking the form from him as she looked at the form before giving it back to him as he sat down next to her at the picnic bench in the quad

" wait what? What are you talking about?" He said looking at the form which to him was completely filled out as he gave her a confused look as he wondered what was going on

" maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by the avoiding key milestones...psych paper" Scott said stunning them all before pointing to the paper he was currently writing

" I'm impressed if not slightly terrified that you might start analysing me" Aylee said with a smile as Stiles placed his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him as they laughed slightly

" hey so the deputies searched the car, there was no slugs and no exit holes plus the address Alex gave my dad was an abandoned house" Stiles said updating them on the latest on it all

" Stiles, this still sounds like a normal police related case" Lydia said thinking that they could still enjoy this little period of grace before some serious supernatural bad guy showed up

" oh come on! Missing parents, suspicious guy on horseback, magic bullet...who's coming with?" He said clearly excited by the mystery involved in this new case that had appeared

" well when you put it like that, how can a girl refuse?" Aylee said thinking about all the dates and cute couple moments that they had over the last three months compared to this one

" yeah she might be into it but I'm not interested" Lydia said knowing that she would rather be in class working towards graduation than getting involved in more life endangering drama like this

" I cannot miss any more classes, I missed 38 last semester and Lydia's mom is the only reason why I'm still in school but I can go after school" Scott said being firm on this one issue

" you know what? Forget it, me and Aylee will just take Liam... yeah we're not taking Liam, hey why are we not like that anymore?" Stiles said seeing Liam and Hayden intensely making out

" because I like breathing and we've been together longer than them and...I can do this" she said leaning up slightly so that she could kiss him with as much heat and passion as they were

" fair enough... if you can explain to me why this is blue then I'll let it go" he said showing them the piece of glass that he had taken from the car the night before as they began to wonder

" let me take and I'll find out more about it like why it's blue from my biology teacher" Scott said taking from Stiles as he put it into his bag as Sydney came up them holding Aylee's camera

" hey can I get a candid for the yearbook?" Sydney said as they all got into position for a group photo as she took it thinking that they all looking like such a happy group of people and friends

Scott decided to spend his free period talking to his biology teacher about what could cause the glasses to turn a glowing blue colour as he hoped that she wouldn't ask about why he was asking or where he found the piece of glass since he knew that he would need to come up with some kind plausible lie. As he was doing this, Aylee and Stiles were in the library studying well Aylee was studying while Stiles was clearly distracted by whatever was really going on with Alex and his missing parents as he stared into space obsessively thinking as he tapped his pen till Aylee placed her hand over his to stop him before her phone began to ring signalling that she had incoming text as she read it making her groan

" is that from Scott?" Stiles said wondering what had caused her to groan and moan like that before slamming her phone down on the table noticed that he was giving her a worried look

" no it's from my uncle Killian, he's mad that I didn't tell him that my mom-... that Katrina Geogieva was coming to visit him and Adam" she said thinking about her biological mother

" it had to happen sometime right? I mean the guy thought that his sister was dead for years now to then discover that she faked the whole thing" he said knowing he had a right to be mad

" maybe I don't know, I think it's just easier for everyone to keep lying to themselves about all of this" she said knowing that she couldn't get to used having her real mom hanging around her

" you still think that she's just going to leave and head back to her old life?" He said knowing that had been one of her fears when her mom first told her that she had decided to stick around

" yeah kinda I mean it's like being in a war when everything is in the terms of life and death, everything isn't that straight forward here" she said thinking that it would get some getting used to

" even if she does then you'll still have me and Scott plus you'll have Melissa as your mom" he said clasping his hand around hers before kissing her hand to show that he was there for her

" hey there you two are... so I talked to Mrs Flinch about the piece of glass and you were right, there's something not right about this glass being blue" Scott said joining them at the table

" ok so let me get this straight, we're now saying that whatever is going on is supernatural?" She said thinking about the feeling she got the night before that this was just the beginning

" maybe I mean with us it's a big possibility but at the very least I think we should check it out" Stiles said as he grabbed his bag so that he could put his stuff away as she did the same thing

" which is why I think we start at the address that Alex gave your dad" Scott said since they had already checked out the car that they were in when they went missing as they left the library

" so we go now and miss class thirty-nine?" She said placing her rucksack on her back as they headed towards the exit as she knew that Melissa was going to go crazy at them for skipping

" thirty nine" Scott said agreeing with her as Stiles nodded knowing that they would have been long gone if he had anything to do with it since he had wanted to go earlier that day before

" neither one of you are going anywhere! 38 classes, Scott! I had to beg the superintendent and Aylee you need to impress colleges due to...umm" Natalie Martin said before stopping herself

" due to the fact that I had repeatedly stayed at the local mental house and can't exactly tell them it was for supernatural reasons?" She said supplying the words and explanation for her

" Mrs Martin, Scott is the worn protector of Beacon Hills and we're like his trusty little helpers" Stiles said trying to convince her to let them go as he tried to avoid the word sidekick

" he can protect it at 3:30" she said leaving them in the hall which was right to their class as she she waited for them to head inside as they all looked at each other silently agreeing on this

" yeah we're not waiting till 3:30" he said as they headed into their class and sat in their usual seat that were all in a row next to each other as they realised that this would be torture for them

The three of them impatiently waited till their class over while barely taking in anything that the teacher was saying and was thankful when the bell rang as they grabbed their stuff in order to race out of the class so that they head straight for Stiles's jeep knowing that they would never be caught in the large mass of students that crowded up the halls in between classes, as usual Stiles drove with Aylee in the passenger seat next to him and Scott in the backseat. Eventually they arrived at the address that Alex had given Stiles's dad as his home address but the house itself looked as if no one had lived in it for years due to the condition of it as they got out of the jeep Aylee decided to take out her bo staff that she always carried with her just in case

" you really think that you'll need that?" Stiles said as he noticed that she was now holding her bo staff that yet to unfolded in her hand as he became worried that she was going to fight soon

" I don't know but I do know I don't want waste getting it out when it's too late" she said looking around the house and the area around it as they headed inside as she got a bad vibe from it

" this is not creepy at all" he said agreeing with her that there was something not right about this house as they noticed that the whole place was empty and just as abandoned looking

" you want to split up?" Scott asked the two of them as he realised that they could probably cover more ground if they split up since the house was big as he noticed the look on their faces

" absolutely not" Stiles said knowing that the place not only freaked him out but freaked Aylee out too which made him more reluctant to leave her on her own to walk through this place

" yeah no way is that happening" she said with the same amount fierceness as Stiles as being alone in this creepy house was the thing that she wanted right now despite being armed

" maybe Alex got the address wrong" Scott said thinking that maybe they had the wrong address or that Alex didn't know it as well as he thought he did as they headed upstairs

" or he lied about where he lived" Stiles said thinking that was as much as a possibility as any as he wondered if maybe Alex had anything to do with the mysterious gunman on horseback

" why would he lie?" Scott asked deciding to trust Stiles's instincts on this as he knew that he had right on more than one occasion with this kind of thing like with Peter and Theo

" maybe they were his foster parents, plenty of people lie about where they live to protect themselves" she said thinking about all the times she had known foster kids to live about this

" he didn't lie" Stiles said as they headed into the only bedroom that was decorated as they realised it was Alex's after they had been into the other rooms that were completely empty

" why didn't the cops say anything about this?" Scott said as he began to wonder why the deputies had failed to mention this as they began to look around as Aylee put the bo staff down

" they don't know it's here, they can't come here without a warrant and there's no owner of record to send a warrant to" he said looking at them as he was known for his police knowledge

" and without a warrant they can't legal look through the house in the depth that it would take to find this one room" Aylee said showing that she had picked up a one or two while working there

" she's right, unless there's some kind of threat of imminent danger then they wouldn't come in... what?" He said noticing that Scott was slightly distracted by something else near them

" I think I hear something" Scott said looking down the hall as he tried to mentally follow the footsteps that he could hear before looking back at them as Aylee grabbed her bo staff again

" as much as I hate to say it I think it's time that we split up so Stiles stay here and do your thing, Scott go look into your mystery sound and I'll take the basement" she said hesitantly

While Scott went to check out whatever the sound was that he heard while they were all in Alex's bedroom, Aylee headed downstairs to the basement with the flashlight on her phone switched on as she noticed that it was the same as the others due to it being empty although she felt the familiar tugging feeling of a memory that had been well buried causing her to stand for a moment focusing on that feeling till she was able to see the memories like every other one she had seen before. It starting with Alex and his parents were preparing for camping trip before moving onto one of them converting the room into a chill out area for Alex to use with his friends while his parents came down with snacks as the next memory started with Alex having a chat with his dad, she was suddenly pulled out of the memory when she heard gunshots from above before feeling fear coming from Stiles causing her to run upstairs

" hey what happened?" Scott said as Aylee came closer to where him and Stiles were standing outside of Alex's bedroom as she noticed that they had been joined by Mason and Liam now

" are you okay? You're like crazy scared about something" Aylee said as moved closer to Stiles so that she could cup his face knowing that her touch would help calm him down a lot faster

" he was here, he shot at me" Stiles said in a hurried voice that told her that his fear was real as she got a quick glimpse at what happened as he held her hand as she got a vision of it all

" Who was here?" Scott said looking between as they all noticed Aylee's seer purple eyes as well as that Stiles was becoming more and more calmer by simply being around Aylee

" it was the guy that I saw in Alex's memory, the guy on horseback" she said in a small voice as soon as her vision ended as Stiles gave a nod to confirm it grateful that she was here with him

" the guy that took his parents?" Mason asked knowing that him and Liam were slightly out of the loop with the latest going on since they had been caught up on their own things going on

" they weren't just taking them, they were made to disappear and that's why there's no furniture or why they aren't in any of photos... they were erased" Stiles said working it all out in his head

" erased like gone as in poof... I think our resting period is officially over" Aylee said already knowing that this going to get really bad again but wasn't sure in what way that it would end

After school Stiles and Aylee decided to head to the library so that they could do some research but as it turned out neither of them really knew enough to research since all they knew was a group of men on horseback were going around Beacon Hills erasing people from everyone's lives which made them come to the decision to head back to the McCall house so that they could look at the bestiary for any clues as to what's happening. Aylee was sitting on her bed on her stomach while Stiles sat with his back against the bed frame at the other end as they read through their different books as he decided to read one of her mother's magic books as they both silently began to wonder about this new threat of theirs

" hey have you found anything yet?" She said as she began to stretched her muscles out before repositioning herself so that she was facing Stiles while leaning herself on his raised leg

" no and I'm starting to get the feeling that these guys are something completely different that we've never seen or heard about" he said gently before leaning forward to move her hair away

" well between my two very ancient families I think we should be able to work it out... what's going on with you?" She said sensing that something else was bothering him about this j

" I keep feeling like it's familiar you know? Like I've heard it before" he said knowing that something was niggling at him about all of this but he couldn't work out what it was about it

" А спиращ си помислих, че не може да ... it's Bulgarian, it's means a lingering thought that you can't reach" she said surprising him with the amount of Bulgarian she knew already

" ok smarty pants, is there anything in Bulgarian for feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency and impending doom?" He said with a smile although she knew that it was taking all of this too seriously

" песимизъм... it means pessimism" she said with a sneaky smile as he realised that he would need to learn Bulgarian soon to keep up with him having a feeling she would use it when mad

" well can I ask you something? What does your seery instincts say that this is?" He said knowing deep down that something more was going on here, they just didn't know it yet

" I don't know my seery instincts but my girlfriend ones are telling me that this has you way too work up and that you don't have to work it all out right now" she said trying to make a point

" but this kid had got no one you know and there's a reason why, there's got to be" he said not being able to think about the time that she was all on her alone in eichen at Alex's age

" and I promise that we'll figure it out in time... give this man a ride and sweet family will die, killer on the road" she said speaking the last part in a whisper as Stiles noticed her eyes

" riders of the storm?" Stiles said recognising the words as part a song that he knew well as he wondered what was happening with her as well as worrying about the consequences later

" what are you talking about?" She said confused as they realised that this is one of those rare moments that it showed that she had spent the majority of her life hidden away out of sight

" that's the song you were saying, it's riders of the storm" he told her as he saw a spark of recognition and realisation in her eyes as she moved away from him to go back to the book

" that's it... here look, the ghost riders or otherwise know as the wild hunt. They come by storm riding on horseback and they take people... sound familiar?" She said showing it to him

" Ay, you know sometimes you just amaze me... I could kiss you so much right now" he said knowing that he loved her more than anything and probably always would love her like this

" well I should hope so" she said before moving closer to him as he did the same until they were close enough to begin a sweet and gentle kiss that soon turned fierce and passionate

After a brief but intense make out session Aylee and Stiles decided put it on pause with the promise that they would go back to it when they got home later that night so that they could go to the school where Scott currently was in order to tell him about what they had learned about the not the so mysterious men on horseback as they headed into Stiles's jeep. When they eventually arrived at the school they got out of the jeep to begin their search around ten areas where they knew that Scott was likely to be until they finally found him in the tunnel near the practice fields carrying his sports bag as he gave them a curious look since he could tell that something was going on with them

" hey, figured out the whole thing with the men on the horses!" Aylee said practically running up to her adoptive brother as he could practically tell and smell the excitement coming off her

" it's called the wild hunt, it's a myth... only apparently it's real like every other myth in this town that should just really remain a nightmare" Stiles said thinking about everything else they've faced before now

" yeah I'm starting to think that every villain from our silly little bedtime stories are real" she said wondering how long it would be before vampires and sirens suddenly showed up in town

" Aylee, focus... what's is that? That's the guy from your sketch from Alex's memory, the guy on the horse" Scott said rolling his eyes at his sister as she showed him the bestiary entry

" yeah they call them ghost riders, wait hang on a second...hey that's my jersey! Where did you get that?" Stiles said getting distracted by a younger teen boy wearing his lacrosse jersey

" coach gave it to me at practice" he said simply as Aylee suddenly got the feeling that something was going on since coach would have discussed it with her before doing this

" we had practice? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" He said completely confused and worried about the fact that he apparently no longer had a place on the lacrosse team just now

" I forgot about it too and don't worry I'll fix it, I mean there are perks to dating the assistant coach right?" She said giving him a quick reassuring kiss in the cheek to comfort him for now

" why would the ghost riders want to take Alex's parents?" Scott said still looking at the photo and the entry of the ghost riders as he tried to get them back on topic and back on the issue

" because that's what they do, they take people ok? They run around collecting would and once they take you, you're gone" he said summarising everything that they had learned so far

" but it's not just you, it's everything about you" he said agreeing as they thought about all the strange things that had been going on with this case like every trade of Alex's parents disappearing

" like how they erased Alex's parents from his photos and pretty much everything about them in their house except for faint memory traces" she said remembering the memories she saw

" and like how they took Alex's room" Stiles said while beginning to wonder about whether all of this would apply to Aylee who was practically an expect at all things memory as a seer

" does that mean Alex is next?" Scott said looking between the two of them as he began to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head as Aylee and Stiles began to the same thing

" he did say that they were coming back from him" Aylee said as they shared one more look before racing towards Stiles's jeep so that they could head straight over to the station to see

Soon they arrived at the station as they jumped out of the jeep before running into the station as they first checked the sheriff's office to see it empty of bodies as they then decided to check the cells since they remembered that his dad had texted them to update them on the latest concerning Alex, however as soon as they got to the cell room as Aylee fell to the ground in pain as she got a vision of the ghost riders tearing the cell apart around Alex before eventually everything snapped back into place like nothing had happened expect that Alex was gone. As she came out of the vision she noticed that she was in Stiles's arms as he had caught her before she had the opportunity to fall to the ground as she quickly gave them a look as they turned to deputy Clark in the room with them

" hey you ok? What did you see?" Scott said as him and Stiles gave each other a concerned look over how much pain she was in right now as she regained her balance enough to stand

" I saw them breaking this room apart and taking Alex but the thing is that we still remember him" she said confused about why he hadn't been erased from their memory like his parents

" I know... hey Clark, where's the kid? What to happened to him?" Stiles said to Hayden's sister as a test to see what was going on as he took a hold of Aylee's hand to soothe her pain

" what kid?" She asked them confused about what was going on between them like what was going on with Aylee or why they were even in holding cell room to begin with and not at school

" Alex? The kid from the car wreck? The kid who's parents went missing last night?" He said trying to jog her memory of the kid that just disappeared to help them learn about the riders

" who's Alex?" She said now completely confused as she tried to think if there had been any recent cases coming in that fit that describe but came up back as everything had been quiet

" Clark listen to me, he was here okay? You met him" Stiles said wondering how she could just forget a whole person within the space of a few minutes as he realised how bad the riders were

" Stiles, we're wasting time with this when it's clear that she has no idea what we're talking about" Aylee said placing a gentle hand on his arm to bring him back to her as Scott took over

" where's the sheriff?" Scott asked thinking that anyone would know about Alex and where he might be that it would be the sheriff since it had been him who had been dealing with it all

" he got called out to the high school, they found a body... look no ones been in lock up all day, check for yourself" she said handing Stiles the log in sheet before leaving them alone

" what are the chances that the body in the school is just mere coincidence?" She said severely hoping that it was and more so that it wasn't the body of Alex as he was just a kid

" is it ever just a coincidence with us...he's not on here" he said checking the log in sheet that Clark had given to him as Aylee decided to come over to see it for herself for any unseen clues

" meaning that they either erased him for this too or someone forgot to write him into to this which seems unlike with protocol... Scott?" she said looking up to see Scott starting to brood

" I shouldn't have left him" Scott said looking into the lock up cell knowing that he could have tried to prevent this if he had just stayed and taken this threat seriously like Stiles had been

" he knew that they were coming for him" Stiles said reminding them of the conversation that they had with Alex after Aylee had tapped into his memory to see what had happened earlier

" you can't blame yourself for living your life, you might be a true alpha but you're also a teenager" she said thinking about the same of her being a seer which was a hard combination

" what if they're coming back for everyone else that was on the road?" He said suddenly realising that it hadn't just been Alex and his parents on that road that night with their car

" then we already know who's next" Stiles said realising the same thing as he did while Aylee was clearly still on the fence about this idea as something didn't feel right about it to her

" Liam and Hayden" Scott said confirming as they realised that they had to go find them before the ghost riders and got to work to erase them from everyone's memories like with Alex

Scott decided to drive get jeep to the school while Stiles decided to call his dad again and again to let him know what was going on while Aylee called Liam and Hayden as well as kept her seery eyes out of any incoming visions that might let them know if the ghost riders were about to make their next move as they all silently worried that they might be slightly out of their depth with this latest threat since they had idea whether or not this was the first time that the ghost riders. The reality of the situation being the fact that these people could literally erase people from everything including people's memory began to sink in as they all became worried about losing the people that they loved and needed in their lives

" I'll check the quad while you check here and check to see if your dad knows anything... Aylee, go to the library to check" Scott said standing in the school hallway before he left them

" wait Ay...I just- I just wanted to say that I lov-" he said beginning to tell her how he felt about her before being cut off mid sentence as Aylee quickly captured his lips with hers in a kiss

" I know I do too but you tell and show me that when we get home tonight got it?" She said when they had broke apart as she saw how worried he was about the ghost riders and her

" ok just do me a favour and be safe, we have no idea what these guys want but I'm guessing the princess of memories might be a problem for them" he said pulling her close to him

" I will be if you are and remember what I taught you" she said hinting towards the few training sessions that they had in order to teach him how defend himself as she gave him one last kiss

" hey you two stop kissing and move to one side to allow the deputies to come in and out please" Natalie Martin said as she gestured for them to move to one side as they broke apart

" sorry Ms Martin, wait have you seen Liam or Hayden by any chance?" Aylee said thinking that she would might now since she made a point to keep an eye on their group after things

" or my dad, I mean he has to be around here somewhere right?" He said thinking that it might be better going straight to the source to find out what was going on in their high school

" who?" She said giving them a confused look causing them to exchange a look of concern as they began to wonder if maybe they had gotten the ghost rider's next targets all wrong

" my dad, he's here because of the body" Stiles said thinking that maybe his dad was now the next one to be erased as she was worrying him more and more with her confused look

" how do you know about the body?" She said curiously about how they knew about the dead body in the boiler room when it was meant to be keep amount the staff and the deputies

" you mean other than the obvious tell tale signs that something big is going on here?" Aylee said gesturing to the different departments of the station around them like the M.E and CSI

" and you know there's the fact that my dad is the sheriff... Ms Martin, are you ok?" Stiles said concerning about her since it was clear that something wasn't right with her right now

" just wait right here for a moment" she said slightly distracted by something behind them as she left them alone looking at her as she walked away feeling like something was going on

" ok I think it's about time that we split up, you look in here and I'll take the library like Scott said... call me if you find anything!" She said as she ran towards to the exit to go to the library

Aylee ran to the library with her unfolded bo staff in hand to find the place completely empty which didn't surprised her since she knew that everyone who had been in here would now being in or near the school find out what was going on with the sheriff station being in their school as it always meant some big drama was happening, although she did decide to use the librarian's computer to check to see Liam or Hayden had checked into the library to see if they had been there but came up with nothing which made her mind up to call Scott to check in with him

" hey I'm at the library but it's completely and neither Liam or Hayden have been in here all day, have you found anything yet?" She said beginning to head out of the library into the yard

" no nothing in the quad either which just leaves the school" he said looking around the quad that only had a few students coming and going from the school but still now Liam or Hayden

" well have you heard anything from Stiles? Has he seen them inside?" She asked since she knew that she had left Stiles inside the school to check if they were still around the halls

" who? Who or what is a Stiles?" He said completely confused as Aylee felt her heart beginning to sink as one of her worst fears began to play out in front of her as she panicked

" you're kidding me right? Scott, please tell me that you're joking because this is not funny... you know Stiles" she said trying to convince herself more than himself that this wasn't real

" no I really don't Aylee, what's going on? Are you ok?" He said beginning to worry that something weird was going on with her due to how she was behaving as she hung up on him

Aylee decided to run the short distance between the library and the main entrance to the school as she tried not to allow herself to begin to think that the worst had happened and instead of the ghost riders going after Liam or Hayden like they had thought they had actually gone after Stiles making this her worst nightmare come true, she felt her world fall back into place as she saw Stiles come out of the school

" Stiles!" She said calling on him before running up to him feeling the need to confirm that he was real by touching him as she threw herself into her arms after catching his look of relief

" Ay! You know me, oh thank god! You know me" he said realising that if anyone was going to hold onto knowing him that it would be her due their bond as he hoped that it would last

" of course I know you but I think that I'm the only one that still does, I think they're starting to forget" she said gently cupping his face with one hand while still staying close to his body

" hey, do you see him? Please tell me that you see him too?" He said looking behind her as he noticed the man on the horse looking him as he began to panic once again about many things

" Tell me that you're not talking about one of the ghost riders? Stiles, if you can see them then they're going to... they're going to " She said feeling fear and panic beginning to set in again

" I know, I know... they're coming for me next so you have to get away right now" he said knowing that he would always protect her even with his dying breath due to their love

" no way, I'm not leaving you not now" she said outraged by his suggestion that she would ever just leave him to face this all on his own as if she didn't care for him or cared more for her

" fine come on, this way.., or maybe not, come on this way" he said deciding that their only option way to run before being blocked twice by the men on horse as they stopped still

" where are they?" She said wondering why they weren't running away more as he tried to push her behind him to protect her from them when he realised that they were surrounded

" they're everywhere... come on, Aylee don't look at them okay? Don't try to use your light on them either or they'll take you too, just don't look at them" he said as they went to his jeep

" I won't I promise... Stiles, what are you doing? We need to go!" She said wondering why he was hesitating to put turn the jeep's engine on as she wanted nothing more than to escape

" there's no time, Aylee I'm going to be erased just like Alex and you're going to forget me" he said hating how he could physically see her heart beginning to break in front of his eyes

" I won't, I couldn't never just forget about you like that" she said beginning to cry hard and fast as the tears starting to fall down her cheeks leaving trails behind as he cupped her face

" you will but just try to find some way to remember me okay? Remember how you were first girl I slept with or how I fell in love with you moment I saw you or how you saved my life" he said trying to give herself to hold onto in order to help her remember him after he was gone

" you saved my life too, it's what's we do right?" She said through the tears and sadness as she gave him a sad smile as he realised just how much really loved the girl in front of him now

" just remember our bond... remember that I love you" he said as he kissed her one last time before one of the ghost rider grabbed him to pull him through the window taking him away

" No! No! Stiles! Stiles!... remember, remember, remember!" She said yelled after him before grabbing her notebook from her book to scribble the word onto it to trigger her memory of him

A short while after Stiles had been taken from his jeep by the ghost riders, Scott and Lydia were searching for Aylee everything in and out of the school till eventually they found her lying on the ground in the car park with tear streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes as Scott began to shake her awake worried that something had happened to her with her powers or that she had been hit

" Ay? Aylee, you ok?" Scott said as she began to wake up and started to sit up as she looked around as if expecting someone else to be around other than Scott and Lydia but saw no one

" yeah I'm ok I think but I'm not sure, I feel like I'm missing something or someone... I just can't remember, what can't I remember?" She said beginning to get upset again at this

" I don't know, shush you're ok" he said pulling her close to him as she cried into his chest while Lydia gave him a look of concern at how emotion Aylee was all of a sudden for no reason


	2. Chapter 2: superposition

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x02 of teen wolf which as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. Also I'm sorry that I'm still behind with the show, it's simply due to doing two stories and because I have a lot going on personally like with work and my sister's wedding so I'll try to be better. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 2: superposition

The impending senior graduation seemed to be on everyone's minds especially when it came to the lacrosse team as graduation meant that they would be losing their star player who just so happened to be their captain as well as their assistant coach who was responsible for keeping the coach in line and coming up with the best game plans, this meant that their positions were up for grabs for the younger teens below them to fill which was why Aylee and Scott currently found themselves training with Liam in the dark. Aylee wore a pair of grey three quarter length sweatpants, a white tank top with grey detailing at the neck and sleeves, a a dark grey and black sports, a pair of ankle socks to with her grey floral sneakers. She had decided to wear her long dark hair into two braids to help control the curls while she was playing lacrosse, she wore simply eyeliner on her top eyelid with natural looking pink lipgloss. While her, Liam and Scott were out on the lacrosse field she was suddenly with strong emotions of anger and fierce determination but now sure where it came from

" did you feel that?" Scott said turning around to Liam as he knew that he would be able to pick up the same senses as him due to being a werewolf like since Aylee was a seer and completely different

" feel what?" Liam said as he looked around as if trying to see whatever invisible threat that his alpha was seeing or rather sensing as he looked to Aylee to see if she was feeling the same thing

" I thought I heard something...what about you, Aylee?" He said turning to his adoptive sister as he was still worried about what was going on with as the other night was still fresh in his mind

" I felt so much anger and determination coming from multiply people like a whole herd of them but I don't know how or where they are" she said completely lost as to what her powers were up to

" maybe they reach out further than you knew... let's forget it and just keep going" he said knowing that they still weren't completely sure about what she could with her powers after being experimented on

" or we could call it" Liam said thinking about how he would rather be spending the time with his girlfriend instead of outside in the cold storm practising with his alpha and his alpha's sister

" we've got to work on your back shots" Scott said knowing that he had to make him every bit of the player that he was if he wanted to be captain next year after he had graduated with Aylee

" why?" Liam said confused by this as he looked to Aylee to see that she was also confused by Scott's comment as they wondered what was going on and why he wanted to keep going

" Liam, they suck" he said being quite honest with him and firmly as they shared another look of confusion since neither of them had clue about what he was talking about when it came to Liam

" what are you talking about? according to my analysis of all the lacrosse players, Liam is one of the best at back shots... wow, that sounded more greeky than I meant it to" she said shyly to them

" no they aren't, his back shots suck... Liam, they suck" he said still adamant that his back shots were as awful eas he believed them to be as Aylee took this opportunity to sit on the side lines

" oh I'll give you some back shots" Liam said seeing it as a challenge as he began to fire back shot after back shot at him which all landed into the goal without Scott even so much as moving

" I must have been thinking about someone else" Scott said baffled about what had just happened as Aylee took a sip of her water bottle to hide the laughter that she was struggling to hold in

" yeah well someone else isn't on the team, the only one with really bad back shots on the team is Greenberg who just sucks" she said with a smile as she realised that she sounded like coach now

" maybe someone else should be captain" Liam said still doubting his ability and skills to become captain as he thought about what kind of leader Scott was as he mentally compared them

" you'll make it" Scott said confident that his beta would make it as the new lacrosse team captain as he thought about what it was like when he made first line and quickly became the team captain

" anyway that's why you have us to help you make it as captain" she said knowing that she could easily influence coach into picking Liam to be the new captain if Scott failed to do so as captain

" thanks...well I guess we have to go now" he said sounding far too happy about the fact that the flood lights surrounding the field had been turned off around them causing them to be in the dark

" no we don't" Scott said picking the ball up with his lacrosse stick before looking up at them as heshowed his glowing red alpha eyes as Liam did the same with his yellow beta eyes to see in the dark

" and for those of us without supernatural glowing eyes... a flashlight" Aylee said grabbing the flashlight from her bag as she took this as her clue to sit out of practise as she took her camera out

" so what was going on with you the other night?" Liam asked showing his complete unawareness and how young he could really be compared to them as she rolled her eyes at him

" Liam, I told you not to say anything to her... but you know seeing how he asked?" Scott said scorning his young beta before turning his glaze on sister since it had been on his mind recently

" I don't know, I'm guess is that I passed out from using my powers too much but I don't remember and I don't know I cried so much" she said trying to shrug it off as nothing instead of dwelling on it

" when you woke up you said that you felt something was missing but like that you couldn't remember" Scott said as him and Liam continued to practice their different lacrosse skills

" I still don't remember but I still feel like part me is missing which is weird even for me" she said unsure of herself but still very upbeat which made them more nervous as they shared a look

" which is saying something seeing as how you see people's past, present and future, have being experimented on and save a dude from becoming a 200 year old beast" Liam said smiling at her

" and even that is the tip of the iceberg when it come to Aylee, I mean weird doesn't even come close to her... Ay, you ok?" Scott said turning around to see that her normally blue eyes were now her seer purple

" something is going on in the school, I see the ghost riders in the library and in the halls... oh god, Mason and Corey are there too" she said seeing all of this happening in her vision of the present

" she's right, something's happening to Mason... let's go" Liam said sensing that something was t right with his best friend as he ran towards the library as Aylee grabbed her grey hoodie following

" hey what's going on? You guys ok?" Scott said as they come barrelling into the library expecting to fight whatever danger they facing in that moment to find Mason and Corey all alone in the room

" they were here, the ghost riders and we're fine" Mason said as he looked back to where him and Corey had seen them standing as if they couldn't quite believe what they had just seen happen

" we know, I saw it happen in my vision but I didn't see what they were doing" she said slightly ding uncertain of her vision of all a sudden as she joined them in looking up to the next floor

" I thought they left when the storm left" Liam said clearly confused about why the ghost riders were still hanging around Beacon Hills if the storm itself had left as he wondered what was going on

" I guess not because two of them were standing up there" Mason said pointing up to where they had seen them standing as he tried to remember clearly what they had been doing up there

" wait they were just standing there?" Aylee said as a part of her was screaming to her that wasn't the whole truth about what had happened in the library but she wasn't sure why that was for now

" what were they doing here?" Scott said exchanging a look with her to show that they were both doubting that was the story about what the ghost riders had been up to or why they had come

" we didn't see them when they came in, we only saw them when we turned invisible" Mason said avoiding looking at Liam since he knew that his best friend was about to object to this confession

" you brought him into this?" Liam said stepping forward as Aylee placed herself in front of him as a warning not to start anything physical with Corey as he tried to keep his tempter under control

" he was trying to protect me" Mason said knowing that Corey had only been there because he had known that Mason was there in the first place as he came to his recuse in case anything happened

" did they see you or do anything to you?" She asked suddenly worrying about whether or not they would be next to be taken as she was hit by with a heap of fear and panic that surprised her

" they didn't seem to care about us, they walked right by us" Corey said as Scott began to worry about the amount of panic and fear she seemed to have in that moment as he wondered why

" then what happened?" He asked still thinking that there was more to this story then they were telling them or they even knew as he thought about everything that they had learned about them

" ummmm...they just jumped down and left" Mason said looking to Corey for help on this as if to confirm his story due to being unsure if that was what had happened as they began to wonder

" that's it?" Liam said knowing that it didn't match with everything that they had learned about the ghost riders as they worried that something else had happened in the library than just this story

" they didn't take someone? No one else was in here?" Scott said knowing the three of them were all on the page that there had to be more to this story than they knew but wasn't sure why

" no it was just us" Corey said again looking at Mason for confirmation as if they weren't sure about the facts as Scott turned to see why Aylee was so quiet to realise that she was focusing

" I think Liam was right about calling it a night, we should go before someone finds us in here and starts asking questions that we don't want to answer" Aylee said pointing out the obvious just now

" yeah good point, we can pick this up in the morning if you guys remember anything else... come on Ay, I'll drive us home" Scott said agreeing with her as they headed to the field to get their things

Since Melissa knew that both Scott and Aylee would be out late that night practising their lacrosse skills and was off work that night she had given Scott the car as she didn't want either of them driving their bikes in the dark especially separated from each other, this was how they soon found themselves driving home from the school in the dead of night after dealing with Liam who was still annoyed by Corey getting Mason involved in things again after what happened the last time. Aylee soon fell asleep in the passenger seat with her face leaning against window while Scott continued to drive as he occasionally looked in her direction to check on her. In her dream Aylee was transported to a familiar basement below eichen house only she wasn't alone

" was that your first kiss?" Said the boy sitting next to her as she felt herself drawn to him but wasn't sure why that was as she suddenly placed her hands in his face as if to see if he was real

" yeah" she whispered back finding herself saying back without her being aware of it as if she was working on autopilot as she tried to work out what was happening as it seemed strange to her

" was it okay?" He asked back as if all he wanted to do was make this just right for her and seemed to care a lot about her as she realised that this strange boy seemed to mean a lot to her

" yeah" she said again wondering what was it was about this boy that made her smile a smile that was so rare for a place like this as she remembered the person she used be before leaving

" do you want to try it again?" He asked clearly needing to feel more of her as if his whole begin was consumed with wanting her as she wished that this dream was almost as real as it seemed

" actually there's something else I want to try" she whispered after an intense make out as she wondered why she was so nervous about thinking and suggesting what was on her mind just now

" something else?" He repeated while coping her whispered tones showing that he was just as nervous about this as she was, however suddenly as things began to heat up the boy disappeared

" hey where did you go? What happened? St-" she said about to call out the boy's name as she suddenly felt something or someone rather shaking her awake and pulling her out of the dream

As she was waking up to realise that she was still in Melissa's car with Scott driving them home as he looked over at her in concern after he had pulled the car over so that he could properly check on her as she realised that she was crying but don't know why, the whole was reminding them of the other night when he had found in the school parking lot passed out and in tears but didn't know why

" hey you ok? You were thrashing around so much that I thought you were going to tip the car" Scott said trying to remember the last time that she had woken him due to having a nightmare

" I'm sorry I just had a really bad dream, I mean it started out great but didn't so well" she said thinking about the amount of despair and loss she had felt when he had disappeared from her

" are you sure it was just dream? Aylee, you're eyes were purple like when you get a vision" he said wondering what she had seen and if it was a more than just the simple dream that she believed it was

" you think it was a memory? That would make sense since I was in eichen but I would remember sleeping with a random dude" she said feeling as if she was onto something with this whole thing

" whatever is going on with you, we'll work it out but let's be honest I don't need to hear the details little sis" he said trying to use humour to make her feel better as he began to drive home again

" yeah well whoever he was, he was a great kisser... sorry I couldn't help myself" she said smiling as he realised how nice it was to see her smiling rather than constantly crying like she had been

" hey what do you say to a sibling movie night? We can eat popcorn and ice cream while watching some bad comedies" he said knowing they could both do with some fun easy times like this

The next morning before school Aylee noticed something different and weird about her artwork in her room like there seemed to something or someone missing from her paintings and photos since she knew that she wasn't the type of artist to paint or take scenic pictures as she usually had a focus that was normally a person. She decided to shake of the weird feeling it gave her as she got dressed in a pale pink baggy peplum top, a pair of jeans, a pair dark red ankle boots, a beige biker jacket and a light purple backpack. She decided to wear her hair down in a mass of waves with a simple half crown braids connected at the back, she wore dark beige eye makeup with tea rose coloured lips. As Aylee headed into school she went straight from her a unknown locker as if expecting someone to be there as she looked around wondering who she was thinking of as Scott walked up to her

" is this your way of avoiding going to home room cause you know mom would furious if you skipped again?" He said giving her a smile as she gave him one back that it didn't reach her eyes

" ha ha very funny but I'm not the only one that missed 38 classes last semester, although I wasn't much better with being in the local nut house" she said knowing that she had missed her fair share of classes

" I think it's fair to say that we could both do with being barter students, so what are you done here? Who's locker is this?" He said feeling the same pulling feeling towards it as she did before

" honestly I don't know, I mean I walked into school and headed straight for it like I was autopilot" she said realising how she had been acting recently with doing and feeling weird things

" maybe we should go see Deaton about whatever was going on with you, this is being happening a lot so maybe it's part of something bigger" he said knowing that it wasn't just her being crazy

" I'll think about it like if one more weird thing happens to me then I'll agree but no pills or herbal remedies until he can make one that tastes like bananas" she said making him laugh at this

" you still aren't sleeping are you?" He said knowing that from her screams at night and the sound of her footsteps above him that she wasn't sleeping much anymore due to her nightmare being back

" no but you know what they say about sleep being it's completely overrated and it gives me plenty of time to study which is great" she said with a fake sarcastic smile as they started to walk

" you'll become the model student before you know... come on, we should head to practice if we want to make Liam captain" he said as they walked down the hall to head to the lacrosse field

During one of their first period that was usually used for extra curricular activities such as playing for the lacrosse team like Scott and Aylee were although due to the fact that graduation was vastly approaching they were currently on the side lines as they watched the rest of the team run drills since they were getting ready to pick the new team captain for the next season, Aylee was also still in a debate about getting a new assistant coach to replace her although coach was still holding that she would still be his assistant coach even from a distant while she was in college.

" yes! Now that's what I'm talking about, that's how it's done and that's captain material" Coach said as the three of them watched the different players do tricks and turns aiming to impress them

" maybe if you like that kind of thing" Aylee said trying to down play the amazing shot that the younger player had just made in the hopes that they could get Coach to make Liam captain

" you mean if perfect shots that no one can stop is your kind of thing? Cause I mean it kind is" Coach said giving her a weird look as he sensed that she was up to something but didn't know what

" all I'm saying that it's a little boring... unlike a certain player heading our way" she said sensing that Liam was running towards them as she looked back to see him coming to cover up tracks

" you're late!" Scott said at the same time as Coach as Aylee tried not to laugh at how in sync they were as Liam took a moment to catch his breath since he had been running toward practice

" which makes you not captain material" the coach said thinking about how much Liam reminded him of a much younger Scott when he first started on the first line and before he become captain

" what are you talking about? Of course he is, I mean I'm sure Liam was late due to studying which shows dedication right?" Aylee said trying to think in feet to find some way to spin this for them

" she's right, Liam is so captain material-" Scott said jumping into Liam's defence right after Aylee had, however this time the Coach had cut him off with a look before beginning to call on the team

" let's go, gather around! Listen up thanks to the selfish desires of the McCall siblings to focus on their grades and their graduation, we're leaderless" the Coach said as he addressed the team

" seriously? Our selfish desires? You because we don't want to stick around like sad acts?" She said thick with sarcasm as she showed her family trait in being the typical Hale eye roll at him

" you want to a champion? You want to be a hero! Now is your shot" he said trying to rally them up and make the whole practice more exciting as Aylee already knew this wasn't going to end well

" basically we want to run the same plays as before but nothing fancy and nothing too rough cause I can't be bothered replacing you guys" Aylee said as the players headed out to the field

" alright all you wanna captains you heard the lady, I want you to tear each other apart" he said completely contradicting Aylee's last commanders as she turned to Scott in frustrations at this

" I think I might kill him one of these days" Aylee said leaning her head onto Scott's shoulder as he began to laugh at her response as he realised that she was beginning to return to normal slightly

" but then who's going to make really bizarre and weird comments that have nothing to do with lacrosse" he said thinking about all the things coach had said to them that made sense at all

" defiantly not captain material there, Dumbbar" coach said brining their attention back to the practice game going on as they saw that Liam was now rolling on the ground in pain and anger

" it's Dunbar" Liam said through clenched teeth as Aylee held onto Scott a little tighter as she tried to focus in on Liam's emotions as she realised that something wasn't right with Liam right now

" uh oh, I think we might have a problem with our baby beta over there" she said pointing over to where Liam was as she hinted to the fact that he was about to lose control of his temper yet again

" yeah that's what I said" coach said as he kept trying to pushing and pushing Liam to his limits as they realised that they had to do something before he began to shift into his werewolf beta self

" we need to get him out of here as fast as possible before something happens" Scott said knowing that despite the fact Liam had made a lot of progress to control it he could still sip

" let me try something" Aylee said as she stepped forward to get closer to them without it being noticeable as she focused on Liam's emotions enough to influence them into making him calmer

" you said Dumbbar" Liam said still through clenched teeth although he could feel him still getting calmer as his control came back bit by but as coach bent down to make his remark to him

" and your mouth just earned you equipment duties" coach said as Scott and Aylee hoped that would be the end of it as she turned to see Liam calmer than he had been before her interference

" you should go check on him while I go and rest before my next class, don't worry I have Deaton's new and improved herbal remedy with me" she said with a reassuring smile despite her being a little bit weak

After going to her locker to retrieve the bottle of improved herbal remedy that Deaton always made for her to help speed up the healing process since she healed slower than werewolves but slightly faster than a normal run of the mill human as she decided to sit by her locker for a minute to drink the contents as she felt her energy slow return to her as she decided to spend the time sketching for fun in her sketch book as she began to a boy around her age but began to draw up a blank when it came to drawing his features as she felt a part of herself becoming frustrated at this. Soon the bell began to ring as she headed to her next class which was maths before sitting on front of Lydia as she turned next to her seat to see the chair empty as she got the feeling that someone should be sitting her but didn't know who as everyone else took their seat leaving that one empty

" I'm impressed with most of you as it really speaks to your study habits and commit to your education, everyone else see me for extra help" their teacher said while handed out the homework

" that's great, now I'm just passing math... oh woah" Aylee said turning to Lydia to show her the grade that she had just gotten as she was suddenly hit with an overwhelming amount of emotion

" oh my god, Aylee!... umm, Mrs Flemming" Lydia said noticing that something was wrong with Aylee as she tried to distract the teacher from noticing whatever was going on with her friend

" I already told you Lydia, I don't give out extra credit for alternative equations based on your own theoretical findings" the teacher said clearly fed up of having the same arguments again and again

" well ok then...Aylee, your eyes are glowing purple! What's going on?" She said seeing that Aylee's were flicking in between her normal icy blue eyes to her seer purple eyes right now

" I don't know, I'm not a vision per say... I mean I'm seeing the class just altered slightly and I don't know" she said seeing slight changes as she realised that it was based on her own memory

" then maybe you should excuse yourself from class and follow it to work out what it means" she said knowing that was what she would do if she was having a banshee moment like she did

" umm, Mrs Flemming can I be excused for class? I'm starting to feel a bit of sick" she said trying her best to avoid eyes contact by keeping her eyes down as the teacher waved in agreement

Aylee headed into the deserted hallway as she allowed the vision to consume her as she began to look around the busy crowd that were gathered in the hallway in the middle of the night as she continued to head outside since something was telling her to go as she all of a sudden felt someone grab onto her arms as she felt a somewhat tingling heat when that invisible someone held onto her making her more curious about whoever it is. She realised that she had changed back into the outfit that she had been previously wearing days ago that consisted of red ad white peplum top, a pair of ripped dungarees that were rolled up at the bottoms, a pair of white low top converse, a cream knitted cardigan and a light brown leather rucksack. Her long brown curls were placed into two low and slightly loose pigtails that seemed to frame her face making her look younger than she was, she wore lightly grey smoked eye makeup with dark beige lip gloss.

" you know me! Oh thank god, you know me... do you see him? Alright come one, this way... no this way" the voice said as she realised it was the same one from her dreams recently

" where are they?" She said after the invisible boy had dragged her away from whatever was chasing them as she began to look around the area frantic that they were about to be caught

" everywhere... don't forget me, Ay" he said to her as she noticed the love and affection in his voice that made her heart ache in a way that it had never before as she tried to work out why

" I won't I promise" she said vowing to remember who it was as she wondered what happened to make her forget him like she had as she was pulled out of the vision by a tugging feeling

" Aylee, look out! Are you okay?" Lydia said as she pulled Aylee away from the road as she was about to walk in front of a car as she realised that she had still been in her vision just now

" I'm good I think but that was weird" she said knowing that it had felt too real not to be one of her own memory which was a first for her since she was used to seeing other people's memories

" what were you doing? I mean what did you see?" She said curious about what had caused her to be so involved in the vision that she had been practically acting out what she had seen

" my own memory... I think I was trying to get myself to remember" she said knowing that she had to work out who this boy was as everything seemed to be leading right back to him

" you should tell Scott, Aylee... he needs to know what's going on with with you as your brother and your alpha" Lydia said knowing it was clear that she needed some form of help

" I will, I just need to get through the rest of the school day without another moment" she said with a smile as she headed back inside the school as she began to text Scott to meet her

At lunch that day Aylee and Scott met at the lacrosse field as she sat in the bleachers waiting for him as she began to sketch out the memory that she had seen to try and make better sense of it when she realised that something had been wrong and disorientated about the vision as she pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed that Scott was approaching her with a worried look on his face as she realised that Lydia had probably already told him about her brief game with traffic in the school parking lot as he took a seat next to her

" you almost got hit by a car? What's going on with you?" He said thinking that this might be some delayed reaction to what happened to her in eichen house during the whole beast thing

" kinda, it started in class when I was hit with this wave of emotions then my eyes started to flicker as I switched between reality and my own memory" she said fast and in rambling way

" wait you saw your own memory? That's never happened before, surely you would remember it" he said trying to work out what the point of seeing a memory she would remember was

" that's just it, I don't remember it happening and according to my clothing in the vision it was a couple of days ago" she said showing him the sketch of her as he remembered when it was

" this was the night that I found in the car park passed out and in tears so it must be connected" he said as he began to flicker through her sketch book to see her visions of late

" I think the point of the vision was to help to remember something and I feel so close to working out what but I just can't get there yet" she said clearly annoyed and frustrated at herself

" don't worry, we'll work out it... I think we should go to Deaton for help, can you to the vets tonight after your shift at the station?" He said knowing that she had to work that night too

" yeah I can ride my bike there afterwards or get Parrish to drive me there" she said knowing that she could always rely on the supernatural deputy to help out whenever she needed it

Later that night Aylee found her cycling over to the vets just as they were about to lock up for the night as she felt a small amount of hope at the fact that they might actually work out whatever was going on since it was beginning to eat away at her as it seemed to be hitting her harder than the others although the why part of it all was part of the mystery, as she walked into the vets office she noticed that they were treating one last animal before finishing for the night so they could whatever was going on with them all as they knew by now that Deaton would have some of the answers

" I keep having this feeling like there's pieces missing like holes in my memory" Scott said looking between Aylee and Deaton as he saw that his sister looked almost relieved at this

" in what way?" Deaton asked needing to know more before making a decision in what they were dealing knowing that it was more than just a coincidence if it was happening to them both

" like this, I took this from a windshield at the sheriff's impound lot but I can't remember why I was there" he said holding up a piece of the glowing blue shard of glass that they had gotten

" is that how it's happening for you too, Aylee?" Deaton said turning to female in the room as she grabbed her sketch book that was filled with all the visions she saw to show them it all

" not really, I'm having dreams and vision from my own past except that I don't remember them or remember the person in them" she said showing him all the incomplete sketches

" do they all follow the same person?" He said starting to work out if they experiencing different types of the same thing that was being changed due to her own special abilities

" yeah they do and not just that but my vision kept jumping like someone was hitting the skip button" she said realising that there was parts of her vision and memory missing for some reason

" the subconscious can be a conduit for our memory, dreams and waking dreams can be powerful tool to help us remember" he said trying to explain to them what was happening

" do you think this is all connected? The ghost riders, the wild hunt, the holes?" Scott said looking between them as he realised that she was experiencing the way but in a different way

" the wild hunt is drawn to war and mayhem but I've never heard of them doing anything to anyone's memory" he said once again completely baffled by the mystery they had given him

" and although we're have some down time now, Beacon Hills has been surrounded by war and mayhem for a while" Aylee said being able to see why the ghost riders might be drawn to them

" exactly... it's almost like you two are experiencing a form of phantom limb syndrome, it's common in war" he said rethinking about their symptoms over again due to the familiarity

" phantom limb syndrome? Isn't that something that happens when someone get a limp amputated?" Scott asked remembering reading something about this very thing in his books

" amputees can have the sensation of an itch they can't scratch or a pain that couldn't possible be there" he said looking them as they both began to think about this as a whole

" or a numbness that doesn't quite belong to you" she said thinking about how it felt that like a physical part of her was missing and she didn't know why or how she felt like that right now

" it's like the limb is so important the brain believes that it's still there" he said looking at Aylee as he realised that whatever they had forgotten was connected more to her than the others

" so our subconscious is trying to tell us what's missing?" Scott said taking his explanation as he applied it to their situation as she began to shake her head at this to clear something up

" or who's missing...So how do we work out what it all means?" She said knowing somewhere deep down that this was all connected to the boy that she had been seeing in her memory

" the easiest way of doing that is to simply going to sleep" he said knowing that their subconscious would take over and show them whatever was needed for them to see just now

Scott and Aylee discussed everything they had learned from Deaton when they had gotten home as they began to eat some dinner quickly before deciding to get dressed for bed as Aylee changed into blue ice cream themes pyjama set with a pair of knee high blue and white socks, a navy blue hoodie as well as placed a pair of black worn combat boots by the chair in Scott's room. She had taken off all of her make before putting on her glasses and shaking out her curls so that it fell down into her shoulders as she began to make herself more comfortable

" so explain to me again why you're sleeping in here tonight?" Scott said coming out of the bathroom wearing no top and a pair of pyjama bottoms as he leaned against the doorframe

"You remember what it was like with our suppressed memories surfacing with the Dread Doctors? I really don't want a repeat of that" she said making him think back on what happened

" good point but do you actually think that our subconscious is going to have that kind of reaction?" He said as he settled into bed to look at her as she thought hard about it all

" I don't know but so far I've almost been hit by a car due to my subconscious taking over my powers so I don't want to risk it" she said seriously hoping that this would help her remember

" hey you know that we'll figure this out right?" He said trying to reassure her since he could see that she was being affected by this more than him or Lydia but didn't know why yet

" I know we will... did you know that some seers have a human counter part that help them save them from the darkness?" She said wondering why that had sudden come to her mind

" yeah I remember your uncle Killian telling you something like that, why?" He said just as curious as she was about why this seemed so important to her right now during all of this

" I don't have a human counter part to do that so then hasn't the darkness of my powers consumed me yet?" She said thinking that it might connected to all of this and to the teen boy

Eventually Aylee and Scott fell asleep as their subconscious took over causing him to be taken to the middle of the woods as he traced his steps from the night he had been bitten as he woke up on the forest floor while Aylee woke on the lookout of Beacon Hills as she looked around for signs of why her subconscious had taken her there as she noticed a tree with her initials craved into it but was missing the other half of the initials of the persons she did it with. Just then her phone went to show a text from Scott telling her where he was and to come to meet him since he could tell from her scent that she was close by as she began to walk to him

" hey so I went to bed at home and I woke up here in the woods a mile out, what about you?" Scott said as soon as Aylee and Lydia approached him as she began to put her boots on

" I woke up on at the lookout point, there was a tree with my initials craved into like some declaration of love except it had no other initials in it" she said still confused about the tree

" I think there's why this happened, I mean I've been out here before... before sophomore year, then night before try outs for first line. I remember because it was all I could think about" he said handing them flashlight before he began to lead them through the woods

" so what were you doing out here" Aylee asked knowing how much lacrosse meant to him back them compared what it meant to him now as she knew he would have went to bed early

" I was looking for a dead body" he said as it was completely normal a which it was for them now since most of their free time was spend solving murders relating to the supernatural

" that's morbid" Lydia said knowing that it was defiantly creepy how he was out here all alone looking for a dead body in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night and didn't know why

" is it though? I mean considering everything that we've done in the past" she said thinking about how they had chased down a homicidal beast or constantly looking at dead bodies

" what was I doing out here all alone?" Scott said more to himself than to Aylee or to Lydia as he looked around hoping that the answer would fall from one of the trees or something

" I wish I could help you but I didn't know you back then" Lydia said remembering the way that they used to be as she used to be so vain and pretend that she was dumb for Jackson's sake

" and I was still a patient at eichen house so the likelihood is that I was probably hyped up on some drug or another" she said knowing that it was both she had left that place to find them

" Deaton said our subconscious is trying to tell us something but I need you guys to help figure out what it's telling me" he said hoping that helping him figure it out would help Aylee

" maybe you were just a curious teenager and heard there was a dead body" Lydia said trying to think of a reason he might have been out in the woods looking for a dead body at night

" but how? I never watched the news and I didn't have a police scanner" he said also knowing that no one he was friends with back then would text him about the dead body in the woods

" what about mom? I mean she works at the hospital so maybe she got called in and you overheard" Aylee said thinking about the amount of times that she had told them things

" mom wasn't home that night, I love five miles away from here so how did I get here?" He said suddenly wondering how he gotten from his house to this part of the wood to look for it

" so then you drove?" She said suddenly getting an image of a blue jeep before it was wiped from her mind as she began to wonder why she had thought of that blue jeep right away

" I didn't have a car back then" he said knowing that if his mom would have been using the car that night if she had been at work which left him further wondering what had happened

" then you ran here?" She said trying to think of other modes of transport that he could have used to get himself there but knew that unless he ran there then he had have done something else

" I couldn't have, I had asthma... I was hiding but they knew I was here, Aylee are you seeing this too?" He said as he turned around to see that her purple eyes were shining in the dark

" yeah I am, you hid behind a tree when you saw the flashlights and the sheriff called out your name" she said now even more confused than before as it made even less than it previously

" how would he know it was me? why would the sheriff even think I would be out here?" He said knowing that he had very little interaction with the sheriff before becoming a werewolf

" because like most deaths in this town it was related to the supernatural" Lydia said knowing that it seemed to always have something or some kind of supernatural creature involved in it

" I wasn't supernatural, this was the night that I was bitten by Peter meaning that I wasn't a werewolf yet and I wasn't out here alone" he said suddenly realising something about it all

" what are you talking about?" Aylee asked since he all of a sudden seemed confident that he wasn't on his own while looking around the woods in the night as they looked for a dead body

" I know this sounds crazy but I think I had best friend and I think he was out here with me that night" he said getting the feeling that whoever this best friend he obviously meant a lot to him

" it doesn't sound crazy I know that someone tried for so long to help me figure out what I was" she said thinking her learning how she was a banshee rather than just drawn to death

" I've been dreaming about the same boy in all these different moments, lately I've felt like I've been missing a part of myself... whoever he is, I loved him" she said knowing it was an understatement

" what if we're all missing the same person? And I think he was in this picture" he said showing them the picture he had picked up from his room floor as Aylee realised something

" this is just like my artwork... oh my god, he was sitting right there next to me" she said noticing how close her and this mystery boy of hers were in the picture and all of her artwork

" we need to go to Deaton about this, he could help us learn about this person that none of us can remember" Lydia said knowing that it was strange that none of them could remember him

As Lydia drove them to the animal clinic in her car since it was clear that they had both somehow walking into the woods while sleeping Aylee took this opportunity to throw her hair into a controlled low bun as she thought about how clear it seemed to her now that she was so in love with someone that she couldn't even remember which made her more determined to find out more about this mystery boy in her visions. When they had arrived at the animal clinic they found Deaton waiting for them due to Scott's call of warning as he set out an area on the examine table for Aylee to access her powers better with the use of certain conditions

" so she just meant to magically write down all of the answers?" Lydia said thinking that they were putting a lot of faith into Aylee's as she thought about the incident at the school earlier

" it's not that simple, automatic movements of the hand works outside of any consciousness" Deaton said explaining to them since he wanted them to have all the facts before starting this

" how do we know that this work or that I'm the right person to do this?" Aylee said slightly doubting her abilities since the realm of her capabilities as a seer who was still learning

" well you seem to be strongly connected to this person and the lest affect due to your advance memory so hopefully the silence, the darkness, the light will help you to find a comfortable relax trance like state" he said trying to reassure her that she could do this

" seems easy enough you put it like that... so what I have to do exactly?" Beginning to more comfortable on her chair as she settled herself in for whatever was about to happen to her

" I want you to stare into the light and let go of all thought, Aylee" he said as he watched stretch a little before staring into the light like he had instructed as they all watched her do this

" guys can you just like back off a little? It's really unnerving when you watch me like some kind of zoo animal" she said looking up at them to see them all staring at her waiting for her

" come over here... I have to warn you that we might not be able to access these memories even with Aylee's help" he said pulling them away from Aylee so they could talk about it more

" why not? I mean she is the memory queen after all" he said knowing that they had their specialities like his werewolf powers and Lydia's being better with all things death related

" the legend had always been that the wild hunt takes people big if what you're telling me is right then the trust is much worse, they erase people from reality" he said explaining it to them

" how do we remember someone who's been completely erased?" Scott said almost worried that they were never going to remember the person that the ghost riders had erased recently

" maybe he hasn't been, complete erased I mean? It seems that our memory queen is hard at work" Lydia said drawing their attention to Aylee who was frantically scribbling something down

" woah is she okay? Should we stop her?" Scott said worrying about his sister since he knew that there was a high chance that this might drain her from her energy which had bad side effects

" Aylee, slow down!... Aylee? Aylee!" He said as they slowly approached her causing her to finish what she was doing as she began to look into thin air as if she was catatonic again

" what does mischief mean in relation to all of this?" Lydia said looking at what Aylee had been so busy creating as she began to read the clusters of the same word written over again

" that's not what she wrote, not really" Scott said beginning to able to look at the bigger picture which was the words that cluster of words had created as if to form some kind of clue

" anyone know what the hell is a Stiles?" Aylee said breaking of her trance like state as she mutter a sentence that she had once heard Lydia saying in her bedroom in a drugged state via her memories


	3. Chapter 3: sundowning

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x03 of teen wolf which as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. Also I'm sorry that I'm still behind with the show, it's simply due to doing two stories and because I have a lot going on personally like with work and my sister's wedding so I'll try to be better and I'll try to be fully caught up with the show before the new year. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 3: sundowning

To say that Aylee had her another sleepless night of tossing and turning would be a understatement as she tiredly woke up the next morning as she began to get dressed for the day all the while thinking about the mystery boy that was still plaguing her dreams whether it would involving some cute couple like moments or them solving some kind of supernatural problem in their lives. Aylee decided to wear a bohemian styled dark burnt orange embroidered top, a pair of jeans, a black biker jacket, a pair of a black ankle boots and a brown studded leather bag. She wore her hair down in a mass of curls and waves with a simple braid in a half up half down style, she wore simple eye makeup outline her eyes with dark eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Once she was dressed she headed down stairs to see Scott already waiting for her with tea and breakfast

" oh you read my mind, I so needed these this morning" Aylee said gratefully as she sat down at the breakfast table as she began to eat her sugar filled cereal as he began to check his backpack

" you still not sleeping well at night? Is it nightmares or the whole forgotten person thing?" Scott said noticing that despite her makeup trying to cover up the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep

" no and it's a bit of both really, the actual dream is fine but then I'm overwhelmed with this sense of loss and numbness" she said knowing that was the hardest part of the dreams she was having

" well now we kind of know what's going and we have a lead to go on" he said trying to reassure her that they would figure this out soon or later as he could that it was beginning to affect her

" you mean 'stiles'? Which is great except that we don't know what that is or rather who it is and how it's connected to this person" she said taking a sip from her tea beginning to wake up a little

" that's why we're meeting up this morning with Lydia to learn more about this Stiles and whatever it is...or is more to this than you're telling me?" He said wondering this involved something else

" you know how I said that I think I might have been bonded to this person and that's how I've survived from the darkness" she said pushing her empty bowl as she looked away from him

" yeah but what's that got to do with anything?" He said wondering why she was bringing this up all of sudden although he could tell that this had been on her mind a lot more if she was discussing it

" well if that person is gone, does that mean that the darkness is going to consume me?" She said clearly thinking about all of the stories and myths she had heard about the other seers in the world

" then we'll find a way to bring you back from it, have you told Derek about this?" He said wondering whether or not the older werewolf might be able to shine some light onto all of it for them

" yeah and he seemed more than a little curious about it all, he was all confused as if I was speaking complete nonsense" she said drinking the last of her tea before heading to the sink

" did he say anything about what might happen to you or how the darkness might consume you?" He said thinking that it might help the, wait h out for when the darkness finally took over her body

" he was his usual vague self, he said that my power might become more uncontrollable and unpredictable" she said knowing that Derek didn't tell them anything important until it was needed

" more than normal you mean?" He said trying to lighten the mood between them slightly by making a joke out of all of this as she turned to him in shock and fake horror at his choice of words

" don't be a jerk, not everyone had be a true alpha... someone have to figure things out and find a different of doing things" she said suddenly getting feeling that she had similar words elsewhere

" is that so? And it's my job to a jerk as your brother... come on, we should go meet Lydia" he said picking up his bag as she did the same before they headed to their very different types of bikes

Soon Scott and Aylee met up with Lydia who was sitting at a table at the library with two cups of coffee and a cup of herbal tea for Aylee since she knew that it was an early start for them all as they began to get out their laptops and books to start researching what a stiles was as they still had no clue about what they were even looking for. Aylee knew that she knew the answers to all of their question or at least the ones concerning this Stiles deep down somewhere as it was under something heavy that she didn't know how to lift on her own, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Scott and Lydia call on her name as they checked it on her progress

" hey! You ok?... I umm asked if you had found anything yet?" Scott said giving Lydia a look as they both began to wonder what was going on with Aylee as she shook herself out of her own head

Yeah I'm good and I only found a dictionary definition of a stiles but it didn't seem right" she said as she pushed her red mac book towards them so that they could read it for themselves

" stiles, an arrangement of steps that allows people but not animals to step over a fence" Scott said reading it out loud as he realised that Aylee was right, it didn't feel right to anyone of them

" yeah somehow I don't think this is the stiles that we're looking for" Lydia said in agreement with Aylee as she remembered their conversation about their different connections to the missing boy

" yeah but I'm pretty sure we all knew that the internet wouldn't have the answer that we need and want" Aylee said leaning her head against her hand as she suddenly became tired and dizzy

" and the bestiary didn't have any answers or mentions of a stiles in it?" He asked knowing that she loved to read the Hale family bestiary from cover to cover before bed in order to be prepared

" no but I don't think a stiles is something supernatural... oh woah" she said beginning to feel worse and worse as she felt like the whole world was spinning as the others became worried

" Aylee... your eyes are doing that weird flicking thing again, what's going on with her?" Lydia said as she turned to Scott who was equally confused about what was going on with his adopted sister

" I don't know, if I didn't know better I would say she was losing control but I think it's more than that" he said noticing that it seemed as if she was struggling with something within her like Kira

" I need air... I can't breathe in here, I just need to get out" Aylee said struggling to get out of her chair as she began to leave the library as Lydia and Scott followed her into a storage room with her bag in hand

" Lydia, call your mom and the sheriff just in case this gets out of control" Scott staid running ahead of Lydia as he eventually found Aylee in the storage room hurled into a corner in fear

" sure but just how out of control do you think this might get?" Lydia said coming in behind him as her mom did the same as they waited for the sheriff to finish his conversation with the principle

" well seeing how her hands are now flickering too, I'm thinking it might get pretty out of control soon" Natalie said gesturing to the fact that her light in her hands was flickering on and off

" hey, Natalie just told me what was going on... is she okay?" The sheriff said entering the room to see a very distressed Aylee as Scott gestured at them to be quiet so that he could talk to her

" Ay it's okay, you're safe and you do this if you just focus... I think she's calming down" he said stepping back slightly as she accidentally blasted the wall beside her to show the opposite of that

" maybe you should growl or do something alpha like, I mean you're the alpha so can't you make her a little tamer?" The sheriff said as they all watched her continue her internal fight for control

" she's not the problem, we are. We all know that Aylee's powers react to people hence why she was locked herself away at the lake house on a full moon" she said pulling them away from her

" I thought you said that a wild animal got in the lake house" Natalie said realising that it had never occurred to her that she had never thought about all the possible lies that Lydia could have told

" just be thankful for all the things that I don't tell you" Lydia said thinking about all of the things that had happened to her since she have discovering being a banshee and been involved in it all

" umm guys? I'm cool, you don't have to keep talking about me like I'm not here" Aylee said much calmer as she slumped against the wall as Scott went into her bag to her water bottle of herbal remedy

" here drink this, just rest for now and if we need to then we go see Deaton ok?" Scott said handing her the bottle to drink as Natalie walked over to check on her as he went back to the others

" any idea what caused her to be like that?" The sheriff said wondering if this was going to be a regular occurrence now before then becoming curious about the kind of damage she could do

" she's under a lot of pressure between school work and worrying about getting into college" Scott said knowing that she was worried that no one would accept her due to her shady past in Eichen

" then there's the fact that her mom came back into her life to then leave again for a while" Lydia said thinking about how Katrina Geogieva had been around for a month before going to England

" that shouldn't cause her to be like this though...could it be connected to Stiles? I know she worried about the bond she had with this person" he said thinking this was the darkness in her

" it's a he... Stiles, it's a family nickname. I never used it but my father" the sheriff said after a minute as he allowed their words sink in as Aylee rejoined them despite Natalie's protests

" yay an actual lead to whatever is found on here!" Aylee said showing her sarcastic side once again which somehow comforted them that she was getting back to being her old usual self

Once everyone was confident that Aylee was calm and in better control, the sheriff went back to the principle to discuss taking the three teens out of school for a while armed with the lie that they were helping him with an official police investigation when in fact he was planning on taking them back to his house so that they could further discuss the whole Stiles family nickname thing. Lydia, Scott and Aylee sat on the Stilinski's couch facing the sheriff waiting for Mrs Stilinski to come back with fresh lemonade and a box that the sheriff had asked for to help him explain everything he knew about the name Stiles, part of Aylee seemed happy at long last that they would get some answers and be that step closer to working all of this out

" thanks honey...he was an army engineer who ended the war one bridge at a time" the sheriff said showing the picture of his dad in the army as Scott looked at it before passing it the others

" and he went by Stiles" Scott said already knowing that part of the story as Aylee looked at the picture that didn't feel the familiar flickers of a memory or a vision coming to her at the photo

" by not the one that we're looking for or the one that's missing, could still be connected though" Aylee said knowing that Scott was waiting for view on it in the hopes she would have some answers

" so what's this got to do with the wild hunt?" The sheriff said more confused by them and all of this by the second as they looked at each other unsure of what to tell him and of how much to tell

" we think that someone was taken from us" Scott said suddenly wondering who was else was missing the same person that they were, that felt the same gap in their lives that they were

" any ideas who?" He asked thinking that they would notice if it was a parent or someone important like that to their lives wondering if he had known this person too before the wild hunt

" the ghost riders have erased our memories" he said knowing that it would be a way more helpful if they still had their memories of this person so that they could bring them back and save them

" even I don't remember and I'm meant to be the memory girl... sorry sore point" Aylee said knowing that if anyone should be able to remember them then it should be her with being a seer

" but we did find a clue, the word Stiles... well actually Aylee drew it during a weird seery moment" Lydia said as she took the piece of paper out of her bag to show them the clue she had found

" and that's why you want to talk to Elias?" Claudia Stilinski asked them since they all knew that was their next step to investigate this clue even further since it was what they usually did

" maybe he can help is figure it out, maybe he knows who we're looking for" Scott said trying to explain why they needed to talk to the sheriff's father and why it was so important to them

" but either way we won't know that until we talk to him" Aylee said knowing that there was no way that she was going back away from this until she had discovered the person they were missing

" with your permission of course" Lydia said giving her a pointed look since they still have to be respectful to the sheriff since it was his dad and he could easily say no to them about this

" and this is someone your age?" He said wondering how his dad would know someone who was only just a teenager especially when he had been in a nursing home for years in another town

" yeah I think he was friend, actually my best friend" Scott said still wondering how he child just forget about his best friend like he had although he knew by now that the wild hunt was that bad

" and I think I was in love with him like really in love" she said looking away from them as she was over come with a unbearable amount of sadness as she thought about this missing link in her life

" I can guarantee you that my father can't help you" he said knowing that without a doubt his dad would be his usual mean and difficult self that he knew him to be all his life but more so recently

" can't we try?" Scott said pleading with him as he realised that they might hit a stumbling block right about now as Aylee noticed that something was going on with Lydia who was staring into space

" Scott, he's in a nursing home three towns over and I haven't visited him in years" he said trying to convince them to just let this go and find another way around him to get the answers they wanted

" aylee, I think I'm having a banshee moment unless you see the old woman by the door there... can I use your bathroom?" She said to Aylee first to explain her actions before talking to Claudia

" sure, it's the last door on the left" She told her politely as she semi gestured where she should from her chair as Lydia smiled back at before following the woman she saw down the hall

" I'm sorry your dad is in a nursing home and all but you know we talk to him right? Unless you know someone else named Stiles that could help us?" Aylee's said showing end annoyance at him

" you two aren't hearing me, trust me you don't want to talk to him" he said standing up showing his own rage at the fact that they were refusing to listen to him when he was trying to protect them

" we just need a few minutes" Scott said standing up with him completely confused this sudden new side to the sheriff as he wondered why he was being so stubborn about this right now

" Scott, my father can't help you" he said wishing that they would just let it go as he realised that Aylee's was staring at him as he realised that she was probably doing her weird empath thing

" why won't you let us talk to him? What are you so scared of?" Aylee's said knowing that she was probably being insensitive but knew that time was of the essence right now with this whole thing

" she's right, it's just a few questions! Five minutes is all we're asking for" he said hoping to convince him as they realised that Lydia and Claudia were back in the room watching them fight

" you don't just talk to this guy ok? Just find another way" he said completely defeated as he wished that they would just accept this and leave him alone for a while at least to rest from this

" what if this is the only way? I'm not and I can't just give up on this person so please don't ask me to" Aylee said trying not to cry as she thought about never having this person in her life again

" guys, you have your answer" Claudia said backing up her husband as she knew the real reason behind him saying no to them and why he was being so firm with them on this due his past

" sheriff, please!" Scott said begging him one last time in the hopes that it would work as he looked to his sister and Lydia who were at a complete lost as to what to do if not this plan of theirs

" the answer is no!" He said as the final words as he was being as firm as he could about this without ever telling them the real reason of why he was protecting them from his father just now

" great, thanks for all the help" Aylee said sarcastically as she grabbed her backpack as she rolled her eyes in typical Hale fashion before walking out of the Stilinski house followed by Scott and Lydia

Since they were no longer with the sheriff and couldn't use the excuse of helping him with some kind of fictional case, they decided to go back to school especially when Liam texted them asking for their help with something that had happened while they were related to the ghost riders. On the way back to school they were all quiet as they silently thought about how they were running out of options quickly with very little to go on in the first place which didn't bode well for them. Once they had returned to school and had gotten out of Lydia's car, Scott and Aylee began to head to her locker while Lydia went to talk to her mom about it all

" you and I both know that Elias Stilinski is the only way to get answers right?" Aylee said opened her locker and bag up to begin to put certain books into it that she no longer needed for the day

" yeah but it means going against the sheriff and probably doing really illegal things" Scott said knowing that none of them could afford to get a police record with colleges looking into them

" we've done illegal thing before, I mean what's a little breaking and entering to the long list? Although to be fair we'd just be entering" she said with a smile as she thought of their vague plan

" oh well when you put it like that" he said laughing at her weird kind of logic as she finished putting her things into her locker as a very panicked and worried Liam walked up to them

" where the hell have you two been? I've been looking everywhere" Liam said as if he was some kind of lost kid who couldn't find his parents in a busy mall full of worry and panic at being lost

" well you clearly didn't look in the sheriff's house...why? what's going on?" She said noticing that he didn't even smile at her joke as she wondered what had him so serious right now

" Hayden was in the lockers this morning for practice when this girl, Gwen, began to ask questions about a sister no one remembers" he said knowing that they would understand the connection

" did you guys tell her about the wild hunt and what they do?" Scott said knowing that was what he would do if he was in their position and had done in the past in similar situations like that

" Hayden tried to but Gwen didn't believe her and we're pretty sure that they're trying to take tonight" he said thinking about the timeline of everything and knew that it would make sense

" well then you guys need to protect her and prevent that from happening" Scott said as the alpha knowing that him, Lydia and Aylee wouldn't be able to do especially tonight with their own plan

" wait alone? Aren't you guys going to be there to help?" Liam said realising that he had never dealt with a supernatural problem like this on his own before without some kind of help from them

" because we have an old folks home to breaking into so Gwen watching is all yours" she said with her usual brand of fake prep and humour as he became more curious about her statement

" ok so then how do I convince her that she's in danger?" He asked them wondering how they would do it since they were closest thing to an expert to this kind of thing due to their experience

" it's not your job to convince her, your job is to protect her" Scott said thinking about how they were in a similar situation not that long ago with Hayden where they had done the same thing

" or I could just kidnap her" Liam said showing once again he always went to the most violent and criminal solution like the bad guy might where as they went to the most peaceful solution

"Do not kidnap her, we'll be back tonight after we talk to Stilinski's dad" he said hoping that it wouldn't take too long so they could come back sooner rather than later to help them out with this

" ok and what if the ghost riders show up?" He said thinking about all of the possibilities that could happen without Aylee or Scott there to help him out in some way like they always did in the past

" I suggest not letting them take her but that's just me" Aylee said overly sweet as she gave a sarcastic smile as they continued to walk down the hallway towards the school exit to leave

" you'll handle it and look you're not alone... you have Mason, Corey and Hayden so just find a safe place for Gwen then keep her there" he said thinking about all of the places that he could take her

" any suggestions as to where?" He asked coming up with very little since they still didn't know about the ghost riders's weakness like they did with the Dread Doctors months ago with Hayden

" it doesn't matter as long as she's safe" Scott said knowing that it was simple or at least it was to him as they had their objective which was to save Gwen from the wild hunt as if it was normal

" or I could kidnap her" Liam said thinking that it would way easier than what he was suggesting to do as Scott began to out of the school while Aylee hung back a little to head his response to this

" do not kidnap her!" Scott said warning him against his natural animalistic tendencies that usually flared up due to his very obvious anger issues that earned him the diagnosed condition of an I.E.D

" and if you do then I'll know, don't worry I'll keep an eye out for trouble too" she said reassuring him that she would still have his back even from a distance due to the uniqueness of her powers

Later that day once school was finished Lydia drove her and McCall siblings to the nursing home where Elias Stilinski was currently living as they told Lydia the plan to get into the home so that they could find his room to talk to him in order for them to discover more about the Stiles connection to their missing person, when they got there Aylee decided to leave her bag in her car but decided to take her currently folded bo staff from her bad as the last break in to a hospital was still fresh in her head. Once they were close to the entrance they stood outside for a moment as to fully contemplate what they were about to do as they mentally counted how many rules and laws they were breaking

" I can't believe we're about to break into a nursing home" Scott said finally speaking the one thing that they were all thinking as they stood outside as he saw Aylee hiding the pieces of her bo staff

" to be fair why not a nursing home? I mean we've already broke into a mental hospital, our school and an animal clinic so..." Aylee said knowing that their past wasn't exactly spotless in this area

" and you know on the plus side, the nurses here can't be any worse than ones in Eichen house...sorry Aylee" Lydia said knowing that she didn't like to be reminded of her latest stay there

" it's cool so I'm going to do my thing and I'll give you guys a shout" she said fixing her hair and appearance slightly before heading into the nursing home to see the receptionist on the phone

" yeah hang on, I'll be with you in just a minute... yeah some chick just walked in" the receptionist said as Aylee decided to sit and pretend to read a magazine while focusing on making him sleepy

" let me take that for you...you know you look really tired, why don't you just nap for a minute or thirty?" She said hanging up the phone before using her powers to make him sleep before signalling the others

" pleas tell me you didn't hit him?" Lydia said looking at the guy that she was currently locking into the nearest cupboard so that no one would wake up him and start asking him question about it all

" no I just did my weird pathokinesis thing to make him fall asleep, he should be out for a while so we should go" she said knowing that time wasn't on their side as they headed to Elias's room

" Elias Stilinski?" Scott said opening the door to see a much older version of the sheriff sitting in the room looking into space before turning to face them as they all walked into the room further

" oh is it time for my medicine?" Elias said as he looked between them as Scott was reminded of the last time someone in a hospital had asked him that and how badly they had reacted to them

" we don't have your medicine but I can go find someone to bring them to you when we're finished" Aylee said taking the lead on this one due to her experience with this type of thing

" are you Elias Stilinski? I'm Lydia Martin, do you know who I am?" Lydia said testing the waters as she sat down in a chair in front of him as Scott and Aylee looked around the nursing home room

" I am and should I know who you are? Who any of you are?" He said looking between the three teens that had come running into his bedroom in the middle of the afternoon like they had done

" Mr Stilinski, we're looking for someone names Stiles and we know that you went by that name in the army right?" Scott said deciding to get straight to the point on this one rather than chatting

" yes best days of my life" he said proudly as he turned to Scott as Aylee stood still to get a feel on this guy as she tried to get a feel on his emotions so that she could monitor how this is affecting him

" I bet they were... Elias, do you recognise any of us? I need you to think hard about this" she said moving closer towards him realising that something didn't feel right where he was concerned

" of course I do... how could I forget about my own son?" He said looking to Aylee before switching to Scott as if to indict that he was talking about him as he believed that he was the sheriff, his son

" your son?" Scott said completely confused by this strange turn of events as he looked between Aylee and Lydia to see if they knew what was going on as Lydia suddenly realised something

" Mr Stilinski, what year it is?" Lydia said knowing that this one question would make the whole thing very clear for them for them as she had feeling that it wouldn't be the current year they were in

" 1976, it's my son's birthday next week... is it time for my medicine?" He said going back to his original question as if time had reset itself as Lydia looked up knowing exactly what it was

" he has dementia" she said told them knowing that their job of getting information from him about Stiles and the connection to the missing just became that much harder than they first believed

" I'm not your son...my name is Scott McCall, this is my sister Aylee McCall and you already know Lydia Martin" Scott said trying to clear his mind from the confusion to get through to him more

" Scott McCall? No, you're my son!" Elias said sticking to what he believed to be the truth as Aylee headed over to the window as she looked for signs for anyone coming to investigate his outburst

" please keep it down ok? There's no need to get upset and to be honest you don't to want wake the other old people right?" Aylee said slightly frantic worried that they were going to be caught

" is it just me or is the little one crazy?" He said to Lydia causing Aylee to give him a look at one being calling the little one due to her size and at being called crazy which she always thought

" a bit of both, listen you're son is the sheriff of Beacon Hills" Lydia said continuing Scott's approach of trying to get through to him by telling him the reality of the situation around him

" sheriff? No, no, no... I was in the army" he said now becoming completely distressed as he refused to believe what they were telling him as it was different from the reality that he knew

" Scott, maybe you should use your claws to memory tap him or I could access his memories to find what he needed to know?" Aylee said thinking of another to get what they needed from him

" I can't memory tap, it could kill him" he said thinking that his chances of survival was much less to due him being older than most of his other memory tap victims and due to his condition

" and there's no way of knowing that you would get a clear vision of his past, his dementia would make it all disoriented" Lydia said thinking that the visions would fragmented and hard to read

" maybe so but we're running out time, the guy I put to sleep will be awake soon and will come looking for us" she said knowing that they couldn't afford to be caught by the nursing home staff

" I get that but we're also running out of options" he said knowing that Elias Stilinski's dementia just made things that more complicated for them which was beginning to take it's toll on them

" you shouldn't be here, if you find leave right now then I'll have to report you!" Elias said suddenly getting aggressive with them as they turned to their attention to him even more confused now

" what's wrong with him?" Scott asked wondering what had caused this change in behaviour from him being a sweet dotting old man to this very angry and aggressive old man in front of them

" the sun went down, it's call sundowning. It's when dementia patients lose their facilities when the sun does down" Lydia told them as she tried to remember everything this she had read about this

" I don't want to talk to you anymore!" He said yelling at them as they becomes concerned once again that they were found to be caught due to his random but loud outburst like this one

" what do we do? I don't think my pathokinesis is going to work on him" she said knowing that it would help them a lot if she could just influence his emotions to make him calmer like before

" we wait till the sun comes back up" she said knowing that it wasn't an ideal suggestion but knew that their options were limited with this particular form of dementia from a medical point of view

" we can't wait that long, like I said before the receptionist is only going to be a sleep for so long" she said knowing that the effects of her powers would wear off and come back to haunt them

" she's right, there's got to be something that we can do to keep him quiet at least" Scott said agreeing with Aylee on this one as he looked out of the window for any sign of trouble coming

" maybe there is... Elias look at the equation, it's binomial probability so what's p?" Lydia said deciding to use the piece of scribbled equation in front of him as she remembered something

" probability of success?" He said in response to her question almost inside of himself as Scott decided to use his werewolf hearing to hear of any traces of someone coming towards them

" right and that means n minus k is?" She said trying to keep him focused and calm with continuing this method of using the equations to combat his sundowning effects with dementia

" number of trails minus the number if successes" he said looking through the different types of paper and equations in front of him as Scott and Aylee watched Lydia work with him in calmness

" what's with the math?" Scott asked wondering what they would do with Lydia's vast knowledge on just about everything as he thought for a second about the skills they brought to the pack

" it helps dementia patients concentrate and this one?" She said to them before refocusing her attentions back onto Elias so that he didn't revert back to his previous sundowning state before

" remind me to never get dementia because knowing my poor math skills, I'd never stop sundowning" she said trying to defuse the tension in the room as Scott smiled at her attempt

" condition of possibility" he said causing the McCall siblings to bring their attention back to what was currently happening in the room as they continued to use maths to refocus his mind

" let's find the moment of inertia...Elias?" Lydia said noticing a sudden change in Elias's behaviour as they all began to wonder what was going to happen now as it was beginning to feel non stop

" that's Mr Stilinski and who do you think you are?" He said showing a new side of him, although this side of him was stern in a way that he had been before putting Aylee on the edge immediately

" great now we get to see another personality among the many that is slowly making up Elias Stilinski" she said sarcastically as if it was almost second nature to her which it was by now

" you know Scott's not your son?" Lydia said checking to see if he was having a lucid moment since it was clear that he no longer believed that Scott was the sheriff only much younger

" of course I do, are the brains getting smaller with the skirts?" He said rudely to them as he got up from his chair as Aylee decided to that she didn't like the way he was treating them all of a sudden

" hey don't talk to her like that!" She said standing up from Lydia as Scott gave a warning look since he didn't want anything else setting off this old man causing another outburst of his

" Aylee, it's okay... I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it" he said wondering this sudden moment of anger came from since it was unlike her as he silently hinting a warning towards Elias too

" so you're that McCall kid?" Elias said giving Scott a proper look as he mentally compared him to his father that he had known since him and his son had been boys together in school years ago

" you know me?" He asked wondering how he could have gone from thinking that Scott was his son to now knowing him in some way enough to recognise him as that McCall boy as he put it

" I know you're dad, couldn't hold his liquor and he certainly couldn't keep that wedding ring on his finger" he said cruelly as they all thought about the reason why his dad left him and his mom

" what are you talking?" Scott said confused and hurt by his words about not only his dad but also about kind of marriage that him and his mom had before getting divorced as a result of everything

" a pretty young thing would walk by and poof that ring would disappear like a magic trick" he said continuing to tell him as he let his words sink in as Aylee felt a need to punch him that wasn't hers

" why are you being so cruel?" Aylee said trying to restrain herself as she tried to work out where this kind of anger was coming from since she knew that it wasn't her own although she was mad

" do you know all of us?" Lydia said calmly although she had a feeling that this lucid moment of his was showing them his true self and the reason why the sheriff had been so against them coming

" you're Natalie Martin's girl, am I right? You look like her, she was pretty once too and she also liked to talk like she was the smartest person in the room" he said turning his glaze to Lydia now

" stop talking! Stop being horrible to them" Aylee said getting herself more and more worked up as Scott became concerned about where this was coming from as he put a hand on her arms

" and then there's you... the hale girl, Peter Hale's daughter correct? A man full of dark intentions and lies, something tell me that the apple doesn't fall from the tree" he said focusing on Aylee now

" Aylee, your hands..." Scott said realising that the room and become a little bit brighter due to the fact that the light in her hands had began to glow again out of an anger that didn't belong to her

" enough! I explicitly told you three not to come here and who attacked a staff member?" The sheriff said bursting in the room with the receptionist as Aylee calmed herself down quickly

" it was her, she attacked me" the receptionist said pointing to Aylee as she looked outraged Stiles his allegation but she knew that he couldn't exactly tell him that she had magically made him nap

" what the hell were you thinking?!" The sheriff said clearly angry at them for even coming to his father's nursing home before considering everything else they had done once they were inside

" technically I didn't attack him but I did lock him into the cupboard" she said as if it was nothing and completely normal to just lock people into cupboards and closest like she had with him

" we were just having a nice conversation" Elias said as if to calm his son down but instead it only had the opposite effect in making him more angry if possible as he turned to his estranged father

" the three of you out now!" He said putting his foot down as the three teens left the room as the sheriff wanted everyone including himself to get out of his father's room and the nursing home fast

" that's right, act like I'm not even here! Go crawling back to your dead wife and your loser of a son!" Elias yelled after him as the sheriff stopped in his tracks as he progressed his words

" what did you say?" He said completely confused by his words since Claudia was still alive and they had decided to never have children and his father seemed to be completely lucid right now

" is it time for medicine?" He said as his lucid's moment ended as quickly as it came on making him forget that the man standing in front of him was his now grown up son and not a stranger

When the sheriff returned to his police car he instructed the three teens to get inside it while telling one of his deputies that had came with him to drive Lydia's car back to the station for her before them escorting them to the holding cells to find out whether or not the nursing home and the receptionist who claimed that Aylee had attacked him wanted to press charges against them, the sheriff had also called Natalie to inform her about what was going on as well as tried to call Melissa but her phone kept ringing out due to her being in the hospital.

" we know this looks bad" Scott said the moment that she walked in the door as he almost glad that it wasn't his mom because he knew that even she had her limits when it came to supernatural

" this doesn't look bad ,Scott, this is bad! You broke into a nursing home, you harassed a dementia patient and you beat up a nurse" she said before interrupted by the sudden outburst from Aylee

" I didn't beat him up and he was receptionist not a nurse!" Aylee said defending herself as she sat on the edge of a table knowing that she couldn't exactly tell the truth to the police officials

" this could affect the rest of your lives especially you, Aylee! They're talking felony assault!" She said trying to convince them how serious this was for them all especially Aylee with her past

" you mean because I'm former mental patient except I was locked up for all the wrong reason and I didn't beat him up! I influence his emotions enough to make him sleep" she said being honest

" she's right, she never touched him...except for when she was stuffing him into the closest" Lydia to her mom as she tried to convince her that what they were saying was the correct version of it all

" hey so by some miracle the nurse had to drop the charges, they're free to go" the sheriff said as he popped his head into the room seeing that it was very tense due to Natalie being in mom mode

" just because you're not going to jail doesn't mean you're not grounded for eternity and as for you two, I'll be calling your mom later to let her know too" she said dealing out the punishments

" great so now we'll be free to go out when we're too old to do anything...Aylee, what do you see?" Scott said noticing that Aylee's piercing blue eyes were now her usual seery purple ones

" it's Liam and the others... they threw a party at our house and the ghost riders showed up, we need to go home now" she said telling him while watching her vision as she grabbed her jacket and bag to leave

Natalie agreed to drive them home partly so that they would get there faster and partly to make some that they actually went home rather than causing more trouble like they already day, as soon as they got home they noticed their garden was filled with red cups which was a clear sign that a party had happened and the mess only got worse when they got inside to see that it was filled with different types of trash lying around the house. As they got inside they saw Liam waiting for them as she realised that he looked like a naughty kid caught drawing on the walls as she was suddenly glad that they were already caught up on what happened

" seriously? Why, Liam? Why?!" Aylee said as she put her jacket and bag by the door before walking up to them as she showed that she was clearly tired from the day's events

" you both said to find a safe place for Gwen so we brought the party here" Liam explained to them as they remembered about Nathan's party that he was throwing to become captain

" who said throw a party at all?" Scott said wondering why he didn't just come up with another excuse to get Gwen to his house or find another place to keep her safe other than his house

" you could have invited her to a study sessions or lied to get her here" Aylee said agreeing with Scott as she thought about how bad this whole thing had gotten without them being there

" at least we saved Gwen" He said trying to look on the bright side rather that looking at the things he failed to do but he couldn't help think how different it would be if Scott or Aylee had been there

" but you saw one of the ghost riders" Scott said trying to get him to see how bad this whole thing was going as he thought about not being able to remember his only beta and the others as well

" Corey made him visible so we could fight him" he said all proud of himself as the two older teens realised that he still didn't understand what this meant for them as a result of them seeing him

" which great and I'm pleased that you're getting along now but you know what this means right?" She said hoping that the realisation of this would hit him like a ton of bricks like it was with them

" according to the book if you see the wild hunt then you'll be taken too, does that include seeing them accident?" Scott asked thinking they they didn't actually pick any of them to erase

" everyone at the party saw him... doe that mean-" Liam said barely being able to speak the consequences aloud as he thought all the family members and friends would lose someone

" they're all going to be taken, I should have been here" Scott said taking the blame for this one since he knew that Liam wasn't ready to take the lead on something this big and important

" but you couldn't have been, we had to go see Elias which was a bust by the way... Liam, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Aylee said to him as she gave him a smile as he left

Aylee decided to head upstairs to her bedroom to find it completely trashed as she was thankful that she had hidden all of her art work away in her art cupboard so that no one see it or in this in case ruin it as it was now filled with cups and trash everywhere. She decided to get changed into something more comfortable before going downstairs to help Scott to clean the house before their mom got home as she now wore a pair of teal and white patterned shorts, a white graphic tee, a teal knitted cardigan and a pair of white fluffy slipper boots. She decided to take the majority of her makeup off and simply placed her hair into a wavy ponytail to keep it out of her face

" you know it's a bummer we weren't here, I mean if there was very time we could do with having some fun it's now" Aylee said leaning against the door as she came in with more trash bags

" yeah between trying to work out this whole Stiles thing and the ghost riders taking people, I think you're right" he said as they both began to pick up different cups that were laying around the room

" every time I think I'm close to remembering something happens and it's like a switch is flicked to make me forget" she said feeling the need to figure this out only deepened with the lack of answers

" we'll work it out and we'll get the answers that we all want, I promise you as your big brother or you can take away my best brother badge" he said trying to make her laugh and relax more

" wow, looks like a hell of a party" the sheriff said surprising them by appearing in Scott's doorway as he leaned against it as he watched them joke around while they started to clean up their house

" I wish I could tell it had been but I don't know, we kinda missed it" she said thinking that was the story of their lives since they tended to miss out on normal teenage thing like parties and dates

" yeah and hopefully we can have it all cleaned up before our mom get home from work" he said knowing that they would already be in enough trouble with the whole nursing home situation

" Let me help you guys" he said grabbing a spare trash bag as he began to help them tidy up Scott's bedroom since they knew that they had the rest of the house to still tidy up before morning

" hey sheriff, I'm really sorry... we should have never went to see your father" Scott said knowing that they had crossed line by going against him like that as they thought about what he was like

" yeah I would be annoyed too if someone went to visit my dad behind my back like we did" she said thinking about her strained relationship with not only her father but also with her bio mom too

" no it's okay, I should have been clearer about who is although maybe a part of me didn't want to admit it" he said thinking about his childhood and how that was negatively affected by his dad

" admit what?" Aylee said now intrigued as she put down her trash bag as she tried really hard not to give into her urges and allow her powers to take over and show her what he was about to say

" this is my dad...he pushed me through a glass table going after my mum, there's still a piece of glass in there" he said pushing down his tshirt to show them a ragged scar that looked old

" wait seriously?" Scott said not being able to stop himself from thinking about how his dad had accidentally pushed him down the stairs when he was younger in a drunken haze before leaving

" the doctor told my mother that they would probably be there for the rest of my life working their way out" he told them looking at the scar that he usually tried not to look at due to painful memories

" you did it on purpose didn't you? You got in his way to stop him from getting to her and you got hurt because of it" Aylee said full of emotion with purple eyes as she tried not to cry at the sight

" it was a small price to pay to keep him away from her... that time. You know something he said had been bugging me all day, something about memories" he told them as he sat on Scott's bed

" what do you mean?" Scott said wondering what Elias had said to him after they had left to go to his sheriff's car to wait for him to meet them outside since he could see that it was affecting him

" have you ever had a dream that's so real you thought it was a memory?" He said looking up at the two teenagers as Aylee decided to take a seat in Scott's computer chair with crossed legs

" more so recently, why? What happened in this dream of yours?" She said thinking about end dreams involving the mystery boy that no one could remember as she hoped it was related to him

" in this dream I'm lying in bed with Claudia, it's a couple of weeks before we graduate from college and we're talking about the future including names for our kids" he told with a sweet smile

" seems reasonable real and cute" she said thinking about how that was how her dream like memories started with this mystery boy whose face she never seemed to see through the fog

" I tell her that if we have a son then I want to name him after her father, she laughs at me and says 'why would you want to saddle some poor kid with a name like that" he said laughing at this

" wow how bad could it be? I mean any worse than Aylee?" Scott said taking a leaf out of her book by trying to make a joke at expense as he could tell that this whole thing was becoming too serious

" defiantly, anyway I told her because he's a great father like the one I wished I had an want to be" he said thinking about how he would never make the mistakes that his dad did with him as a kid

" I can see why you say that" she said thinking about everything they knew about Elias including the sheriff's story and how he had treated all three of them while being lucid during their visit

" at this point in the dream she smiles at me and says ' ok we'll name him that but it won't matter, he'll just be called Stiles anyway'" he said looking up at them to see if they understood his meaning

" you think Stiles isn't a clue but the name of the missing person from our lives? You think he's your son...Stiles" Aylee said feeling so many emotions suddenly attached to the one name


	4. Chapter 4:relics

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x04 of teen wolf which as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. Ive also switched somethings around to make it more fun and different by switching Lydia and Malia's roles. Ive also wrote aylees visions in italic so that they stand out more from the rest of the story. I'm going to try and post the next chapter before Christmas I can so I can focus on my originals story before this starts back. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 4: relics

With all the craziness going on around her as things on the supernatural part of their lives began to kick back into gear like it was and with everything beginning to hear up again for them, Aylee decided that she had to do something to help her work out whatever was going on with as a result of this Stiles person being missing so she decided to ease her mind and balance herself by doing some yoga as she remembered Derek showing her moves in the summer when her powers had been acting up due to the Sherman's potion. She wore a multiply strapped dark blue sports bra and a pair of brightly coloured yoga pants. She decided to place her hair into a messy bun with a simple braid at the front to keep it out of her hair while she was working out, she wore very light make up just enough to make her look less pale and tired than she felt. While she was working out, she got an alert on her laptop to incoming Skype call that she answered to spare herself a lecture

" yes dear cousin, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Aylee said overly preppy that Derek recognised as being fake and sarcastic as she continued with her different yoga positions

" should I be worried by the fact that you're doing yoga and taking my advice?" He said knowing that she was different up to something since had never did anything he asked right away or at all

" maybe but I need to get head in order before I can figure out the ghost riders's game plan" she said slightly strained from her current work out as he began to worry about Beacon Hills once again

" I'd rather you would stay from them especially considering what happened the last time there was a supernatural threat without me there" he said thinking about the Dread Doctors and her

" I'm pretty sure that this won't be a repeat of that and you would please get over it, we didn't tell you to protect you" she said coming out of her current position as she grabbed her bottle of water

" if you say so and I only really called to check in on you since you and Braeden lied to me last time" he said showing that he was always worried about her more like a father than as a cousin

" let it go already and I'm fine if not slightly annoyed that these dudes on horses are messing with my memory when memories are kind of my thing" she said although she knew she was less affected

" I get that but from the sounds of it, you're remembering of this kid than anyone which means that maybe you can undo whatever it is they did to you all" he said trying to help her from a distance

" how do I do that exactly? Right now I'm trying enlightening and balance but all I can think about is how much it hurts" she said with a cute pouty face that made Derek laugh at her attempts

" think about everything you know so far and look into it more, keep digging till you find the one thing that will trigger your memory to be unlocked" he said hoping that this would help her out

" hey Ay, you awake?... oh sorry I didn't realise that you were talking to Derek, hey Derek" Scott said walking into her room without knocking to see her in workout clothes siting on the floor

" why don't I let you do what we talked about and you call me back to let me know how it goes ok? Love you and please be safe" Derek said in the form of a warning than affection before ending the call

" so what's up?" She said heading into her bathroom that was connected to her attic bedroom to grab a towel to wipe away the sweat on her skin that had appeared during her yoga workout

" Corey, Liam and Mason are will be here in a minute, I found something in the living room" he said thinking about how he had been clearing up the party aftermath from the room when he saw it

" why? What did you find?" She said wondering what he could have found that would have caused him to call the other boys in the gang as she knew Hayden was with Gwen to protect her

" some kind of mark on the ceiling...aren't you going to get changed or at least put a shirt on?" He said noticing for the first time what she was wearing as he went into protective brother mode

" you do realise that this group of boys consist of two who are gay and currently dating each other, one who already has a girlfriend and my brother so I think I'm safe" she said giving him a look

" why do I bother? Come one, smarty pants" he said using his werewolf hearing to hear the three younger teens chatting as they walked out of her room after she grabbed a light grey tshirt

" Hey so where is this mark? Maybe I can get a vision from it" she said putting on her top so that she was more covered up as they headed into the living room where Scott showed her the ceiling

" guys, in here... you think you can a vision from here or do you need to touch it?" He said thinking that he could give her a chair to stand on as the others joined them in the living room slowly

" I should be able to get one from here, just let me focus on the mark" she said moving herself so that she was sitting directly underneath the mark looking up at to focus herself on the vision

Aylee was suddenly hit with a vision as she was transported to the party as she looked around the the mass of teens for the ones that were a part of their pack or for any signs of the wild hunt but came up blank until she heard the thunder storm beginning as it seemed like it was right in top of them as she looked up to the ceiling where the mark had been before to see it beginning to form as the ghost riders began to pour of it before beginning to wreck havoc on the party that soon involved Parrish getting involved causing the ghost rider in question to stop and soon disappear. Her eyes returned to normal as she began to sketch out what she had seen for them to look at it

" this is what you saw about the mark? Guys, have a look" Scott said as Aylee gave him her sketch from the vision as he looked at it as she nodded in response as she became more curious about them

" that's how they got in?" Corey said as he looked between the sketch and the mark on the ceiling as he wondered how they could have just created this mark as well as it was why it was still here

" yeah I seen them coming though it like it was some kind of portal but I don't know or even how " she said knowing that she wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen for herself via her seery visions

" what is it? The mark, I mean" Liam asked thinking that the mark in itself was something completely different from what they were used to which a lot considering their supernatural past

" it's a point of a impact from a lightening strike, usually they find charred parts like that on the ground after a violent thunder storms" Mason said showing his very vast science background

" how I ever said how much I hate thunder storms because if I didn't before then I defiantly do now" she said adding that to the list of things that the supernatural world had ruined for her

" I'm with you in that one, so that's how's the ghost rider got in... he rode the lightening" Scott said progressing what Mason had told them as they considered what they already knew about them

" if they could use lightening to get past the mountian ash..." Liam said knowing that Scott's house was surrounded by mountian ash both in and outside hence why they had brought the party here

" then no place is safe" Scott said summarising what they all guessed since mountian ash was usually their magical protection as it was meant to stop all supernatural creatures from passing

" mountian ash isn't exactly the best thing to use since we know that certain things and people can cross it... no offence Corey" Aylee said thinking about how chimeras could cross mountian ash

" none taken but what about the others? It's my fault that they're marked" he said thinking about how everyone had the party who had seen the ghost riders were now at risk of being erased

" we'll find a way to protect them, all of them" Scott said thinking about how the three younger teen boys were also at risk of being erased by the ghost riders due to seeing them at the party too

" and it's not your fault, you were only doing what you thought was right which something we've all done" she said thinking about the different mistakes and decision they have all made in the past

" hey we should go, I want to go to the library to see if I can figure out anymore about this whole lightening element" Mason said to his best friend and to his boyfriend who were both very gloomy

" yeah and I should go get ready for school... hey where's mom?" She said knowing that Melissa should have been back from work early that morning from her night shift at the hospital but didn't

" oh she texted me this morning to say that she was checking something out with Chris in the woods after work" he said causing her to stop walking upstairs as she came hurrying back down

" wait Chris is back? And him and mom are working together? What's going on?" She said knowing that her mind was beginning to race hence she was asking about twenty questions at once

" I don't know she wouldn't tell me what it about, just that it was supernatural related and that he came to her for help" he said as he watched something suddenly dawn on her that he didn't get

" he came to her for help? Hmmm just so you know I'm intrigued to see how this is going to play out" she said with a sneaky smile that usually meant she knew something that he didn't yet

" what are you talking about? Aylee, tell me!" He said as he chased upstairs to her bedroom in the hopes that she would tell him but he knew better than that she kept these things to herself

Soon Scott and Aylee arrived at school one after the other since she insisted on riding her own bike rather than hitching a ride with him on the back of his motorbike due to thinking that it would be safe that way but she got the now ever familiar feeling that she didn't usually ride her bike to school and instead got a lift from someone and if she had guess then she would it was probably her mystery boy, Stiles. Once she got to school she got a text from Lydia to tell her to meet her and Scott in the hallway by the science labs since she had found something important to their whole wild hunt situation. Aylee wore a white burnout studded crop top, a pair of torn high waisted boyfriend jeans, a lilac biker jacket, a white map patterned backpack and a pair of a lilac unicorn slip on sneakers. She decided to wear her hair in a loose side fishtail braid, she wore simple eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop more with a pink glittery lip gloss

" something had been bugging me about Jake's keycard being left behind but I figured it out, it's a relic" Lydia said holding up the keycard that Liam, Corey and Mason found in the library awhile ago

" and what is a relic for those of us that aren't super geniuses?" Aylee said knowing that they had yet to meet anyone who was on Lydia's level of intelligence yet which made her the go to girl

" it's an object with a fixed association with the past, Jake's ID was left behind average he was taken and Gwen found her sister's bracelet on her bedroom floor" Lydia said them backing it all up

" yeah but how can someone be erased and still leave something behind? I thought everything went with them" she said thinking about how Stiles had been erased from her photos and artwork

" it's a conservation of mass, any conservation of mass remains a constant" she said knowing that neither of them really did well in physics since Scott took biology and Aylee loved her chemistry

" so even the ghost riders have a weakness" he said knowing that this was a good thing for them as he realised that they couldn't completely erased someone without them leaving something

" everyone has a weakness... so wait does this mean that Stiles might've left a relic behind? A relic would prove he existed" she said knowing that in her heart deep down she knew that he was real

" and maybe we can bring him back once we find it... so how do we find a relic?" He said knowing that they all missed him even without knowing it as he turned to Lydia for advice to form a plan

" I'm guessing it would be something meaningful to Stiles, I think the best bet would be to start with the sheriff" Aylee said without thinking as if she was working on autopilot once again

" yeah that's what I was going to say and I think that Aylee should be the one to look for it" Lydia said confidently as she turned her glaze onto Aylee who grew more and more confused by this

" why me?" She said thinking about how it should be the banshee and not the seer in case that being erased by the ghost riders was similar to being dead which was her department of things

" because you seem to be the most connected to Stiles, you even said it yourself that you thought you were bonded" Scott said agreeing with Lydia as he knew this was their chance at finding him

" fine, I'll go to the sheriff first to talk to him after we check in with Mason and Liam" she said agreeing to do it as she reminded him that they needed to check in with them to see what they had found

Aylee decided to text the sheriff to let him know that she was coming to talk him about the whole

Stiles thing after ditching the rest of the school day as her and scott walked the short distance to the library where they knew Mason and Liam currently were since they both wanted to see if they could figure out a way to stop the ghost riders from coming or at least stop from taking people to erase them, however as they closer to the pair they could tell that they were arguing about something so much so that they didn't see them coming toward them

" we need to hide them" Mason said thinking that it was better to be on the defence rather than the offence when they still didn't know that much about the ghost riders or their abilities yet

" we need to fight them" Liam said thinking that the only way to protect everyone and to prevent them from taking people to erase them was to fight them and defeat them before they became an issue

" we need to hide them!" Mason said again hoping that Liam would see that fighting them would only lead to a bigger mess like it did when he tried to fight him he was the Beast months ago

" who's them?" Scott said looming over them as he leaned onto the table as Aylee went for a more relaxed approach as she decided to sit in front of them as she became curious about them

" the ghost riders" Liam said as everything began to make sense as Scott and Aylee shared a look since they knew that Liam's default emotion was always anger as he went straight to violence

" the people at the party" Mason said at the same time as he gave him a look wondering what he had to do to convince him that hiding and protecting people was the better solution than Liam's

" ok this makes sense, let me guess... you want to take out the ghost riders and you want protect everyone" Aylee said as Scott nodded in understanding as their conflicting answers said everything

" we could get a lightening rod and catch them off guard" Liam said trying to tell him his plan first before Mason got a chance to tell him his plan in the hopes that Scott would pick his side on this

" and your less insane plan is?" Aylee said asking Mason since she knew that using the lightening rod would just cause more trouble than solve things for them like it had done in the past

" everyone from the party is in danger so we have to do is find a safe place to hide till the storm passes" Mason said as they began to seriously consider his plan rather Liam's one of violence

" the ghost riders ride the lightening which means that nowhere is safe" he said pointing out the flaw in Mason's plan since the lightening meant that the ghost riders would always find them

" it is if we were underground, the earth can ground the lightening electrical charge meaning everyone would be safe" Mason told them once again using his science background to help them

" ok here's what we do, we take everyone to the Argent bunker underground since it's lined with mountian ash" he said knowing that it was one more defence that they would t have elsewhere

" we stopped the ghost riders last night, we can do it" Liam said trying to stand up from himself and for his plan which he still believed was the right thing for them to do instead of hiding

" but you didn't stop them, he disappeared when Parrish showed and we still don't know if that was the reason for him retreating" Aylee said looking at Scott to tell him what she saw as the truth

" ok fine but how do we get everyone inside the bunker?" Liam said giving into them as he realised that he was outvoted on this as he began to focus on the task that they would mostly be getting

" you do the only thing that's left to do, you tell them the truth and hope that they are scared enough to do it" she said knowing that the truth was crazy enough to scare them in submission

" I'll text Lydia and Chris to get them to help out with the whole bunker thing while you go talk to the sheriff" Scott said knowing that Aylee had to get going if she was going to get there soon

" yeah just text me with regular updates and I'll let you know if I find anything" she said grabbing her bag as she left the library to get her bike so that she could ride it to the sheriff's station

Aylee headed to the station as she tried not to get her hopes up that she would find some kind of proof that would confirm what she already knew which was that Stiles was real before the ghost riders erased him some reason which made her begin to think about why they would erase people in the first place or if it was just random as in they only erased the people who saw them to protect themselves. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts as she arrived at the station and began to chain her bike up before heading into the station as she walked straight for the sheriff's office as she tried to prepare what she was going to say to him to explain what she needed from him and not sound as crazy as she thought it did

" hey so I need you to something for me which is sounds crazy but I need you to just go with it... I need to search your house" she said deciding to get straight to the point rather than drawing it out

" you want to search my house?" He said finding it hard to believe that she wanted to search his house as he felt the need to get more information from her than just this simple demand

" Lydia figured out that people are leaving things behind so if Stiles left anything behind then my bets are that it would be in your house" she said trying to explain why she wanted to look around

" why would it be there?" He said thinking about everything they had learned about this Stiles person from his dad from his own dream like memories that he had been having lately like she had

" because I think he's you're son like you do since his nickname is one from your family and you've been having dreams of him lately like me, you can't just erase a person" she said being honest

" I couldn't sleep last night so I got up, I figured I would do some paperwork but the files are at the back of my car so I go to the garage and some junk has fallen so I stub my toe on an old baseball bag. Without thinking I called out a name..." he said knowing that she would knew what that name was

" Stiles, you called Stiles's name... he loves that bat... wait what? How would I know that?" She said clasping her hands over her mouth after saying something almost automatically and crazy

" clearly he means or meant a lot to you too... you can search my house, I mean if he's son then we need to find and bring him back" he said knowing that they both needed him back as soon as

Aylee once again cycled her way towards the Stilinski household as she thought about her little slip of the tongue as she realised that it was as if her body and mind automatically responded without her even knowing or being aware of it since she had no idea whether or not he loved that bat or even why he loved it, for all she knew he was baseball player and that's why he loved it. She headed inside the house when Claudia Stilinski welcomed her in still somewhat confused by what was going on as she lead Aylee into the living after taking her jacket and her bag from her as she began to look around hoping to find some sign that Stiles was real or for a vision of the same thing

" is there anything I can do to help" Claudia said interrupting Aylee's thoughts as she began to get the sense that something wasn't right with the picture of the Stilinski that only increased by her

" no this is kind of a solo thing but thank you, Mrs Stilinski" she said trying to be polite as she got the feeling that whatever the ghost riders had down when taking Stiles went much deeper

" well good luck, I'll leave you to it" she said unsure of what Aylee was actually there to do or how her whole supernatural side worked since she was still new to it all just like her husband was

" Ay, would you just come on already?" Said a familiar but strange male voice that caused Aylee to look around the living room to see where it came from but found no obvious signs of a boy near her

" maybe I don't want to, maybe I want to stay right here" she heard herself saying playfully as the vision began to play out in front of her kinda as she began to follow the voices down the hallway

" but then I couldn't do this... do you still want to stay right here or do you want into my room?" The boy said as she watched herself respond to his kiss, it was weird how she couldn't see him clearly but could see every detail of herself

" I don't know, I might need some more convincing..." she said as the vision ended abruptly as she stopped in front of a wall as she tried to process the amount of feelings that the vision had caused

" what are you doing?!" Claudia said gripping onto Aylee's hand as she realised that she was holding a pencil and Claudia had stopped her in the middle of drawing an incomplete vision sketch

" I don't know, I didn't mean to... you're hurting me" she said gesturing calmly to fact that Claudia was still holding to her wrist tightly as she wondered what she was drawing and why this one

" I think that's something we can agree on, I think it's time that you go" she said letting go of her wrist roughly as she was clearly still seething about her drawing on her wall like a toddler would

Aylee decided to head to the school to some research on Claudia Stilinski before going to see coach to give him that night's game plan for the lacrosse game that night, she was now very suspicious of her as it seemed all too coincidental that she had stopped from finishing her drawing which was mostly a clue to either help her remember Stiles or to figure out something about where he is which just made her madder at it and more determined to find out the truth. She sat in one of the abandoned class rooms on the floor by the desk with her red laptop in her lap as Melissa spotted her adopted daughter sitting on the floor as she walked in to talk to her about the incident that happened earlier

" did you draw in Claudia Stilinski's wallpaper?" She said walking into the room as Aylee looked up to see her mom with a look that usually meant that she was in trouble for something big like now

" no of course I didn't... maybe, yeah I did but I didn't know or meant it" she said at first denying it until Melissa gave another look that told her that she didn't believe her as she changed her answer

" she called me and told me that she's worried about your mental health" she said as she decided to sit down on the floor in front of her realising that eichen was something she couldn't forget

" what, a girl can't have two stays in the local nut house and be totally ok? I hate that people don't know the truth about ms being in there" she said knowing this was a recurring theme in her life

" I know me too, want to explain what happened at the Stilinski's?" She asked needing more information than she didn't mean to do it as she became curious about what was going on

" I was having a vision of me and this boy who I think was Stiles so I followed it through the house and when I came out of it, I was drawing on the walls" she said knowing that it didn't make sense

" and you couldn't exactly tell her that because she would think that you are insane, oh baby" she said knowing that it was hard for her to be seer and to be surrounded by some many people

" I don't know if that drawing was a clue to help us find a relic from Stiles or if it was to help me remember him, this is all I have" she said showing her the recreated vision of the drawing

" so did you find a relic? I mean this isn't a lot to go now" she said looking at the replica sketch from the wall as it was just a series of unconnected lines as if something about it was so broken

" no Mrs Stilinski kind of kicked me out after the whole drawing on the wall thing which makes me suspicious and I don't know why" she said realising that she couldn't explain a lot of things lately

" is that why you're currently looking her up on both the school and police databases? Don't you think that's a misuse of your school and work resources?" She said looking at her laptop screen

" something isn't adding with that family right now so yeah I'm using whatever resource I can to work it out" she said knowing that she was probably taking this a little too far but it felt necessary

" sweetie, I've know Claudia since high school and I somewhat trust her...do you think that there's a possibility that Stiles might not be real?" She asked thinking there was something different about this

" you mean because there's no proof of him being real? I know everything is saying that and my head is showing me that but my heart is telling that he is so very real" she said almost desperate

" and I always tell you to follow your heart so why don't you tell me everything you know about him? Maybe I can help as an outsider" she said wanting to help her adoptive daughter through this

" I know that we must been connected like I read other seers having with humans, I know he was the sheriff's son and Scott's best friend and I know I loved him" she said almost in tears from this

" hey shhh sweetie, you're ok... wait did you say the sheriff's son? Do you think he was Claudia's too?" Melissa asked suddenly realising something as she pulled away from the hug they were in

" yeah he told me and Scott about memory like dream he had involving them both having a conversation about calling their son Stiles, why? " she said wondering where she was going

" Claudia's medical records should show whether or not she has ever had a child... here, give me your laptop" she said as Aylee handed it over to her as she went into hospital database using her ID

" isn't that completely and totally against hospital policy?" Aylee said smiling since she knew that Melissa would do anything and everything if it meant helping her children in every way she could

" yes which is why we need to be quick about this... sorry kiddo but according to Claudia's medical records, she's never had children" she said scrolling through Claudia's medical history

" seriously? Let me know, this is doesn't make any sense... wait look" she said taking the laptop for herself to see it while looked for any abnormalities to see a condition documented that didn't add up

" she had frontal lobe dementia, that must be a mistake" she said looking again as she realised that Aylee was right about it not making sense as she thought through everything she knew

" how long ago? I mean something like that would kill her right and she seems fine" Aylee said thinking about how her interactions with Claudia seemed normal if not slightly weirded out

" 10 years! I'm surprised she's still alive, it's a miracle really... Aylee, you ok?" Melissa said as she suddenly Aylee hold onto her arm tightly as a vision suddenly hit her as her eyes switched to purple

Suddenly she was in the middle of the lacrosse field in the middle of the night as she realised that this was a vision of the present rather than the future or past like she was used to as she looked around to spot Scott and the others as she ran over to them to hear what they were saying since it was clear from the screams of the crowd that something was happening and if she had to guess from the storm coming towards them she would say that ghost riders were coming. She knew that this going to be bad as she hoped that things would go better down in the tunnels with Lydia and Chris, she saw that the lacrosse members from their supernatural gang had created a circle with their bodies to protect the others in danger

" oh my god, they're real!" One of the more unknown lacrosse players said as he turned to his best friend in the team as they realised that everything from the party actually happened to them

" we have to get out of here!" His friend said back to him as he looked at the ghost riders that were heading their way while still on horseback as Aylee noticed the fear and panic on their faces

" stay together, we'll protect you" Liam said as he tried to discourage them from doing anything stupid as they tried to move themselves so that they were blocking the boys and Gwen from ghost riders

" how?" Gwen said still half wanting to go with the ghost riders so ghat she could be with her sister but knew that she didn't want to erased till the point that no one would ever remember her

" we run!...wait, stop!" Scott said as they tried to run away before being blocked by the ghost riders who were now circling them and cutting off any exit that they could take to escape from

" stay close!" Liam said as they went back to their original plan of attack as the connection between Corey and Scott allowing him to see the ghost riders was broken in the struggle

" I can still see them!... wait, Liam stop!" Scott said as he realised that this wasn't a good thing is he could see them on his own as Liam went to attack them as he end to straight to his default

" we can't stop them!... no! No!" Liam said after being thrown to one side as the ghost riders began to shoot and attack the boys causing them to disappear in a mass of green smoke making them all

scream

" protect Gwen" Scott said knowing that she was the only one left not in their group as he realised that he didn't want to let her go too as Gwen began to push them out of the way to get to ghost riders

" come on, take me!" She said challenging them as one of the ghost riders shot at her with their gun making her disappear the same way while Scott and the others watched in complete horror

" No! NO!" Scott said screaming as he realised that he and failed on only Gwen but everyone else who had been taken by the ghost riders that night as he looked around in complete despair

Aylee came out of the vision as she realised that she was now silently crying at what she had seen and felt from everyone involved in the vision as she tried to process what had just happened before noticing that Melissa wasn't by herself anymore but was instead in one corner on the phone since she clearly didn't want to disturb Aylee from her vision as she turned to her once she had come off the phone and was sure that she was finished with her vision

" hey is everything ok? I can feel your emotions remember? I'm an empath Aylee said to her adoptive mom as she began to worry that something else had happened while she was out

" I should be asking you that seeing how you just had a vision but you're right, something's happened... Chris got hurt in the tunnels, it was the ghost riders" Melissa said being honest

" oh my god, is he ok? What about Lydia?" She said realising that she might have gotten a vision of that if she hadn't already had one with the whole lacrosse thing going on at the same time

" he will be, he's on his way to the hospital so I'm going to head there to deal with the fallout" she said knowing that she was the only one that the hospital would be believe out of everyone

" I'll come with you and I'll tell everyone to meet us there, I'll fill you in on my vision on the way there" she said knowing that she had to be curious about what she saw while she was out

As soon as they had arrived at the hospital Melissa had headed straight for the locker room so that she could changed into her scrubs before finding out about Chris's condition so that she could help with his procedure in case something strange and supernatural came up during it, as Aylee waited for information Scott soon arrived as she gave him he realised that she must have seen what happened during the lacrosse game as he let go of all his emotions that he had to hold in front of the others. She soon distracted him by telling him everything she did or rather didn't find out from searching the Stilinski household, just then Melissa came towards them wheeling Chris into his room to recover from everything as well as to update them

" is he okay?" Scott asked as soon as he saw his mom as he suddenly became worried that it was worse than they were allowing themselves to believe about the fearless Argent hunter

" he had blunt force trauma to his temporal bone, three broken ribs and multiply surface lacerations" she said listing his series of wounds as if mentally reading them from his chart

" what could have caused all of this?" Aylee said wondering as she briefly thought about touching him to see but immediately decided not to due to the amount of pain he was in

" the lacerations at least are similar one made by a whip but right now he needs a lot of rest" she said before wheeling him into his room to settle him in as Lydia walked up to them

" hey I'm sorry I would ache been here sooner but they wanted to check me over, what happened on your end?" Lydia asked wanting to know what happened at the lacrosse game

" well the ghost riders took everyone from the game that saw them except for Liam, Mason, Corey and Hayden" Aylee said reassuring her that they were okay after some many not being

" yeah they did the same at the tunnels and even then we barely slowed them down, please say you found something" Lydia said thinking about her time in the tunnels with Chris

" well apart from pissing Mrs Stilinski off, I found out that Claudia never had children so according to her records Stiles can't be her son" she said still firmly believing that he was

" what about a relic?... there was a Stiles wasn't there?" Lydia said beginning to doubt whether or not this Stiles even existed as the reality of it all began to hit them all at once

" it doesn't even sound like a real name" Scott said sounding so defeated by the night's events as he wondered if they were going to be so close to losing like the last time around

" that's because it's not his real name, it's a family nickname on his dad's side. We have to keep looking, check school records again or call your dad" she said to Scott, not giving up

" Aylee, we're fighting the wrong battle right now by focusing on this so much" she said trying to see how much they were losing by splitting their focus like they were by being distracted

" this is the right battle, they took Stiles from us and we're trying to bringing him back!" She said standing her ground since she wasn't going to give this without a fight or at all of they did

" the ghost riders came back and we still have no way of stopping them, whatever they are they are real...We can't keeping chasing someone who isn't" Lydia said gently to Aylee

" he didn't leave anything behind like the others did" Scott said trying to get through to his sister who couldn't stop thinking about everything they had learned that pointed back to Stiles

" except he did, he left us behind and I know he's real with every fibre of my body so yeah I'm going to keep looking for him even if you don't" she said stubbornly before walking away


	5. Chapter 5: radio silence

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x05,of teen wolf which I've tried to include as much of as possible due to a lot of important things happening within this chapter so hopefully the way I've done works well and things I have cut aren't massively missed but I just felt that it was unnecessary or didn't felt in well with the story and as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. Ive also switched somethings around to make it more fun and different by switching Lydia and Malia's roles. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 5: radio silence

After an emotional day spent trying to prove to everyone that Stiles was real by finding some kind of evidence that would show everyone what she already knew which was that the ghost riders had something to their memory to make them all forget about Stiles, she headed home where she refused to Scott or Melissa who had decided to stay in the hospital to keep an eye on Chris as he went to straight to her room where she promptly fall asleep in her bed after getting changed into her pyjamas for the night hoping for a restful sleep. However that's not what she got, Aylee soon woke up to find herself in the middle of an abandoned old train station with no memory of how she got there or what was going on but she had an idea going from her current outfit. She wore a white detailed sun dress, a blue knitted cardigan and a pair of old white converse which told her that she was either having a vision or was astro protecting on her sleep. Her long dark brown curls was down so that it fell down her back and was simple pinned up at the back on either side, she wore light and simple makeup. All of a sudden she heard the announcer announce that some of the train had been cancelled as she saw that everyone in the train station was beginning to react by heading towards the tunnel before hearing a familiar voice that triggered a flood of memories of it

" excuse me, do you know what train is? Excuse me, do you know where this train is going? do you know what train is? Does anyone know where train is going?" Stiles said to the people near him

" yeah I do and you might want to step back" Aylee said with her signature smile that only he got to see as she leaned a nearby pillar as he turned around to see her in surprise and amazement

" Aylee? What are you doing here? Did they take you too?" He said suddenly worrying that everyone was going to forget her too as he wondered what was going outside this train station

" no they didn't take me, look at my eyes and tell me what colour they are Stiles?" She said already knowing the answer as she realised how good it was to say his name again and remember him

" purple... meaning that you probably astro projected in your sleep. Wait, you remember me?" He said wishing that she was actually here in a way as he realised that she had said his name

" yeah I do now, I didn't this morning or even an hour ago... I guess in here the ghost riders don't effect me" she said thinking that it had to be related to her using her powers in a different way

" you have no idea how good it is to see you right now" he said kissing her like he had wanted to since he had first seen her in the train station, they soon began to hear the sound of horses

Everyone around them began to scream and run from where they had been gathered at the entrance of the tunnel as the ghost riders dropped people off of their horses as they saw that the rope that blinded them disappeared in a puff of green smoke, the ghost riders began to shoot and use their whips on people as one got nearer Stiles and Aylee until they suddenly felt someone pull them out of the way causing them both to be surprised by who

" it just had to be you two didn't it? Although I'm pleased to see you sweetie" Peter said to Aylee as she suddenly lit up on the dingy train station around him in a way that only a daughter of his cou

" dad?! How are you here?" Aylee said as she wondered if this was a coincidence that both her bio dad and her boyfriend as she wondered who else the ghost riders had taken and for how long

" Peter? Peter! What are you doing here?" Stiles said echoing Aylee's question at the same time as she said it as Peter went back to sitting down on the bench like everyone else did around them

" what do you mean how am I here? I am here, you are here, we are all here" he said cryptically causing Aylee to give him one of her signature looks that just dripped sarcasm and doubt

" how very philosophical of you!" Aylee said wondering what the hell was going on around here as she realised that everyone around her was so emotional numb that she couldn't pick up on them

" hey Peter! What are you doing?" Stiles said trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in right now as he looked to Aylee to see that she was just as confused as he was right now with him

" I'm waiting for train" he said to them plainly as if it was so obvious as once again they exchanged a look of completely confusion as they thought back on what just happened with the ghost riders

" because you often randomly take a train rather than running or driving" Aylee said trying to make him see how strange this whole thing was and how little sense it made when thinking about him

" and did you not just see that?" Stiles said pointing to the tunnel entrance behind him as a way of pointing towards the scenes that had just occurred as a result of the ghost riders storming in

" see what?" Peter said completely unaware of what had just happened as if it had been wiped from his memory in a similar fashion that all of them in the train station had due to the ghost riders

" the horses, the big tied business men with magically dissolving ropes? I'm sorry did anyone see that?" He said beginning to shout around him in the hopes of waking someone else up too

" do you mind? You're both blocking the board and I'd like a little warning before my train arrives" he said trying to look past them to see the board listing the upcoming trains and arrival times

" there aren't any trains coming! I can't even..." Aylee said walking away slightly before coming back as she began to more and more frustrated by the fact he refused to see what was in front of him

" if you're waiting for a train then how did you get here?" Stiles said trying a new approach to opening up his eyes to what was going on around him as he looked to see Aylee calming down

" pretty sure I got a cab" he said thinking that it was the most logical solution to their series of question to prove to them that what he was telling them was the truth and nothing more than that

" the last I saw you was when we both locked up in eichen house and you were trying to help break my catatonic state" Aylee said as she felt the feeling of remembrance wash over him at her words

" I was in eichen...thanks to you two" he said after getting a flood of memories of him being inside eichen before escaping and why he was in there after Aylee had suggested using wolfsbane

" memory's good,can you remember how you got out? did they discharge you?" He asked wondering how he just left eichen without them knowing as Aylee knew they didn't do discharges

" no, the power cut out and I ran like hell" he said remembering bits and pieces of what happened after the power cut out on him as he was drawing a revenge spiral into floor of his cell with a rock

" he escaped the same night I did" Aylee said quiet enough that only Stiles could hear her as she thought about how they had caused the lockdown while trying to break her out of that place

" and that's it, you just ran?" Stiles asked thinking that there was defiantly more to the story than he was telling them or than he himself knew since it was possible that he didn't know it yet

" yeah that's, I literal just ran away from the insane asylum that was keeping me hostage... how long have I been here?"he said remembering that she had been eichen too at the same time

" the lockdown was three months ago" Stiles said thinking about everything that's happened within that time like getting rid of Theo and the Dread Doctors and gaining some type of peace

" I've been missing for 3 months and no ones come for me? Did you even know I was gone?" Peter said turning to his daughter wondering if she had even noticed that her dad wasn't there anymore

" it's not like I visited you a whole lot before this... oh let's not forget that you tried to kill Scott and poisoned me in the process" she said showing her lingering anger at him over past events

" it's what the ghost riders do, they erase you... wait do you what I'm talking about?" Stiles asked as they both noticed a sudden change in Peter's demeanour as they both became curious

" of course I do...they ride the lightening, they're an unstoppable force of nature and but I promise you that they don't make pit stops in train stations" he said thinking about everything he knew

" all of which I already knew and this isn't exactly a pit stop for them, it's more like a holding cell or a waiting room for their victims" Aylee said looking around at the amount of people taken

" I escaped one prison to land in another one, this one looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat" he said mentally comparing this one to his previous one in eichen

" come on, there's got to be a way out of this place. Have you tried looking around? Talking to anyone that knows anything?" Stiles said making suggestion of ways to help them leave soon

" if this is the wild hunt then there is no escaping, she can leave because she's not really here but you and I are doomed to ride the storm forever" he said knowing that she wasn't really real

" doomed is a pretty strong word and hey I am here technically... I mean Astro projecting counts" she said trying to give Stiles a moment to process what he had just said to him

" we're not in the storm, we're in a train station and we can get out of a train station" he said trying to point out the obvious as he realised that there had to be a way to leave this place

" we can't get out of here, Stiles... because this place isn't real" Peter said knowing what this piece of information was going to do to his daughter's and her boyfriend's spirit levels for now

" you mean like how I'm not real?" She said scoffing at him as she tried to work out what he was getting at as she looked around thinking that the train station seemed pretty real to her

" what are you talking about?" Stiles said wondering the same thing as he began if he knew something that him and Aylee didn't as he noticed that her eyes were beginning to flicker

" Beacon Hills doesn't have a train station...Aylee, you okay?" Peter said looking over to her eyes switching between her seer purple and ice blue as well as were getting darker and dull

" yeah... I just feel really dizzy" she said swaying slightly as Stiles held out his arms to catch her before she disappeared back to her own body and mind as if she wasn't there or knew about it

Aylee had woke up the next morning to find her bedroom covered in sketches of a train station, the same boy she had drawn for days now as she tried to find out what happened to Stiles as well as an older man who she felt she should know but couldn't quite remember his name as she got flashes of being there in the train station throughout the drama with these two males but couldn't remember it making her confused and dazed by all of this. She was still trying to work it out during her chemistry class in school that day as she looked at the drawings that she had done throughout the night while she was dreaming in the hopes that something would trigger the full memory. She wore a denim pullover shirt, a colourful patterned bralette from underneath it, a pair of worn torn black jeans, a dark dull red cardigan and a denim patch worked backpack. Aylee wore her hair down in a mass of waves and curls with a simple denim bandana to push it out of her face, she wore dark smoky eye makeup with pale natural looking pink lipstick

" as you know from the reading I set you for last, there are different types of nuclear reactions in terms of the chemistry such as alpha decay which is...Aylee?" Natalie said noticing her lack of attention on the subject at hand as she stared out of the window

" which is a type of radioactive decay where an atomic nucleus emits an alpha particle" she said almost automatically said while switching her attention from the jeep outside to Natalie

" very well said but I wonder if there is something outside that's more interesting than nuclear reactions?" She said trying to follow her eye line to see what she was looking at outside

" no of course not but if it there was then I would have a really good if not hard to believe reason for that" she said trying to hint to her that she was being distracted by the supernatural

" let's get back on track shall we? As well as an alpha decay reaction there is also fusion reactions, spallation reactions and induced gamma-" Natalie said continuing with her lesson

" I'm sorry but I ummm... I need to go to the bathroom" Aylee said watching the man beginning to toll away the jeep as she grabbed her things before running out of class as fast as she could

" Aylee? Aylee McCall!... this is meant to a safe space!" Natalie said calling after her as Aylee ran down the hall with her backpack now on her back as she quickly texted Scott to meet her

" hey! Hey, you can't toll this jeep away!" She said running towards the man who was currently hooking up the jeep to the his toll truck in order to pull away as she felt attached to this jeep

" paperwork says that I can, it's been reported as abandoned sweetheart" he said reading it from his file as she tried to keep her cool rather than punching him for calling her sweetheart

" well now it's not, I mean it can't be abandoned if someone is currently sitting on it right?" She said throwing her bag on the ground as she pushed herself up to sit on the bonnet of the jeep

" oh is this your vehicle?" He said almost amused by her antics as she seemed like the kind of girl who wasn't likely to be intimidated by someone like him as she looked down on him

" let's be honest, does it really matter if it's mine or not as long as it's not abandoned?" She said thinking that was enough for him to ignore his orders and to let her keep the jeep to investigate

" that sound like no so if you don't mind..." he said gesturing back to his work as he went to trying to hook the jeep back up as Scott came running towards them concerned about Aylee

" it's mine, my jeep thanks so I'll just move it once I get the keys from my locker...after you leave" Scott said adapting to the conversation after using his werewolf hearing to keep up

" I'm sorry but once it's on the hook-" he said before Aylee cut him off with her infamous eye roll as she realised what he was about to say as she jumped of the jeep to stand next to Scott

" if you say once it's on the hook, you're on the hook then I will smack you" Aylee said without thinking as Scott gave her a look of warning since he could see that she was losing it to a point

" there's got to be something we can do like call someone or sign something or-" he said before being cut off by Aylee who realised what this man was really looking for as she worked him out

" or pay someone? I mean that's where this is going right?" She said suddenly glad that she had picked up her wages from her last month's worth of shifts she had done at the station

" the drop fee is a $150 cash" he said knowing that it wasn't likely that a couple of teenagers would have that type of cash on them while in school as he looked at them in an amusement

" 150? This things isn't even worth that much" he said looking at the jeep that looked like it was made up of move duck tape than anything else and could only be classified as a junker

" I know but something is telling me that this is part of our current situation with you know who and the you know what...here" she said talking in codes so that the toll man didn't overhear her

" are you sure you give away all of your money, Aylee? I mean that's everything you have and you know I don't actually have the keys to this thing right?" He said as the man gave them the keys

" but on the plus side we have a jeep and all we have to do is figure out how it's connected" she said holding onto the jeep for support as she felt dizzy again as she was overwhelmed with hurt

" hey you ok? What's happening?" Scott said sensing that something was going on with seer wise as she tried to clear her head and body from the large amount of emotion hitting her

" yeah I think so, it's just someone is really upset but I don't know who... Scott, hide me..." she said as she realised that she was either having a vision or Astro projecting as he looked around

Aylee once again found herself in the train station as her last trip there came rushing back to her as she realised why she was there as she looked around for Stiles as she felt herself draw him and her need to see him increase, she also realised that part of whatever the ghost riders were doing to mess with their memories to make them forget their loved ones was also making her forget her time there shortly after she left Stiles and Peter behind. Aylee decided to walk the tunnel due not to feeling the same fear that Stiles and Peter had felt when they walked through as she began to ran towards Stiles in anxiousness to see him as she saw him and Peter jump onto the track

" Stiles, he's dead... did you see his face? Trust me, he's gone" Peter said as Aylee approached them without them knowing as she wondered what happened after she had left them all alone

" you knew he would die" Stiles said more to himself then to Peter as he wondered if he was ever going to learn that this was the reason he kept losing Aylee due to his constant killing

" I'm sorry, who's dead? And let's be honest if history has taught anything is that we can't trust you, you'll only try to kill us or poison us" Aylee said making her pretence known to both men

" oh look who's back? Come on, do you have to do that in front of me? I am still your father and I didn't know but I assumed that it would happened" he said protesting as they kissed hello

" you have no idea how glad I am to see you, maybe you talk some sense into your dad here and tell him that he could have warned him" Stiles said to Aylee still fighting Peter in this point

" as long as you tell who 'he' is because I'm still lost?" Aylee said as he put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him since neither of them were willing to let each other go just yet

" this kid had this insane of jumping on the back on one of the ghost riders's horses as a way of leaving and instead he died in a puff of green smoke" he said mentally reliving what happened

" he was going to do anyway and now we know that we're stuck here, it's over" Peter said in response to his daughter's look of disapproval at him letting an innocent kid as if it was nothing

" what do you mean it's over?" Aylee said trying not to let her emotions get the better of her as she thought about never having either of them in her life again or even remembering them

" we're trapped here because that was our only way here, Aylee" he said knowing that this was going to hit her harder than them due to being with them and knowing the loss ahead of her

" that's just what they want us to believe" he said trying to convince not only himself by also to reassure Aylee that he wasn't going to leave her side without a fight which he was always did

" what is it with you teenagers? You think that you're so special? You think that the rules don't apply to you? Don't you get it yet?" He said beginning to get more and more annoyed by them

" get what?" Aylee said stepping forward in anger as if to challenge her father and Stiles kept a hand on her arm to gently pull her back to him as a reminder for her not to doing anything harsh

" that me and Stiles are dead and buried! Money? It's worthless. Driver's license? Credit card?" He said talking Stiles's wallet from him as he began to pull everything out of it to make his point

" give me damn wallet back" Stiles said getting more and more annoyed Peter's behaviour as he moved away from Aylee as she hung back slightly as she watched her boyfriend and father

" it's all meaningless... keys?" He said spotting his keys to his jeep in his hand since he had them with him when they took him as he tried to drive them away as he took them from him

" give me back my keys!" He said knowing that his jeep or anything relating to his jeep was off limits to Peter and his mockery as Aylee realised that she needed the keys to the jeep as well

" what? Did you think that you were going to drive us out of here? We don't exist! We are already forgotten!" Peter said without truly meaning what his daughter's pretence meant

" stop it! You do exist otherwise why am I still being drawn and pulled to Stiles like before?" Aylee said trying to get in the middle of them as she tried to make them both see sense of this

" somebody's going to remember me outside of this train station and they're going to find me for real all right? They'll come for me but who would ever come for you?" He said quietly to Peter

" what about my daughter? Something tells me that she might come for me...anyway give me a call when you're high school sweeties show up" Peter said before leaving them alone together

" out of everyone we know, I have to be stranded with him...tell me that you're close to having a plan?" he said putting his arms around her waist bringing her closer before she went away

" kinda, before getting a plan together we need to actually remember you and who knows...maybe that's the key to bringing you back" she said knowing she couldn't lose him too

" I trust you, I just want to be back in Beacon Hills with you and Scott...just remember I love you" he said kissing her one more time filled with all love he had for him as she disappeared

Aylee soon woke up to find herself once again on the ground in the school parking lot next to the jeep as Scott looked down at her with concern in his eyes as he was clearly wondering what was going on with her now as she decided to sit up on her own to give herself a chance to remember what she had seen and done however all she could remember was that she had Astro projected again but none of the details.

" hey are you sure that you're ok?" Scott said clearly worried about her since he could see that something was going on with but he had no idea what as he thought about a few months ago

" yeah I'm fine, I think I just Astro protected but I don't where to or what happened... I don't draw anything did I?" she said clearly annoyed by herself as it be important to solving everything

" no except writing the same name again and again...Stiles. What's going on with you?" He said demanding that she tell him the truth about this and now rather than her constantly lying to him

" whatever the ghost riders did when they took Stiles and he's real, is affecting me more than you guys because I'm bonded with him... I'm connected to him" she said trying to explain to him

" that's if he's real and we still don't have any proof that he is... come on, we should be getting back to class" he said thinking that maybe the distraction would be good for her for a while

Aylee grabbed her bag and headed to her next class which was AP Italian as she tried her hardest to focus on learning the different verbs in front of her when all of a sudden she got a vision of the three of them standing in front of the jeep as it made some kind of static sound from the radio as she once again excused herself from class as she ran back to where the jeep was parked as she heard the static sound for herself, soon she was joined by Lydia and Scott who had both heard the static sound through their own supernatural abilities

" it's coming from inside... I got a vision of us standing like this and I'm guessing that this why you're here too" Aylee said explaining why she knew what she was saying as they joined her

" did someone lock the keys inside or something? How are we meant to get inside?" Lydia said after trying to open the jeep door to find it locked as she looked to Scott and Aylee for answers

" I think our only option is for Scott to break it... so break it!" Aylee said gesturing for Scott to use his werewolf strength to open the jeep door which he did allowing them all to climb inside

" wait why did it stop?" Lydia said all of a sudden as the static from the radio just as suddenly cut out as they all turned to look at it as they got into the different seats in the parked jeep

" I don't know but I don't think it's matters as much as why this jeep? What's the connection?... you got a scent?" She said as she turned around to see Scott sniffing in the air confused by it

" yeah ours as in mine and yours, all of threes of ours" he said thinking that it was weird that he was smelling their scent when he had never been in this jeep before despite the strong scent

" mine? I've never been in this jeep before" Lydia said knowing that it wasn't usually her type of ride as she looked around and found nothing familiar about this jeep as she become confused

" neither have I...wait is this yours, Ay?" He said finding her biker jacket laying on the floor as if to give them more proof that they had been in this jeep before and more frequently than they thought

" yeah but I thought I lost it...we've all been in here before, we just don't remember it" she said looking down at her jacket that was in her hand as she tried to remember when she last wore it

" I thought we were done with this" Lydia said thinking back on their conversation at the hospital where they had tried to talk Aylee into forgetting about Stiles and focusing on the ghost riders

" I meant to tell you that I have Parrish check the VIN number and there's no record of an owner for this jeep" Scott said as if to provide her with evidence of his own against her idea

" fine but the jeep didn't drive itself here and we know that the ghost riders erase people from every record" she said still fighting for them to see what she already believed to be true

" or Stiles never existed to be erased... come on! Who's side are you on?" Lydia said as she saw that Scott was beginning to think about Aylee's point since it made somewhat sense

" I'm the alpha, I'm everyone's side" he said knowing that being in the middle of these two girls weren't a good idea especially when one of them is adoptive sister that he lived with

" he's not real! We would know if we were suddenly missing a friend and don't you think that Stilinski's would know if their son was missing" Lydia said trying talk some more sense into her

" we wouldn't need to be missing a friend or in their case a son if we can get him back" she said not sure why she was sure that getting Stiles back was possible as she began to look again

" what is that? It's from 96 and there's no name" Scott said as Aylee passed the piece of paper to Lydia to see for herself believing it was evidence of Stiles before Lydia gave it to Scott to look

" no but there's an address, 129 woodline house" Lydia said already knowing that they were all aware of who's address that was and why Aylee believed this was the evidence she wanted

" seems like I'll be making another visit to the Stilinski's... they'll be thrilled" she said remembering her last visit which ended in her being kicked out of it for defacing the walls

Aylee waited till school ended before riding her blue bike to the Stilinski's house due to not wanting to miss anymore of her classes than she already had that day while Lydia and Scott had decided to take it in turns to watch over the jeep in case anyone tried to take it or something happened to it like ghost riders erased it too. Although she still thought that she had the bigger task at hand especially considering that both Stilinski adults were wary of her due to her last visit as she currently sat in front of them asking about the jeep and how according to the piece of people she found claimed that Claudia owned it

" I don't know what to tell you, I haven't seen that jeep in... almost 18 years" Claudia said looking to her husband for support as she tried to remember when she last saw that jeep

" but it's in your name and it has your address on the paperwork" Aylee said not accepting her simple answer of denial as she knew she couldn't stop fighting for Stiles since he had no one

" and it was stolen" she said knowing that one night she had come home to just find the jeep gone as she began to think hard on the subject and came up blank much to her disappointment

" so then how did it end up at the high school? Did the thief just drive it out there to be hidden in plain sight?" She said knowing that she was going on the defensive from the sheriff's look

" beats the hell out of me, it was a junker back in the day so god only knows who would want it now" he said wondering what kind of condition it would be in now after so many unused years

" maybe someone dumped it there, Aylee" she said trying offer answers but Aylee that these weren't the ones she wanted or was looking for since none of them sat right with her just now

" is there anyway of tracing the jeeps history after it was stolen like by using the plate numbers or from finger prints from inside it ?" She said ratting her brain of the useful police knowledge

" no... Aylee, is this about Stiles again?" The sheriff asked thinking about she seemed so determined to find him as he thought his own encounters with Stiles that seemed like memories

" honey, don't you think you've taken this for enough? Listen I don't really know what's going on with you lately but maybe it's time to talk to your mom" Claudia said as Aylee began to tear up

" you know what? You're right, I'm sorry" she said feeling defeat after being shot down again and again as well as slightly emotional from Claudia implying that she was mentally unbalanced

" hey you alright, kid? The sheriff asked clearly worried about her as he thought about how he had always had a soft spot for the girl sat in front of her almost in the verge of tears over all this

" yeah I'm good, do you mind if I ummm..." she asked gently as her voice began to break slightly as they nodded their acceptance of her leaving the room to take a moment to calm down

Aylee headed down to the hallway where she had gone previously to draw on the wall as she gently touched the wall where she had drawn several unconnected lines before sliding down in it as she began to allow herself to cry about the amount of the dead ends she kept hitting that were making her lose hope in the search, she was pulled out of her pity party when Scott texted her to come back to the school to keep him company so she quickly said her goodbyes to the sheriff and Claudia before leaving. Aylee took the short ride to the school from the Stilinski household to collect her thoughts as she hoped it wasn't obvious that she had been crying, as she arrived at the parking she noticed that the toll guy was back take the jeep away and she jumped off her bike

" we already paid you, my sister literally gave you all of her money for that drop fee" Scott said defending Aylee as he became outraged that this guy was back to mess with them right now

" yeah and I dropped it all right? Now I'm picking it up again" he said as they both turned around to see Aylee running towards them looking as angry and as guilty as ever all at once

" this might be my fault, things didn't go well with the sheriff and his wife" she said to Scott as she reached where they were standing near the truck wondering what happened after she left

" my orders are to get it out of here, it's not up to me...don't make me move you kid, I'm hooking this up And I'm taking it away" the man said to Scott who was on the verge of using his alpha status

" how are you going to do that when your truck's broke?" Aylee said surprising them both by being him as his car began to smoke up as Scott noticed that her hands were still glowing

" you know what? This isn't worth it" he said walking away to call his boss to pick him up as they both turned around to see Lydia hurrying towards them for her turn of watching the jeep

" hey I was just coming to check on you, I'm guessing he wanted to take the jeep back?" Lydia said as she nodded towards the retreating man who was shaking his head in anger at them

" yeah but wonder woman here used her light on the car to make it stop working... what the hell was that? Did you two hear that too?" Scott said to the girls as he began to hear a loud roar

" I think the whole Beacon Hills heard that... Aylee?" Lydia said turning around to see Aylee holding onto the jeep in pain as she looked like she bracing herself against it for support

" someone is in a lot of pain like all over" she said trying to reassure herself mentally that the pain she was feeling wasn't actually hers before her body created a real wound for the pain

" who's pain is it Aylee? Can you sense who it is?" Scott said to her gently since he could tell that she was agony from whoever she was picking up on from the woods as he tried to help her

" I'm not sure who it is but something about them feels familiar which sounds crazy" she said taking deep slow breathes in and out as she tried to focus enough to provide him with answers

" go! Both of you go and see who it was before they create more trouble, I'll stay here to watch over the jeep" Lydia said as they began to ran the short distance into the woods around them

" hey any luck in finding him yet? Can you catch a scent of him?" Aylee asked knowing that they might be better with his abilities than hers since she was just getting a mass of pain

" he hasn't roared again and I'm getting a scent but there's something wrong with it, like whoever it is is burning" he said knowing that the stench of burnt skin was really awful

" that would go with the burning sensation of pain I'm getting from whoever it is... Scott, over there! He has a heartbeat" she said as she bent down to the burning person on the ground

" who is he? How do you think he got here? I mean there's no tracks or fire" he said bending down on the other side while also looking around from any sign of where he came from

" I don't know and I can't get vision from him, all I see is black... wait, oh my god! Peter!" She said completely shocked and surprised as she suddenly remembered the man in front of her

" who's Peter?" Scott said still not getting who he was or why he was suddenly having an affect on Aylee who seemed almost upset at seeing whoever this was to her in such a condition

" Peter Hale, he's my biological father" she said knowing that it didn't make sense for either of them to forget about this man who had such an impact on both of their lives in a huge way

" Peter! He bit me, how could I forget him?" He said after getting his own set of mini flashbacks with everything relating back to Peter as he wondered how he could just forget someone like that

" what about me? He's my dad for better or worse and forgot about him, how could I do that?" She said thinking that she was a terrible daughter as she realised that the ghost riders did this

" wait what is that?... it's keys" Scott said as he looked Aylee who tried to influence Peter's emotions to make him calmer as he took his pain away with his hand enough to see the keys

" I'll call Lydia and Deaton to come help so that we can go to check out the jeep" she said pulling out of her phone knowing that she couldn't be near him when he was in this amount of pain

Soon Lydia came to meet them as she placed Peter gently in the back off her car so that she could drive him to the animal clinic so he could be treated by Deaton who would have a better idea on how to him in his current condition than Melissa would as a human nurse, while Aylee and Scott headed back to the jeep to see if the keys were the ones that they had been looked for as they realised that they were both anxious and nervous about this as Aylee sat in the driver seat as she hesitantly placed the keys in and then turned them

" don't flood it" Scott said as he warned her as they gave each other a look in surprise at his words since neither of them were excepting it as she knew that something similar had happened to her

" do you even know what that means?" She asked since she knew that she didn't due to barely knowing how to drive since she was too scared to drive in case she crashed due to a vision

" not really... I don't even know what made me say that" he said to her, just then the police radio between them began to make a static noise again but this time it seemed to get clearer faster

" hello? Hello, anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" A voice said as Aylee began to cry at the sound of it as everything began to rush towards in an emotional wave that just seemed to hit her

" Stiles? Stiles, is that you?" She said knowing that it was him who she had been Astro protecting to without even realising it as she realised that her eyes were beginning to get teary

"Stiles, are you there?" Scott said showing that he also now knew who he was after getting his own flood of memories of all of the stunts and plans that they had done throughout the years

" Scott, Aylee!... is that you?" Stiles said hoping this wasn't some kind of trick wanting

desperately to believe that he was really to one of the two most important people in his life

" oh my god! Stiles, we're here! We can hear you loud and clear" Aylee said now full on crying as she realised how much she had missed him as the only boy that she had ever loved before

" oh my god, you know me? You remember me? Ay, what was the last thing I said to you?" He said needing more proof that it was her and that she knew who he was exactly in full detail

" you said ' remember I love you'" she said trying to get a handle on her crying for a moment as Scott took over the device for a moment to allow her to calm down slightly as he worried

" hey, are you ok?" Scott asked his best friend suddenly worrying about what the ghost riders might be doing to him and what they do with the people that take and erase from reality

" where are you?" She said wanting to know so that they could and get him to bring him home not that she was planning to ever let him go again after this not even for a moment due to this

" we're coming to get you" Scott said speaking out loud what Aylee was clear,y thinking about as he knew more than ever that they had to do everything they could to bring him back home

" no you can't, you won't be able to find me!" He said knowing that the ghost riders weren't going to hide them in plain sight for people to find them as he thought about what Peter said

" Stiles, what are you talking about? Just tell us where you and we'll come and-" Scott said looking at Aylee who was beginning to worry about him as Stiles cut him off

" just remember this, Canaan play? You have to find Canaan, just find Canaan!" He said frantically through the radio just as the radio static began to return to the radio again

" Stiles? Stiles! Stiles!" Aylee yelled at the radio as she began to panic that something serious had happened to him as she wished for him to come back for a moment longer


	6. Chapter 6: ghosted

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x06of teen wolf which I've tried to include as much of as possible due to the fact that I didn't want to leave out certain facts or to make it too short and as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. Ive also switched somethings around to make it more fun and different by switching Lydia and Malia's roles. Also I've struggled with writing this one with one hand due to dislocating my shoulder on Wednesday. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces)

Chapter

Chapter 6: ghosted

Aylee and Scott couldn't forget the panic in Stiles's voice as he told them to find Canaan as they both began to think about what their next move should be since they now knew for sure that Stiles was real and was as an important part of their lives as they believed him to be before the radio conversation as they decided to get some kind of sleep before starting the next day where they were going to find Canaan to find out where it would lead too. Aylee had a restless kind if sleep where she kept thinking about everything that could have happened to Stiles to make him end the radio connection that they were using to communicate through as she hoped and prayed it wouldn't be long before another chance to talk to him. Aylee got dressed that morning in a long white tank top, pale pink distressed knitted sweater, a pair of jeans and a pair of beige lace ankle boots. She decided to wear her up in a mass of braids before putting the rest of it up into a bun, she wore lightly smoked eye makeup with a pale pink lip gloss. She grabbed her backpack and things before getting into the back of Scott's motorbike as they headed to the sheriff's station

" you know as well as I do that this isn't going to end well right?" Aylee said as she stepped off the motorbike as she took off the helmet that Scott and forced her to wear instead of himself right now

" I know but maybe the way to bring Stiles back is to make everyone remember him like we do" he said thinking about how he had instantly remembered bits and pieces of Stiles when he heard him

" except that we don't really remember him, not totally... I mean I know I love him and I know that we're bonded but I'm still fuzzy on the details" she said thinking about how much they meant

" we do know though that its possible for the people that the ghost riders take to come back like Peter did" Scott said as they took a moment to discuss this as they stood by his bike to talk

" except that my dad was back to his previous burnt state meaning that only a supernatural person can come back and even then it's a risk" she said knowing that she had to go visit her dad soon

" then we find another to bring Stiles back even if that means having another shouting match with the sheriff" he said knowing that this had to happen either way since they had nothing to lose

" fine I guess it's worth the shot... we are going to find him through right? I mean we're going to get him back?" She said as he turned to see that she was suddenly looking scared and worried

" yeah of course we are... what's going on with you?" He said knowing that there was more to her question than her just simply worrying about them failing to save people when it came to this thing

" I can't get the fear and panic in his voice out of my head, we don't know where he is or what's he going through and that scares me" she said sounding like the scared child that she used to be

" we will find him and stop whatever the ghost riders are up to... now let's go" he said trying to comfort her as he keen that they all needed to find Stiles before this went any further than this

" let the fight begin... hey sheriff, can we talk for a minute?... last night we were in Claudia's jeep when we umm heard a voice on the radio, it was Stiles's voice" she said getting down to business

" wait let me get this straight, you heard a voice coming from the radio and now you believe it's the voice of-" he said ushering them into his office so that they could discuss this in privacy for now

" Stiles, your son" Scott said trying to drive the whole thing home since he knew that they needed to do everything that they could to try and get him to see sense as it could be the key to it all

" uh huh or maybe it was just a radio signal cross" he said trying to dismiss their claims off as nothing more as a coincidence as Aylee put her backpack on the floor before sitting in the chair

" it wasn't a radio signal cross, it was Stiles ok? Stiles talked to us and to certain extent we remembered him, he's real" she said refusing to back down from this as Scott place a hand on her

" Peter gave us the keys to the jeep and it started right up... Claudia's jeep" he said knowing that Stiles owning the jeep made sense now since it would explain how Peter ended up with the keys

" wait so now I'm supposed to trust Peter Hale?" He said outraged as he thought about everything that Peter Hale had down to them over the years before looking over to Aylee apologetically

" you're supported to trust me, to trust us! I heard Stiles on that radio, I'm sure of it and if you had hear it too-" he said trying to convince him that it was Stiles that they had heard on the radio

" but I didn't-" he said before cut off by Scott who was more than ready to stop him from making any more arguments against them believing that the person they had heard on the radio was him

" if you had-" he said before being cut off by the sheriff who sense that this could go on and on forever since the two of them were equally as stubborn as the other just like Aylee was if not more

" enough! Scott, enough!" The sheriff said fed up of having the same conversation and argument with them both over and over again about the same thing that never seemed to end with them

" whether or not you like it something is pointing us towards Stiles, a nickname from your family and let's not forget that you've had moment of remembrance with him too" she said honestly

" I admit that something is going on but I would know that if I had a son and so would Claudia" he said thinking about how they would notice the aftermath signs of pregnancy on her body over the years

" not if the ghost riders did something to make you forget or not see it... woah Scott... I think I'm getting a visions..." she said suddenly getting that familiar dizzy feeling that she got before a vision

Aylee was suddenly in the middle of an old fashioned and dated town as she a curly haired woman began to walk through the crowd as she noticed a sign handing up in the middle of the street that said ' the 35th annual Canaan day' as she realised that the small town was clearly celebrating their town with a street party where children were playing around her her and on the worn down carousel that was currently going round in circle as she noticed that one of the horses was covered in blood. Suddenly the sky above them began to darken as storm approached them just as a man came running out of house before disappearing a puff of green smoke causing the others in the street began to run around screaming as more people began to disappear the same way until the same woman was the only one left as she screamed into the stormy sky. Just them everything went a dark for Aylee's liking as if something was messing with her vision as she heard a somewhat familiar scream pulling her out of her vision

" hey you ok? You looked like you were in pain just now?" Scott said helping her as she began to breath slightly heavier than normal due to the strain that the vision had because of the scream

" yeah I'm ok, I umm I saw Canaan and the ghost riders... I think i heard Lydia scream too" she said knowing that he would get the importance of a banshee scream being in her visions

" ok we need to go and find Lydia right now... bye sheriff, just think about it for us" he said knowing that they needed to find out more about what she had just seen from Lydia's side of it

Scott and Aylee quickly got back onto his motorbike as they headed to their school since they knew had was where Lydia was mostly likely to be before school began as Aylee decided to text her to see where exactly she was in the school once she got off of the motorbike as she got one back saying that she was in the library and that they needed to talk as her and Scott headed that way. Once they met up with Lydia in the library she began to tell them what had happened to her in the locker room with falling into the mirror to the Canaan street party where she had followed a curly haired blonde woman who ended up being the only one left as she noticed the looks being exchanged between Scott and Aylee throughout her story

" so crazy thing is I think I kinda hijacked your banshee moment and saw what you saw like the creepy carousel covered in blood" she said showing her the sketches she had done of it

" and the big sign saying Canaan and the people disappearing in a cloud of green smoke' she said as Aylee nodded in agreement that she had seen the exact same thing in her own vision

" do you ever just wish for normal and happy visions like of a cute boy riding a unicorn? Yeah me neither" she said going back to work on her sketches so that she had it all down on paper

" so what's the plan then?" Scott said speaking up for the first time in a while since he knew that they had a lot of to talk about concerning their shared supernatural moment that they had

" we need to go to Canaan, how you found anything on it?" Lydia said knowing that Aylee had taken it upon herself to try and investigate more about Canaan to see where it would go

" well it would helpful if we knew anything about the place, I tried to call city hall but no answer and the only map I can find it on is 30 years old" she said pulling out the map in question

" so only we know so far is where Canaan is or at least where it used to be 30 years ago" Scott said looking at the red sharpie pen mark where she had marked off on the map for them

" that's all we need to know" Lydia said knowing that as long as they had some idea of where it used to be then they could use that to go there to see what was left to figure out Stiles's clue

" then lets go on a road trip" Aylee said grabbing her things as they all began to head to Lydia's car since she was the only one that had a car while Scott called Liam to update him

Soon the Beacon Hills supernatural gang of three hit the road with Scott sitting the back seat since he wanted to catch up on some lost sleep as they both knew that Aylee would never able to sleep while in a car or while they were in middle of chasing a clue to figuring out this whole thing or at least some of the details, Aylee decided to spend the drive to Canaan to try draw Stiles since she hadn't been able to draw any of his feature before however this time she thought back on the sound of his voice to help her. Eventually they arrived at Canaan or least what they were being told was Canaan as they turned around to the back of the car to see Scott all comfortable and sleeping as Aylee reached over to gently shake him awake

" where are we?" Scott said being awake enough to know they had stopped the car but not all the way awake to know where they were exactly since he had been asleep the whole time

" well according to the signage and the gps, we seem to be in Canaan" Aylee said looking around the town from the car as she tried not to lose hope about finding out more about this

" this is it meaning that Canaan is a ghost town" Lydia said as they all got out of the car and began to get a better look at Canaan or at least what seemed to be left of Canaan town

" I don't hear a single heartbeat and I'm not catching a scent of any kind" he said knowing that it was weird for a town like this to be completely deserted like this especially for a clue

" yeah and I'm not picking up on anyone's emotions either" she said knowing that her people detecting skills weren't exactly an sure thing like his always was to an extent except for wolves

" I wonder why Stiles would us here" he said as they continued to walk as he began to wonder the importance of ghost town like this would be to the ghost riders and their investigation

" I think I know why, this the place that we saw" Lydia said pointing up so that Aylee would look up to see the Canaan 35th annual banner that they had seen in there shared supernatural moment

" maybe we should split up and cover more ground" Aylee said knowing that they needed to find out why Stiles had sent them there before anything supernatural and life threatening happened

" sounds like a plan but we call each other if anything happens or we find anything got it?" He said to her and Lydia knowing that they had to have their guards up since was all unknown

" you got it" Lydia said as they all began to head in different direction to cover more ground as something began to catch Aylee's eye as she headed in that direction to see what it was

" Valack? You're dead, I killed you!" She said trying to work this out as she saw the former eichen house patient and doctor who had experimented on her as she looked around for help

" you always knew that he wasn't done with you right? I know it's all been on your mind so why don't I help remind of the small details?" Theo said appearing behind as he zapped her

" Theo! Stop, please!" She said begging him to stop as he continued to use the industrial taser to electrocuted her as she withered on the ground screaming in pain until suddenly it stopped

" Aylee! Aylee, you're fine ok? It's not real, you're fine" Lydia said coming to find her after she heard her screaming in pain as she looked around looking for Theo to realise that it wasn't real

" oh thank god, I thought for a moment that Theo was back... something is going on here" Aylee said knowing that it had all felt so real like her whole body was being fry from the inside

" yeah I agree, we need to find Scott before he's affected too... can you help find him?" She said gesturing to her eyes as a hint for her to use her powers to locate Scott via his emotions

" I know where he is and it's too late, he's already been affected by whatever is going on here" she said as she began to run in the direction that she had seen Scott standing in by a house

" yea I see that... it's ok, your mom's not here... you're ok" Lydia said trying to talk some sense

into him as the only one unaffected by whatever this was as Aylee shrunk back slightly

" I saw her and her head... it looked like someone took a bite out of her skull" he said looking to Aylee who's eyes were currently purple as he assumed that she was seeing what he saw

" it wasn't real, right Aylee?" She said looking to his adoptive sister for help as she came out of her vision as she tried to tell herself that it wasn't real as she saw her adoptive mom again

" she's right, it wasn't real unless you want to tell me that Theo is back and out for vengeance" she said hinting to her own hallucination nightmare as he looked over to see if she was ok

" but it felt so real" he said wondering if hers did too as he remembered the fear and panic that had went through him as he saw his mom walking around injured like that on the back of the head

" yeah I know, I felt like I had a thousand volts coursing through my body" she said still feeling a slight tingle and buzz in her body as if it was a lingering reminder of her hallucination

" the energy here is causing hallucination, we can't stay here" Lydia said as they began to live away from the house as they went back into the main road of the small town of Canaan

" we can't leave here, not until we figure why Stiles sent us here" he said fighting for him and Aylee since they both knew that they wanted and needed to know what was going on with him

" he's right, Stiles obviously sent us here for a reason and it's up to us to find out why" Aylee said backing Scott up since she knew it was too important for them to just walk away from

" who are we going to ask? There's no one here" Lydia said gesturing around them to show up the fact that they were only people in the town that they had seen so far in the streets

" we could ask him I guess" Aylee said pointing towards the little boy down the road from them who was simply staring at them as if confused by their sudden arrive as they were

" hey!...what do we do now?" She said trying to get his attention as the little boy turned and ran away from them as she turned to Scott almost in defeat that their only lead had left

" we go after him" Scott said as he began to run after the little boy as Aylee and Lydia soon followed his lead as they began to run behind him as she wondered where this would lead to

Eventually they came to an old looking house that looked as out dated and from the 80s as the others around it, the three of them stopped for a minute as they caught their breathe while Aylee took the time to try and get a feeling on the house as she realised that something terrible had happened there as she knew that certain amount of trauma can leave a mark on a place like this. They then exchanged a look between them as they silently decided on whether or not to go into the house before making a move to go inside the house which was as dated as the outside of it

" is anyone else regretting following the creepy little boy into the equally creepy looking house?" Aylee said as they began to look around the house but they were all terrified to go further inside of it

" maybe...hello? Anybody here" Lydia said deciding to be the one to call out to anyone who might be lingering in the house as she noticed that Aylee was keeping close to Scott

" visitors! I can't believe we have visitors! Caleb's going to be so happy to see you, it's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with" said a woman that the girls recognised

" we can't wait to play with him either" Scott said deciding to play along with the woman as he looked at the others so that they could take the hint to do the same thing as to not upset her

" I'm so glad! oh you must be thirsty, come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink" the woman Lenore said as they all began to slowly make their way to their table and chairs

" ok, I mean it only makes sense that the creepy little boy has a an even creepier mom that he lives with their house of creepiness" Aylee said panicking slightly about how this would end

" Aylee, focus for a minute because if you did then you have would noticed that was the woman we saw" Lydia said trying to get her to stay on point and not to freak out just yet

" so we stay and find out where this is going to lead... and hope that we don't killed in process" he said as they all sat down at the table as they waited for her to come back

" this was my mother's lemonade recipe or at least as much as I can remember, we always serve this when we had friends over to visit" Lenore said coming back with some lemonade

" actually Lenore, we didn't come to just visit you... we're looking for someone important to us" she said thinking about what it would be like to not have Stiles back in her life ever again

" a friend of ours, maybe you've seen him. His name is Stiles" Scott said trying to give her more information to go on in case she had heard of Stiles or had seen him in Canaan recently

" it's been a while since anyone come through Canaan" she said with an edge to her voice that none of them liked as they all exchanged a look before deciding who would ask first

" how long?" Lydia said deciding to speak up as Aylee suddenly remembered the receipt that she had seen that had dated back to the late 80s making her wonder about the timeline of this

" since April 8th 1987? What happened that day, Lenore?" She said gently as she showed her the receipt that she had found in the hopes that it would trigger a memory that she could see

" why would you disturb those things? They don't belong to you" she said getting more and more angry with them as Aylee was suddenly on high alert getting a bad feeling about Lenore

" we need to know what happened" Scott said trying to get her focused on that day rather than focusing on the fact that Aylee had took something from the old picnic party set up

" there was a picnic, a community party" she said as her eyes clouded over slightly in remembrance of how that day began like any other normal day but yet had changed so much

" it seems like everyone left in a hurry though" she said looking outside thinking about how they had all left their cars and possessions behind as if they had disappeared like they thought

" people have been leaving Canaan for a long time, that's the day the last of them left" she said taking a sip from her lemonade glass as the others took her lead and took a drink too

" all at once, they all disappeared" Scott said trying to poke holes in her story to make her see that something wasn't right with this version of things that didn't seem to add up right

" I didn't say they disappeared, I said they left...they just left" she said getting upset again as Lydia knew that they needed to do something fast before she shut down or did something bad

" we didn't mean to upset you, we'll go now" Lydia said as she looked at the others ad they all began to head to the door before realising that they couldn't get it open as they turned back to her

" no one is leaving, no ones leaving Canaan ever again" Lenore said knowing that she couldn't let these three strangers just walk out of her house like she had let everyone in town leave her

" oh that can't be good... Scott, you're a werewolf so use those teen abilities and open the door" she said knowing that things were going to get bad fast with Lenore and her creepy son

" I'm trying but it won't open... Ay, try using your light on the window" he said realising that nothing he was doing was working as he turned to his sister in the hopes that she could do it

" how about you don't seeing as how your light has a habit of being a tad on the lethal side" Lydia said thinking that her light could blow them all up since there was a chance it would bounce back

" fine but what is going on with this place? It's like that house from that film monster house... you know the monster house house" she said realising how dumb the panic was making her

" Lenore, can you unlock the door please?" Lydia said trying a more direct and more gentler approach then the rest of them as she took a step toward Lenore to calm her down slightly

" now that you're here, you need to stay since Caleb liked you" she said trying everything she could to get them stay and not leave her like everyone else in her life had left her like her town

" and we like him but we need to help out town, people are disappearing- I many leaving and you could really help us" she said trying to plea with her by appealing to her better side

" no one can help you if they want to leave then they leave and there won't be anything you can do about it" she said knowing for own experience about when people wanted to leave

" come with me" Caleb said suddenly appearing as Aylee moved closer to Scott in complete fear since everything was becoming a little too horror movie for her liking right now with them

" go... I'll be ok here with Lenore" Lydia said urging them to play along with Caleb and Lenore's game as Scott grabbed Aylee's arm to pull her towards the basement with Caleb

" no I don't want to go to the basement, nothing good ever happens in basements" Aylee said as she got a feeling inside of her that told her that at least one good thing happened in a basement but didn't know what

Scott and Aylee followed Caleb down to the basement that was dated and worn down as the rest of the house and town as they slowly walked down the stairs to the basement hesitantly since neither of them knew what was about to happen or what could happen since this was all new to them more so since they had no idea what was going on with either Caleb or Lenore, Aylee wasn't exactly thrilled about leaving Lydia upset with the creepy cat minus the cats since it meant that she had no backup if anything happened while they were both down the stairs in the basement.

" Caleb, can you help us find a way out of here?" Scott said to the young boy as he walked over to the small window in the basement as he tried to open it with very little success

" you have to stay here because mommy said so" Caleb said as Scott walked back towards Aylee as she looked to him as they exchanged a nervous look since something was going on

" we can't stay here, we have to go home to our own mom" Scott said trying to use the whole home and mom thing to their advantage since he was obviously very loyal to his mom

" this is home!" He said as he turned away from them to place a video tape into the VCR as a video of him playing outside was shown before he turned to them to show them his anger

" it's not our home though and I'm sure that our mom will be missing us soon... hey Scott, come here for a second?" She said noticing something weird about the video tape shown

" yeah sure, what's up?" He said wondering if she was still terrified about this whole horror movie thing since he knew that despite doing what they did she hated scary movies at all

" look at the date on the table... Caleb, do you know what year you born in?" She said suddenly getting an idea and a theory about this whole thing that might just make sense

" 1976" he said as if it was completely normal and didn't raise any red flags for them as Scott began to look at her as he wondered where she was going on with this whole line of questions

" and what year did you die?" She said delicately since she thought that dead people tended to be a little sensitive about their deaths, not that she had met many dead people before

" wait, you think that he's dead?" Scott said pulling her aside for a minute as he wanted to know where she was going with this since she clearly had an idea about the situation

" it makes sense, I mean if he had died before 1986 then he would be older now since Lenore had aged but he's like eight meaning he must have died in 1984" she said quickly adding it up

" do you think that you can get a vision or something about whats going on up there?" He said getting nervous about how they had left Lydia alone with Lenore and knew they couldn't leave

" yeah I can probably get a vision, I think that Astro projecting into the room might freak Lenore out a little" she said sitting on the basement stairs as she tried to focus on the vision

Aylee eventually managed to get a vision of the room above as she saw Lenore and Lydia talking as Lydia tried to work out a way to make Lenore see that the people in her town didn't just leave her like she believed since it could be the key to everything that they needed to learn from Canaan about the ghost riders so that they could Stiles back. Lydia decided to hit her hard while still being gentle so that she didn't upset her anymore since they didn't know what else she might do to them

" why didn't you leave too?" Lydia said trying to get her to focus on the topic after Aylee and Scott had followed Caleb downstairs to the basement as a way of getting them to stay for now

" what is that supposed to mean? Are you accusing me of something?" Lenore said not liking Lydia's line of questioning concerning the fact that everyone in Canaan had just disappear

" no but how come you're the only one left? Did you hide? Did you fight them?"Lydia said trying to think about all of the possibilities that could lead to the ghost riders leaving her

" fight who? What are you talking about? " she said still completely confused by all of this as she began to think through that day's events but still didn't have a clue about what she was saying

" they're called the ghost riders, they took everyone from Canaan so why did they leave you?" Lydia said continuing to press the subject to see what would happen if she kept this up

" I don't know, they took everyone but they didn't take me!" She said before her emotions got the better of her causing her to scream an all too familiar scream as Lydia was pushed away from her

Aylee was pulled out of her vision due to a worried Scott shaking her awake as she took a moment to gather her thoughts as she tried to process everything that just happened in the room above as she noticed that Scott was still watching her with concerned eyes telling her that something had happened to her while she was in her vision

" are you okay? You were screaming in pain holding your ears" he said as he helped her to her feet as she tried to think of a way to tell him what had just happened with Caleb so close

" I'm okay but we might have a problem, turns out Lenore is a banshee hence the bloody ears" she said as she touched her ears to show him the blood as evidence to support this

" I think we might have a bigger problem right now" he said as he noticed that Caleb was now drenched in water and looking a little worse for wear due to whatever had killed him back then

" oh god, please tell me that I'm hallucinating again?" She said as she noticed that water was beginning to fall down the walls as it became clear what Caleb had died from as a child

" if you are than I'm having the same one... we got to get out of here" he said knowing that the room was going to fill up with water pretty quickly causing them to drown just like Caleb did

" I know we don't do the whole knocking people out thing but maybe we should if it's going to stop bath time" she said getting more and more nervous as she suddenly began to choke

" you don't look so good, maybe you should sit down" Caleb said as Aylee's choking got worse as she began to cough up water forcing her to fall down to the ground trying to breathe

" Aylee! Just breathe, you have to breathe- Lydia, we need help! Why are you doing this?" Scott says panicking as he watched his sister struggle to breathe as she coughed up water

" you're drowning just like me so now we can be friends forever" he said as Scott began to struggle to breathe as he began to cough up water like Aylee was as he fell down next to her

" that sounds insane or is it just me?" Aylee said through gulps of water that were spilling out of her mouth as they both struggled to breathe until suddenly all of the choking stopped

" hey are you okay?" He said reaching over to her as he swept some of her hair out of her face to check that she was okay since he knew that she was his sister in every way that mattered

" yeah I'm ok, other than never wanting to go never again... what about you?" She said as he nodded to gesture that he was doing fine as he helped her up to her feet after doing the same

" mommy said that you can go now" Caleb said in fake happiness as they both exchanged a look of relief and joy since they had had enough of the creepy basement with drowned Caleb

" lets get of here" Scott said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the basement door as they heard Caleb following them as they went upstairs to grab Lydia to go too

" yeah absolutely before something else happening in the house of creep" she said being totally ready to leave this place despite the whole Stiles connection the small town of Canaan

" you knew you could still come with us" Lydia said turning back to Lenore as Scott and Aylee stopped in the driveway more than eager to leave this place as they saw that Caleb was next to her

" I couldn't leave Caleb" she said looking to her son who was still soaked and in his drowned state as Lydia gave her a sad sympathetic look at this as she knew exactly what she was doing

" Lenore you know that he's not real but you still won't leave him right?" She said knowing that if she hadn't left him in thirty years than she wasn't going to do it now with Lydia to help

Soon the three of them were in the car as Lydia drove them all back to Beacon Hills in silence as they processed what happened to them while in Canaan such learning more about the ghost riders as well as almost being drowned by a dead little boy as well as they all tried to work out why Stiles would have sent them as they wondered whether he knew about Lenore or what would happen to them when they got there. Scott sat in the back of the car looking out of window as he thought about everything while Aylee was in the front doing the only thing she knew to do to process everything which was to sketch it all out since it helped her to see it drawn on paper

" do you guys think Stiles sent us there to warn us? That Beacon Hills will be the next ghost town?" Scott said voicing his thoughts out loud since he needed the others to sort them out

" if we don't stop it then I guess so which means that we need to figure out a way to make the ghost riders to leave" Aylee said thinking about the other threats that they had faced before

" we can't, not yet at least" Lydia said thinking about her own set off questions that needed answers that only the ghost riders knew the answers of before they even thought of getting rid of them

" why can't we?" Scott asked confused about what they couldn't get rid of them like they had gotten rid of every other threat to their town such as the Dread Doctors and the pack of alphas

" because I've seen what happens to the people they take when they leave a town" she said thinking about how chilled and scared she had been when she had figured it all out on her part

" meaning they all died, right little miss banshee?" She said thinking about how banshees were well known for predicting deaths as well as for their connection to all things death related

" no it's something worse, it's like their souls get hollowed out till they become something else... I think they become ghost riders"she said keeping her eyes on the road and not at them

" does that mean Stiles will become a ghost rider if we don't figure out a way to bring him back or to stop this from happening?" Aylee said with worry and concern in her voice at this

" I don't know but we'll figure it out" he said trying to comfort his sister since they all knew that Stiles was important to them in different ways whether it was as a boyfriend or a best friend

" yeah we always do right?" Lydia said thinking that this time the stakes were higher somehow especially for her since she would be left alone while everyone else would just disappear

" I'm going to head in to see what Liam and Hayden are up to in case they're throwing another party" he said sensing that the two girls needed some time alone to talk especially Lydia

" hey are you ok? What happened after Lenore screamed?" She said knowing that something big had to have happened that she didn't see due to drowning as she wondered what it could have been

" I've been thinking about Lenore, there's myths about the wild hunt and the Morrigan... they left Lenore behind" she said disbelief causing Aylee to be even more confused by her behaviour

" yeah and you think that has something to do with her being a banshee?" She said knowing that was where her head was at since she was focusing on the part that mattered most to her

" the Morrigan was a banshee" she said trying to show her the reason why she was so concerned about being a banshee and being involved with the wild hunt who had a thing for them

" so when the wild hunt move on from Beacon Hills..." she said beginning to work out what she was so worried about with all of this concerned as she was knew they had a lot to learn

" I'll be like Lenore, left behind... alone... I'm sorry I need a moment" she said knowing that she needed to be alone for a little awhile as Aylee decided to head into her house from a long day

As Aylee was heading to the kitchen via the backdoor she was pulled out of her deep thoughts by a familiar voice that she was hoping that she would never hear again if she could help it as she suddenly filled with more rage than she thought she was capable of as she stood for a moment to collect herself and her emotions before going inside

" I hope you realize it's taking all of my strength to not tear you in half right now" Scott said looking at Theo with such hate and disgust as he thought of everything that he did to them

" unfortunately for you, I'm not so sure that I have the same amount of restraint as Scott" Aylee said walking into the kitchen feeling the hate and anger fill her up till she wanted to hit him

" hey Aylee, you aren't upset about everything that went don't before right?" Theo said thinking about everything Theo had done especially to her like with eichen house and afterwards

" funnily enough, I think I might be!" She said as her eyes began to glow purple at the same time that her hands began to glow with her light as Scott realised that it was problem lethal


	7. Chapter 7: heartless

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x07 of teen wolf which I've tried to include as much of as possible due to the fact that I didn't want to leave out certain facts like the parts with Malia or the sheriff hence why I decided to change Lydia's role in all of this somot make more sense in terms of my changes and story. as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 7: heartless

The moment that Aylee set he eyes on Theo she was filled with an unimaginable amount of rage as Scott and the others noticed that her hands were glowing in preparation for her to blast him with her light whether or not she meant to as Theo fell to the ground in pain from her constant blasts till she decided that it wasn't enough so she began to punch him. The physical contact between her fist and his jaw caused Aylee to have a vision of what life down in the skinwakers's own personal hell that consisted of his sister stalking him down to plunge her hand into his chest to take his heart like he did with her, Aylee felt what he had felt including the fear and the distraught that it had caused him which reluctantly made her back off partly because she felt sorry for him and partly because she was too weak to continue.

" it's okay, you don't have to stop" Theo said repeating the words that he had said to his sister in his own personal hell after the constant heart stealing as he realised that he deserved this

" trust me, I don't want to but you're not worth it" Aylee said with such disgust and hate making Scott both worried and curious as it seemed strange and out of character coming from her

" Aylee, that's enough! I'm not sure what that was but i don't think it came from you, at least not completely... here" he said handing her one of the pre made bottle of healing herbs for her

" it probably came from Stiles, whenever one of them felt intense emotions it usually affected the other one especially if they were apart" Theo said trying to recover from her constant blows

" he's talking about the bond we share, how does he get to remember all those details while we don't?" She said still showing signs of anger as he knew that he needed to calm her down soon

" hey calm down ok? He's going back to the ground" he said knowing that they didn't any more issues than they already did with their missing memories and friend as well as the wild hunt

" you can't, he remembers Stiles" Liam said pointing out the fact that Theo was affected by whatever the ghost riders had done to them to make them forget Stiles as he had demonstrated

" Scott remembers Stiles, Lydia and I remember Stiles!" She said trying to fight her case that they didn't need Theo since she knew that she wouldn't be able to work with him despite all of this

" not like he does plus the Dread Doctors know all about the ghost riders, he could help us" Liam said fighting his case for Theo to stay since he knew that they had been looking for an advantage

" or he could kill us all" Scott said as Aylee nodded in agreement since it was highly likely with Theo around since he had shown that he wasn't opposed to doing so in the past with them

" I mean it's not like he hasn't tried to kill us in the past or get rid of us in some way" she said thinking about how he had tried to kill the sheriff, Scott and maybe Stiles and got her into Eichen

" he's my responsibility, Noshiko gave me the sword" he said showing them the sword in his hand that they all recognised as the one that Kira was using before she had went to the skinwakers

" it's so awkward when mom and dad fight" Theo said from where he was slumped against the wall from being so weak from being punched and blasted by Aylee supernatural seer force

" shut up!" As Liam, Scott and Aylee said together before sharing a small smile at the fact that they still on the same page about how they felt about him despite their difference in opinion about Theo

" you're both right, if Theo tries anything then we'll send him back to the skinwakers but right now-" Hayden said trying to back up her boyfriend since she knew it was two against one

" he goes back now!" Scott said putting down his foot as the alpha of their pack since he knew that the younger members were beginning to prepare for when they would be on their own soon

" except that Liam has the sword" Theo said pointing out that Scott didn't actually have the authority to make that call since it was literally in Liam's hand and his responsibility to call it

" shut up!" They said again although this time they were joined by Hayden who had just as much reason to hate Theo as the rest of them did as his former beta of the makeshift chimera pack

" come here a minute" Scott said pulling Liam aside so that they could discuss this further without everyone else including Theo putting in their own opinions on the matter as it was between them

" can you give me a minute alone with Theo?" Aylee said taking a sip from he bottle of healing herbs as she looked at Theo while trying to get a handle on her anger that wasn't completely hers

" why?" Hayden said hesitantly since she knew that Aylee could be unpredictable when she was going through some seery moment like this that she was right now especially as an empath

" so I can talk to him without you here and maybe punch him a few more times" she said eerily calm for someone who was making such a request as she thought about everything he had done

" I know Rene are mixed feelings going all around but I might be your only option to stop the wild hunt" Theo said trying to appeal to her better side as he turned to look at her sitting in a chair

" that doesn't inspire the kind hope in me like you think it does..." she said getting up to go and find out what was going on with the boys since she couldn't stay around Theo without hitting him

" you don't trust me?" Liam said to Scott as Aylee joined them since she knew that she nod to keep her distance away from Theo if they wanted him to be in one piece rather than in two pieces

" I don't trust him do you? After everything he did to us, to Aylee?" Scott said not realising that his sister was behind as Liam's glaze fell on her making Scott aware of her presence as she joined them

" no but I think we can use him" he said thinking about the kind of things that Theo could provide them with that would take way too much time for them to do the long way and on their own

" remember who he is, he got into your head and you tried to kill me and when that didn't work he did kill me like he did with Tracy and Josh and his sister" he said bringing up the past as back up

" not to mention the fact I would have never back to Eichen house if he didn't memory tap Lydia and make her catatonic, I wouldn't have got a drill to the head by Valack" she said full of emotion

" but this might be our only way to get Stiles back" he said knowing that they both wanted to that since neither one of them was exactly coping well with Stiles being gone from their lives like this

" can we at least find someone we trust?" He said thinking that there has to be someone with the knowledge and information that Theo claimed to have without them dealing with Theo himself

" I know I'm not thrilled about Theo being back but even I know that we don't have a long list of people we can trust" she said knowing that they were limited with the resources that they had

" this might be a mistake but neither of you know that her and you made mistakes when you were learning to be an alpha" Liam said remembering the stories that Scott had told him about that time

" yeah I made a lot but we don't have time for mistakes... I can't lose Stiles and neither can Aylee" he said knowing that he couldn't just lose his best friend because of Theo just like she couldn't

" then we try everything we can to save him right? Even Theo" he said knowing that neither of them were on board with this idea yet since there was too much bad blood spilled between them

" so convince me... I mean us" he said noticing the look on Aylee's face that showed that she was the one that was going to be hard to convince that this was the right thing to do with the wild hunt

" lets go to talk to little runt" she said with fake enthusiasm as they headed back into the living room where Hayden was still watching over Theo who was now standing up waiting for them

" I can put you back in the ground anytime" Liam said warning him that he was on thin with him and the rest of the back since none of them could exactly forget and forgive the past between them

" you need a transformer that can handle 5 billion joules of electricity, I know where to find one and I can show you how it works if Aylee agrees to play nice?" He said wanting to work with her again

" she will" Liam said knowing that Aylee could put aside her difference right now if it meant saving Stiles as well as had faith in her since he knew full heartedly that she was the best that they had

" actually I don't agree but don't worry you have nothing to fear from me because I'm not going with you guys" she said calmly she began to walk out of the room and headed for her bedroom

" hey, you know that you don't have to sit this one out right?" Scott said following Aylee into her bedroom as he watched her begin to undo the shoes she was wearing so she could get changed

" Scott, we both know that I can't work with him so it's better if I just don't" she said walking over into her bathroom as she began to undo the braids and the bun in her hair to shake the curls out

" so what? You're just going to stay here while we got through with this plan?" He said doubting this since he knew that she couldn't just do nothing while they did something to help Stiles

" no I'm going to try a different angle... I'm going to talk my dad, he was with Stiles in that place being held by the ghost riders so maybe he knows something that can help" she said carefully

" is working with Peter Hale any better than working with Theo?" He said remembering a time when she had called Theo ' Peter junior' since they both loved power and do anything to get it

" probably not but i have to do something so just let me do this and I trust him a little more than I do with Theo, just keep me updated" she said knowing that she still wanted to be kept in the loop

" I will if you do and be safe little sis" he said with a reassuring and loving smile since he didn't want anything bad happening to since she had a feeling that Stiles would be furious with him

Aylee got changed into a pair of jeans, a long grey tank top that she wore under a long sleeved loose fitting v necked blue top, a pair of blue biker boots and a light blue grey biker jacket. She decided to wear her hair down in it's usually curly state before placing a blue knitted hat on, she wore brown smoky eye makeup and light pink lipstick. She grabbed her colourful messenger bag filled with everything that she thought that she might need before riding her bike in the dark to the hospital where she went to find her mom since she knew that she would her best bet to help her get to her dad and she knew that she would be furious with her if she didn't get Melissa involved if things went sideways as she spotted her adoptive mom at the nurses stations.

" I wondered when you would get here, Scott called and told me what happened at the house" Melissa said as noticed her daughter walking towards her with purpose in her step through the hall

" so you know why I'm here, how is he doing?" She feeling that was the right thing to say as the the daughter of the patient in question in case anyone near them was listening in on their chat

" he has 3rd degree burns over 90% of his body, I should be telling you to say your goodbyes" she said to her as she looked down at Peter's chat that she had collected from the pile on the desk

" i would be but people in the Hale family and in the supernatural world tend not to die so easily or even stay dead" she said dismissing the fact that she had basically told her that her dad was dying

" ok so what do you need from me?" She said with a smile as she knew that her adopted daughter already had some form of a plan in her head before she had even got on her bike to ride here

" I need you to help speed up the healing process somehow so I can find out what he knows about the wild hunt" she said hoping that she would some way to help do that as she had a lot of faith in her

" let's just remember who we're dealing with, your father is a ruthless con man who always had a devious plan to hurt everyone around him especially his daughter" she said wanting to protect her

Viols " I know mom, I haven't gotten everything that he has done or tried to do to our family and I have plan... not sure it's as devious as one of my dad's" she said thinking about the plan of hers

" at least its a plan, come on... so Theo is back huh?" She said as they began to walk down the hallway to where Peter's room was as Aylee pulled out her glasses since her eyes were hurting her

" yeah I don't want talk about it, our reunion didn't go well... oh wow" she said bracing herself against the wall as Peter's pain hit her as she looked him being badly burnt laying in bed

" I get that... I can't promise this will work" she said pulling out of her scrub pocket as she realised that she would probably need to learn more about how to heal the supernatural to help her kids

" you said he was in bad shape so nothing gained nothing lost right?" She said knowing that she had to make this call since he was going to die either way if she didn't do something to help him

" I can hear you, I'm not dead yet... I think they out that there to protect me, glad to see you're obeying hospital protocols" Peter said as Melissa and Aylee walked into his room to talk to him

" be glad that she isn't" Aylee said knowing that he would probably die without Melissa's help to speed up what had taken his body seven years to heal up the last time causing him to kill and bite

" Aylee asked me to treat you" Melissa said being honest with him as she avoided using terms like his daughter since she hated the fact that such a sweet girl came from such a monstrous man

" in exchange of what?" He said knowing that people always wanted something and rarely did anything from the goodness of his heart despite that his heart was saying that Aylee was different

" this is why I told you that you needed a plan" Melissa said shaking her head as she thought about how he couldn't just accept anyones help without thinking other ulterior motives involved

" in exchange of nothing, I'm not you meaning I'm not doing this to gain anything but if you wanted to help me with ghost riders as a thank you that would be jus swell" she said with fake cheer

" and what if I don't?" He said thinking about how helping their little gang usually costed him something like his daughter and her respect for him or his freedom as a result of going against them

" then you don't and I walk away from you for good this time, I don't remember a lot from my astral time in the train station but I know you were fighting to leave for me" she said hoping to convince him

" what exactly do you know about our kind of medicine?" Peter said knowing that she was right about him fighting to get back to his daughter after her time in eichen as he turned to Melissa

" I know about the nine herbs" she said as she showed him the needle filled with the nine herbs before injecting him with it as her and Aylee stepped to see him foaming at the mouth with her s

" is it working? I mean did Chris look this bad after being injected with it?" She said as Peter began to seize in the bed as he thrashed from side to side and tensed up from the pain that he was in

" should be, looks painful enough" she said not at all sorry about the fact that he was in fact considering that he went after both of her children all in the name of power as his skin healed

Once the herbs had worked their way through Peter's system, Mellissa and Aylee and given the clothes that they had collected from his old apartment the downtown so that he could get changed so that they could sneak out of the hospital as Melissa gave Peter her car keys since she knew that Aylee hated to drive in case she got a vision while driving with a warning that he was to keep both the car and their shared daughter safe since she didn't fully trust him with the care of Aylee completely yet. Soon Aylee found herself in her mom's car with her biological father as she tried not to think of the last time that they were in a car together so instead she focused on why she was doing this as well as tried to work out where they were going

" we're almost there... sorry you looked like you were lost in your thoughts there, want to talk about it?" He said hoping that she would open to him like she used and that they could have a normal relationship

" you're here to help me find Stiles and bring him back so I could do without the whole fatherly bonding thing, it's never helped us before" she said hoping to draw the lines between them

" you know you're so very loyal to pretty much everyone in your life except for a few people, loyalty like that is an overrated quality" he said trying to her be a little more guarded than she was

" I'm assuming you're talking about Scott and Stiles because to them it's not loyalty that ties me to them, it's my love for them" she said thinking about her relationships with them as she got out of the car

" if you say so... you know I was in pretty bad shape when you found me, I don't really have a clear picture of where I was" he said trying to discourage her from going anywhere near the wild hunt

" well lucky for you, I know where we're going... I scored off a tree next to where you were found so we could find it again if we needed to but I don't know where you came from" she said being smug

" it's a supernatural rift not the golden gate, Aylee. I doubt we can even see it let alone get through it making this a horrible waste of time" he said wishing she would give up all of this crime fighting

" you said you would help me... you were on death bed, not even you would lie on your death bed" she said as she continued to walk through the woods thankful for the flashlight in her bag

" and I will but I just say a kid get burned alone trying to escape the hunt, you try and save stiles then he's going to die the same way. Humans can't get through" he said trying to convince her

" what seers? Can they get through being mostly human? My point is I'll find another way to get him out even if I go in and him myself" she said as she watched his expression change to fear

" you have no self-preservation instincts, how are you my daughter?" He said thinking that they were nothing alike since he was constantly looking out for himself when she was the opposite

" I don't know, I ask myself that every time I see you" she said thinking that she was so different from both her parents who usually solved things with murder and brutal force unlike what she did

" but seriously I think you need to admit that you have an unhealthy attachment to Stiles" he said thinking about how all the times he had seen Stiles and his daughter interact as if they were one

" an unhealthy attachment?!" She said turning around to face with fury as she thought that was the last words she would use to describe what she and Stiles had from her few vague memories

" you're a teenager, its not healthy to have such a serious relationship at your age. You got to let him go, would you just stop and listen to me?" He said hoping to get through to her about this

" I can't just forget about him ok? What me and Stiles have isn't some puppy love, we're bonded which is rare and special" she said knowing that she couldn't just bond with another person

" then we'll find you a new bond with a nice boy if that's what you want because Stiles isn't coming back, he was hunted and he was caught" he said knowing that she needed to admit the truth

" you came back meaning its possible and you don't believe that especially when you risked your life to bring us his keys" she said thinking about that night when she found him and spoke to Stiles

" I risked my life to escape the huntsman, not to reunite sentimental teenagers or reunite my daughter with her loser boyfriend" he said showing her memories about his disapproval was real

" he's not a loser and you're lying like always, you wanted us to know about Stiles and Canaan because you were warning us... this is where we found you" she said spotting at the familiar spot

" like I said there's nothing here, you can't just poke around and expect to find a supernatural train station" he said looking around the patch of burnt earth where he had been when they found him

" you're not even looking, I came to you for help because I needed you for the time in my life and you're just-" she said starting a full on rant as she became more distressed before being cut off

" stop, do you hear that?" He said gesturing for her to stop for a minute so that he could confirm what he had already knew since he would never be able to forget the sound of horses coming

" wait, is it them? The ghost riders ?" She said hoping her ears were playing tricks on her that she wasn't actually hearing the sound of the incoming wild hunt since it meant nothing good for them

" yeah and judging by the sound of it we don't have a lot of time" he said trying to think of some way that could help them get of here alive and if that failed then he knew that she had to survive

" for what? What are you planning?" She said knowing that this plan of his could go either way since it could either save her or it could condemn her and save himself like he always did

" for you to run and before you even think I'm leaving you, I'm trying to save you" he said knowing that despite his actions and his word more of the time, he loved his daughter with all his heart

" I get that but if we can hear them then they must be close" she said panicking since she didn't want to just leave him behind in case anything happened to him because she had saved herself

" listen to me, there'll be another chance at this but for right now you need to go now... Ah, run! Go!" He said shouting at her as he urged for her to listen to him for once as her father as she ran

Aylee decided to listen to Peter as she ran through the woods as fast as she could without looking back since she knew that she would go back to help her dad with the ghost riders as she became worried that they were going to take him again, just she was deciding what to do since she knew that she couldn't drive her back to Beacon Hills when suddenly the sheriff's police car came appeared in front of her as the sheriff pushed open the passenger seat for her to get into before explaining how he had tracked her phone after calling Melissa to find out where she was. The sheriff drove Aylee to his house as she filled him in on what had happened in the woods with her dad and the ghost riders as she silently worried about what was going on back there, once they got to his house he left her into the room had recently discovered

" you knew about it didn't you? I connected the lines you drew on the wall, it created a door" he said thinking about how her unconnected lines that convinced him to find out more about it all

" I had a feeling that there was something here and that it was connected to Stiles but I wasn't sure what it could be" she said putting bag on the floor as she looked around the empty dusty room

" god, it was on the blueprints and it was here when we moved in 18 years ago... Aylee, what is it?" He said noticing how she was looking around the room very distracted by something with purple eyes

" nothing, I'm just having a vision of what used to be here... I used spend a lot of time here" she said smiling as she felt the flicker of memory in her head as she realised that she slept in here a lot

" I don't understand how you knew this was here but if you want to discuss the possibility that I had a son then I'm listening" he said realising that he probably should have listened to her sooner

" I knew because I'm a seer and I get creepy feelings about things especially lately where Stiles is involved" she said knowing that she had been going into overdrive lately with him being gone

" you guys must have been close" the sheriff said thinking about the tone of her voice when she spoke and the way she said his son's nickname as he suddenly wanted to hear more about him

" we were I think... so we just got back from Canaan where we met a banshee named Lenore who lived with her son that died in 1985" she said thinking about something had been bugging her

" hold up, this woman...,she conjured up her dead son and was acting like it was totally normal?" He said wondering how someone could lived like that without worrying about their sanity

" yeah because she was the only one left after the wild hunt came into her town, she had to fill a void so she filled it with her son" she said thinking about how lonely and sad Lenore had seemed

" and you saw this kid?" He said thinking that maybe the little boy hadn't been real but was rather a vision or a result of Lydia's deathly banshee moments since it seemed their kind of thing

" we all did...he was real, he actually almost drowned me and Scott. The point is that he was there because..." she said stopping herself as she knew that this was be the hard part for him to hear

" because what?" He said intrigued about what she was going to say and why she had stopped since he got the feeling that she was worried about his reaction to whatever her words were

" she was there when the ghost riders took everyone in her town, she was there but she didn't see them because she didn't to believe it. She just wanted to believe in Caleb" she said honestly as she looked at his wedding ring as a hint to him what her true meaning was

" wait what are you trying to say? You think that Claudia is not real? You think that I made up a phantom wife?" He said beginning to get angry at her for even thinking such a thing about his wife

" I think you created Claudia to fill the void that ghost riders created when they took Stiles because you would have been all alone which scares you" she said tapping into his emotions to find the answer

" she's a flesh and bone woman, she's real and everything here is just... is just speculation. It's just... it's a theory based on a ghost town" he said going back two steps by denying it all again

" you're also afraid to remember him because it means letting her go again but you know none of it adds up... not her sudden recover from her condition and not this room" she said before noticing something in the corner of the room as she walked over to check it out

" the doctors said that her recovery was a miracle and this room was obvious blocked off reason" he said trying to rationalise everything in his head since he wanted nothing more for her to be wrong

" you really don't see this do you?" She said holding up Stiles's old lacrosse shirt to him after picking it up from the chair that it was on and breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of it

" I see a deeply disturbed young woman" he said as she began to shake her head knowing that rather than choosing to believe her he had decided to go back to the mental patient in her past

" look past of that, your head is trying to protect you from the truth because it hurts but it could be the key to bringing Stiles back to us" she said knowing that bringing Stiles back was her one goal

" why do you care so much if I remember him?" He said realising that she was trying so hard to get him to remember and was clearly trying everything that she thought might help him to do that

" because you loved him and so did I" she said knowing that they both needed him in their lives as she threw him the lacrosse shirt as he caught it in his hand as the short suddenly became real to him


	8. Chapter 8: blitzkrieg

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x08 of teen wolf which I've tried to include as much of as possible due to the fact that I didn't want to leave out certain facts especially when it came to the whole nazis thing but then again I wanted it to still flow so I put in enough to make sense but not ruin the story. as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 8: blitzkrieg

Shortly after Aylee had threw Stiles's jersey to his dad who could finally see it she had gotten a text from Scott to meet her at the sheriff's station so they could learn what happened with their very different plans from the day before and one from her dad who told her that he was fine as well as that he would meet her at the station too after receiving his own text from Scott since he knew that Peter was part of Aylee's plan that didn't involve Theo in any way, she decided to decline the sheriff's offer of a ride to the station since it was clear that he had lot to deal with between his not so real wife and his forgotten son. As soon as she walked into the station Scott gestured for her to follow him into the sheriff's office where he draw all of the blinds in the room as he handed her a bag filled with clothes for her to change into since he knew that she wouldn't have gotten the chance to do so yet as well as get some to eat as he worried by the fact that none of them had slept in a while or had a decent meal

" so what had happened with the ghost rider? Did you guys manage catch one?" Aylee said as placed the bag into the desk so she could pull out the clothes that he had picked out for her

" we did and we got him talking too with the help of Parrish but then things got messy, Mr Douglas ate the ghost rider's pineal gland" he said sitting in one of the chairs in the room as they talked

" he ate his pineal gland? Ew, well that's defiantly a new one" she said turned around slightly as she paused getting dressed as she faced him to see if he was serious about this development

" tell me about, he took his whip too and now we can't find Corey... also Parrish is out there somewhere so there's that" he said as she continued to get ready for whatever was next

" wow, what about Theo? What happened to him? " she said siting on the desk since she was now dressed and was beginning to fix her hair as well as her makeup as she was now facing him

" try not to look too hopeful that it was something bad, he's actually helped but I put in a holding cell when we got here. I know we can't trust him" he said seeing that his words relaxed her body

" good because you're right we can't trust and I can't work with him ever again, I'm not built to forget and forgive" she said grabbing the paper bag to reveal some waffles and bacon for her

" I know... so what happened Peter? I mean he's looking way better than he did the last time I saw him" he said standing up as he looked through the blinds to see a fully healed Peter watching them

" my mom has learned a thing or two, one of those things is something called the nine herbs that managed to speed up his healed by a thousand" she said remembering how she watched it work

" no kidding so did you guys find the rift that he came out of?" He said as she began to happily eating her breakfast as she realised how long it had been since she had actually eaten something

" we didn't get that far, we only got to the place where we found him when the wild hunt showed up and he told me which was when my night took a turn" she said knowing there was more to tell

" why? What happened?" He said choosing not to focus on the fact that the wild hunt had found them and had clearly caused them enough trouble for Peter to think that she had to run away

" the sheriff picked me after tracking my phone and I went to what I'm pretty sure is Stiles's old bed, I tried to get him to remember and to let go of Claudia" she said knowing that she sounded mean

" wait what does Claudia have to do with this?" He said suddenly confused as he wondered what she knew that the rest of them had yet to work out since he knew that she had a habit of doing that

" I couldn't get Caleb out of my head and then I realised the sheriff was doing the same thing with Claudia, nothing was adding up like a condition that should've killed her years ago" she said softly

" you think the sheriff's wife is like Caleb? You think she's dead?" He said as they got ready to head out the main area of the sheriff's station where the others were waiting for them to come out

" makes sense and I know this sounds insensitive but she has to go if we want Stiles back... woah, Scott?" She said beginning to feel a familiar dizzy feeling as she held onto the doorframe for support

Suddenly Aylee was in an old fashioned war room filled with W.W.2 German soldiers going from the nazis uniforms and nazis logos around the room like the glasses that the men were drinking from as she tried to work out why this memory from the past was so important that it would cause her to have a vision of it when she vaguely recognised one of the men who was currently pouring himself a glass of some brown alcohol but she couldn't remember why he looked so familiar as he turned around to address the older and more official men in the room that were sitting around a table as she wondered what this was about

" gentleman, imagine an army not burden with the weakness of ordinary soldiers... men who don't need food, who never grow tired, an army of unstoppable warriors" the captain told the older men

" what are you talking about?" The man said who seemed to be in charge as he looked more and more curious about this mystery army that might be able to win the war they currently losing

" the wild hunt, the living can fight until they break but the dead do not break. This is what the Ahnenerbe has been searching for" he said as she realised it was Mr Garrett Douglas from school

" ' ghost riders of the storm, masters of infinite power'. We are not chasing fairytales, Hauptmann. The occult is nothing to toy with" the general said told him as he read the description on the wild hunt

" neither are the riders of the storm" Mr Douglas said as he thought about everything that he had learned about the ghost riders and the power that they seemed to possess amount themselves

" you have seen them?" Another man said who was siting around the table as he realised that this had sounded like a man who knew what he was taking about from a first eye count of the hunt

" they are in the Ruhr Valley, my kampfgruppe can secure the area tonight" he said trying to persuade the higher up officers above him that this was a good idea to help them win a losing war

" an unstoppable army made up of the dead you say?" He said knowing that he wasn't the only one around the table who was questioning whether or not this whole thing was real enough

" with power you have never seen" he said hoping that would be enough to convince them that they should grant him permission to go through his plan to catch the wild hunt to fight for them

" tell me, how would you control this unstoppable army? How do you stop an unstoppable army? How is your kampfgruppe going to stop them? How are you going to perform this miracle?" the general said as he mocked him as everyone around the table began to laugh at his idea

" with German efficiency" he said with his back turned on them before facing them as he showed them his true alpha side with the help of his red glowing eyes as he began to tear them apart

Just then her vision ended as she realised that she was holding onto Scott for dear life as she still felt the aftermath from the pain and emotions from her vision as she got the feeling that she used to have something that helped her get it of but couldn't remember what exactly, she was trying to figure out where the vision had come from when she realised that a certain meddling someone was currently locked up in a jail with nothing to do but interfere and taunt her as she stood up slowly and headed to the holding cells where Theo currently was as Scott followed behind her. She was now wearing a burnt orange open necked top over a white lace bra, a cream coloured cardigan, a pair of jeans and a pair of brown detailed ankle boots. Her mass of long curls were thrown up in a messy ponytail since she didn't time to fix it or to fuss over it, she wore a dark grey eye makeup with a pale faint pink lip gloss.

" that was came from you right? you can't just sit in there and leave me the hell alone, no you need to taunt me and fill my head with useless visions!" She said in full sass and anger mode with him

" it wasn't useless and I'm trying to help you, that's all I've ever tried to" Theo said as he stood up so that he could walk closer to the jail cell bars as Scott stood at the door and silently watched

" no you haven't, when you ever helped anyone but yourself? You forget that I never trusted you so why don't you keep your little whatever that was to yourself" she said showing him her hate for him

" does someone want to fill me in what she saw in this vision you gave her?" Scott said feeling like that he had to intervene before she grabbed the keys from him and opened the cell to beat him up

" it was some German soldiers discussing using the ghost riders to win W.W.2, they were nazis and an alpha werewolf killed them for laughing at him" she said as Theo began to shake his head

" it wasn't just any nazis, it was someone we know or at least someone we're about to know about" he said knowing that she was leaving out the most important parts of her vision

" how exactly would you have a memory from W.W.2" Scott said knowing that he would have to have been there to have a memory of it in order for her to pick up on it enough to get a vision of it

" it doesn't matter, I don't trust the source" she said knowing that if it would have come from anyone else she might have taken it more seriously but knew he could have twisted the memory

" you should, it might just be what saves you... Aylee, come back!" He said as she shook her head and began to walk back to the room where the others were as Scott followed to hear them talk

" so basically no humans can pass through the rift meaning that Stiles would die if he did" Lydia said as Peter filled him in on what had happened with the kid that had burned alive in front of him

" I've got an idea about how to get around that little problem" Scott said making the others aware of their pretence as they all turned to face them as Aylee happily accept the cup of tea from Lydia

" please don't tell me that you're planning on bitting Stiles?" She said getting a feeling that this would be the last thing Stiles would ever want to be done to him just like she would of it were her

" it's just to get him through the rift, this is the only way" he said looking Stiles his sister trying to silently convey that this would be the only reason he would be doing this with their limited options

" just to clarify, are you planning on bitting in the train station?" Peter said knowing that this wasn't a solid plan as Aylee turned to face him in order to give him a look to say he wasn't helping

" with Stiles back, he'll be able to help us figure out a plan" he said knowing that all they had to do was get Stiles back and he would help them figure out the rest including how to get everyone back

" he's good that and he'll be able to figure something out that we can't" she said looking at her father hoping that he would take the hint and be somewhat supportive to them in his own way

" so the plain is to get Stiles to come up with plan?" He said trying to point how flawed that plan of theirs was since it meant relying on the fact that they going to be able to defiantly bring back Stiles

" pretty much but right now it's all we got so we just need to go with it" she said being honest with him as she prayed that he wasn't about to cause trouble since they didn't have time to deal with it

" Aylee, look around! We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills, if or when they take us Lydia will be the one left" he said as Lydia looked down to the floor as thoughts of Lenore came to her mind

" that's why I'm the only one thats going in and I mean that, Ay" he said knowing that his sister was about to argue with him as he noticed that she was frowning at his words and about to fight

" yeah I don't care if you mean it or not, I'm coming with you... this is Stiles that we're talking, I might not remember everything about us but I know enough" she said being firm with him on this

" we can fight about it later... so Liam and Hayden will stay here with Mason, as long as somebody is left in Beacon Hills. The wild hunt can't move on that way" he said getting back on topic for now

" I like your plan Scott, I really do especially the part about the bitting Stiles but it won't work" he said confident that their plan would fail without a doubt causing them all to be slightly outraged

" how do you know?" Liam said defending his alpha and friend since he was fiercely loyal to him hence why he hated anyone questioning him like Peter was currently doing with Scott's plan

" logic, life experience... what are the odds we'll be taken? What Stiles isn't there? What there's no Beacon Hills to come back to?" He said trying to get them to see everything that could go wrong

" yeah not helping, not even a little bit" Aylee said shaking her head as she drank some more of her tea knowing that she would need as much caffeine that she could get from her cup of tea

" she's right, you got a better idea?" Liam said knowing that he was just picking out the flaws in the plan rather than coming up with solutions or an alternative plan for them to go through with

" yeah it's called run like hell so let's leave in 5" he said knowing that running was the only way to survive something like this since everyone would faced them was either a banshee or already gone

" seriously? You promised me that you would help me find the rift to get Stiles back and now you

just want to run away again?" She said feeling like he was constantly running away from her

" I know but I didn't promise to help you commit suicide which is what this is" he said thinking that this was a sure swag from them to all get theirselves killed before getting back Stiles right now

" if you can't help then we can find it ourselves" Scott said looking to Aylee and Lydia since he knew that one of them would be able to find it due to their different types of sensory powers

" Scott, I admit that you have a flare for beating the odds but this is something that you don't walk away from... you run which is something is you should all do" he said looking at Aylee as he left

" hey you ok, Ay?" Liam said noticing the sad and disappointment as she was torn between going after her biological father and staying with the pack to help them with the plan to get Stiles back

" yeah I'm actually pretty used to him picking himself over me but I just thought this time might be different... we should go" she said turning away heading to the bathroom for a moment alone

Finally the three older members of their pack decided to gather their things and head out to the woods where Aylee and Peter were the last night before the ghost riders had arrived so that they could try to find the rift that would give them a way into the supernatural train station of limbo where the ghost riders were keeping the people that they had taken so far, along the way there Aylee was worrying Scott and Lydia with how quiet she was being right now as she sat at the back of the car thinking over things until eventually they arrived at the woods. Aylee decided that she had to focus on what the task at hand and what it could lead to rather than focusing on the fact that she had been abandoned by her another one of her parents who always seemed to leave her

" how long before the ghost riders showed up when you here last here with Peter? Ay? Aylee!" Scott said snapping his adoptive sister out of her deep thoughts as she looked around the area

" a couple of minutes maybe, we got as far as the spot where we found him" she said thinking about last night's events of the, being in the woods before everything that happened with Stiles

" well that's reassuring" Lydia said thinking about how she would be the only one left out of the three of them of the ghost riders showed up to take Scott and Aylee to prevent them from leaving

" tell me about, anyway what's this rift thing supposed to look like?" She said knowing that she didn't know a whole lot about rifts or the physics behind making and finding a supernatural rift

" it's a tear in the fabric of our world so theoretically it could be anything from a microscopic black hole to a free falling Einstein Rosen bridge... I really hope it's not up there" she said informatively

" yeah me too, my climbing isn't as good as you think that might be" she said as they looked up to the sky wondering if the rift was up there where they had very little chance of getting into it

" lets split up... hey look at this" he said changing his mind when he noticed something about the leaves around an pipe leading to the all too familiar tunnels as the girls ran towards him to see it

" the rift isn't above us... it's below" Lydia said realising what this meant as they all knew that they had to go into the tunnels where nothing good ever seemed to happen to them down there

" I have ever told you how much I hate it down these tunnels? No don't make me... ok I'm coming" Aylee said hesitantly as Scott grabbed a hold of her as he begins to pull her down the tunnels

" I know but just think warm fuzzy thought and plus it's all to get Stiles back right?" He said trying to help her out as they all began to make their way down the tunnels to check them out for the rift

" I think that's something we all need and want right now...guys I can't see thing can you?" Lydia said as she realised that she was struggling to make out the tunnel as she looked to the others

" it's got to be down here" he said knowing that he had slight advantage with being a werewolf and had therefore had super eyesight that allowed him to see even in the dark unlike the girls

" I get that but the thing is we don't have clue where this thing is or what it looks-... oh wait, I found it" she said after walking right into the rift causing her to be bounce back and landing on her butt

" oh my god... it's remarkably similar to the Einstein Rosen bridge" she said thinking back on what she had read about the Einstein Rosen bridge types of rift and how they had looked in the books

" so how do we get in since I was bounced like rubber ball when I got near it and we already that we'll burn alive if we pass through it?" She said thinking about her dad said going through the rift

" are we going to take Peter's word about the whole burning thing? Here, use this to test it out" Scott said handing her a mental rod to test as she poked it through the rift which began to burn it

" great so it's true then... there's got to be another way, we just need to think" Lydia said knowing that there was too much at risk for them to just give up and walk away from the problem at hand

" think about how to get through a supernatural rift that melts steel?" Scott said thinking that was more Lydia's style of problem since she was the brains of the pack while he was the brawn

" who ever said dealing with supernatural problems was easy?" Aylee said in response to his question since she knew that nothing was ever easy when it came to the supernatural and its drama

" bit it doesn't have to be so hard" Mr Douglas said causing them all to turn around in surprise and shock at his sudden appearance as Scott noticed that Aylee had tensed up at the sight of him

" you followed our scent" Scott said guessing knowing that was what he would do if he wanted to find out something that someone else knew that he didn't and needed to as he watched the man

" I followed your desperation, we're all in a tough spot" he said trying to get them onto his side in the hopes that they would help get what he wanted although he could see that Aylee would fight

" how do you figure that?" She said full of confrontation and fight as her body language changed to make it look more defensive as Scott began worried that she knew something about this

" well we're all desperate to get inside and save everyone in the hopes that we can find a way to stop this army of the dead, we all want the same thing" he said trying to appeal to their hero side

" he has a point" Lydia said thinking that he might be able to help them figure out a way inside since they still had no clue how to do that and without that then they had nothing but a silly plan

" that is if he doesn't kill anyone in the process" Aylee said thinking about how she knew he was an nazis in the last and how they weren't exactly pacifists as she gave him a look of pure doubt

" else... if he doesn't kill anyone else" Scott said reminding them that he had already killed the ghost riders as well as the other mystery deaths around town that were unconnected to the hunt

" all that matters now is getting through the rift" he said trying to get them away from the fact that he had killed people since he knew enough about this pack to know that they frowned upon it

" well you're out of luck because we are fresh out of ideas on that front" Aylee said holding up what was slept the metal bar that she had used to test the rift although she didn't sad about it

" the rift burns through anything that tries to pass through it" Scott said explaining why she was holding up the bar and why they didn't have a clue on what to get around that little problem

" maybe not everything" he said before gesturing for someone to come forward as a half transformed Parrish in hellhound mode came towards them with green ghost riders eyes this time

" Jordan" Lydia said before being stopped by Scott as she tried to step forward to help Parrish come back since everyone knew that the banshee and the hellhound had a deathly connection

" the hellhound can open the rift and we can go through together" he said making them all on edge and wonder why he was just offering them a solution to their problem on a plater like this

" you're the bad guy on so many levels so helping you is a bad idea especially when I figured out what you want from all of this" she said eyeing the ghost rider's whip in his hand with suspicion

" good guy, bad guy... when was anything ever been so black and white?" He said wondering how the teenagers were so native these days not to see that there was so many grey spots like this

" World War Two, he's a nazis" Liam said entering the tunnels as he walked towards them as Aylee was hit with his high emotional level of grief and loss as she realised that Mason and Hayden had to have been taken

" as if this one didn't know, you know I never thought I'd come across a seer not even after all of my research on the supernatural" he said knowing that Aylee knew as Scott pushed her behind him

" he wants the hunt for himself, he wants his own supernatural army" Liam said thinking about the story that Theo had told them about Mr Douglas and what he wanted from the ghost riders

" we're not letting you through the rift" Scott said thinking that this just became a protection mission where they now had to protect the rift and defend it so that he couldn't enter it anymore

" not letting me? I see you still think you have a say in the matter... hollenhund!" He said commanding the hellhound as Parrish began to step closer to the rift as he began to burn through it

" Parrish, stop! Don't do this" Scott said as they were all pushed to one side of the tunnel after Mr Douglas had used the whip to force them closer to the rift before they had leap to the other side

" wait... we can still get the rift if we time perfectly, we just have wait... ok now!" Aylee said realising that it still might be possible for them to get through by using Douglas's current plan against him

" No!... great, now we have no way of getting and no rift to get to Stiles or the others" Lydia said when she realised that they were too late when the rift closed back up when they went to enter

" I think things are about to get a whole lot worse" Aylee said when she noticed that a ghost rider was currently walking out of the rift to come and deal with them as they went into panic mode

" Liam, you and Lydia get to the bunker... we'll deal with the ghost riders" he said knowing that someone had to stay with Lydia in case they were taken so that the ghost riders couldn't move on

" Scott, watch out!...the whip, it didn't take you" she said after the ghost rider had wrapped its whip around Scott's neck which she eventually managed to unwrap as she wondered why it didn't

" I don't think they're trying to take us, I think they're trying to kill us" he said as they went back to fighting causing Aylee to be bounced from wall to wall with the whip around her waist and him to be beaten and whipped by it

" yup, defiantly trying to kill us so what do we do now? We can't fight them... oh no!" She said as she fell into him as she realised that they were defeated as one of the ghost riders aimed at them

" you run like I said do... why aren't you running?!" Peter said appearing in the tunnels as he began to transform and fight the ghost riders so that his daughter and her adoptive brother could leave

" wait, no! I can't just leave you here, you'll be taken again or worse" she said completely torn about what to do as Scott held back to see what she wanted to do as he knew he'd take her lead

" yes you can and you will... now go, мой красив момиче... go!" He said speaking to her in Bulgarian as she watched him being captured by the ghost riders before disappearing in a puff of green smoke

After that Scott and Aylee met back up with Liam and Lydia who began to explain what had happened after they had been separated as in how the ghost rider had reacted when it had gotten closer to her while Scott filled them in about Peter as Aylee silently cried as she looked out the window wondering how much more she could lose to these guys. When they had gotten back to the McCall house which was becoming a base of operation for them he ordered Aylee to head up stairs to get changed into something more comfortable and that would give him easy access to see her ribcage since she was worried about the damage that have been caused by her being slammed wall to wall by the ghost riders. She now wore a floral black sports bra, a pair of lounge grey sweats and a black hoodie as well as had thrown her hair up into a messy bun to keep it off her neck.

" I think you've just bruised them, I don't think you've broken anything but I don't know for sure" Lydia said bandaging them up for support and handing her an ice pack for the swelling

" thank you...any luck with getting a hold of mom?" Aylee said as she was beginning to worry since Melissa always answered her phone especially when it was one of them calling like now

" no but we need her to check you and we need to get everyone still here together" he said trying her number again as he noticed that Aylee's eyes became purple and sadder for a moment

" Scott... Scott, stop ok? Mom is gone, Mr Douglas took her and Chris but listen she's still alive and we'll get her back" she said with fierce determination at this as she spoke to him

" what do we do now?" Liam said to the group knowing that they all needed a small direction since they were all still reeling from the day's events which was filled grief and loss and revelation

" well we know we can't hide from, they could pop our wherever they want I guess" she said still not sure how this whole rift thing actually worked but knew that they would get them soon

" what about Lydia? The ghost rider was scared of her" Lydia said thinking that they could used that to their advantage as he had been looking for some kind of weakness with them

" it wasn't fear, it was more like reverence" Lydia said thinking about how if it had been scared then it would have backed away but it seemed to respect her which might be due to her connection to death

" it doesn't matter, we aren't using Lydia as bait" Aylee said knowing that they couldn't just offer up the last few members of their pack on a platter for the taking as if to taunt the hunt

" and anyway the rift is gone, we're fe only ones in Beacon Hills " Scott said sounding so defeated as the sheriff suddenly burst into the kitchen via the back door as they looked at him

" I have a son, his name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski but we call him Stiles" he said as they all realised what this meant and looked at him aww apart from Aylee who's was softer as she knew what he had given up for this

" Mieczyslaw? Now I know why he would never make fun of how unusual Aylee is" she said with a chuckle trying to see the tension in the room as she wished she could remember it all

" I remember when Stiles was a little kid and he couldn't say his first name, not sure why it pretty much rolls of the tongue but the closest he could get was mischief" he said lost in thought

" seems about right" Scott said thinking about how he always got the sense that him and Stiles were constantly getting into trouble and doing things that they probably shouldn't

" wait mischief as in the drawing that I did when I was in a trade like state? Now I get it" she said thinking back on how the mischief had somehow made up Stiles's for their first clue to him

" His mother called him that until... I remember when Stiles got his jeep that belonged to his mother, she wanted him to have it. The first time he took a spin behind the wheel, he went straight into a ditch. I gave him his first roll of duct tape that day" he said making them laugh

" duct tape? Not actual tools" Aylee said smiling realising how nice it was hear something real about him other than feelings and senses even if she couldn't remember her own memories

" he was always getting into trouble but he always had a good heart, we're here tonight because my goofball son decided to drag Scott who is his greatest friend in the world into the woods to see a dead body" he said as Scott remembered thinking that he hadn't been alone

" How did you remember?" He said wondering how he did and if it was something that they could all do since he knew that remembering Stiles and everything they took could be the key

" someone was very pushy but it started with Stiles's jersey then I found the red string for his crime board, finally his while room came back and all the memories then something strange happened" he said thinking about the bright light that had appeared in front of him in the room

" what happened ?" Lydia asked thinking that this might help them with figuring out their next move since they had no clue where to go from here due to how fear day had went in reality

" I thought I saw him, it's like something opened right there in the middle of the room" he said as Aylee placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to get a handle on her emotions for now

" wait you saw him?" She said knowing that she would give anything just to see him for a moment and would give even more if it meant that she could touch or talk to him for awhile

" just for a moment and then it was gone" he said not wanting to give her too much open since he knew that Aylee was very special and important to his son due to his returned memories

" a rift... a rift opened up in the room" Scott said as he realised what this meant and knew that it could only be one thing if it had allowed him to see Stiles as he suddenly felt a little hopefully

" I thought there was only one rift and we saw it disappear" Liam said wondering if they were maybe reading too much into this since they all wanted to find a way back to their loved ones

" you remembered Stiles and then a new rift was created" Scott said speaking more to himself than to the others as he began to think this through since he could feel a plan forming in his head

" if the sheriff can do it then maybe we can too" Aylee said almost excitedly as she wanted to remember the boy that she loved so much so badly so she could understand everything better

" but the rift that he opened closed so did the other one" Liam said not as hopeful as the others seemed to be since he didn't want to get his hopes up if it weren't a sure thing yet

" then we'll open it again by remembering Stiles, we have to remember everything" he said realising that he wasn't exactly sure how they would do that but knew it was the only option


	9. Chapter 9: memory found

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x09 of teen wolf which I've tried to include as much of as possible due to the fact that I didn't want to leave out certain facts but what I have also decided to switch around Malia and Lydia's parts so that it made more sense for my story and to fit with Aylee's character as well as including my own favourite scenes as memories. As always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 9: memory found

After the gang had decided that they were going to try and remember Stiles, Aylee went upstairs to change into a salmon pink tshirt with a duck in the pocket, a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans that were rolled at the bottom, a pair of brown loose ankle boots and a brown biker jacket. She had decided to place her into a side braid to keep out of her way, she also wore lightly smoked brown eye makeup with natural looking pink lipgloss. The three of them decided to head to Deaton since they knew that he would be able to tell them the best way that would help them remember Stiles like they needed to be so that they weren't flying blind or as more blind than they would without him, they allowed Lydia to drive as they all took the time to think about what all of this could mean for them as they suddenly wished that Deaton would be there

" Deaton... Deaton?... Great, so I think it's fair to say that the ghost riders took him too" Aylee said as they walked through the animal clinic noticing how it looked as if someone left on a hurry

" so what do we do now? I mean Deaton was the only one that could have helped us with remembering Stiles in the right way" Scott said knowing that they needed to figure it all out

" I think we're really on our own this time... wait, what about using ice? Like when you tried to help Isaac remember?" Lydia said thinking about the time they had drunk Isaac in ice to slow his heart

" it would work with me but not for you guys, what if me remembering Stiles isn't enough to open the rift?" He said still having his suspicions that it would be Aylee who be able to open the rift up

" he's right, the ice would kill us rather than just slow our heart rate down like it would with you since we're mostly human" Aylee said knowing that works for supernatural wouldn't work for them all

" so then we try something else that will work with a banshee and seer... what if we use candles and dim lighting to hypnotise me?" Lydia said trying to think of something to help her remember

" you mean create the right conditions for you like Deaton did with me? Yeah that might work, I mean it's worth a shot" Aylee said leaning against the examine table as she thought about it all

" what do we do for the seer? We can't use ice and I don't think creating the right conditions will be enough for you" Scott said thinking about how they help Aylee remember Stiles to open the rift

" we combine both techniques but instead of using ice we use hot warm, we need to intensify things for her since memory is her thing" she said knowing that they worked somewhat differently

" and what if none of this works? I'm sorry to be the doom and gloom one but I need to know that we have a backup" she said worried that it wouldn't work and they would have nothing left to do

" it will work ok? You just have to believe that... so we agree then, we go down the tunnels to remember Stiles and we open up?" He said trying to reassure her as well as confirm their plans

" yeah but what about the ghost riders? We all know that they would be on us if they knew something was going down like this" she said thinking about the other time they had showed up

" that's where Liam and the sheriff come into it, they're going to do whatever they can to keep them distracted and away from us" Scott said trying to explain the other half of the plan to her

" and if that doesn't work?" Lydia said sharing a look with Aylee since they were both thinking that most of their plan seemed to fail or go wrong in some way hence why they wanted a back up to their back up

" she has a point, I mean we should probably have a plan for that since it's pretty likely" Aylee said backing Lydia up as he looked to her for help as she gave him a look to say that wasn't happening

" then we fight like hell and pray they don't take us but if we then we come up with... a plan" he said realising that might be a little easier since they would be reunited with Stiles again due to this

" great... let's grab everything we need from here and head to the tunnels" Aylee said pulling out her phone as she got an idea thinking that her biological mom Katrina Geogieva might be able to help

Soon they found themselves driving back out to the now familiar way to the tunnels as Lydia drove them while Aylee told them what Katrina had told about what else might help them to remember such as using a white sage smudge to help focus them more especially when it came to her or certain things to say that help them along with the whole remembrance due to the ghost riders being closely linked to magic like she was. When they got to the tunnels they had decided to lock up every possible entrance to the part of the tunnels that they were in to stop the ghost riders from getting them in a vail attempt to protect themselves from them but they knew that it probably wouldn't work for long since nothing seemed to

" the tunnel gate is locked, everything's locked" Lydia said locking up things from her side before running back to where Scott and Aylee were currently locking up things from their end of the tunnel

" do we think that this will be enough to hold them?" Aylee said feeling the need to clarify the thought that none of them believe that this would be a difference in defending themselves

" probably not" Scott said thinking about everything they had believe or thought they were safe from a bad guy before that said bad guy would prove them wrong by doing something to them

" defiantly not" Lydia said agreeing with him as Aylee nodded since she believed them same as they all thought about the impossible things that ghost riders had done since come to their town

" I seriously hope you guys aren't hoping that I'll be the optimistic one? We all know that I'm more the sarcastic blunt one" she said hopping that they weren't looking to her to be upbeat about this

" I think that we're passed being optimistic... so how cold does this thing get?" Scott said as they walked into the room to see the machine that Douglas had put Parrish into to freeze the hellhound

" Cold enough for a hellhound, its not the same as the ice bath you gave Isaac but it can lower your core temperature past anything a human can survive" Lydia said as they all looked at it

" so just tell me one more time, how Scott freezing himself bring back his memories? It will help my nerves down a little" she said showing that she was more than a little nervous about their plan

" it'll slow down his heart rate and put him in a trace like state similar to hypnotic regression... if we can figure out how to work it" Lydia said still having doubts about whether she could work it

" I'm not genius or anything like that but this says 'start' so I'm thinking that that might be a good place to start...maybe it's not that complicated" she said hoping that there might be instructions

" something tells me that this defiantly complicated" Scott said thinking about all the things that could go wrong while he was in there as he thought back on when Isaac went into the ice

" so optimistically how much time do you think that we have to do this? I'm still nervous!" She said beginning to bite her lip like she always did when she was nervous or anxious about something

" as much time as Liam and Stilinski can buy us, do me a favour and try not to worry yourself into a coma" he said as he began to get ready to get inside of the machine as he took off his shirt

" I'll try but I can't make any promises ok?... so this thing is defiantly doing something, you ready?" She said as her and Lydia began to press what they thought was the right buttons to get it ready

" remember this will get cold enough to kill you so if something feels wrong or like it's not working-" Lydia said showing that she had own doubts when it came to her being able to work it

" it's going to work" he said trying to convince both of the teenage girl in front of him since he knew that they were both thinking and worrying about all of this in their heads by looking at them

" I hope you're not saying that because you think I know what I'm doing, that either one of us know what we're doing" she said looking to Aylee who was worried about her own role in all of this

" I'm saying that because I know you can both figure it out" he said looking to them as he tried to give them a reassuring smile before getting into the machine as they began to press the buttons

" oh I so wish that I had your faith in this plan" Aylee said knowing that she more than had her doubts due to the amount of things that could go wrong with this plan like being caught or dying

" oh okay! all right, that's cold like really cold!" He said as the machine he was in began to make things much colder for him as the air around him began to look like a frosty morning in winter

" ok so we both know that this is crazy right? I can try and guide him from inside his memories if you keep an eyes on things from her" she said trying to work out the details a little more than this

" it's fine, just calm down... we need to talk to him to guide him though his memories" Lydia said knowing that the whole plan was resting on their shoulders and it was up to them right now

" hopefully before he turns into a werewolf frenzy pop... sorry" she said knowing that she had the habit of going to sarcastic mo when ever she was stressed or nervous about something like now

" like I said we need keep him focused... Scott, you have to think about him...concentrate on Stiles"

Lydia said as she watched as Aylee tried to focus on entering his memories to guide from inside

" nothing's happening yet, you need to keep going" she said taking off her jacket as she tried to get more comfortable as she knew that nothing was triggering his memory of Stiles just yet

" try to picture him in your head, think about what he looks like and things that he would say" she said looking to Aylee as she waited to see her eyes change from their ice blue to her seer purple

" woah... something feels wrong, he's in pain right now" she said scrunching up her face as she tried to convince herself that the pain she was feeling wasn't hers as Scott screamed to agree

" wait lets just give it a few minutes... Scott, can you hear me? Wait don't fall sleep, you have to keep your eyes open" Lydia said noticing that his eyes were beginning to droop a little than normal

" trying..." he said struggling to speak as Aylee decided to sit in the table in front of Scott with her legs in a basket to focus more on his emotion as she tried to get a better read from him right now

" are you sure its sleep? I mean he doesn't feel tired or anything, I think something is wrong" she said getting the sense that something wasn't right with him but couldn't pinpoint what was wrong

" you're right, it's not sleep... I think he's losing consciousness and if he does that then I think we're going to lose him, Aylee try to see if you can get though to him" she said turning to her for help

" I'll see what I can do... Scott, stay awake! Scott!" She said with seer purple eyes as she looked at himself as Lydia noticed that he wore his alpha red ones as Aylee felt the familiar pull of a memory

 _Aylee suddenly found herself back in her house before the attic had been turned into a their bedroom for her as she walks down the familiar hallway leading to Scott's bedroom as she heard voice almost giddy at the fact that this might be enough to trigger her own memories and that she would be able to get a glimpse at seeing Stiles again since she knew that a part always wanted to see him one way or another. She realised that both Scott and Stiles looked much younger than they did now before realising that this must have been shortly after Scott had been bitten by her dad and turned into a werewolf since he seemed to be struggling with the full moon_

 _" you kissed her, Scott... you kissed Lydia" Stiles said full of hurt and betrayal by the fact that his best friend had kissed the girl that he had been crushing on for what seemed like forever now_

 _" Stiles, please let me out... its the full moon I swear, you know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose and its killing me. I feel completely helpless, just please let me out" he said trying to convince him_

 _" I can't, Scott... I just can't" Stiles said tore between going to let his best friend out so he was free and between keeping him locked up so that he didn't do anything he would regret due to the moon_

 _" you think you attacked the driver" Said another voice that Aylee immediately recognised as Derek's as she realised that Scott couldn't hold a memory for any longer than a few minutes_

" Lydia, you need to focus him more" Aylee said knowing that she couldn't be the one to do otherwise she would exhaust herself a lot after that way than she would using her powers full on

 _" okay, why is it starting to feel like you're batman and I'm robin?" Stiles said in another memory as she saw him and Scott standing in front of a fence in middle of their many rule breaking plans_

" Scott, try to find him ok? Try to find him in your memories" Lydia said hoping that it would help as she looked between Scott and Aylee for any signs of whether or not it was working to trigger it

 _" you have something, Scott. Whether you want it or not, you can do things that no one else can do" Stiles said in a memory as Aylee realised that he was talking to Scott about being a werewolf_

" Lydia, keep going" Aylee said knowing that she had to keep pushing him in the right direction of a stable and a stronger memory than the ones that he had seen recently as they were just pieces

" find him in any memory, good or bad" she said hoping that he would one soon since it would help them learn that they were going in the right direction before they moved to another plan

 _" Scott, there's got to be something else okay? we always have a plan b... this is just a dream, you're dreaming" Stiles said to Scott once a the hospital then to himself in a patient room panicked_

 _" why can't you trust anyone?" Scott said to Stiles as he tried to fix his jeep as Aylee realised that she had been there too for this one as she noticed herself from the beginning of senior year_

 _" cause you trust everyone!" Stiles said screaming Stiles Scott in anger as he thought about everyone that he had chosen to trust who had then let them down one way or another in the past_

" it's not working, he's still bouncing from memory to memory" she said coming out of it slightly so that she could see for herself what was going on with Scott since something didn't feel right

" what's happening to him?" Lydia said as she looked at Scott worried that they were too out of their depth on this one to know how to repair it or how to keep going on rather than figuring it out

" I don't know but he doesn't look good, I mean he looks lost" she said knowing that would make sense in terms of how his memory kept bouncing from memory to memory without it sticking

" maybe he is, I think maybe it's too much information like he's getting buried under all the memories... does that make sense?" She said looking to her for confirmation if she was right or not

" like he's being overloaded with them, that would explain the jumping around so what can we do to help him?" She said knowing that they had to do something quickly before he got any worse

" Scott? Scott, do you hear me? You have to try to focus!" She said shouting at him as styled resumed her previous position to see if what she was trying was having a better effect on him

" that's it, there's no going back... seriously don't understand hoe you survive without me... frontotemporal dementia" she heard Stiles's voice say in different situations over the years

" I'll do something" Scott said vowing to help his best friend from following the same fate that had killed his mom when he was eight even if it meant biting him before he was about to go for a MRI

 _" you're cursed, Scott" Stiles said to him as another memory hit both of them as Aylee realised that she had jet to see Stiles's face again since the last full on memory as it was just his voice_

" wait, do you hear that?" Aylee said pulling herself out of Scott's head as she jumped off the table and headed for the door as she pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear the wild hunt

" no what? Is it thunder?" Lydia said realising that it if it was then they would have even less time than they thought that they did as both females began to panic at what this could mean for them

" maybe but I don't think they're coming for us, I mean Liam and the others are trying to lure them away from us becoming the target so..."she said trying to calm them down with different scenarios

" this isn't working, we have to figure something else out" Lydia said knowing that they weren't getting there fast enough since he was still remembering things about Stiles like his voice

" if we don't, is he going to freeze to death in there?" She said knowing that he wasn't feeling like he was in the best of moods since she was aware of what his baseline emotions was like normally

" probably if his memories don't kill him first, like you said before he's being overloaded with memories and it's becoming too much for him" Lydia said looking to Aylee who was the memory queen

" ok so there has to be another way to do this, there has to be another way to guide him through the memories without it being too much right?" She said knowing that he needed help in there

" I don't know, I think I can speak for both of us when I say that this is our first attempt at trying to open a dimensional rift in space and time. We're fumbling in the dark" Lydia said panicked about it

" what if we're not the only ones?... fumbling around in the dark I mean" Aylee said realising that her description was almost an uncanny description of what she was sensing from Scott in there

" you think that Scott is fumbling in the dark, lost and confused by it all?" Lydia said as she began to think it through as she realised that it made sense and might b able to actually help them out

" yeah or am I totally talking crazy right now?" She said thinking that maybe she was just grasping at straws with this one since she knew that they were both desperate to find some way to help

" no I think we have to treat this like actual hypnotises by using images to guide him through the memories like a stairwell" Lydia said remembering her vast research into this kind of thing

" like every step that you represent a memory with your life, it helps you regress backwards to remember things" Aylee said showing that she understood what she was getting at with it all

" exactly so all we need to do in theory is get him to imagine something and I think I have an idea of what to use" Lydia said feeling some of the pressure lift off her as the one who had to talk to him

" ok so try that and I'll try to guide him from inside" she said sitting back in her table as she refocused on Scott as she silently prayed to whoever was listening that this would work this time

" Scott? Can you hear me? Listen imagine you're in the high school, visualise yourself in the high school corridor where all the lockers are" she said as she turned to see Aylee with purple seer eyes

" Lydia, keep going... he's beginning to imagine himself there, I think it's working" she said trying to encourage and reassure her to keep going as she saw Scott in the high school corridor like always

" Imagine yourself standing there, that's where your memories... they're in the lockers locked away behind them, every memory of Stiles is behind one of these lockers so open one" she said simply

 _" Stiles, you there?" Scott said with sleep and panic in voice as Aylee looked around to recognise that they were in his bedroom in the dead of the night as she wondered what was going on now_

 _" Scott? I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here... hey this is Stiles and you missed me, leave me a mess... hey this is Stiles..." Stiles said before his last sentence began to repeat a lot_

" Aylee, if you're here then I need your help. I don't think I can do this, I can't figure it out" he said turning around in circles as if looking for Aylee as she appeared in front of him in the school hall

" I'm here... just keep looking through the lockers" she said trying to give him a gentle nudge towards the lockers since she knew that Lydia using as representation of his memories of Stiles

" they're memories but I don't know which one are the right on, what am I supposed to do?" He said to his sister completely lost about what his next should be in terms of his memories of Stiles

" like I said keep looking and find another memory, remember that these are your memories making you the one in control" she said trying to guide him more from the inside rather than out

" aylee...it's getting too cold in there and so scott... and you somehow" she said turning around to Aylee beginning to shiver and shake from the cold as she began to worry about this development

" I'm ok, I'm only cold because I'm so connected to Scott and his emotions...hey what if it's not enough to just remember him?" Aylee said looking down to the necklace that once her mother's

" what are you talking about?" She said knowing that they had to dig deeper if they were going to get the outcome that Rey wanted one way or another, they just had to find the right method to use

"What if it's some kind of connection he's supposed to make because of a memory?" She said thinking about how much emotion was attached to such a small item as she thought about it all

" like an emotional connection?" She said knowing that it would make sense since she knew that they all had some form of emotional connection to Stiles but they didn't know to what extent yet

" I'm just thinking that it could be why it worked for Stilinski, he wasn't just remembered someone but rather he was remembering his son" she said trying to explain the hunch that she was having

" so Scott has to remember the best friend that he lost and what that means in connection to his memory... it's your hunch, take the lead" she said knowing that Aylee would be better for this job

" ok... Scott, can you hear me? I remember something, at the start of senior year the three of us were trying to find a place to live together after graduation" she said focusing on the memory

" Aylee, keep going... it seems to be working" she said seeing that Scott looked more relaxed and calmer as Aylee sat on the table focusing on projecting that memory into his head for him to see

" we argued about me living with you guys, Stiles was worried about our parents... I remember joking with him about living with your best friend and it not being a good idea" she said honestly

 _" yeah dude she has a point, it would be weird if we didn't all live together plus our duo has pretty much became a trio since Ay arrived" Scott said echoing the memory that he was reliving just now_

" that's right... then Stiles got all serious and said that I didn't matter because you weren't just best friends, you guys were more like brothers" she said getting to the part that'd create the connection

 _" Scott, just listen to me okay? You're not a no one okay? You're a someone, you're... Scott, your best friend and I need you. You're my brother all right so... if you're going do this then I think you're going to have to take me with you" Stiles said as he took the flare from a gasoline soaked Scott_

" Aylee, I think we take him out" Lydia said breaking Aylee out of her vision of them all outside of the motel being affected by the wolfsbane and mistletoe from the coach's whistle as she walked to her

" what? Why?" She said as she realised that she was getting large amounts of grogginess from him as she realised that something was defiantly wrong with Scott being inside that machine still

" his heart rate is really low like way below what a werewolf can survive with" she said as Aylee helped her pull Scott out of the machine which was a struggle since he was heavier than them

" what? what's wrong? Why'd you bring me out?" Scott said frantically as he tried to get to grips with being in the real world and out of the machine as he looked between them for answers on this

" we had to do it, Lydia thought that you're heart rate was dropping fast meaning that you can have died" Aylee said hoping it would be enough to convince Scott that they made the right move

" but then... but them nothing happened did it?" He said looking around for any signs that the rift had been reopened due to him remembering that Stiles and him had been as thick as thieves

" in terms of the rift no it didn't but on the plus side you remember Stiles" she said knowing that she would give anything to remember the full extent of what Stiles meant to her and in what way

" then I'm going back in" he said determined since he knew that him using the ice to remember was the best chance they had since the methods for Lydia and Aylee were more experimental

" no you're not" Lydia said stepping in front him to block him from the machine although she knew that she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to since he was stronger than she was as a wolf

" it was working... something was happening I could feel it" He said almost desperate to try again as he wanted to keep going so that they could remember Stiles to the fullest and get him back

" nothing was happening out here, nothing Scott! All we saw was you freezing to death and Aylee being affected from being too a tuned to you" she said trying to convince him that she was right

" she's right and anyway you're still way too cold" Aylee said backing Lydia up as she gestured to the fact that he was shaking from only being in his vest despite being out of the machine now

" we can't just give up now" he said looking to Aylee since he knew that she was as desperate as he was about getting Stiles back especially since he could remember the love between them

" we're not giving up, there are still things that we can try right Lydia?" She said looking to her to help her out since she knew that they had to convince him to back off before resuming the plan

" yeah there is, especially since it's my turn...I have plenty of my own memory of Stiles too, we have to create the right conditions for me" she said as she pointed to Aylee's brown map bag

" so what do we need from here? Candles?" She said as she went into the bag that they had packed so that they would have everything that they would need to help them succeed in this

" yeah candles should be fine, you know my mom had a hypnotist who helped her to quit smoking then she had me to see the same one when I was ten" Lydia said to reassure them it would work

" you smoked when you were ten?" Scott said trying to imagine a small little red headed Lydia out on the playground smoking while the school was out on break as she gave him a look to say it all

" no I bit my fingernails, just find a lighter for the candle... here" she said handing Scott the notepad that she had been writing on as he looked confused as to what she was giving him

" an induction script, you need to be the one to read it and talk me through since Aylee will be doing her seer thing with me" she said gesturing to her eyes as Aylee set up the candles

" I just read it?" Scott said unsure of what to do since he had been in the machine when she had been forming and performing this kind of method on him which meant he was unaware of it all

" you have to soften your voice, keep it relaxed but not monotone so go for clarity rather than volume" she said wondering whether or not she had been as clear as she wanted to be on it

" take a deep breathe and look at the candle, fell the muscles in you body to began to relax then your hands even your eyelids" Scott said beginning to read it from the pad that she had used

" Scott, keep going on... I can see her sitting in a classroom in the school in front of the t.v" she said sitting on the floor now since Lydia was using her table as she tried to focus on Lydia

" Imagine you're sitting in front of the t.v, when you turn it on that it's going to play memories of your life. The remote gives you total control so you can play any memory you want, all you have to do is hit the button" he said continuing to read from the pad hoping that was going to work now

 _Suddenly Aylee's head was filled with images of Lydia in her bedroom wearing nothing but a sexy nightgown as she lay in bed clearly high on something she had taken from her nerves since she could tell that whatever had caused Stiles to come to see her had affected her in one way or another, Natalie gently knocked on the door as a very nervous and younger Stiles appeared_

 _" honey, there's a Stiles here to see you" Natalie said politely as she looked into the bedroom to see her daughter laying on bed playing with her hair as she was clearly out of her head with pills_

 _" I was just making sure you were doing okay" he said making both Aylee and Lydia realise that Stiles had a crush on Lydia as Scott realised that years were beginning to fall down Aylee's cheeks_

 _" what the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia said playing with her hair in her drugged state as she tried to think of what a Stiles was and why he was here to see as she tried not to think about the alpha_

" it's working, her memories are stronger than yours were" Aylee said to Scott as she realised that she could somewhat see things more clearly than she did with Scott since his were more lost

 _The memory suddenly changed to their school gym which was decorated for the school formal that was currently happening which was why it was filled with teenagers dressed up in all their finery including the familiar faces of their supernatural gang like Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia who was currently sitting down in a chair near the dance floor looking bored and disinterested in her date who was a very persistent and eager Stiles_

 _" you wanna dance?" Stiles said knowing that this was all of his dreams rolled into one and coming true from him since he had wanted to date Lydia Martin since they were both in preschool together_

 _" I'll pass" she said wishing that everything was the way she wanted to be for that night like being with her now ex boyfriend Jackson who was currently dancing with her best friend rather than her_

 _" you know what? Let me try again... Lydia, get off your cute little ass and dance with me now" he said being firm with her since he was fed up being the nice guy who she could just walk over_

" try to find a memory of Stiles, a memory where you felt a connection with him" Scott said reading from the pad again as he tried to lead Lydia more as he looked to Aylee for confirmation

 _" I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are" he said still trying to convince Lydia that she should up from her spot in the chair to dance with him as he tried to prove himself to her_

 _" fields medal...noble doesn't have a prize for mathematics, it's fields medal" she said once again showing how smart she was when usually she made an effort to dumb herself down for others_

" Scott, you need get to her to find another memory... she's starting to lose this one" Aylee said knowing that she had to move on before losing it and falling to the same fate as Scott had before

" find another memory, keep looking for Stiles" Scott said trying to focus her onto the next one as he looked between them to make sure that both of the girls around him were ok as he worried

 _" is anyone going to get me a coat?" Lydia said coming out of the woods in the nude after escaping her hospital room after being bitten by Peter at the formal turning on her bansheeness_

 _" you called the police before you called me?... Yes!" Stiles said as him and Lydia stood around the Beacon Hills pool where Lydia had recently found a body with its throat slit and blood everywhere_

 _" I'm not a physic" Lydia said as her, Cora and Stiles stood in a classroom as they tried to channel her abilities to find out what was happening to Deaton and where he was after being taken_

 _" you're something!" Stiles said becoming frustrated with her since he knew what was at stake with all of this as he thought about the amount of people who had died due to the sacrifices lately_

" Scott, you need to get her to focus on one memory at a time... she's getting too lost and confused by them all" she said after seeing glimpses of her memory rather than the full thing like before

" Lydia, just pick out one memory of Stiles" Scott said taking his lead from Aylee as he wondered if this was becoming to much for her since she was using a lot of her powers up in one day and go

 _" ok well maybe we could just... we could just go over there and what?" She said trying to come with a plan to help them all out as she watched his face drop as he read the incoming text_

 _._

 _" it's from Isaac... she took him, she's got all three now" he said panicking since he knew that this new development meant that Jennifer now had everything she had to perform the sacrifice his dad_

 _" there's still time...Stiles? You okay? What is it? What's wrong Stiles?" She did noticing that's something was wrong with him as he ran through the school hall panicked and breathless_

 _" I think I'm having a panic attack" he said struggling to breathe as his current state brought back memories of when his mom had died when he was eight where he would constantly have them_

 _" just try to think about something else, anything else" she said knowing from all of her readying that she had to get him mind off of having a panic attack since it was his main focus right now_

 _" like what?" He said thinking that there was nothing more important enough to distract him enough to stop this panic attack since it seemed to consuming as he though about what might happen_

 _" happy things, good things like friends and family. I mean not family, oh god... try to slow your breathing... Stiles? Stiles, look at me" she said before getting cupping his face to kiss him_

 _" how'd you do that?" He said as they broke apart enough for him to realise that his breathing was back to normal due to no longer having a panic attack as he wondered how she had know to do it_

 _" I read once that holding your breathe could stop a panic attack so when I kissed you, you held you're breathe" she said still being able to believe that she had actually kissed Stiles Stilinski_

" something's wrong... she's feeling droopy like she's falling too deep" Aylee said coming out of the vision for a moment as she realised that something was wrong as she looked at Lydia

" ok then we need to pull her out now" he said wondering how they snapped her out of this hypnotic state since it was completely different from being in the ice machine like he had been in

" wait look Scott... something's happening" she said pointing to a glowing white light that looked like a new rift as she hit him on the arm to show him but it soon went away as fast as it came on

" Lydia? Lydia, wake up!... you're ok, you did good" Scott said using his alpha side and voice to break her out her current state since that was the only thing that he could think of doing to help

" we can't keep doing this... none of this is working!" Aylee said getting more and more frustrated as she kicked the wall as Scott and Lydia turned to her in shock and surprise at her sudden outburst

" it was working wasn't it? I mean I felt like it was working" Lydia said confused as she wondered why she was suddenly getting annoyed to the whole thing since it seemed to be a good thing

" there was a light and a strange noise but there was no Stiles" she said pointing out the obvious about all of this since she knew that none of the connection remembered were strong enough

" but I remember him now, I can see him in my head" Scott said trying to prove to her that they had still made huge progress with undoing the ghost riders's magic that had made them forget Stiles

" so can I and you have to remember now too right? I mean you've been looking at our memories of him" Lydia said thinking that might have been enough to trigger her own memories of Stiles

" he's more real to me than he's ever been, if we can bring back Stiles then we can bring everyone back" he said trying to convince her that they were making more progress than she thought

" not to me, maybe we're doing this all wrong... anyway there's a huge difference between remembering him and bring him back" Aylee said still having her doubts about all of this working

" I know which is why I think you should go next" he said knowing that they had their own method planned for how to help make Aylee fall into a state that would help her to remember Stiles in her way

" we can use the hot water and everything like we planned" Lydia said agreeing with Scott as she began to dig into the bag to grab what they needed such as her change of clothes and the sage

" If you're right then this is all about connections and I think we can all agree that you two had a connection, I don't think anyone had connection like two did actually" he said thinking about them

" I saw it too, you have to try Aylee or otherwise you would only have yourself to blame for not doing it" she said trying to convince her that this was their only option left to do right now

" fine then let's do it, pass me change of clothes and fill the bath with hot water" she said grabbing the clothes that Lydia was holding out to her as they tried to find a way to bring water down for her

Aylee headed into a more private corner of the room as she got changed into a baby pink lace bralette and a pale red pair of shorts with white patterned dogs on them before taking her out of it braid since she knew it was going to get wet anyway when she was in the water as she knew that things for had to be intensified than they would be for Lydia hence why she had to submerged into the warm water rather than just being in a warm room like Lydia had been. She walked into the room further to see them bringing in bucket of water which they were pouring into an old fashioned bucket bath as she went into her bag and pull out a lighter as well as the sage smudge stick that they had to burn

" you realise that if I'm under than there is no one left to monitor me when I'm in there like I did with you two" she said expressing her concerns and doubts about being the one to under hypnosis

" yeah but we will be able to tell when something is wrong and you forget that I can read you like a book" Scott said knowing that he would be able to sense and tell if something was wrong with her

" Aylee, don't worry and remember that this is what you've wanted all along... to remember Stiles and who he was to you" Lydia said knowing that she was clearly nervous about remembering him

" here goes nothing right..." she said placing her hair to one side as she stepped into the water and lay down as she gave them one last look before closing her eyes getting ready for them to talk

" ok Aylee, I need you to think about Stiles and to think of the memories that you have of him that are locked away deep inside of you" Lydia said knowing that they had to get started on all of this

" remember Stiles... remember... don't forget me" she said muttering to herself as Scott and Lydia exchanged a look as something was clearly different about her being under than from they were

" you and I both know that things might be a little different memory wise with a seer... you need to get to focus and visualise something" Scott said worrying about Aylee remembering Stiles like this

" I need you to imagine yourself in the school library... can you see yourself there?" Lydia said hoping that this was going to work as she knew that this was only option left to do to open it

" No...I'm in the basement of Eichen house, why am I here?" She said panicking since she knew that this place held nothing but bad memories for her dating back from when she was a child

" Aylee, try to keep calm and think about Stiles... why is she there? You said the library, the visual thing helped us" Scott said looking to Lydia for answers as he knew that her being a seer would change this

" I see Stiles... I see us, we're sitting on the couch... oh wow" she said she was suddenly reliving the memory that she had forgotten about as it all came clicking into place for her in that moment

 _Stiles and Aylee both looked at each other knowing something was about to happen when Aylee suddenly leaned forward and passionately kissed him, the kiss felt it like it was most right thing in the world and that it had last hours or days rather than minutes. Aylee even ally pulled away to see his reaction._

 _" was that your first kiss?" He whispered remembering that Dan had told him that she had been in this place since she was eight_

 _" yeah" she whispered back knowing that she didn't need to feel embarrassed about that as with Stiles everything was out in the open_

 _" was it okay?" He asked back still whispering suddenly wondering whether or not it was a disappoint to her or not_

 _" yeah" she said again smiling that smile that was so rare but was able to completely light up her face and expose both the person she had been and the person she had become_

 _" do you want to try it again?" He asked needing to feel that sense of connection that he had only felt with her and no one else not even when he kissed Lydia_

 _Instead of answering, she just leaned forward slight as Stiles soon realised her answer and leaned in to meet her lips as they crashed into his. This time the kiss was passionate but there was more of a desperate need that wasn't there before. Stiles hand wondered all over her body trying to touch every part of her at once as if she was suddenly going to disappear. Where as Aylee allowed her hands to roam and gently tug at his hair but also allowing to trail down to his neck. Stiles gently and slowly pushed Aylee back at the same time that she began to fall backwards pulling him with her, he let his hand trail up from her knee and back again. Aylee gently pushed them up so that they were sitting up again, she pulled away after gently tugging the neckline on his tops. Stiles tried to find her lips again before opening his eyes_

 _" there's something else I want to try" she whispered since they were inches away from each other, she decided to go with her gut feeling something she never done_

 _" something else?" He repeated while coping her whispered tones as he pulled back slightly as she began to take off her top exposing her body as well as her light green lace bra_

" what do you see? Did you find a memory of Stiles? One where you connected with him?" Lydia and thinking that they had to simply ask her what she was seeing rather than control it

" I think it's fair to say that I connected with him... we met in Eichen house and ummm 'connected'" she said thinking of a way to discreetly say that they had slept together in Eichen

" ok eww... try to find another memory of Stiles... focus on the emotions that you felt in that last one" scott said getting an idea on how to lead Aylee through her memories like she had

 _" Aylee...Aylee...hey, I gotta leave for a few okay?" Stiles said as his voice began to pull her into another memory as she watched them interact in the vault where they were sick_

 _" where are you going?" She said a little upset, she didn't want to him to leave when she didn't have a clue what was going on with them_

 _" whatever's happening it's worse for you guys which means it's not just people getting sick it's another assassin" he told her as she placed her hand on his knee, just needing to feel close to him. He took of his jacket and put it around her after feeling that she was colder than normal_

 _" you're coming back...right?" She said not wanting to alone, she knew that Scott had Kira but without Stiles she would be alone. He gave her hand a squeeze_

 _"Yeah...yeah I'd never leave you behind" he said sweeping her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears before he gave her kiss on the forehead before walking away from her and letting go of her hand which made her cry even more_

" he said he would never leave me behind...but he did, the ghost riders took him from me" she said beginning to cry as she realised that they had forced him to break that promise to her

" he didn't mean to, Stiles wouldn't break a promise to you unless he had to... Aylee, find another one ok? You need to keep going, follow those emotions" Lydia said feeling bad for her

 _" then we spoon...ok" she said turning to her side so that he could cuddle her back and sleep in the middle as she was suddenly in Stiles's bedroom as she saw them struggling to sleep_

 _" I can spoon... I can spoon" he said snuggling into her but he soon realised that his arm wasn't exactly in the most comfortable place as Aylee was laying on it, Stiles tried to move it a little_

 _" what now?" She said getting more annoyed at being woke up for a second time, at this rate they would both fall asleep as soon as it was time to get up for school_

 _" my arm is falling asleep" he said causing her to unwrap his arm from her waist and thrown it away from her_

 _" ok then... Just please go to sleep for me" she said as they both knew that a sleep deprived Aylee was something that everyone hated and wanted to avoid_

 _"...well I don't like this..." He said thinking about how they're backs were facing each other and that he couldn't actually see her face, he always associated this kind of sleeping position as something married couple did_

 _" seriously?!... I'm gonna kill you in your sleep if you ever get to sleep" she said showing her killer hale side that reminded him of Cora and Derek when they got angry which was kind of all the time_

 _" I know I'm being a pain...I'm sorry" he said as they both turned around, Stiles rubbed his bed hair and gave her a smile that made it impossible for her to stand mad at him_

 _" ok then...just do me and a favour and turn around" she told him then did the same so that she was cuddling him rather than the other way around_

 _" I think this is good...yeah this is good" he said fixing her arm so that he could hold it close to his chest and that way he was still cuddling her slightly as he realises how good she felt_

" little spoon, big spoon, little spoon, big spoon" she said again and again making them worry that she was beginning to lose it since they had no idea what she was talking about and why

" Aylee, try to focus ok? Don't get lost in the emotions or the memories" Scott said wondering if she was beginning to lose it all together as she felt another strong memory hit her like a wave

" Aylee.. Ay, look at me" Stiles said as she is suddenly sitting in his jeep with him as they were both filled with fear and panic as she realised where this was and what was happening to them

" oh my god, I saw him... I was with him when they-... I was the last person to see him" she said suddenly sitting up in the way as she held into her knees as she cried watching it play out

" wait, what? What are you talking about?" Scott said kneeling in front of her and the bath as he resisted the urged to touch her to comfort her and pull her into him for a hug like a brother should

" the ghost riders, they took him in front me... they took him from me" she said crying controllable as she thought about how she had forgotten the lost and pain they had created

" _Aylee look at me... I'm going to be erased just like Alex and you're going to forget me" he said hating how he could physically see her heart beginning to break in front of his eyes_

 _" I won't, I couldn't never just forget about you like that" she said beginning to cry hard and fast as the tears starting to fall down her cheeks leaving trails behind as he cupped her face_

 _" you will baby but... just remember our bond, remember that I love you" he said before kissing her one last time as he tried to put everything he felt for her into one kiss before he left_

" I never got a chance to say it back, they didn't give me a chance to say it back" snow said coming out of the memory and the previous state she had been in as they handed her a towel

" Ay, are you ok?... what is that?" Scott said as she dried herself off enough to put on her cropped ballet type of pink cardigan as they noticed a bright light out in the hall of the tunnel

" I don't know... Stiles" she said as she walked towards the light eager to see if the rift had been reopened like they had planned and wanted as she seen a familiar figure near the light


	10. Chapter 10:riders of the storm

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on 6x10 of teen wolf which is the last episode/ chapter in season 6a so with this one I decided to just focus on the scenes with Lydia and Malia as well as tried to include my own little parts to do with the reunion of Aylee and Stiles as well as tried to include as much of as possible due to the fact that I didn't want to leave out certain facts while ensuring that it made more sense for my story and to fit with Aylee's character as well as including my own favourite scenes as memories. As always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 10: riders of the storm

After Aylee had finally got her memories of Stiles back like Lydia and Scott had before her she grabbed her pale pink ballet type of crop cardigan to head out to the tunnel where the rift had been and where a big light currently was as Aylee was convinced that she could see Stiles in the middle of it as she decided to call his name in an attempt to draw him out since she knew that she had to everything she could to bring him back like they all wanted. Meanwhile back in the hunt train station, Stiles was standing in front of the arrival and departures board as he stared up at Canaan thinking about what had happened to the small town as how Beacon Hills would follow the same fate soon when he suddenly heard his name being called

" Stiles?...Stiles...Stiles" Aylee said over and over again hoping to bring him out of the rift as he looked around the waiting room half expecting the love of his life to be their waiting for him

" Aylee?" Stiles said calling on her as he suddenly felt torn since part of him hoped that she might have been caught so that he wouldn't be so alone but he also hoped that he was wrong

" attention to all passengers, the train will be arriving 25 minutes" said the announcer through the intercom system as everyone in the waiting room began to get up to get on the train

" Aylee?... Ay?" He said looking through the crowd as he heard the urgency and desperation in her voice as he realised how much he had missed her and how badly he wanted to see her

" Stiles! Please come back to me" she said as he realised that she was heavily crying due to the sound of her voice and the bond that they share that was getting stronger, suddenly a gunshot went off

" give the boy some room!" The sheriff said after firing his gun in the air to scare the people around Stiles so that he could break through the crowd as relief washed over them both at being reunited

" dad? Dad!" Stiles said once he realised what was happening as he ran over to his dad as he hoped this was a sign that all of this was almost over as he knew most of Beacon Hills were here

" oh god, I found you... I can't believe that I found you" he said wondering how he could have ever forgotten about the one good thing in his life among the bad as they hugged each other tightly

" dad, I can hear Aylee... I think I can get to her and that maybe she can get us out of here" he said knowing that if someone could do it then he would bet everything he had on the girl he loved

" then you need to get out of here, don't worry about me" he said to his son as the sound of the hooves and horses began to get closer to where they were and he knew that he had save Stiles

" what? You're kidding right?" He said knowing that he wasn't known for just walking from people in danger especially when it came to the ones that he loved like his dad or his best friends

" go! Go help, find your friends" he said knowing that they were the only ones left on Beacon Hills that could help save them all from the ghost riders who were destroying their town like Canaan

" yeah and what about you?" He said pointing out that right now he needed him as much as Scott and the others did more so if he was going to head to head with the ghost riders like Peter tried

" we'll find each other again, Stiles... I'll hold them back, now get the hell out of here... go!" He said as he took his gun out as Stiles knew that he was losing this fight as he ran to the tunnel again

" Stiles... when we kissed in Eichen, that's when everything for me because you... Stiles keep going!" She said trying to pull him in by making the connection stronger as she saw him clearer

" Aylee, I'm coming" he said calling to her as he hoped that she would be able to hear him like he could hear her as he felt every emotion she was feeling as if he was standing beside her right now

" I can see you, Stiles... don't stop!... Stiles? Stiles!" She said as the bright like suddenly disappeared without any trace of Stiles coming out of the rift as she became confused and upset

" Ay?" Scott said giving Lydia a look of concern as he became worried about his sister as he knew that she had a history of being Eichen house whether it was for the right or wrong reasons

" where is he? It was working, I mean I felt it working... you saw him right?" She said not liking the crazy looks that they were giving her as she wished that Stiles was here to back her up more

" we didn't see anymore, maybe it was a vision" Lydia said trying to help her out but they all knew that it wasn't a vision as her eyes had been their normal ice blue rather than her seer purple eyes

" it wasn't a vision, he was here... Stiles was here, I know he was" she said getting more and more upset since she knew what she was saying was the truth as she wrapped her arms around herself

" Aylee, why don't go back into the other room? Come on, you're freezing" Scott said as he put his arms around her as he felt how cold she was after being in the warm out and then into the tunnels

" Scott, I'm not crazy ok? I swear I saw Stiles..." she said needing to reassure herself more than anyone else in the room since she was so sure that what she had seen was real as was Stiles

" Liam!" Scott said as he tried to close the door to find that he couldn't due to Liam stopping him by holding it as they were suddenly very surprised by his appearance it wasn't exactly planned

" there's something that you need to see" Liam said knowing that what he had to tell Scott was much more important than any greeting or fake interest on how their part of the plan had went

" you're still here!" He said surprised since he knew that he much have fought hard not to be caught since they had known the risks of being the bait when they had formed the plan of the day

" yeah but everyone else is gone, all of them... look, you have to come with me" Liam said thinking about how their town of Beacon Hills had become the ghost town that they had once seen

" what is it?" Scott said looking between Liam and Aylee since he had feeling that she might know what was going on since she looked less surprised by whatever he was about to tell them

" I can't explain, I have to show you" he said knowing that he couldn't effectively tell him what he had seem in the hospital and throughout the town enough to make sense to them about it

" he's right, it's a little complicated to tell you... I saw it from his memory, he's so wound up that I don't even need to touch him" she said explaining how she knew as they gave her a confused look

" all right, you guys stay here just in case Stiles comes back because if there's any hope then you need to keep trying" Scott said knowing that Aylee wasn't going to give up on Stiles anytime soon

" just give me a call if you find him first ok?... woah" she said feeling a vision coming on as it hit her like a ton of bricks as she held onto him for dear life as her eyes switched from blue to seer purple

Aylee was suddenly in the car park of the school as she saw someone pop up from inside the jeep as she realised that it was Stiles who immediately started up the jeep so that he could head to the McCall household in order to find Scott and Aylee as he began to call out their names while checking their rooms as he stepped into Aylee's room that was filled with everything that he loved about her as he noticed half finished paintings of him. He then decided to head to the sheriff's station since they sometimes used as a second base of operation but once again he found that it was deserted like the McCall house, as he was about to leave he heard the radio making static noise as he decided where next to search for them.

" what did you see? Are you ok?" Lydia said as Aylee's came out of her vision as she went into her bag to grab Aylee her bottle of water filled with healing herbs that would help her feel better soon

" Stiles is or will be back, I'm not sure what tense to use since I don't know if I saw the future or the present or even the past. Anyway he was looking for us" she said realising that she was ranting

" ok then it's settled" Lydia said as she passed Aylee her boots before grabbing her bag and making a move towards the door as she turned back to look at Aylee expectantly right now

" what are you doing?" She said pulling her boots on since she knew that there was no point in putting on the clothes she had been wearing before since she was wet and they would stick to her

" you just told me that you saw Stiles who is out there somewhere looking for so we're going to go find him" she said knowing that neither of them wanted to just sit around and wait for something

" Scott told us to stay here in case he shows up here, not that I'm not up for breaking the rules" she said knowing that she was the one that was usually the first one to break the rules like this

" we both know that Stiles isn't coming here, if he was then he would've and he hasn't so he's not plus you still think it's worked right?" She said realising her last sentence wasn't one of her best

" of course I do, I can feel him through the bond like I did before they took him" she said knowing that their bond had only gotten stronger since the rift had disappeared as she can feel him more

" and you're never wrong about your visions right?" She said trying to prove her point as they headed out of the room and made their way through the tunnels as they continued to discuss it

" no but they can be misinterpreted, I never know what happens before them but I know I'm

right " she said as she knew she had been wrong about the events leading up to the things to the visions

" then we should really get going and get my car fast" she said as they continued to walk through the tunnels as she looked down knowing that she needed to get changed before anything else

Lydia and Aylee decided to head to the McCall house first to check that Stiles wasn't there as well as to allow her to get changed into a black long tank top with flowers on it that showed her red lace bra at the sides slightly, a pair of jeans, black floral doc martins and a red jersey biker jacket. She decided to create random braids in her hair before placing the rest of it into a messy low ponytail that rested on her shoulder and caused the rest of hair to fall over it, she also wore eye defining makeup with eye liner and other basic eye makeup products that made her blue eyes pop more than normal that also matched bright rose pink lipstick. As she was about to head out of her room she noticed that someone had left her a note that was sitting on her desk as she realised that it was from Stiles, she then headed downstairs to where her and Lydia decided to check the school parking lot where the jeep was

" this looks fresh" Lydia said as she kneeled down to the ground as she checked out some recent tire tracks while Aylee kept an eye out in case anyone came by like Liam, Scott or Stiles by chance

" it's from Stiles's jeep, I mean it has to be right because we all know it wasn't us... it must have just left right?" Aylee said trying to calm down slightly since she knew she was nervous ranting

" maybe but without his keys?" She said knowing that they still and the keys from when they had gotten from Peter who presumedly got them from Stiles when he was with the wild hunt

" well to be fair half of the time he got it started with a screwdriver, I mean the jeep is practically held together with duct tape" she said thinking about how she usually kept a roll in her bag for him

" then it had to be him that was here and in that case we need to tell Scott... what?" She said noticing that Aylee was clearly distracted by something else as she wondered what was going on

" we then should defiantly tell Scott about this too, it's what Liam wanted to show him at the hospital" she said remembering seeing the train tracks throughout the hospital with the board

" I guess we should follow it, I mean it clearly leads to somewhere right?" She said as she began to walk on the train tracks before stopping to see why Aylee wasn't following her just yet anyway

" why is that we always have to follow the creepy things like the creepy train track or the creepy boy or down to the creepy tunnels? I'm coming, I just want my opinions noted" she said plainly

" ok fine they're noted now come on or don't you want this to be over?" Lydia said taunting her since they all wanted it to be over as she realised how much their relationship had improved

" of course I do... ok this is weird right? I mean why is there a train station in the middle of the library?" She said as they walked into the library to see a train station waiting room filled with people

" didn't you say that there was a train station in the wild hunt from when you astro projected there?" She said reminding her of her little trip to the wild hunt that she had forgotten all about

" yeah I did, its where Peter and Stiles met back up... what are the chances that they're connected?" She said as they continued their way through the library to see of what was going on

" I would say high like 100%" Lydia said knowing that there was no way that all of this was just coincidence and that someone randomer had just decided to build a train station in the library

" that was what I was afraid of... you know if there's a train station then there's probably a train" she said thinking that there had to be a reason why the wild hunt was a train station as she worried

" and if there's a train then it's going to the wild hunt" she said following her train of thought as she realised what she had already figured out as they both knew that this was going to get worse fast

" meaning everyone is going to be taken" she said looking around the room that was filled with people clearly waiting for something to happen or to arrive which made her worried about them all

" they can't get on that train, we need to do something" she said looking to Aylee in the hopes that she might have some ideas about what to do to stop them from getting on the train to the hunt

" yeah no kidding... okay listen up everybody, we're all need to get out of here like now. I'm serious, this really really bad so we have to go!" She said standing up on a chair as she yelled at everyone

" hello? Did you guys hear her? We have to go now!" Lydia said as they both looked between the group of people confused by their lack of a reaction at being yelled at as they all just sat there

" hello? Sir? Ok so we might have an issue here, I mean how do we get them to leave if they can't hear us or are even acknowledging us?" She said looking around confused and over all stunned

" I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure will be a touching family moment but we don't have time for this before they hear us" Lydia said as she tried to get them to focus more than they were

" I think they already did" he said as he pointed behind them so that they would see the ghost riders that were coming towards them as they tried to figure out a plan and way out of this

" great, just what we needed" she said looking around for anything that could serve as a weapon as her hands began to light up as she prepared to blast them with her lethal light

" get behind me, they won't take a banshee" Lydia said stepping in front of Peter and Aylee since she knew from experience that the ghost riders were reluctant to take a banshee

" you sure about that?... I think we need to fight our way out of this" Peter said as he began to fight the ghost rider in front of him as Aylee and Lydia turned to the others in the room to fight

" Lydia, watch out!... owe, guys don't get hit the whip because it really hurts!" Aylee said after she jumped in front of Lydia to prevent her from getting hurt as she was hit with the ghostly whip

" Aylee! You okay?" He asked worried about whether or not his daughter was hurt or if she was about to disappear into the hunt as he noticed that she had lash on the side of her ribcage

" yeah I'm good... you did it!" She said looking around as she realised that everyone who had been there was now away like they had wanted before also realising that Peter had been caught

" Aylee, go and don't look back!" He said as she looked torn about what to do since she knew that she had to get to finding Stiles and between saving her dad from whatever this was

" I can't... I can't just leave him" Aylee said not knowing what to do as she looked to Lydia for help on what she should do since she didn't want him to die because she didn't do anything

" you go and I'll stay to help Peter than we'll take it from there... you need to be the one to find Stiles" Lydia said pushing Aylee out of the library as she went back to help Peter to survive this

Aylee stood out in the hallway as she tried to collect herself and her emotions before moving on as she tried to focus on Stiles to find out where he was and what he was feeling in that moment before she realised that he was both scared and nearby due to the strength of the connection between them as she headed down the hall to the locker room where she knew Stiles would be as she realised how giddy and excited she was to see him again despite everything that was going on. As she headed into the locker room her heart suddenly sank down to her stomach as she saw a ghost rider holding a gun to Stiles's head as she felt the fury and the fear build up inside of her until she couldn't hold it in any longer as she let go of it causing a flash of her bright light to hit the ghost rider causing him to be blasted into a locker as Stiles's eyes fall upon where Aylee was as she ran over to him

" I didn't get a chance to say back... I didn't get a chance to tell you that I love you too" she said full of emotion as she gently placed a hand on his face to cup as if checking that he was real

" you don't have to, you never to say it back because I will always know that you feel the Sam way I do!" He said as he pulled her into him as he crashed his lips onto hers for a hungry passion filled kiss

" you have no idea how much I've missed you without even realising it" she said once they had broken apart as she felt the need to keep touching him in case he disappeared again on her

" if it's anything compared to how much I've missed you then I might have an idea... we should go" he said slightly breathless after another kiss as they couldn't seem to get enough of each other

" yeah we should defiantly go... but trust me when I say that we'll pick this back up when this is over" she said suggestively as she hinted to him what she had in mind for when this was over

" yup come on, Scott should in the woods where we ran into some German guy that Scott called Douglas" he said knowing that he had somewhat missed out on the latest bad guy info

" wait Douglas? Oh that can't be good" she said as they headed towards the door to leave the school as they held hands still not ready to lose any form of contact with each other right now

" Stiles? Stiles, is that you?" A voice said as Stiles looked towards where he thought it was coming since it was a voice he hadn't heard since he was eight but he wanted to hear again

" mom?" He said pulling away from Aylee a little as she refused to let him go completely as she followed behind him as Claudia suddenly appeared in the school hallway walking towards them

" Stiles, listen to me when I say that's not your mom... your mom died remember?" Aylee said knowing that she was being a little cruel even if that wasn't her intention with her comment

" Ay, I know who it is and I would know her voice anywhere" he said as he stood and looked at the woman who looked exactly like how he remembered his mom being before she got ill

" no it's not! It's the wild hunt who are trying to trick you cause they know that they are about to lose, the hunt brought her back but she isn't real... you know that" she said desperately to him

" what do you mean brought her back?" He said completely confused by Aylee's comments and the fear coming through their bond as well as his mom suddenly being here like she was

" Stiles, I know what you've been through and I know how you love your father but I love him more" Claudia said as she suddenly turned rotten and ugly like a human and half ghost rider

" I know you want to believe that this is her and I really wish it was for your sake but she's some twisted version her" she said trying to convey how much they had to leave her right now to him

" even after the hunt you still somehow wormed your way back into his memory and hers too" Claudia said distortedly as she pointed towards Aylee as Stiles suddenly wised up to her tricks

" yeah well worming is one of my skills" Stiles said using one of his legendary sarcastic comments since he knew that he had a habit of using sarcasm as a defence mechanism

" that thing was conjured from your dad's pain from losing you and if he wanted to remember you the he couldn't believe in her anymore" she said explaining to him what she meant before

" that's why you have to go" she said as she went to grab a hold of Stiles but instead grabbed Aylee by the neck choking her after she had stepped in front of Stiles in order to protect him

" Stiles... go, please... for me" she said through the choking and the pain as she struggled to breathe as Stiles decided to pull the creature off of Aylee who collapsed onto the floor panting

" you shouldn't treat your mother that way" she said turning her glaze onto Stiles as he bent down to check on Aylee to make sure that she was okay after being choked by this creature

" you're not my mother" he said getting ready to fight her again, however she managed to grab a hold his neck pushing him against a wall as Aylee got onto her feet knowing she had to help

" he believes in me, dreams are so had to kill" she said taunting him by the fact that when his father had lost him due to the ghost riders he had turned to her after years dreaming of it

" but not impossible" the sheriff said as he made his presence known to them before shooting his firearm at the distorted image of his former wife who looked down at where the bullet hit her

" Noah, your bullets can't hurt me and you know that" she said looking unimpressed as she let go of Stiles who fell to the ground in a heap as she turned to face Aylee and the sheriff just now

" bullets can't, not on their own but what about bullets with a little bit of supernatural help?... fire again" Aylee said as she used her light on her as the sheriff shot some more bullets at her

" you ok, son?" The sheriff said as he raced over to Stiles once the creature wearing Claudia's face had disappeared as he began to check on Stiles to make sure that he was ok after all this

" yeah I'm fine, what about you babe? Aylee? Ay!" He said looking up to Aylee struggling to stand as he raced over to catch her before she fell to the ground as he noticed her purple eyes

Aylee was suddenly in the middle of the woods where Scott and the others where gathered in order to defeat Douglas who was slowly using control of the wild hunt as she watched them begin to walk away from him as he called them to him in German which they finally responded to after a few commands and demand, however they didn't attack Scott and the others like he had wanted but instead surrounded him before transforming him into one of them with the addition of a nazis armband on his arm. Once he had been turned into one of them, the wild hunt soon disappeared in the storm which son went away with them as did everything associated with them like train station and the train tracks

" they're gone... the ghost riders and Douglas are both gone, its over" Aylee said as she looked up at Stiles and the sheriff's confused and worried about what was going on with her just now

" what did you see them leave? What happened?" Stiles said not being able to quite believe that this particular nightmare was over as he wanted more details before believing it completely

" they turned Douglas into one of them and they just left into the storm like nothing happened... Stiles, its over!" She said with a mixture of relief and glee as she hugged him for some comfort

" then lets go home or at least go find Scott and Lydia" he said helping her up as he could tell that she was a little weaker than normal wondering how much of her powers she had used

" yeah that sounds like a good plan" she said weakly as she held onto him as they walked as the sheriff followed behind them since he knew that they needed this time alone for now

Everything soon went back to normal as if the ghost riders and the wild hunt had never happened as they had realised that they only had a week left of normal high school life which had eventually lead to their last day much to Stiles's disappointment since he had missed the last three of school due to having being taken by the hunt as well as their whole town being consumed by them making them miss milestones like prom and whatnot. This was why they found themselves in their class of the day and of their high school life as they couldn't wait for it to be over so they could begin the next chapter of their lives. Aylee had decided to go with an uncharacteristic outfit for her since it was the last day of school as it consisted of a white bohemian style red and black patterned skirt, a red tank top, a denim jacket, a pair of knee high boots and a brown backpack. She wore her hair down in soft waves with a braid to create half up half down style to go with the bohemian theme she had going on, she also wore dark smoky eye makeup with soft red lipstick.

" have a great summer everyone and to the seniors... I'll see you at graduation" Mr Croft said to the class in front of him as the four of them turned to turned to face each other to share a look

" no, no, no, no... that's it? What?" Stiles said in disbelief as he wondered why they were all giving him looks of excitement and anticipation rather than looks of fear like he was displaying

" last day ever!" Scott said feeling the need to emphasis what they already knew since it seemed like some of them we're in disbelief about this chapter in their lives being over forever

" but it just feels so anticlimactic" he said full of disappoint,smut since he had always imagine the last day of school being so much more than what the reality of it had actually been like

" what were you expecting? Cheerleaders and confetti canons?" Aylee said with an amused tone to go with her sarcastic comment and look as she tried to comfort her boyfriend in a way

" and there is still the whole graduation thing" Lydia said pointing out that high school wasn't exactly over for them since they still had some milestones to do like the graduation ceremony

" and then we get to do the whole college thing" Aylee said with a smile since they had all been accepted into the colleges that they had wanted despite all of the supernatural drama they had

" lets do it!" Scott said knowing that they all had plan to hang out together that nit to celebrate finishing high school since it was touch and go for some of them due to their supernatural life

" no come on, wait... guys? Scott? Aylee?... this can't be it" Stiles said calling after them as they had picked up theirs stuff and left as Aylee leaned over his desk to kiss him on the cheek

" how long do you think it will be before he realises that we're not coming back?" Scott said to Aylee as Lydia walked into the opposite direction to clear out her locker as they went to do the same

" I would say in 3...2...1.. hi Stiles" she said using her fingers to count down as she got a vision of him coming towards them as Stiles wondered what was so funny to cause Scott to laugh

" whatever you two are up to it's not funny" Stiles said amused as he knew that Scott and Aylee had a habit of ganging up on him not that he minded since it meant that Aylee wasn't alone

" you know I can't believe we're not in high school anymore, I mean it kind of feels like nothing's really changed" Scott said looking around as he thought about everything in retrospect

" you're kidding right? I mean if we're thinking about our school life like you started as a human and you're a werewolf, I started it in Eichen house and now well... tada" she said proving a point

" she's right, everything's changed" Stiles said placing everything he had in his locker into his backpack before wrapping his arms around Aylee's waist knowing he wouldn't go back

" yeah for the better I would say, come on we should go and meet Liam and Mason by the jeep" she said holding her hand out for Stiles as the three of them walked towards the jeep in the lot

" hey Liam so okay since you're now an alpha-" Stiles said as they approached Liam and Mason who were waiting for them giving Stiles a look wondering where he was going with this

" I'm not an alpha" Liam said knowing that he was always going to be a beta since he could never do what it took to become an alpha since he respected his alpha and pack too much

" right but you're a... you know alpha in training" he said thinking that it would be up to Liam to act like the alpha since Scott and the others would be gone from Beacon Hills for college

" well I'd have to kill an alpha to become one" Liam said pointing out the obvious fact that he seemed to be missing in his little speech as he turned to see Scott and Aylee dying to laugh

" Liam! Since you're taking over, the most important thing you need to remember is that Mason is always going to be the one who's there to safe your ass all the time" he said thinking of them

" well not all the time" Scott said protesting at the fact that Stiles was saying that he always saved Scott from whatever trouble he seemed to get himself into over the years since the bite

" most of the time... which is why I think you're going to need this " Stiles said thinking about the amount of time that he had figured out something that no one else had yet expect for him

" umm... I don't play baseball" Mason said as Stiles handed him his steel metal bat that he had used sometimes as the human since he didn't have werewolf abilities or special powers

" yeah so not the point, Mason" Aylee said sounding slightly bored as she pushed herself up onto the hood of the jeep so that she was sitting on it and was in between the boys of the pack

" she's right, it's not the point and I don't play baseball either" he said pointing towards his girlfriend who made a good point as she knew the importance the bat held to Stiles in all of this

" ok thanks... I guess" Mason said still confused about what the point of the bat was as he took it from sensing that Stiles had this whole handing down the torch thing going on right now

" oh one last piece of advice, always and I mean always listen to Hayden because she'll be the one to talk some sense into you guys... before joining in on the crazy" she said with a smile

" love you guys...and as for you Scott, I leave you with this and you know hurt her then I will kill you" he said handing over his precious jeep car keys over to Scott so he could use it in college

" shouldn't that speech you should be giving about me? I mean I seriously think you love that jeep more than you love me... oh my god, you do!" She said pretending to be horrified by him

" never, how can anyone love a jeep like Roscoe more than your pretty little seer self?" He said gently touching Aylee's knee as she pretended to shake him off as he did it again which sticked

" ok enough of the eww... you sure that you won't need it?" He said knowing that he didn't want to just take his best friends jeep since they both knew that he couldn't use his bike at college

" it's okay, we have a plan right? My dad is going to drive me to DC with Aylee so she can see my dorm and help me settle in" he said looking to Aylee as he thought about them being apart

" yeah and then mom is going to pick us up to go to my dorm, it all sounds very complicated" she said with a smile as she thought about being away from Scott and Stiles for so long

" I thought you were coming with me to my dorm?" Scott said knowing that the plan was for them all to go his dorm at Davis to help settle in before she went her own dorm in providence

" I am, for about a week or so I'm basically going on a magical mystical tour of America before college" she said thinking about how she didn't want to miss out on anything with either of them

" hey did you guys hear that Lydia's starting MIT as a junior? How do you event do that?" Stiles said thinking about how he had alway known that Lydia was a super genius despite her hiding

" I don't even know, I mean I was luck to graduate high school and getting college with my colourful background" she said thinking about how her future college had over looked it for her

" she's defiantly a genius" Scott said thinking about how Lydia could have graduate the year before if she wanted to but she had wanted to graduate with the rest of class and friends

" real question is how did you get into UC Davis?" Stiles said in disbelief as they began to laugh since they all knew that Scott was prone to missing a few classes here and there due to drama

" if we're playing that game then how did you get into George Washington?" She said knowing that he had a habit of getting distracted easily which made academic things a little harder

" hold up, what about you and RISD? I thought you were considering CCA?" Scott said thinking about all the booklets and art colleges catalogues that had been lying on her working desk

" I was but then I found out that RISD did a specific painting course so I submitted my stuff on the off chance I would get in... plus there's the small thing of me not getting into CCA due to my ' mental health issues'" she said admitted that she didn't get into her dream college

" I'm sorry, Ay... anyway how did you get into George Washington?" Scott said knowing that he wanted to change the subject to get off the topic of Aylee and colleges to keep her calm

" I don't know, your dad I guess. The big FBI pops made a call to the little pre FBI program" he said thinking about how daddy McCall had called him to ask about his plans for college

" oh yay, you'll finally get a gun" she said as he playfully hit her in the knee as she began to laugh as she thought about how he was always asking if he could have a gun for this or that

" you in a pre FBI programme, you becoming a big shot painter and me the vet... I guess we're not the same kids that we used to be" he said thinking about how much they had changed

" no we're not, we're way past being the kids looking for a dead body in the words or you being the scared girl in Eichen house" he said thinking about how things weren't the same as before

" you know you can keep the jeep? I mean I know how much you two love to 'talk' in it" he said using the word talk to replace what he actually meant which was them making out like crazy

"No I want you to have it" he said knowing that him and Aylee had plan for when they wanted to meet since it was only a few hours on the train between them or an hour by plane to them

" Stiles, these aren't the keys to the jeep" Scott said as Stiles pulled out a bunch of keys as Scott and Aylee gave each other a confused look at this before showing it to Stiles

" no that's the one to your house, another to each of your rooms and these are the masters to the school, animal clinic and the sheriff's station" he said showing them the different keys

" of course you have copies of all the important places in Beacon Hills" Aylee said thinking about how many times they had done something that they shouldn't due to rules or laws

" I just figured you should have all the copies... seriously, they still need us" he said looking around the courtyard of the school at the students who they knew was clueless to what went on

" they'll always need us" Scott said since they knew that genre was always going to a supernatural threat and enemy that needed taken care of hence why Liam was in charge now

" even if they don't know it" Aylee said thinking how no one really knew what happened in Beacon Hills except for the supernatural ones like the werewolves and hybrids in the small towns

" and you know that we still need each other right?" Stiles said looking between Aylee and Scott as he tried to think about what his life would be like without his best friend and girlfriend

" aww I'm going to miss you too" Aylee said to make light of it all since she knew that she was worried that she was going to go back to feeling like that lonely little scared girl she used to be

" no I mean like I actually need you, I lost my driver's license in the hunt and Aylee can't drive so you'll have to drive" he said knowing that she didn't like to drive in case she got a vision during it

" your dad is the sheriff, I'm sure he'll let it slide... you drive" he said throwing the keys to him s they all got into the jeep into their usual places with Aylee in the front next to Stiles and Scott in the back

" unit 4 repeat, you're telling me that there's a dead body in the woods?" They heard the sheriff say over the police scanner as they all exchanged a look silently suggesting they ignore it

" I though we just discussed how much we've changed and how it wasn't our problem anymore... ok fine, lets go" Aylee said as she looked out of the window as they drove in the jeep


	11. Chapter 11:said the spider to the fly

hey guys so here is new chapter for you guys based on the second part of season 6 aka 6x11 which I know I'm way late with because I just couldn't get into the new season and I was in a writing slump but I'm back now. As always I have adapted things to fit Aylee into the story more than Malia in than in the show. And as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 11: said the spider to the fly

The summer between their senior year and heading into college seemed to fly by as they all began to prepare to head to their new start as Aylee and Stiles tried to spend as much time as they could as they began to reconnect after the aftermath of the wild hunt taking him and most of the towns especially since they knew that he would need to head to Virginia soon to begin his training at the FBI and that she would have to head off to RISD for college, however much sooner than she would have liked it was time to take Stiles up to Virginia with the sheriff to get him settled in before saying goodbye to him. Aylee had also spend the summer earning as much cash at the station as she could before going off to college as well as helping Scott and Coach with preparing the new lacrosse team before they left which was why she had decided to stop by the lacrosse field at the high school on her way from her shift at the station. Aylee wore a caramel coloured pinafore with a white tshirt underneath it, a cream open knitted cardigan, a pair of cream knee high socks with a pair of caramel knee high boots and lastly wore a brown detailed bag across her body. She wore her hair in two half braids before they become two smaller ponytails on either side of her head, she wore slightly smoked defining eye makeup to make her blue eyes pop with a dark dull dusky pink colour of lipstick

" hey you know you didn't have to come tonight right? How was your shift at the station?" Scott asked as he seen the girl that had become his sister walk towards them as she watched the team

" I know but I wanted to see this through and the coach would have a field day if I wasn't here but umm work was good, same old" she said knowing that nothing supernatural had happened yet

" so we're still good to leave tomorrow?" He said wanting to check with her that everything was good in Beacon Hills so far as they were meant to be leaving for college the next day or so

" we should be but I've asked Parrish to keep an eye on things and to let me know if things get too bad... I know I'm getting as bad as Stiles" she said knowing that he found it hard to let go too

" we need to trust that Liam and the others know what they are doing or they can figure it out if they don't... hey nice work, Diaz!" Scott said giving his sister a look before praising one of the players

" I know but we both know how hard this town can be to live in when everything is at its worst... Nolan, you need to hang in there ok? You can still take him" Aylee said shouting out to another player

" true but maybe things won't be that bad this time" he said hoping that Liam and Mason would have an easier time than they did when they started out dealing with all things supernatural

" yeah maybe... Guys, you need to keep pushing each other and not let the energy fall!" She said noticing that the younger team members were beginning to ease up on each other despite training

" nice work, that's the best shot of pre season so far!" Scott said as they watched one of the player score an amazing shot as they could finally seem them beginning to work together as a team

"Thanks coach" Nolan said as he ran past Scott and Aylee as they knew that the team had come to respect and listen to them as Aylee began to check her game plans for the coach for games to come

" assistant assistant coach, what exactly are you doing?" Coach said walking up behind them as he reminded them that technically Scott was Aylee assistant while she was the coach's assistant

" drills, you know like we agreed to do after the last practice so I could begin to make game plans for you before I leave" Aylee said knowing that his style of coaching was laid back at best

" no not that, you're giving them hope. When did I ever give you hope?" He said looking to Scott as he thought about the team that he used have with him, Stiles, Issac and Jackson before they left

" never" he said almost immediately and with confident as he thought about how the coach would regular tear them down and yell abuse at them as Aylee thought about the amount of looks he got

" exactly, nothing motivates a team more than withering criticism. Speaking of losers, where's your little protege?" Coach said looking around to see that Liam wasn't on the field with everyone else

" umm..." Scott said looking to Aylee as he wondering silently if she would get what he was thinking and discreetly text Mason and Liam to tell him to get on the field as soon as possible

" 'umm'? Is 'um' a location? Is 'um' behind me?" He said fully focusing on Scott as Aylee turned her back on them as she took out her phone and to text Mason to tell him to get Liam there as soon as

" stop worrying ok? Liam will be here, I mean when had he ever let you or better yet when did one of your boys let you down?" Aylee said knowing that coach had always had a soft spot for Scott and Stiles

" plus he's the backbone of this team, he's stepped it up in every way possible. A born leader who can handle anything you throw at him" Scott said trying to convince himself as much as coach

" I swear to god McCall and um McCall... if you don't get Dunbar out in three seconds then this'll be you day here" he said to both Aylee and Scott causing them to give each a look of confusion

" this is our last day, we're leaving tomorrow" Scott said knowing that they needed to head out as soon as so that they could get settled before classes started and orientation began as well

" I can still dock your pay" he said scrambling to find something to threaten them with as Aylee rolled her eyes and mentally faced palmed as she wondered if he had a clue what was going on

" we don't get paid to do this, I mean we should but we don't" she said thinking about how they should paid just for dealing with him as there were some similar between that and watching a child

" she's right, we're volunteers but do you want my whistle?" Scott said gesturing to his whistle as he held it out of him as he knew that the coach would just keep going until he found something

" who gave you a whistle?... now that's how you play lacrosse! Who is that kid? He's spectacular" coach said as they began to pay attention to the team to see one of the player making a great shot

" I figured that would do the trick, I told Liam that coach was making Diaz captain to get him out here" she said quietly so that only Scott would be able to hear her as they realised who it was

" that's just Liam" Scott said letting him know that it wasn't a new player but rather the very one that they and been arguing about as he hoped that it helped to confirm what he was saying about him

" how the hell am I supposed to tell them apart? They're all wearing the same thing" he said causing the McCall siblings to exchange another look as they wondered how he could be like this

" they've got numbers on their jerseys, coach" he said not bothering to mention that it also had their last names too since he knew that he wouldn't even know that in order to call on them properly

" umm Scott, Liam is losing control. I can feel him letting his anger get to him and it won't be long before he completely loses it" Aylee said after picking up on Liam's emotions while he was playing

" oh god, that's all we need... stop! Stop!... Liam, your eyes" Scott said as they watched Liam and another player crash into each other causing Liam to lose control as Scott rushed over to him

" McCall, what the hell was that? That wasn't a foul, that's called winning" coach said as everyone else began to crowd around them except for Aylee who was beginning to sense something else

" coach, I think we have bigger things to worry... we need to get everyone back right now" Aylee said walking further out to the field as a wolf covered in blood began to walk towards them slowly

" everyone, get back... Nolan, hey step back! Are you okay? What are you doing?" He said noticing that something didn't seem right about Nolan staying out in the filed while everyone went back

"Someone should call the sheriff and maybe Dr Deaton at the animal clinic. Scott, you should check it out to see if it's hurt" Aylee said trying to think of an excuse for them and Liam to go after it

" yeah, me and Aylee will come with you in case anything happens" Liam said catching onto to what she was discreetly hinting to as they looked for anyone to object before heading into the woods

" even if this isn't supernatural, it's still pretty weird" Scott said as they began to follow the wolf's scent as they began to walk through the woods thinking about what just happened on the field

" you think it's just a wolf wolf or-" Liam said before being cut off by Aylee who had already guessed what he was about to say since they couldn't really rule anything out in Beacon Hills

" or someone who can turn into a wolf like Derek or Theo?" She said wondering if one of them was back or if this someone new who was coming to town to cause trouble for them before they left

" I thinks it's a wolf" Scott said thinking about what he had picked up from it or rather what he didn't pick up which was a human scent that he usually got from a werewolf new or old to him

" I don't think it's just one wolf... I think it's a whole pack of them and they are radiating fear even in death" Aylee said bracing herself against a nearby tree as she reminded herself that it wasn't her fear

" Scott, we should go before people get suspicious" Liam said discreetly nodding towards Aylee who he knew was becoming overwhelmed by the amount of fear and destruction they had found

The three of them decided to head back to the lacrosse to grab their things just as the sheriff and his deputies began to arrive to see what was happening as Liam agreed to meet them back at the McCall household as they head back to their cars which meant the jeep for the McCall siblings as Aylee began to text Lydia on the way home about what had happened in order to update her on the latest going ons. Scott and Aylee still had a lot of packing to do before they left for college as they had somehow roped Liam into helping them as they headed into Scott's bedroom once they had arrived in order to help him pack as Aylee made sure that he had everything before thinking of her own packing. They also decided to take this opportunity to talk about everything including tonight as well what was going on with Liam now that Hayden had left to keep her sister safe

" whatever happened to those wolves was defiantly supernatural" Liam said without a doubt or hesitation in his voice causing them to look up at him since they remembered thinking the same once

" Liam, there are other reason for something like that to happen other than supernatural ones. Don't go looking for issues if there isn't any" she said to him knowing that there would be sooner rather than later

" and I wouldn't say defiantly, it could've been a parasitic infection. I mean we get dogs that come into the clinic that have botflies coming out of their skin" Scott said looking for other reasons

" there's so behavioural issues that could be at play too" Aylee said trying to help him out as she thought about how the animals had went crazy when the alpha pack had come to town

" wait go back, can that happen to people?" Liam said still thinking about what Scott had said about botflies coming out of their skin as he couldn't help but imagine it happening to people

" yeah they crawl under the skin and lay some eggs then eventually they burst" he said thinking about how it happened not noticing the completely grossed out look Aylee was giving him

" ok enough of the yuck" Aylee said siting on top of Scott's suitcase to try and shut it as she gave him a look to get Liam to talk about whatever was going on with him and his control

" so you want to talk about it?" Scott said looking between Aylee and Liam as he knew that Aylee would be keeping an eye on Liam's emotional state while they talked about it all

" I thought we were talking about it" Liam said trying to play it cool as he tried to convince himself that he was simply asking about the possible supernatural situation that they might have

" that's not what we're talking about and you know it" Aylee said giving him a look as he realised that they might what had happened on the field with him losing control of his abilities

" oh that... me" he said thinking about how he had allowed himself to be consumed by his anger like he used to do before Scott had turned him into his first beta werewolf like he had

" yeah you... your fangs, your eyes, the growling" he said listing everything that had happened to him on the field as he thought about how he had once lost control letting Jackson find out about him

" sounds like we're going to talk about this" he said almost in defeat as he always thought a chat like this from Scott and Aylee was like getting into trouble from your mom and dad

" it sounds like we need to talk about this, you completely let your anger take control of you and you can't let that happen especially if we aren't here to pull you back" she said firmly

" you've got to remember your mantra, what three things cannot long be hidden?" Scott said reminding Liam of the way he had once learned to gain control rather than using an anchor

" I haven't had to use that in-" Liam said beginning to argue against going backwards and using the mantra he had use as a newbie beta werewolf despite everything he had learned

" what three things cannot long be hidden?" He said making it clear that he wanted to hear him say it and begin to use it more if he needed it rather than losing control like he had done

" the sun, the moon, the truth" Liam said almost rushing through it as he thought about how he had learned to use it in the back of armed van on the way to rescue Scott and Kira before

" again" Scott said wanting to hear him say it again and again knowing that he needed to know that Liam had everything under control when he left including his own temper and abilities

" and this time say it like you mean it" she said knowing that he needed to take it seriously if it was going to take any effect and actually help him in keeping control of his tempter and rage

" the sun... the moon... the truth" he said taking his time as he paused between each word and to process it and breathe as he thought about what the mantra actually meant to him

" better" he said nodding as he realised that he was doing much better as he looked to Aylee to confirm it as she nodded to signal that he was in completely control and better than before

" you don't have a bigger suitcase do you? I mean Aylee can't sit on it the whole way there to keep it shut" Liam said realising that they were getting no way where with closing it over

" I got duct tape" Scott said noticing how the very mention of duct tape out a smile from Aylee as her phone sudden began to buzz to signal a text that seem to make her smile bright

" of course you do and I'd love to watch you duct tape this shut but I have a date I have to get to" she said with a smile as she bounced off the suitcase as she headed for the door

" wait a date? Did you and Stiles break up?" Liam said wondering if they had and when they had as everything seemed fine durning the summer as he wondered how she was ok with it

" no we're still together" she said leaning against the door frame as she gave them a smile showing them that they were going to have to work for it if they wanted to know what was going on

" ok then explain the date if you're still together because we know Stiles is in Virginia" Scott said showing that he was just as confused as Liam was by her sudden perkiness by a date

" me and Stiles arranged to talk just now, you know before I go to bed and in between everything he has going on in Virginia" she said knowing that this is what they agreed upon

" oh so like a Skype date?" Liam said finally getting it as he realised that they would probably just be chatting on their laptops as him and Scott noticed how she looked down for a second

" kinda except that we aren't using Skype, I'm going to astroproject to him since he's alone" she said before leaving as she knew that she had practising her astroprojecting for this reason

Aylee headed to her bedroom where she lay on the bed after making sure that she looked presentable enough to meet her boyfriend before thinking about him and his dorm room at Virginia as she suddenly found herself in said bedroom as she began to look around as her eyes soon fell on Stiles as she noticed how he was wearing a simple outfit of grey sweats but couldn't help noticing the FBI tshirt that he was wearing with it making her smile

" hey you..." she said softly as she watched as he stood up and walked towards her as he knew how hard she had been working on her astroprojecting to make herself more solid

" I know it's only been a few days since we've seen each other and we've been talking almost everyday since but I miss you so much" he said as he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her

" I know me too but we agreed we had to do this and we have a plan right?" She said nuzzling closer to him as she was suddenly so glad that she had worked to becoming more solid

" that we do... talk every night before we go to bed, text a lot, meet on the weekends when we can. We can do this, Ay" he said knowing that they were worried about making this work

" of course we can, I mean our relationship has a lot more than a long distance relationship right?" She said thinking about all the things they had faced that could have defeated them but didn't

" true so how are things back in Beacon Hills?" He said leading to his bed as they began to get themselves more comfortable in the bed together as they began to steal kisses as they talked

" oh you know quiet, seriously nothing has happened since the wild hunt left. How's the FBI internship?" She said trying to cover up the night's events as she tried to change the subject

" well we haven't actually started anything above orientation, our first class is tomorrow" he said as he began to kiss her neck knowing that was her weak spot causing her to moan

" I still can't believe that you're actually going to be in the FBI" she said amazed that she was still managing to form a coherent sentence despite all of his best efforts to stop her from doing so

" what about you? Off to RISD to become a big shot painter? You are still going right?" He said knowing how hard it could be to leave Beacon Hills but also knew that they all had to

" yeah me and Scott are all packed to go, we're all set to leave tomorrow" she said as they're kisses became more intense before she suddenly broke them apart feeling dizzy for a moment

" Ay? Hey Ay, you ok?" He said noticing how something about her suddenly seemed off as her eyes began to flash as she realised that she was getting a vision as she disappeared from his arms

 _Suddenly she was transported to the closed unit of Eichen house as she recognised an orderly and Dr Fenris walking down the hallway as she severely hoped that this wasn't going to end up with her being back in the closed unit like she had seen once before when the Dread Doctors had come to town as she tried to work out if anything seemed out of place or off but it still felt as creepy as ever. She tried to keep pace with them as she tried to work what was so important for her to hear and see as she listened in on their conversation_

 _" look all I'm telling you is that I saw and I know what-" the order said to Fenris as they walked through the closed unit as the good doctor began to interrupt him with logical and reason_

 _" I'm telling you what you saw isn't possible, this patient has been here since the facility opened" Fenris said to the orderly as they headed to the patient in question's cell to check on it_

 _" didn't this place open in 1912?" The orderly said wondering how long this patient has actually been here and how old it was or more importantly what it was to live for so long_

 _" exactly! come on, take a closer look at our friend. You see this? He's been covered in pyroclastic rock for decades, its hardened volcanic ash... maybe be I should locked this a notch or two" he said as they looked at the patient before all hell broke lose like always_

Suddenly Aylee was pulled out of her vision by the constant and annoying sound of her phone going off as she took a moment to try and progress everything that she had just seen as well as heard as she thought about how whatever happened to night to the wolves must be connected to what she had just seen at Eichen house which she knew was the present rather than the future. She collected herself before decided to answer her phone since she already knew who would be calling her and she didn't need their bond to know that he was panicking about what was going on with her as she could mentally imagine him pacing his dorm room while trying to call her

" hey Stiles so did you hear the joke about the rabbi going to the bar?" She said trying to play it cool knowing that Stiles was going to go crazy with the amount of questions he had for her

" don't even try it, Aylee! What the hell happened? Did you have a vision or did someone pull you out?" He said frantically going through all of the better possibilities of what could have happened

" I had a vision of... Liam making it as lacrosse captain, something totally stupid and not worth getting worked over" she said feeling bad for lying to him about her real vision

" ok if you say so... so do you want to come back or what?" He said looking at his desk as he thought about how he should be preparing for his first class tomorrow despite what he wanted to do instead

" you know what? I think we should try again tomorrow and that way you can tell me all about your day, I'm kinda beat all of a sudden" she said knowing that she was itching to sketch her vision out

" yeah ok but promise me that you'll call if you need me ok?" He said as she realised that he meant her personally in a boyfriend way rather than solving supernatural mysteries kind of way

" yeah of course, good luck for tomorrow and I love you" she said before hanging up the phone and falling onto her bed in defeat as she thought about her lies and failed date plans

Aylee soon fell into supernatural unease sleep as if her body knew that something was going on in Beacon Hills before she woke up to take another look the sketch that she had drawn last night of her vision of Eichen house as she hoped that whatever was going on wasn't going to lead back to the same place that had held her prisoner for some many years since she was beginning to feel that she was finally leaving that part of her life behind her. Soon she was pulled out of her spiralling thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing to signal that she had a new text as she grabbed it from her bedside table as she saw that Liam and Mason needed help with something that was happening at the school as she groaned before getting up to get dressed. Aylee wore a dark grey tank top underneath in a bright blue shirt that was tucked into her mom jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, she also wore a black studded cardigan and a pair of black ankle boots. She quickly created a braid onto of her head before pulling the rest of her wavy hair up into a high ponytail, she wore simple eye defining eye makeup with bright pink lipstick. She quickly grabbed her bag with keys and phone in it before riding her bike to the school

" ok you guys have two minutes, I need to go meet my mom and Scott at the hospital" she said as she meet them in the hallway of the school as she felt both of their fear and panic

" something weird happened like with the wolves last night" Liam said as she gave him a weird look as they headed down to the basement under the school as she got a bad feeling about it

" weird how and why does it requires us going down into the creepy basement?" She said as she followed them down to the basement knowing that something was freaking them out

" well this is where they ran to afterwards, this is how we found them" Mason said as he gestured to the pile of dead rats in a mass of blood and gore making her take a step back

" oh my god, rats! You could have warned me about the ew factor in all of this" she said realising that they were expecting her to go and investigate what happened to the rats

" what do you think happened?" Liam said glad that she had arrived and didn't tell Scott like he thought she would since he knew that this might turn out to be nothing despite the weirdness

" I'm telling you now I'm not touching them to get a vision but from what I can see the rats for freaked out, crawled all over each and got their tail knotted then tore each other apart trying to get free" she said kneeling down beside the pile of rats as she tried to work it all out for them

" you mean like the rat king?" Mason said remembering the amount of recent research he had done on the rat king causing her to smile since he was beginning to remind her of Lydia

" maybe if I knew what a rat kind was. Liam, have you tried using your other werewolf senses?" She said knowing that there was something he was missing due to being grossed out

" no I mean umm" he said trying to think of an excuse since he could tell that he wasn't doing this the way Scott would or as well as Scott would which made him begin to worry about it

" lets see if this will work... you should be able to smell it from them, their fear I mean" she said being able to sense it without touching them as she turned to him gesturing for to try

" yeah it's the same as the ones from the classroom and like the wolves from last night" he said doing what she wanted to be able to come to the same conclusion as she had about them

" wait why were there rats in a classroom?" She said thinking once again about how weird the animals in Beacon Hills were beginning to act as she thought about the last they did this

" they ran in during second period, there was about 50 of them" Liam said remembering how they had heard people in the class screaming causing them to go and investigate the rats

" this could be nothing or it could be the start of something but either way it's turn to be the one to figure it all out" she said knowing that they couldn't always come to rescue miles away

" when do you guys leave?" Liam said knowing that she wasn't trying to be mean or anything but rather get him to step and stop relying on them so much as they couldn't always help

" tonight if everything goes well, I should go. Scott is picking me up but call me or him if anything else happens" she said checking her phone again before leaving them alone in the dark

Scott loaded Aylee's bike into the back of the jeep while he waited for her to come out of the school as he thought about what he wanted to discuss with his mom and sister before leaving for college since he was worried about them being safe without him being there to make sure of it which was why he had insisted that they both meet him at the hospital while their mom working despite what Aylee was telling him since they both knew that Derek and Chris had made sure that she could defend herself from anyone or anything that came after her. Which was why Aylee was slightly amused by his attempts since it reminded her of a time where men believed women were defenceless as Scott was forgetting who they were as people

" eight hundred gold sounds pretty dangerous" Melissa said as Scott handed her the stun baton that he had borrowed from Chris before summer started in order to give to his mom

"Just use it on me, it'll be okay I promise. You have to hold the button down, mom" he said seeing her hesitation to hit her son with eight hundred volt and cause him that much pain

" hey if you won't use it on him then I will, think of it as payback for this very anti feministic display you're putting on" Aylee said as they turned to see her sitting in a morgue table

" I have something for you too, Chris said that you could put these in your bag" he said handing her a small teaser gun and some pepper spray causing Aylee to give him a look

" I'm going to be fine Scott and so is Aylee and if something happens then I will call Liam" Melissa said to reassure him that they were all going to be okay with or without him around

" what if he's not around? What about you, Ay? I mean you cant call him or me for help in Rhode Island" he said looking between the two most important women in his life right now

" I'm not exactly defenceless, I have my bo staff and some of tricks up my sleeve if I have to use them" she said knowing that they had all agreed to keep their supernatural selves hidden

" and do you really think this thing is going to protect me? I'm a nurse and a stun baton isn't really my thing" she said thinking about her newest skill she had learned along the way

" you have a thing?" Scott said looking to Aylee since he began to wonder what she meant as he thought about the things that they could do as he wondered if there was something she had to tell him

" sort of, if something does happen and people get hurt then I've got it covered. Which reminds me, I made a new and improved versions of your herbal healing concoction" she said giving Aylee a smile as she handed her a sealed zipped bag filled with the herbal blend

" oh wow thank you and this way I can make it look like tea, geez I'm so not looking forward to hiding again" she said thinking about how she would have to hide who and what she really is

" where did you learn all of this from?" He said wondering when and how she had managed to not only adapt to their world but also thrive in it like she was while becoming so understanding

" listen to me, you have orientation to get to and classes to get schedule as well thing to paint and animals to heal so worry about that" she said knowing that was normal thing to worry about

" true, we should probably getting going soon... wait, don't!" Aylee said as her eyes suddenly flashed purple as she got a quick vision of what was about to happen before she could stop it

" oh my god? I held the button" Melissa said as soon as she realised that she had accidental pressed the button of the stun baton which was still in her hand as she went to give Scott a hug

" ahhh! You held the button and you clearly saw it happen" he said first to his mom then to Aylee who was giving him a guilty look knowing that there wasn't enough time to prevent it

" hey you two drive safely and let me know as soon as you get there ok? I'll come visit your new dorms as soon as I can" she said thinking about her kids being states and states away

Once Scott and Aylee had both said their emotional goodbyes to Melissa who had to unfortunately work a double shift at the hospital making harder for her to go with her kids to their colleges to settle them in like they had planned so they had changed their plans slightly so that Scott would drive Aylee to the airport before then driving to San Fransisco in the jeep which was why they had decided to head back to their house so that they could begin to load their things into the jeep before taking off. However things didn't quite go that way as Aylee was overcome by a sudden vision as she held on her desk table for balance as she was overwhelmed with image and image of people killing others, of people screaming in fear and terror, of someone new and terrifying affecting Beacon Hills. She wasn't surprised when she came out of it to find sketch after sketch of the terrible things she had seen and her hands coved in charcoal as she ran downstairs to get scott

" Scott, we can't leave ok? We just can't" Aylee said as she stood in front of the jeep as Scott turned it off to see what was going on since he could tell that she was freaked out by something

" wait why? What happened?" He said getting out of the jeep and walked towards her as he realised that he could smell her fear as he looked down at her charcoaled covered hands

" I had a vision and it was bad and I'm willing to bet that Lydia had a banshee moment at the same thing" she said thinking about the amount of death that had been featured in her vision

" ok but Liam can handle it, we agreed that he would take over things here while we headed off to college" he said knowing they couldn't keep put their lives on hold for Beacon Hills

" no he can't and I wish that he could just go or that I could ignore this vision but I can't ok? It was just that bad" she said knowing that she had to calm down before they made a move

" ok what was it about? What did you see?" He said realising how worked up she was as he absently thought of how Stiles might be able to pick up on her emotions from where he was

" there was so much but this I think should be our first lead, it was a vision I got last night about something very hot and fired breaking out of Eichen house" she said showing him

" it was a hellhound... ok fine let's go, call Lydia on the way and let her know that we're picking up when you're filling her in" Scott said gesturing for them to get back into the jeep for now

" I actually don't think we need to call her, I think she already came on her own... let me guess? You had a banshee of mass death and destruction" Aylee said noticing the same look on Lydia's face

" yeah I figured something that big that you might have gotten a vision of it too and I guess I was right" Lydia said getting into the jeep as she noticed Aylee's charcoal covered hands

" so can one of you actually tell me what's going on and what's it got to do with this other hellhound?" Scott said as they began to head to the school where they knew he was

" I don't know but each time I've seen him or thought about him, I get this sense of purpose from him. I think he's the only one that can stop whatever this is" Aylee said thinking about him

" we opened a door to another world and something came out after us, now we need the hellhound to stop it" Lydia said backing Aylee up as she knew that she was right about this

" so we put it back, we've put things back before right? Why are you two looking at each other like there's something you know that I don't?" Scott said noticing the looks between them

" I just think that it might not be that simple" Lydia said knowing that she was putting it lightly as she thought about her banshee moment of everything going to hell and people turning on loved ones

" we saved Stiles and brought everyone back but that's not the way it's supposed to happen, the wild hunt was supposed to take everything and everyone in Beacon Hills" Aylee said sadly

" and we all know that's there always a price to pay" Lydia said thinking about all the trouble they had caused in the last trying to do the right thing before accidentally making things worse

" we learned that from the nemeton" Scott said finally getting what they were thinking as he knew that they should have let the wild hunt do what they had to do rather than saving Stiles

" yeah but the question is what kind of price do we have now?" Aylee said thinking back on her vision as she looked at Lydia knowing that for once they see on the same page with this

" if what we saw and felt is anything to go by, I'd say big" Lydia said as they arrived at the school as they jumped out of the jeep to hear the very clear signs of a struggle going on

" ok we should moved pretty quickly" Scott said taking the lead as he began to use his werewolf sense to find out where the fighting was going on before reaching their destination

" do we even know what we let out?" Aylee said getting a bad feeling that things weren't going well for this hellhound as she realised that if something happened to him then they had nothing

" I don't know but I think this hellhound might the only one who does" Scott said thinking about how everyone seemed to go to being coming straight back to this hellhound lately

" great, it's not like we can ask him now is it?" Aylee said slightly frustrated as they found the hellhound with a bullet to the head as they all stood there and took the scene before them in

" I thought you couldn't kill a hellhound" Lydia said thinking about all of the research she had done when trying to work out what Parrish was and what being a hellhound actually meant

" you shouldn't be able to... Scott, look at this. It's a fleur-de-lis" Aylee said picking up the shell casing from the bullet that she automatically began to recognise knowing they would too

" Argent" Scott said knowing that the fleur-de-lis was the hunter symbol of the Argent family as he began to wonder why Chris or anyone of them would take hunting back up again

" so then its true" Lydia said looking at Aylee since she knew that this was confirming everything that they had seen and felt in their very different and separate style of visions

" then what's true? What else did you hear and see?" He said looking between them as he knew that Aylee saw and felt things while Lydia began mostly heard things coming through

" the sound of people who've never even hurt a fly killing each other" Aylee said knowing something must have been affecting completely innocent people to cause that reaction

" we should go and talk about this before whoever did this comes back" Lydia said knowing that they weren't exactly safe in the middle of the woods that seemed open to an attack

The three of them decided that the best place to go back to was the McCall household as they headed for Scott's room knowing that they had debating on their hands about to so since it was clear that they couldn't exactly just walk away with all of this going on and pretend that it wasn't happening as well as whether or not they should involve Stiles in this since they knew that despite the involvement of the wild hunt that they were still a team no matter how much distance was between them as they sat in Scott's bed thinking about it

" in case anyone forgot and yes I just said 'forgot', we almost him the last time" Lydia said thinking about how they had almost not only Stiles but also everyone else in Beacon Hills

" more than anyone else I get that but if this turns out to be as big and as bad as it seems and we don't call him" Aylee said knowing that she more than anyone didn't want to risk Stiles

" he would kill us" Scott said thinking about how mad Stiles would be if he found out that they were staying behind to deal with something this bad without telling him especially Aylee

" we could always go back to the woods and look for more clues on the killer" Lydia said seeing both of their hesitation about calling Stiles back to Beacon Hills after everything

" Lydia, you didn't see him when me and his dad dropped him off or when I visited him last night. He was thrilled to be there and to apart of that, we can't ruin that" Aylee said sadly

" she's right, he left me a voicemail today and he sounded really excited to be there" he said thinking about the message he had sent him before he had went off to his first FBI class

" can you play the voicemail?" Aylee asked knowing that part of her wanted to hear what new as saying but more than that she just simply wanted to hear his voice as she suddenly missed him

" hey Scott, so I'm here! I'm in Quantico, Virginia at the FBI. I'm at the freaking FBI! It's real, I'm really here. I kind of told Aylee that I would miss her and that I can't wait to get home which I do but still, it's the FBI" Stiles said through the voicemail he left on Scott's phone

" it's good to hear he's thinking about me even if being more excited to be at the FBI than to see me" she said smiling at how excited he was as she showed them that she wasn't hurt

" Listen Scott, whatever you're doing right now, just make sure you're still getting out of Beacon Hills. Maybe you think you can't leave, you know like the whole thing falls apart if you're not there which I get but you have to. I know you're supposed to drive out tonight, so if you don't call me back promise me you're actually going. Just get in the Jeep and go" he said wishing and hoping that he would take Aylee with him so they could begin their own new start

" he has a point but you're right, we can't just leave this to Liam to deal with" Lydia said thinking about how easy it would be if they could just walk away like they all wanted to do so

" so what do we do?" Aylee said slightly quieter than she had been as she thought more than ever that they couldn't tell Stiles about this meaning that she would have to tell him more lies

" well we don't tell Stiles, at least for now. We can rethink telling him if it gets any worse" Scott said knowing that they couldn't ask him to come after hearing that kind of message from him

" in the meantime, we think like Stiles and go back into the woods to find some more clues because that dead hellhound is the only lead we have right now" Aylee said standing up


	12. Chapter 12: raw talent

hey guys so here is new chapter for you guys based on the second part of season 6 aka 6x12 which I know I'm way late with this because I just couldn't get into the new season and I was in a writing slump but I'm back now. As always I have adapted things to fit Aylee into the story more than Malia in than in the show. And as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 12: raw talent

After another short discussion about whether or not to call Stiles to let him know about the newer deadly supernatural drama that was keeping them all in Beacon Hills for now, they decided to not call him unless things became worse as well as to go back into the woods looking for clues on who killed the hellhound and how since they had always believed that nothing could kill a hellhound before now. Aylee had a lot of time to think about things as they drove back to the woods before running through them as she thought about how she hated lying to Stiles especially since she knew that he would be able to tell that she was lying with or without the bond that they shared as she hoped that she could protect him like he had always protected her in the past since leaving Eichen house. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she became aware of Scott's fear increased as she saw beginning to run in another direction always frantic as her and Lydia followed as her eyes turned purple just as she picked up on what he was seeing

 _" we find them then we kill them, we kill them all!" Gerard said in Scott's head as she realised that somehow his fear was flooding his head with memory's filled with the same amount of fear_

" Scott, it isn't real ok? This is all in your head" Aylee said invading the memory of Gerard declaring the fact that he was going after the werewolves in Beacon Hills due to Kate's death

 _" did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth trying to chew through the bars? Something that out of control is better off dead" Chris said showing how much had changed_

" Scott, enough of this! Wake up!" She said beginning to shout it through his memory knowing that he needed to break this circle to get better control of whatever was going on with him

" what's going on? What are you thinking about?" Lydia said stopping as she realised that something was going on between them as Aylee's eyes slowly returned back to her normal blue

" ummm...getting the bullet to Argent" Scott said scrambling to think of some excuse to explain his weird behaviour as he gave Aylee a look of concern since it was clear that she had seen it all

" even if he's the one who fired it or someone he knows fired it?" Aylee said thinking that it could be Chris or someone in his family that fired the bullet killing the hellhound like Kate or Gerard

" especially if he's the one, wait do you guys hear that?" Scott said as his werewolf sense began to pick on something coming their way in the wood as the two teenage girls gave each other a look

" hear what, Scott?" Lydia said since it was clear that neither her or Aylee we're picking up in what he was hearing as they began to wonder what was going on with him right now in the woods

" heartbeats and lots of them, they're here" he said looking around for the tell tale signs of hunters beginning to head their way as he began to think of some way to escape them and protect themselves

" who's here?" Aylee said looking around and using her powers to search for emotions belonging to a group of people who weren't them but found nothing yet as she looked at Lydia to share a look

" hunters, we have to run... now!" He said before running into the woods again as he tried to think of some way for them to leave this situation alive as Lydia and Aylee began to run after him

" Scott, wait... Scott, stop!" Aylee said as her and Lydia realised who he and been sensing in the woods coming their way and it wasn't hunters as he suddenly tackled the sheriff to the ground

" ahh, Scott! It's me, Scott! Come on, it's okay... everyone stay back, it's just a kid" the sheriff said as he moved Scott away from prying eyes to hide his werewolf self as Lydia did the same with Aylee

" what's wrong with his eyes?" Said one of the deputies as the ones in the know began to exchange a look of panic as they tried to think of some kind of excuse as Parrish stepped in to help

" you heard the sheriff, stand down" Parrish said giving Aylee and Scott a moment to recover and gain control over their supernatural selves while the deputies began to fan out in the woods

" you two okay?" The sheriff asked his son's best friend and his girlfriend as he knew almost immediately that something was going on if not just because they were here and not in college

" I'm really sorry, you don't think they say anything do you?" Scott said worried that one of the deputies had seen his alpha red eyes or his werewolf fangs as he began to look around them

" no more than they're used to" Parrish said knowing that to a degree everyone in Beacon Hills knew what was going on but decided to turn a blind eye which worked for the ones that could

" yeah Beacon Hills is definitely one freaky town" Aylee said thinking all the weird things that had happened to her and to her friends over the years as she looked at Scott trying to work him out

" want to tell me what happened here?" The sheriff said gesturing to the dead hellhound that was still laying on the ground before them as they all began to focus on the latest mystery in their lives

" he's a hellhound" Parrish said remembering how they had fought previously in the evening as well as how they had been drawn together as he thought about nice it was not being the only one

" technically it's a dead hellhound... sorry" Aylee said realising that she was using sarcasm and humour as a way to protect herself from all of this as she realised that she sounded like Stiles

" yep got that, thanks" sheriff said looking around the area to see his deputies patrolling the area as well as that Lydia was doing the same thing but for different things and for a different team

" well I don't get that, I didn't think you could kill a hellhound" Parrish said suddenly worried that he was easier to kill than they had once believed which wasn't a good thing for a hellhound or a cop

" unfortunately it look a lot easier than we thought" Aylee said looking to Scott as she wondered whether or not he was going to mention that it was an Argent bullet that had killed the hellhound

" you got anything you want to add?" The sheriff said noticing how quiet Scott was being as Aylee saw him put the billet with the Argent's hunter symbol on it into his pocket instead of telling him

" yeah I don't think it was just any bullet" Scott said thinking about how it couldn't have just been a normal bullet especially if it was an Argent bullet knowing they were one of the oldest hunter families

" I hope not" Parrish said thinking how his job was about to become a lot more dangerous if normal bullets killed him like any other cop in town as he looked between all showing his worry and panic

" hey you three should go home ok? We need to at least pretend that this a normal murder case" the sheriff said thinking that talking to three teens wasn't exactly normal procedures or policy

" ok but call us if you find anything weird than this and we'll do the same" Aylee said knowing that she was dying to get home to get a shower after running through the woods all night like they had

Soon the three of them found themselves back in the jeep as they drove Lydia home first as they all sat silently in the car as they thought about everything that had happened in the woods from Scott's freak out to the sheriff coming to find them with the body which a while ago would have made him suspicious of them but now that he knew the truth about the strangeness in Beacon Hills he actually helped them. They also thought about the fact that Scott had decided to hide the fact that the bulletproof that had killed their unknown hellhound was an Argent bullet from the sheriff rather than telling him as Aylee realised that lying was becoming far too easy for them right now which made her feel uneasy as she had always tried to be as honest as she could be

" why didn't you say anything?" Lydia said looking to Scott as she decided to be the one to break the silence since they had all been wondering the same thing on the long ride from the woods

" why didn't you say anything?" Scott said to her knowing that she had chose to walk away from them and patrol the woods rather than stay with them to discuss it all like Aylee had done

" why didn't either of you say anything? Wait, was I supposed to say something? I thought it was your job seeing as how you're the big bad alpha" Aylee said suddenly worried that it was her job

" none of us said anything because of Argent and none of us are going to say anything until we talk to him, everybody good with that?" He said looking between both of the girls for support

" as long as we talk to Argent soon, immediately would be preferable" Lydia as looking to Aylee since she knew that the memory of their very different styled visions of the future to come was fresh in their heads

" your banshee and seer thing?" Scott said looking between them as he realised how big this threat must been to affecting both girls when their powers were usually so different from each other

" you mean the thing involving screaming, people killing each other and blood running down the streets? That thing? Err yeah" Aylee said knowing that they were both still shaken by it all

" definitely something to be wary off" Lydia said hinting to the fact that they didn't have tons of time to wait around for Argent to just appear out of nowhere or to waste time searching for him

" first we find Argent" Scott said knowing that they would have a better idea of how to handle things once they had spoken to Argent to find out what he knew about the bullet or what was going on

Scott had quickly ran off to bed before Aylee got the chance to take to Scott about what had happened in the woods as she thought about the amount of fear he had been under as he had been convinced that hunters were after them reminding him of when he was a newly turned werewolf running through the woods now knowing what was happening until Derek had come to help out in a not so helpful way, she quickly sent a few texts to Stiles as they began to talk about his day before she decided to go to sleep when he began to ask about her day since he knew that she was supposed to go to orientation at RISD and she knew she couldn't lie to him again. In the morning Aylee decided to head to the police station to talk to Parrish about the dead hellhound as she got dressed in a white peplum tank top with floral detailing, a pair of jeans, a pair of green combat boots and a lighter shade of green biker jacket. She wore her hair down so that her long dark curls fell down over her shoulders while half of it was up in a braid, she also wore simple eye makeup consisting of eyeliner on top of the eyelid while her lips were a dark peach colour. She decided to take her bike to the station after leaving Scott and Melissa a note to say where she was

" hey so I've been trying to figure out that electrical sound that Lydia had mentioned that she heard and I think this is the closest thing to it" Parrish said gesturing to the keep pad in the station

" ok so where would something like that be? I mean it could be anywhere right?" She said thinking about the amount of different places that could have a keypad or something similar to it inside

" yeah it could be any kind of public facility like a hospital or a fire station or-" he said beginning to think of all the different places that could be linked to the sound as he handed her a cup of her tea

" or a mental institution maybe" she said giving him a stone cold look as she realised how everything seemed to go back to Eichen no matter how much she hated the place or feared it

" oh no please please, don't say it" he said knowing where she was going with this as he thought about all of his previous dealings with Eichen house as memories of her the last time came to mind

" sorry but Eichen house, I had a vision of our dead hellhound escaping his cell there and now Lydia heard something happening there. It can't be a coincidence" she said thinking out aloud

" you think it's the card reader on the door?" He said following her meaning as he began to think of what the electrical sound would be if it was indeed from Eichen house like she was believing

" yeah which would mean that it's from the closed unit where they keep the really crazy supernatural beings" she said thinking about her own personal cell in the closed unit

" oh no, don't give me that look! You're not going back to Eichen and you're definitely not going anywhere near the closed unit. And the others would agree with me" he said knowing what she was thinking

" I have to go to Eichen, it's the only connection we have to the dead hellhound and if I go then I could get a vision to give us more to go on" she said fighting for her case to go despite her feelings

" what if you go there again and someone tries to kill you which by the way happens every time you go in there? How would I explain that to your mom or Scott or Stiles?" He said trying to reason with her

" you think I want to go in there? That place is like a living hell for me, I spent the majority of my childhood there and oh there's time I got a hole drilled into my head but I have to because it's out only leaned and I'm out best shot" she said panicking a little at the idea of explaining this to Stiles

" I'm sorry but I'm not letting you near that place" he said putting his foot down as he looked at the girl that he had come to think of as one of his closest friends in Beacon Hills after working together

" seriously? You know you could come with me if that would help comfort you" she said still being stubborn over the fact that she was going whether he liked it or not as she was certain about this

" or I could go alone... or take the other supernatural being that could get lead for us" he said thinking about how he could take Lydia was with to get a banshee reading on the place

" you mean Lydia? You want to take a harbinger of death into a place like that for clues? Yeah good luck with that one" she said thinking that there was too much death for her to focus on one thing

" right now I'm more willing to take her than you which is why I'm going to text her now" he said making the decision for her as she gave him the signature Hale glare followed by the eye roll

" fine but please keep me in the loop... I got to go anyway, Scott wants my help to find Chris" she said before finishing her cup of tea before handing him the cup and headed out of the station

Aylee rode her bike back to the McCall house where Scott was waiting for her with her bo staff as she placed her bike in the garage before getting in the jeep next to him as her thought seemed to circle back to Stiles as they always seemed to do these days as well as what she should be doing rather than dealing with the supernatural drama in Beacon Hills like getting ready for orientation and getting ready for her new art classes at RISD pretending to be like every other normal girl her age. Scott began to slow down the jeep before becoming to a stop as she realised that they were now at the bunker and based of operation that Chris Argent used back when he was a functioning hunter since they knew that they needed to find him as soon as possible if they wanted to figure all of this out as quickly as they could.

" so Lydia is with Parrish? What's going on with them?" Scott asked as he wondered out loud whether or not they should get Lydia involved in the search for Argent to make more progress

" they are going to Eichen hence why he didn't want to go with him and took Lydia instead" Aylee said as she looked around while he not so gently broke the lock on the bunker door to get inside

" they're going to the closed unit aren't they? Are you still scared of that place?" He said knowing that Eichen house was somewhat of a sore spot for her considering everything that happened to her in there

" not so much scared as just wary as hell of it. Like everything in this town, once you know the truth it's hard to see anything else" she said thinking about how it may be easier not knowing

" and it's even harder to ignore it apparently" he said wishing that they could go ignore all of this and allow Liam to take control over it so that they could go to college like every other kid their age

" well Argent seems to be doing that just fine, I assume that's why we're here?" She said as she looked around the bunker that seemed to make them both a little on edge due to the amount of weapons

" he's not answering any of our calls or texts, he's not home and he's clearly not here" he said looking around seeing clear signs that no one had been here for a while as they searched it

" did you ask mom to try and call him? Never mind, maybe Chris just doesn't wan to be found right now or to be dragged into all of this anymore?" She said knowing that none of them could blame him

" maybe... you know he would have his calendar on his laptop if we crack his password, I mean I'm guessing that Stiles taught some of his tricks" Scott said thinking for a moment on how to find him

" wow I didn't think you had it in you and of course he did... I guess Stiles had influenced us more than we thought...' Victoria'...nope" she said trying the words into the laptop to try and access it

" try hunter" he said knowing that being a hunter used to be very important to the Argents and to Chris before Beacon Hills had corrupted like it had a habit of doing with everything else

" nope...but then again why it would be hunter because Chris isn't a hunter anymore and there aren't any werewolf hunters left so why would anyone think they saw them?" She said pointedly

" what?" Scott said suddenly tuning in as he had been in deep thought trying to work out what Chris's password might be as well as trying to work out what she was trying to get it with her speech

" nothing... nothing at all" she said knowing that she would have to try to have this conversation another time since she knew that they needed to have it before things got too worse for them

" Ay, I don't know Argent took off from Beacon Hills and I think he's back in business. Try 'Allison' as the password" he said looking at her as the laptop began to come to live after cracking it

" and we're in... ok so it say in his calendar that he has a meeting with some dude named Major Delane... oh look at that, it even comes with an address and a time" Aylee said writing it all down

" let's go, we'll meet him there and try to figure out what's going on" Scott said as he gestured for her to follow him to the jeep as she placed the coordinates into her phone for the location just as it began to ring showing that Brett was calling her

" hey my little beta wolf, what's up?" Aylee said into the phone as she mouthed to Scott that Brett was calling her as he gave her a look as if to silently ask what was going on due to him calling her

" hey I thought I would give you a heads up, Liam is seriously losing control of his abilities and his tempter" he said making her groan since she knew that this was getting worse despite all of this

" what do you mean? What happened?" She said knowing that they needed to know exactly what happened before comforting Liam about it as she knew that he would try to deny that it happened

" we were helping the first years practice lacrosse and I knew something wasn't right with him so I pushed him. He began to transform and I could practically smell the anger off him" he told her

" did anyone see him?" She said as she noticed the looks that Scott was giving her knowing that she could only be talking about Liam and him losing control again which was becoming a problem

" no, he ran away as soon as he could and I gave him a harsh lecture on it" he said knowing that he needed to tell her or Scott anyway as he knew that they would want to know before leaving

" thanks for telling me, Brett. Do me a favour and keep an eye on him, I'll get Scott to talk to him as soon as ok?" She said before ending the call as she turned her afternoon to a curious Scott

" was that about Liam?" Scott asked as they began to head to the jeep as he knew that whatever it was could semi wait until they had dealt with Argent and the mysterious bullet of his they found

" yeah it was, apparently he lost control on the lacrosse field when Brett pushed him to far. Brett agreed to keep an eye on him till we dealt with this" she said filling him in before reassuring him

Scott and Aylee quickly drove to the location before deciding to park the jeep a small distance from the meeting point so that they could sneak inside of it without anyone knowing as Aylee unzipped her green biked jacker to free herself up slightly knowing that they would probably end up fighting as she took her bo staff out of the jeep as she decided to split it in half and light it up since it seemed likely that they would be fighting in the dark as well as checked that her powers were good since she knew that it would come in useful especially when fighting people who bigger and stronger than she was as well as taller which happened often. Scott and Aylee creeped closer to the group that was gathered nearby as they began to recognise Chris showing them that they were in the right place as they stayed hidden to listen in on what was going on

" Major Delane is my contact at the Camp Robertson, I'm surprised he didn't tell me about the change in protocol" Chris said sensing that something wasn't right about this particular exchange

" well the Major got promoted and was promptly shipped oversees" Colonel Harper said hoping that his simple and direct answer would stop him from asking anymore unwanted questions

" huh? Didn't know the army worked that fast" he said knowing that his sentence seemed as simple and as plain as day to anyone listening as he thought about the hidden trick in his sentence

" they do when they want to" he said thinking about how he wanted nothing more to shit him down as he could tell that Chris was beginning to suspect that something was going on just now

" Scott, something is wrong here. It doesn't feel right" Aylee said whispering to Scott hoping that no one else would hear them as she tried to hone in on the soldiers emotions from her place in the shadows

" the Major's not army, he's a marine. Who sent you? Who's buying all this weaponry?" He said not pointing his gun at Harper's head thinking about how off this whole thing felt from the beginning

" we don't need to have a situation here" he said gesturing to his men who were now pointing their own guns at Chris in case he pulled the trigger on Harper as they began to underestimate Chris

" we already do, see I don't sell to weekend warriors. You want these guns then you'll answer my question" he said showing that he wasn't going to back down any time soon or that easily

" we're taking the guns, the ammo and the crates" he said trying to show him that he was out numbered and out gun since it was only Chris here as he pointed his own gun at Chris's head

" if you knew anything about guns, you'd know they're not loaded" he said gesturing to the gun that Harper was holding that was one of his as he knew that he wasn't stupid enough to hand a loaded gun

" we brought our own" he said as the men around him began to prepare their guns in case they had to shoot at a moments notice as Scott and Aylee began to move into position for the fight

" and I always have back up... what the hell are you guys going here?" Chris said as their attention was suddenly pulled to one of the soldiers being attacked by Scott and Aylee who just appeared

" we're your backup" Scott said as if it wasn't obvious by the unconscious solider now laying on the floor in front of them as they began to wonder why he didn't seem more grateful to them

" yeah I though that was obvious by the whole karate chop thing" Aylee said gesturing to the unconscious solider and their handy work as she wondered what they were missing right now

" I had a guy on the inside... you're standing on him" Chris said knowing that he would never just show up to a meeting like this without having someone feeding him information or having his back

" I'm sorry but I think we're better at this whole back up thing than he is... guys, we need to go" Aylee said as they noticed that her normal blue eyes had been placed with her seer purple ones

" guys, get down!... ok now!" Chris said as the three of them began to duck and hide away from the bullets that we're beginning to fly around as they waited until they were out of bullets

" I'm sorry but men and big guns don't really do it for me" Aylee said using her bo staff to fight before beginning to use her light to blast people as she saw Scott using his alpha werewolf powers

" for the record I had everything under control" Chris said noticing that Harper was unconscious and therefore couldn't answer his questions about who wanted the guns and why like he wanted

" clearly, I mean we totally got that from the amount of guns pointed at your head" Aylee said realised that she wasn't exactly the most intimidating person in the world looking as she does

" how did you find me anyway?" He said noticing that Stiles wasn't with them as he knew that he was usually the one to not respect boundaries in order to get the information that he wanted

" ummm would you believe me if I said that you left a note with all the information we needed laying around? No ok then he did it" she said trying to cover up the fact that they hacked into his computer

" you left your computer in the bunker" Scott said simply knowing that he would get the fact that they had used his computer to find out where he was as well as what he was doing to to lead them here

" ohh I guess I need a new password... why were you trying to find me?" He said thinking about the lengths they had took to find him as he realised that it must've been important if they were still here and not in college

" well you would know why if you answered any of our calls or texts rather than avoiding us like you have" Aylee said not bothering to beat around the bush and be as direct as she could with him

" I haven't been avoiding you, I've been busy. Business is booming and I'd like to know why" he said thinking about the amount of new orders and request he got for guns lately for old contacts

" have you made any unusual sales recently?" Scott said giving Aylee a look as she knew where he was going with this as they knew that they couldn't keep avoiding the reason they needed him

" like maybe a bullet with a fleur-de-lis stamped on it?" She said thinking about his hunters mark as she knew that every hunter family had their own mark and crest stamped onto their weapons

" I haven't stamped a bullet in a really long time" he said knowing that he had given up on being a hunter after seeing tear his family apart in more ways then one leaving him all alone in this world

" someone killed a hellhound with one" Scott said now wondering if it want him then it has to be someone else meaning that it could a new and more dangerous hunter using the Argent crest

" can I seeing the casing?" Chris said knowing that it couldn't have just been any normal bullet of it killed someone so powerful and great as a hellhound as he realised that it wasn't Parrish from their words

" it must've have fallen out of my pocket" Scott said going into his pocket to get the bullet since he knew that was where he had placed it before he had put it as they looked around at the mess

" seriously? It'd be like picking out a needle in a stack of needles, good luck with that one" Aylee said looking around at the amount of bullet casings laying around on the floor behind them

" it's fine, you don't need the casing but rather the slug. Find that and you'll find your killer" he said knowing that he would be able to trace the slug back to the killer and learn more about the bullet

" well then I guess we're going back into the woods" Aylee said wondering everything always seemed to go back to the woods of Beacon Hills as if it was some kind of supernatural hangout

Chris told them that he would meet them there since he had to grab something from the bunker that would him figure out where the slug was while Aylee and Scott decided to head to the woods so that they could find the spot in the woods where they had found the dead hellhound since they knew that the bullet wouldn't be far from that spot. Aylee also couldn't help but think that this was the perfect time to bring up whatever happened to him last night in the woods while they were in the same spot as last night and were alone since it was clearly something he didn't want everyone else to know about as she thought about how much he had freaked out and how convinced he was that hunters were after them despite it only being deputies. Aylee had been internally debating how to approach the situation since tact was never her thing in the past before deciding to just be honest and direct about it

" ok we both know that being delicate isn't my thing so I'm just saying what I'm think, what the hell happened to last night? And before you deny it happened, I saw what you saw" she said not so softly as she gestured to her eyes to hint that she had seen what he has saw via a vision of hers

" I don't know what happened but I get it, I freaked out and that made you freak out too" he said knowing that as the alpha of his pack of mix supernatural creature that he had to be strong for them

" I know you freaked out because I felt it, I'm just glad you're admitting it yourself... and hold up, I didn't freak out" she said almost offended as she thought about her own emotions last night

" so you haven't been trying to get me to talk this whole time because you freaked out that I freaked out?" He said thinking about that last sentence again to see if it made any sense to her

" no I've been trying to get to you to figure it all out and because I'm worried about you, you're my big brother" she said knowing that she saw him as a brother in way that it counted excluded blood

" I know and if it was the other way about then I'd be worried about you too but I'm okay" he said knowing that he would do anything for her if it meant keeping her safe from all of this supernatural drama

" I get your fear of hunters, we all have them right?" She said thinking about how being scared that hunters were after him had actually triggered memories of how that fear had began as a new wolf

" do you think that fear ever goes away?" He said wishing that it would since he knew that it was irrational seeing as how all the big and important hunters were gone now after going up against them

" I'm not sure, I think that's what makes us human... umm Scott, what would you say if I told that I saw red laser slights coming this way right now?" She said seeing a red laser slight heading for them

" I'd say that you are seriously par-... not paranoid" he said pushing her behind him as he turned around to see the same laser light that she had seen and just mention head towards them

" relax, it's just me" Chris said coming out of the shadows to see them switch to the defender as if expecting an attack at any moment as he realised fray they were reacting to his gun laser point

" do you really have to use that thing?" Scott said knowing that they could never really forget how they all met Chris and what he used to be despite how much he had changed over the years

" to determine the trajectory of the bullet? Yes!... so this is where you found the body?" He said stepping in the dip in the ground where they had found the dead hellhound slumped in

" yeah, he was leaning against that tree stump slightly. He got shot in the head" Aylee said knowing that even the smallest of detail might prove important to him as an experienced hunter

" woah, take it easy! The safety is on... Scott do me a favour and glow your eyes for me? Tell me if you see it?" He said after seeing their reactions to his gun before finding the missing slug in a tree

" yeah I see it, how can I see it?" Scott said using his alpha red eyes to locate the bullet as they both knew that Aylee wouldn't be able to see it in the same way due to the fact her powers didn't work like that

" it's because it's made of an element with a higher heat signature than regular metal. It shines infrared like your eyes because it's silver" he said looking at the bullet as it suddenly dawned on him

" hold up, a silver bullet? I thought the whole silver bullet thing was a myth?" She said trying to figure out who would use a silver a bullet or how it suddenly had the power to kill supernatural beings

" you're right, there's a myth that a silver bullet can a kill a werewolf but that's just a myth" Scott said thinking about all the myths and legends he had learned as a newly turned werewolf beta

" but a real hunter would know its just a myth, silver is too soft for a bullet meaning they don't fly straight" he said thinking what this meant for the hunter that had killed the hellhound last night

" ok so if you didn't fire it and an experienced hunter didn't then who did?" She said trying to work out what they were dealing with since they knew they had to get a handle on this before it got worse

" someone who doesn't know what they're doing" Scott said adding up the pieces of the puzzle that Chris had just given him as he realised that it couldn't have been an experienced hunter

" someone dangerous, a new hunter" Chris said as he knew that a new hunter running around Beacon Hills shooting and killing every supernatural creature in sight including them and their pack

" hey Scott, we should get home. Lydia just texted, said something bad happened at Eichen house but then again what else is new?" She said knowing it just had to be a day ending in y for something bad to happen in Eichen house

" you two go, I'll keep working this angle and don't worry I won't go awol again" he said giving them two a smile as Aylee looked down trying to resist the urge to make a comment about their mom

Aylee quickly texted Lydia back to tell her that they were heading home now and would meet her there as Aylee tried not to think about what could have happened in Eichen house while Parrish and Lydia were inside trying to find clues on the mysteriously new but dead hellhound as she jumped into the passenger seat of the jeep as Scott began to drive to their house knowing that whatever was happening right now was just beginning and could only get worse. As soon as Aylee got near Lydia, she could sense her panic and her fear caused by whatever had happened in Eichen house while she was there putting her on edge slightly as she tried to remind herself that it wasn't her emotions that she was feeling right now as Lydia began to fill them in on what happened

" he killed every supernatural in the closed unit? All of them?" Scott said taking that moment to glance at Aylee as he tried to work out what she was feeling and shay was going through her head

" he said he couldn't see it any other way" Lydia said in a small voice as she looked Aylee knowing that in a different life time, it could have been her that they might have found dead in the closed unit

" how about not killing everyone just because they are supernaturally different. God, I hate that place" Aylee said trying not to cry as she thought about the people she knew in Eichen house

" I think he was afraid" Lydia said thinking about how he sounded so panicked and confused by his actions as if he was working off pure fear of what the supernatural might do to him if they lived

" there seems to be pretty of fear to go around right now" she said knowing that all of this had to be connected since it had happened to many items for it not to be and coincidences never happened in Beacon Hills

" the wolves, the rats...it's comes back to the same thing, fear" he said thinking about Aylee's comment as he realised that she was right, everyone seemed to be working off of fear just now

" ok but then what is everyone so afraid of?" She said wondering if it was the same thing everyone was afraid of or if it was individual fear since she thought that one meant that be could be tracked

" us... we don't know what fear would to do someone, I mean it could change them. They'll look at us differently, so things they've never done before" Scott said thinking about that kind of fear

" that's what my vision was off, not people turning against one another but then them turning on us" Aylee said realising that it was suddenly open season on every supernatural being in Beacon Hills

" they're scared of us, of what we can do" Lydia said thinking that if things were turned and saw people that could do what Scott could do or Aylee or even her with her connection to death

" and scared people will do things that you wouldn't believe" Scott said knowing that they had no idea how to predict what they were going to do because they weren't thinking logically or normally


	13. Chapter 13: after images

hey guys so here is new chapter for you guys based on the second part of season 6 aka 6x12 which I know I'm way late with this because I just couldn't get into the new season and I was in a writing slump but I'm back now. This chapter follows the episode more closely just die to the fact that I couldn't add anything of my own without compromising the story. Aylee's vision are in italic. As always I have adapted things to fit Aylee into the story more than Malia in than in the show. And as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 13: after images

Soon after the three of them had met at the McCall house to discuss what had happened at Eichen house as well as what had happened with Argent, Lydia decided that it was time for her to head home while Scott and Aylee headed to their bedroom to get for the night as Aylee decided to go for a shower to try and relax for the night, however soon she was overcome with a overwhelming amounts of pain that was soon accompanied with blurry images as she tried to make sense of them before heading downstairs to Scott's room to let him know what had just happened after getting changed out of her pyjamas. Aylee now wore a grey sweater with white lace trimming, a pair of dark grey jeans, a pair of black biker boots and a denim hooded jacket. She decided to wear her hair up in a high but messy bun, she also wore slightly smoked eye makeup underneath her glasses and light pink lip gloss. After telling Scott what had happened, Aylee insisted that they go out to get some peanut butter ice cream to calm her down

" so wait, peanut butter ice cream huh? What happened when you stayed at Stiles's and got a bad vision?" Scott said as he grabbed his jacket before they headed to the jeep to get some ice cream

" it takes the edge off for some reason and he always made sure to have some or have an emergency supply of hazelnut spread. Stiles also has other ways to take the edge off" she said hinting to the fact he had other means to take the edge off after a bad and confusing vision

" ok ewww... I don't need to know the explicit details of your relationship with my best friend. What's with the bag?" He said noticing that she was placing a green backpack into the jeep

" well seeing as how things are looking like they are taking a turn for the worse especially for us so I figured we should be prepared" she said knowing that not all of them had supernatural healing

" water, cereal bars, maps, a medical grade first aid kit?" He said wondering if she knew how to everything in the first aid kit as well as what she was thinking would happen in the very near future

" yeah mom taught me how to do like basic medical things in case anything happened to me in college... Scott, this isn't our everyday kind of supernatural threat" she said trying to warn him

" hey so why don't we go get that ice cream and we can argue about what stupid chick flick you want to watch when we get back?... Lori?" Scott said as they got into the jeep before noticing Lori

" I found this, it's Brett's and he's missing... I heard gunshots" Lori said showing them the bloody lacrosse stick after they had both gotten out of the jeep as they tried to work out what happened

" how do you know it's his blood?" Scott said knowing that it could be anyone's blood including the person that had went after him as they both noticed how sure she was that it was Brett's

" because he's my brother, it's mine too" she said knowing that they shared the same blood hence why she was convinced that something bad had happened to him as Aylee suddenly got an idea

" can I see that for a minute? It might help us find Brett or figure out what happened to him?" She said as Scott gave Lori a nod to signal that was okay as Lori handed the stick to Aylee to get a vision

" what is she going to do? Brett said that's a seer but I have no idea what that means?" Lori said as she watched as Aylee switched to her seer purple eyes as Scott watched her carefully just in case

" I saw him, he was running through the woods trying to lose whoever was after him. I also felt his pain... Scott, it was the same pain that I felt before" she said coming out of her confusing vision

" Lori, get in the jeep. Aylee, call the others and get them to meet us at the school" Scott said beginning to form a sort of plan as he began to drive to the school so that they could look for Brett

Once they all met at the school they decided that the best plan was for Lydia, Corey and Mason to go to the school where Lydia was going to try and force a banshee prediction on what was going on with Brett while Liam, Scott, Aylee and Lori headed into the woods to look for him as they plans to use a combination of their werewolf abilities and Aylee's powers to track him down as best they could before the hunters got to him first. Aylee grabbed the green backpack with all of their supplies that they might need as well as her bo staff in case they needed to fight as she broke it ip and placed it into her back pockets as she had no idea what they were about to face in the woods

" here... I think he's set a trap" Liam said seeing Brett's phone laying on the ground along with some an arrow that had been stuck to a tree as they began to put the pieces together themselves

" he's fighting back which is good because we know he's alive... right, Ay?" Scott said trying to comfort Lori as he watched as Aylee began to touch the arrow to try and get a vision of Brett

" yeah, he's alive... he used his phone to draw whoever was after him here so he could throw the arrow at them but he missed" Aylee said telling them what she had seen Brett do to save himself

" but he's still hurt, we find to him" Lori said looking at the blood splattered around the ground as she thought about how badly he might be hurt as he ran through the woods to avoid hunters

" he needs to know that we're here" Liam said knowing that it would help Brett to keep hanging on if he knew that they were coming to help since they had no idea what kind of condition he was in

" you're talking about howling to him? Are you kidding me? Do you want the hunter to know we're here too" Aylee said realising that they are so focused on finding Brett that they weren't thinking

" he's new, we can take him" Liam said causing Aylee and Scott to exchange a look since they both knew that even a newbie hunter could be difficult to take down since they were reckless

" and what if Brett howls back leading the hunter right to him? Did you think about that one?" She said trying to show him that they couldn't just rush into this kind of thing because of Brett

" we can find him first, there's no human that can track sounds faster than us three or do what Aylee can do. We've got the advantage and we've done this before" he said trying to reassure them

" how come I can't catch his scent?" Liam said realising that he couldn't catch a scent on Brett when it should be filling the small area around them especially with all of the blood he had spilled

" he's masking it" Lori said knowing that it was a skill that Satomi had taught them and their lack in case they were in this kind of situation so that they could protect themselves from any threat

" ok well can someone tell him not to? At least he can't hide from me" Aylee said knowing that he couldn't exactly hide from her or her seedy powers as she kept herself open to any incoming hits

" he went this way" Liam said noticing some evidence that showed them what direction Brett was heading in as him and Lori began to run in that direction while Scott held Aylee back to talk to her

" if Brett kept going then it means his trap didn't work, I mean I knew it didn't but there's something about this" she said knowing that something didn't feel about the hunt of Brett or the new hunter

" maybe this hunter is not such an amateur after all" he said thinking about how all of this seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't quite put his finger on why it felt that way as he tried to think about it

" or maybe he is and he's just learning... which I think is more terrifying then options number one" she said thinking about how it meant that the new hunter just became more dangerous than before

 _Suddenly Aylee felt the familiar pull of a vision coming on as she held onto the nearest tear for support before finding herself in a classroom at Beacon Hills high school as she tried to work out what was so important happening there that she needed to see but rather than it being like a normal vision where she saw something happening whether it be to someone she loved or something important to what was happening, this vision showed her a room covered in different symbols and draws before slowly shifting into their real meaning as if her mind was translating it for her. Soon the whole room was filled with the number 68 with no meaning or hint as to what it meant as the vision soon began to come to end as she found herself back in the woods with Scott looking down at her with worried but patient eyes_

" hey you ok? What did you see?" He said knowing that she was having a vision due to her previously seer purple eyes glowing as he realised that she didn't seemed distressed or upset

" yeah I'm fine but does the number 68 mean anything to you?" She said as she took a bottle of water out of her bag as she took a sip from it as they began to walk in the direction of Lori and Liam

" not really, I mean 68 could mean anything right? Is that all that you saw?" He said knowing that it wasn't like her normal visions since this one seemed way more crypt than she was used to it being

" yeah, I was in a classroom at the high school and the room was covered in different symbols all meaning 68. I think was picking up on one of Lydia's banshee moments" she said thinking about it

" hey guys... his trail's gone" Lori said as Aylee and Scott caught up with them to see Liam and Lori looking around as if expecting clues of where Brett was to suddenly appear in front of them

" maybe he just stopped bleeding" Scott said hoping that Brett's supernatural werewolf healing powers had finally kicked in as he knew that would help him until they could fully find him

" god I think we should split up, Lori and I go this way while you guys go that way" Liam said knowing that they could cover more ground by splitting up rather than staying together as a group

" or maybe we should go in four directions" Lori said trying to work out a way from them cover more ground as well as in order to find her brother faster as she was still extremely worried about him

" or maybe we should just stick together" Aylee said knowing that the two young beta werewolves were too young and eager to be left on their own like they were suggesting especially around hunters

" we have the advantage, it's four against one" Liam said trying to convince Aylee that this was the best plan as he wondered why she was suddenly working against him when she had always been his biggest supporter

" Aylee, I've been doing this the past three months without your help so I think I can make a decision" he said trying to get her to back off and allow him to take the lead on this own just now

" and we've been doing it a lot longer than you, Liam, meaning that we know the risks of what you're suggesting and we know what we're dealing with unlike you!" Aylee said being honest

" it's one hunter! One hunter who doesn't know what they're doing" he said getting frustrated with her as he thought about how the odds were stacked against this new hunter right now against them

" you might want to rethink that sentence, Liam" Scott said as they all turned their attention to Scott who was kneeling in the floor as he noticed something off as he uncovered two sets of footprints

" the hunters is covering his tracks" Liam said as they uncovered his footprints as Scott tried to make them realise that this hunter knew more than they were giving him credit for right now

" there's another" Scott said showing them the second set of footprints as him and Aylee both realised that their previous theory that someone was teaching this hunter was spot on

" there's two of them" Aylee said as she began to wonder who the second hunter might be as she realised that it only made sense that one of them was more experienced when it came to hunting

" maybe more" Scott said knowing that they couldn't run out the that there could more hunters in the woods looking for Brett and they could just be travelling around in pairs for backup reasons

" how many hunters have you seen out here before?" Lori asked wondering how many they could be expecting as she knew from the way that they were talking that this wasn't anything new to them

" a lot" Scott said simply as he thought about when he had first been bitten by Peter and the woods had been crawling with Argent hunters or the amount of hunters there was due to the deadpool

" you still want to split up?" Aylee said to Liam as she tried to show him that he didn't know anything and that rushing into a decision on this kind of thing never ended like he wanted to

" we can deal with it, we just have to find Brett's trail" Liam said knowing that if he had to make a bet between their pack and anyone going against then he would bet their pack every single time

" no we don't... it's called rock balancing, Satomi taught us. It's him and I know where he's going" Lori said noticing the rocks balancing on top of each other as she ran over to to figure it out p

Soon Lori led them to the tunnels as they all began to wonder why everything nowadays seemed to lead to the either the woods or to the tunnels that held such bad memories as Aylee snapped her bo staff into place as she knew that if their previous experience of things in the tunnel were anything to go by then a fight was almost certain to go down. Being in the tunnels seemed to make the whole situation ten times worse as Aylee realised that they still didn't know enough about the tunnels to have the advantage as the whole thing seemed off to her right now but she just couldn't put her finger in why it seemed that way as Lori noticed something on the ground

" he's been poisoned" Lori said as she touched the black goo on the ground before showing them as they all knew that supernatural creatures on bled black blood when something was wrong

" that's why he's not healing" Scott said realising that the wolfsbane in his system was preventing from healing from whatever wound he had from his encounter with the hunters he had faced

" what if he's only had a few hours to live?" Lori said worrying that her brother might be able to survive this one as she knew that he had already missed one deadly encounter with wolfsbane

" well if we howl then we can find him" Liam said still thinking that howling to Brett would help them find him and the best plan that they had right now rather than wandering the tunnels

" no, we agreed that it was way too risky to howl at him. We have no idea who else is down here" Aylee said thinking about how they could lead the hunters right to them by howling at Brett

" who cares about the risk? He could be dying" Lori said now allowing her emotions to take over as she wanted to jump right into this head first without thinking making Aylee lose her patient

" do you want to join him? because that's what's will happen if you don't start thinking this through" Aylee said slightly harsh and cold as she was fed up with being patient with them

" we just need time to think" Scott said agreeing with Aylee as he knew that the best plan they had was to stop for a moment and think all of this through before making a wrong move

" i don't have time, I need him to know that I'm here and I'm coming for him" Lori said feeling more and more desperate to find her brother before the wolfsbane poison over took his body completely

" Lori's right, he has to know we're here" Liam said before stepping in front of them as Aylee realised what he was about to do without really considering what could happen as a result of it

" Liam, wait! Don't!... great so now not only does Brett know we're here but so does the hunters probably" Aylee said getting frustrated with him as she knew this could only get worse right now

" come on, he's this way" Lori said as her and Liam began to head in a random direction as Scott and Aylee began to follow after them slightly frantic as Aylee got a vision of traps being set up

" Scott, this whole place is booby trapped!" Aylee said warning Scott as he turned to look Stiles her before noticing a familiar piece of string head of them as he realised what could happen

" Lori, no!...they knew we were coming" Scott said as he pushed Lori out of the way after she had tripped a trip wire causing a spear to coming rushing towards him and stab him from in the stomach

" hey don't talk, just heal and we'll figure this out... ok you're going to be fine" Aylee said trying not to panic as she looked at the amount of blood that was pouring out of her adoptive brother

" they've been one step ahead of us the whole time" Scott said thinking about this as he realised that they had been underestimating this new hunter this whole time causing them to make mistakes

" I'm sorry but I can't wait around, we have to go" Lori said knowing hag they were wasting valuable time waiting around here with an injured Scott that would just slow them down

" we still have the numbers, three against two. We're faster and stronger than them" Liam said still wanting to fight his way out of this as he always did without thinking things through properly

" but they're smarter" Scott said trying tight him to realise that he wasn't thinking like he should be and he wasn't thinking like an alpha as Scott knew that he had to take control of the situation

" I don't care who's smarter or faster or whatever, my brother's going to die" Lori said trying to make them realise that they didn't have time to sit around here and discuss what to do next

" we can't rush into this, if we don't think about this then Brett might be the only one that gets serious hurt tonight" Aylee said pulling out the first kit to look for something to help Scott

" something's not right... that arrow, the trip wire, the poison. These aren't amateurs" Scott said knowing that a newbie werewolf hunter wouldn't know how to do all of this or be able to set it up

" but they've never found us before" Liam said still confident that they could defeat anything that came their way despite how tough an opponent that they seemed to up against like just now

" and you've never fought hunters before, Liam. We need to stick together" Scott said thinking about the amount of people he knew that had been injured or killed due to going against hunters

" I need to go" Lori said barely containing the need to go to her brother as she felt herself getting more and more agitated as she watched as Aylee tried to stop the bleed using the first aid kit

" no you're going alone, I'll go with you" Liam said knowing that to a certain extent that they were stronger together than they were apart as he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her

" Liam, you don't know who they are or what they're capable of" Scott said to Liam to warm him as he looked down to Aylee thinking about all of her family on the Hale side was killed by hunters

" but I know who we are and we never give up especially when it's someone innocent, when it's someone alone, when it's one of our friends" Liam said showing him that he would do what Scott would

" okay go, go all of you. I'll catch up... Aylee, you need to go with them" he said nothing that his sister hadn't moved yet while the others had already gone as she tried to help the best she could

" you just need to shut up and let me help you" she said using her stern no messing voice as he realised that it was times like this were you saw the Hale in her as she rolled her eyes and glared

" what are you thinking? You've got that dark crypt look that usually means you're thinking hard about something" Scott said trying to his mind off thinking about the pain or Lori and Liam

" we underestimated them or at least Liam and Lori did, we were too busy trying to tame them" he said knowing Scott and Aylee knew how bad hunters could be when they were determined

" what I don't get is how they managed to rig a trap like that with us down here in the tunnels with them?" She said knowing there was some things that they missing about this particular puzzle

" they didn't, they must have rigged it a long time ago" Scott said knowing that she was trying to get him to think to through as she looked at his wound to see if it was healing at all yet

" but we've been down here and through these tunnels a hundred times" she said thinking how they had been down here a lot more especially when the Dread Doctors had made an appearance

" and whoever this hunter is, he's been through them a hundred more and he knew we were here. He was waiting and tracking us, he was prepared and we weren't" he said thinking about it all

" yeah but there can't be too many people that spend time in these tunnels especially hunters so who do we know that's been down here lately hunter wise?" She said as they both began to realise

" Argent... and Gerard!" Scott said as he looked to his sister as he knew that suddenly of this made sense especially the why of it since they all knew that Gerard hated Scott and hated his little pack

" oh god, Gerard is back... wait if this was him the that means the trap wasn't to supposed to hurt us" she said looking at things in a completely different way now knowing it was Gerard behind it all

" it was to slow us down" Scott said realising that they were buying time which should be a comfort to them but when it came to Gerard it meant that he was planning something much bigger

" and to split us up" she said thinking about how Liam had been going on about being stronger in number but in reality him and Lori were weaker if Scott or even Aylee weren't around to help them

" he's planning something else, another trap" Scott said thinking about how Gerard and his little hunter in training had been one step ahead of them this whole time, he always had a plan

" and Liam and Lori are walking right into it" she said knowing that their eagerness and lack of awareness of danger were walking into a trap with a highly experienced hunter and didn't know it

" Aylee, can you try and see if you get a vision of them or what they're planning?" Scott said knowing that the time it took her to get the vision would give him time to heal a little bit more

 _Aylee began to think about Gerard as she gently forced herself to have a vision as she found herself in another part of the tunnels as she tried to figure out where in the tunnels that they were to find them but the tunnels all looked the same as she saw Gerard and a younger looking black woman talking as she realised that must be the new hunter that he was working with as she knew then that they theory about him teaching the newbie hunter was right, they just didn't know why yet. She tried to see similarities between Chris and Gerard but came up empty since she saw nothing but hate and anger in his eyes while Chris was almost the opposite of that especially when it came to them or the pack_

 _" seems like we're letting a lot of opportunities pass us by" Monroe said thinking about how they seemed to be allowing the werewolves to just wonder around the tunnels than putting them down_

 _" I know we only just met but I'm going to have to ask you to trust me a little longer" Gerard said knowing that trust was going to get them a lot further as he thought about his much bigger plan_

 _" I'm generally not a very trusting person" she said thinking about everything that happened to her lately had completely destroy whatever little trust she had before learning about the supernatural_

 _" that's why you're going to be good at this" he said thinking about as Aylee realised that he was using every tool in his toolbox to make her believe that he was on side with but didn't know why_

 _" good at what? I thought we were trying to hunt one werewolf"she said not understand why he seemed to be thinking bigger than just the one werewolf that they were hunting right now_

 _" anyone can learn to hunt one werewolf, we are building an army to hunt them all" he said without remorse as he thought about killing every werewolf and every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills_

" oh my god! It's a lot worse than we thought.. he's not just after werewolves but everyone and he's building an army of hunters" she said trying to keep her emotions in check for his benefit

" we can deal with that later but for now we should go catch up with Liam and Lori to warn them" Scott said knowing that they didn't have any time to spear as he tried to stand up despite being injured

" hey slow down ok? I know you want to get to the others and I do too but we got to be smart about this meaning you can't make your injury any worse than it is" she said trying to reason with him

" I know you're worried about me but there's nothing we can until we find the others and get to mom" he said knowing that she didn't have the ability to take away his pain like he did as a wolf

" actually there might be something I can, I can influence your pain like bench it for a while. It's kinda what I did with Lydia but not as dramatic" she said trying to come up with a solution to this

" you're thinking that we should have called Stiles aren't you?" He said as she took his hand in her as she began to think about his emotions and his pain in order to influence it so that it didn't bother him

" I am but we promised that we wouldn't, it's just my go to you know... something happens and I automatically want to call or talk or see Stiles" she said knowing that he was her go to person

" I get that, I mean you and Stiles are my best friends and not telling them is killing me but we almost lost him last time" he said already feeling himself getting calmer and less in pain

" yeah but how many people are going to lose this time because we didn't call him, huh? You, Chris, Lydia, me? Then how do we explain that to him?" She said knowing that this would change everything

" I don't know but if things got really bad then we'd call him but you know more than anyone that he deserves to get away from this" he said thinking about what happened with the whole Theo thing

" so do we... you know he's going to kill us if he find out about this and that we didn't tell him, he wouldn't be ok with this" she said thinking about how much she hated lying to him about it all

" you hate lying to him don't you?" He said remembering how Stiles had texted him to see if Aylee had talked to him since she was dodging his calls and not answering his text since it seemed easier

" yeah I do, I lied to him on that first night when I got that vision of Eichen house. Stiles is supposed to be the one person I don't lie to or hide from" she said thinking about the bond they shared

" I hate it too... thanks, I feel much better. Come on we should go find the Liam and Lori but I promise that we can rethink the whole Stiles thing later ok?" He said as they began to walk through the tunnels again

Scott and Aylee had been running through the tunnels as Scott followed Liam's scent as they tried not to think about the kind of trap that Gerard had planned for them since they knew that they were dealing something so evil and conniving that they couldn't predict what he would do next as they just hoped that they could get to the others before they walked into his trap and something happened that they couldn't take back. As they ran through the tunnels, Aylee took a moment as she held onto a nearby wall as she felt the familiar pulling feeling of a vision coming on as she clutched her ears as she suddenly heard a high pitch noise that she knew was meant to throw off the werewolves in the tunnels as she saw Lori and Brett leave while Liam stayed behind to fend off the hunter that never came as she realised the real trap was above ground as did Liam

 _" just a little further, we're almost out of here" Lori said as she tried to encourage an injured Brett to keep going up on the ladders that led to the exit of the tunnels as they appeared on a road_

 _" Lori, no! Lori, wait!" Liam said trying to stop them from leaving as they began to disappear above ground as he was stopped by the screeching sound of a car coming towards them as he ran to them_

 _" no... close your eyes, I couldn't take his pain away" Lori said weakly as she crawled over to where Brett's lifeless body was laying after a car knocked them down as she began to lose consciousness causing Liam to roar and howl_

 _" you set this up, is this part of the lesson? " Monroe said from where her and Gerard watched from the sidewalk as she realised that this was his plan all along as she wondered what she had learned_

 _" everything's a lesson, every moment with me and if there's one thing you've leaned today it's this...the best way to build an army is through fear" he said looking around at the people around them_

" that was Liam wasn't it?" Scott said talking about the howl he had heard as he couldn't help but think about the pain and grief he had felt through it as he wondered what had happened with Brett and Lori

" he killed them, Gerard killed Lori and Brett... all so he could get his stupid army" she said with tears in her eyes as she wonder how someone could two innocent teenagers do much as to go that

" hey it's going okay, I promise... we need to go get Liam before he loses control" he said knowing that helping Liam would serve as a distract for her as well as keep Liam in line before anything else happened


	14. Chapter 14:face the faceless

hey guys so here is new chapter for you guys based on the second part of season 6 aka 6x14 which I know I'm way late with this because I just couldn't get into the new season and I was in a writing slump but I'm back now. This chapter is a little longer this time I think just because there was so much that I had to include in order to make sense later. Aylee's vision are in italic. As always I have adapted things to fit Aylee into the story more than Malia in than in the show. And as always I've changed by adding in scenes or lines to flow better in terms of being a written story and to suit my character Aylee. Although I hope you still love it like you have with the others before this. I'm hoping to keep posting in the next couple of weeks till I'm up to date again so just bare with me and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think of it via reviewing and messaging me and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link below

Aylees's outfits- www .polyvore cgi/ collection ?id= 6107570 ( without the spaces

Chapter 14: face the faceless

It had been two days since Lori and Brett had been killed as part of Gerard's plan to use fear to turn the people of Beacon Hills against the more supernatural residence of the town and with a new school slowly approaching they all knew that they would have new challenges to face as a result of Liam howling out of grief for his dead friends despite the fact that Scott and Aylee had hurried their way through the tunnels to get to Liam on the streets above in order to comfort him and him into control of his werewolf self before taking care of the bodies and going home. Right now they were all in their beds trying to get some rest as Aylee began to twist and turn in bed as her dream turned into a nightmare vision, she wore a pair of blue ombré batman pyjama sweats and a grey v necked tshirt with her hair down in its natural wavy state. She was suddenly on the side of the road as she saw a young girl getting out of her car that had just broken down as she went to asses the damage to the wheels as much older men pulled up behind her car.

 _" is everything okay?" Said one of the men as they headed towards her as she looked around to see that there was more cars pulling up around her making her more and more suspicious of them_

 _" yeah, it's just a flat" the girl said as she looked down at the tire in question as she tried to work out the best way to cope with whatever was about to happen with these men around her_

 _" you need some help?" Said one of the other men as he moved to check the tire out as the young girl wanted nothing more than to make them all go away so that she could fix the tire and go home_

 _" no I know how to change a tire, thanks" she said trying everything she knew to make them go away as she knew that with everything going on in Beacon Hills being alone in the dark with a bunch of strangers didn't bode well for her_

 _" I don't know, that looks bad. It doesn't look like a flat, it looks more like a blowout mi hope you got a spare" said the first guy as he moved closer to her car to get a better look at her damaged tire_

 _" thanks for the concern guys but I'll be okay, really" she said now making it very clear that he didn't need or want their help since it was clear from the tense building on the road that they weren't trying to try_

 _" hold on, I think I found the cause of your problem. Ever seen of these before? Maybe you didn't hear here me, I asked you if you'd ever seen one of these before?" He said showing her an arrow_

 _" yeah as a matter of fact, I have... oh thank god, you're here! Wait, what are you doing?" She said showing ehh yellow beta eyes to them as she turned to see a deputy arrive as she shot at her_

Aylee woke up with a start as she tried to control her breathing as she thought about what she had just seen as she thought about how things with the hunters was beginning to get out of control as she realised that she wouldn't be able to get to back to sleep as easily as before as she grabbed her glasses off from the bedside table as she decided to head downstairs to Scott's bedroom since she knew that she couldn't go to Stiles for comfort like she was used to. She gently knocked on his bedroom so that he didn't think that it was some random attack on him as he slowly began to wake up to see his sister standing at his door

" hey you ok? What's up?" He said as he sat up slightly in bed as he wondered if she had had a bad dream or if she couldn't sleep due to everything that had been going on lately with them

" yeah I'm fine, I just... Can I stay here with you tonight?" she said knowing that she couldn't go back her room especially since it meant that she would all alone with her thoughts and visions

" yeah of course you can... want to tell me why though? Not that I mind" he said as he moved over as she slipped into bed next to him as they turned on their sides to face each other as they got comfortable

" I got a vision of the hunters going after this teenage girl, I didn't recognise her. It's just that they are really going after us aren't they?" She said thinking about how they could do this to them

" yeah they are and I don't know if it's because of Gerard or whatever came out of the wild hunt" he said knowing that they had no idea if they would be able to fix this and make it all better like they had done before

" what they did to Brett and Lori... they are going after us so far and they aren't showing any signs of remorse or slowing down. How do we beat someone like that?" She said thinking about it all

" I don't know but we will, we've faced so many other big bad threats like this and we've always survived and came out on top right?" He said knowing that she wasn't the only one who was scared and worried

" true but what if this is one threat that we can't beat?" She said not being able to stop herself from thinking about how broken and alone they felt especially what happened in the tunnels with Brett

" you're worried aren't you?" He said knowing that be able to see the future and all the bad things that happen in their small little supernatural town took its toll on her sometimes like it was now

" it's just hard to be optimistic when all I can see is the harm that they are doing" she said making herself more comfortable as she took her glasses off and placed on the bedside table next to her

" that's why we're such good siblings, you being the realists that you are and I bring the more optimistic view to things" he said trying to cheer her up as he knew that they were both missing Stiles

" hey also we should go to Liam's place in the morning, Mason texted and said that he's refusing to go school tomorrow. He's scared because people saw him" she said knowing that it was worse for him

" ok then we'll go together and talk to him, we need to show them that we aren't scared of them even if we are" Scott said before they both began to drift off to sleep for the remainder of the night

In the morning Aylee headed back to her bedroom where she took a shower before getting dressed in a dark lilac v ringlet tank top, a pair of high waisted jeans, a black biker jacker with lilac flowers on it and a pair of black biker boots. She decided to put her hair in a messy bun with a braid on the side of her head leading into the bun, she also wore dark brown smoky eye makeup and a dark pink lip stain. She grabbed her things including her bo staff and her phone before meeting Scott at the jeep as they drove to Liam's house knowing via Mason that he had yet to come to school as they knew that he was probably hiding away from the world rather than facing it as they walked into his room to see him still in bed refusing to get up even when they came in

" Liam" Scott said letting him that him and Aylee were in the room as he stayed hidden and buried underneath the blankets refusing to come out as him and Aylee exchanged a look concerning Liam

" seriously, Liam? This room stinks of teenage boy and not in a good way" she said looking around the room knowing that it must have been days since he left the room and showered from the smell

" I'm sick" Liam said almost forgetting who he was talking to as Aylee tried not to laugh as she suddenly felt her and Scott were Liam's parents trying to get him to go to school while he played sick

" you're not sick" Scott said without missing a near since he knew there was no way that Liam could be sick as he wondered if he had actually thought that excuse through before using it

" yeah I'm like deathly ill, like it's serious. I think it's the flu" he said coming out of the bed as he sat up in bed too look at them as Aylee narrowed her eyes at him as if to hint at how stupid that was

" Liam, it's not flu season and you're not ill... I'd know" she said hinting to the fact that she was monitoring his emotional state as she could feel anything that would hint to being that ill

" I am, you know I probably have pneumonia" he said giving them a look that he hoped would convince them that what he was telling them was the truth before realising who he was talking to

" Liam, you're a werewolf. You can't get pneumonia but you know what you can get is in trouble for being late to school so come on let's go" Scott said feeling like he was stating the obvious with him

" I don't think I should go to school or outside or anywhere ever again" Liam said thinking about how the people that seen him transformed and howling on the street as he wondered about school

" because people seen you? Liam, the way things are heading people are going to start knowing about all things supernatural in Beacon Hills including us" she said thinking out loud more than to them

" and it doesn't matter what you think because you gotta go, all you have to do is pretend like nothing happened" Scott said thinking about how they had done it every day since he had turned

" pretend? I'm just supposed to pretend?" Liam said thinking that Scott's plan of just ignoring it and pretending like nothing happened seemed too simple for it to actually in reality at his school

" fake until you make it right? We've all had to pretend that things were normal, now it's your turn" she said thinking about how she had to pretend that everything was fine with her most of the time

" she's right. Think of it like superman gets caught with his glasses off, you know he doesn't give up. He just puts them back on and says 'I'm still Clark Kent'" he said hoping that it would inspire him

" you want me to wear glasses?" Liam said completely confused by Scott's inspirational metaphor as he titled his head of the side as he gave them a confused and a slightly dazed look by it all

" no! I want you to go to school okay? Be Liam Dunbar. Just like how superman has to be Clark Kent, like Spider-Man and Captain America-" he said pulling him to the floors to get him to get up

" Captain America is just Steve Rodgers, he doesn't have to pretend" Liam said thinking about the comics he had mentioned as he mentally compared himself to the heroes that he talked about

" guys, I feel like we're kinda missing the point here" Aylee said sitting on the bed behind him as she realised that they had completely gotten off topic to the whole comic metaphor to help him

" you know everyone already loves him unlike who everyone hates, they hate us for trying to save lives" Liam said thinking about the amount of times they had risked their lives to protect them all

" he has point, all we've ever tried to do is protect them from the supernatural threats that come to our town and now they're coming us for it... sorry" she said needing some reassurance herself

" you're right, we are trying to save lives which is why you're going to get up and go to school and pretend like nothing happened because if you don't then more people could die" he said firmly

" because of me" he said thinking about how he had spent the weekend thinking deep and dark thought s about what happened with Brett and Lori as he always back to that it was his fault

" and they are, dying I mean... I've seen it and it's just the beginning, they need you even if they don't know it or want it Liam" she said knowing that someone had to cover the school from hunters

" I didn't really know Brett or Lori like you or even Aylee did but I know you and if you're afraid of seeing more of your friends then you'll go" he said knowing that Aylee had been friends with Brett

" fine I'll go and I'll pretend that everything is fine" Liam said getting up off the floor so that he could start to get ready for school thinking about what Scott and Aylee had just talked about it

" and we should go too. We need to get going if we're going to meet Lydia and Chris at the bunker, Scott" Aylee said checking the time as she knew that they had to fill the others in on Gerard

Once they were sure that Liam was going to school, Scott and Aylee headed to the jeep as she decided to text Mason to tell him to keep her or Scott up to date with things with Liam since she knew that there was a very real possibility that Liam could lose control of his abilities and temper at the drop of a hat as Scott began to drive the jeep to Chris's bunker as they knew that they had to fill them in on the real story of what happened with Brett and Lori instead of the story that was going around of them being killed in an accident. Aylee knew that she was slightly in the dark about their history with Gerard especially since she had only met him once in the tunnels during the whole Beast of Gevaudan thing and she knew that the things she had seen of him from other people's memories didn't do him justice as they headed inside to meet Chris and Lydia

" they were murdered, killed by the new hunter in Beacon Hills" Scott did after filling them in on what happened when they went to help Brett out with the hunters which lead to the tunnels

" I saw it happen and I felt their pain, see... the hunter poisoned Brett and lured them onto that road" Aylee said showing them all of her sketches that she had drawn of that night for them to see

" when the hunter killed the hellhound, we thought it was luck or that we were dealing with an amateur but now we know that whoever this new hunter is... they have a teacher" Scott said firmly

" Gerard... which means this is my fault, I'm the one who let him go" Chris said thinking about how he had just let him go after they had dealt with the Dread Doctors and the Beast of Gevaudan in the tunnels

" you couldn't have done anything" Lydia said thinking about how they had all been so focused on everything else that night than what Gerard was up to and they knew at the end of the day he was his family

" Gerard would have done something like this sooner or later even if you hadn't let him go" she said thinking about how much he hate he had for them as she remembered him in the side of road

" and we're not at exactly executors" Lydia said knowing that none of them wanted to kill if that they could help as she looked at Aylee knowing that killing was a bigger deal for her due to Peter

" what if we have to be when it comes to war? I mean war usually means losses on both sides right?" Aylee said still clearly worried about who would be the next one to die on their side

" that's why we're going to make peace" Scott said thinking that making peace was the best option to stop something before things got too out of hand and out of control for them to handle

" with Gerard?" Lydia said remembering all of the trouble he had cussed back when Jackson was the kanima and how he had killed Matt to get what he wanted despite what his code said about it

" Lydia, you and Aylee know what's coming. We all keep using the same word" he said knowing that something felt different about this threat as they knew that it couldn't end as well as they hoped

" war" Chris said knowing that with his father in charge of the new hunters then he wouldn't stop u till every single one of them was dead as he knew that him and Kate were always so similar

" ok so then what stops from happening?" Aylee said knowing that this was new territory for her since she had never been in a war despite all of the supernatural threats they had faced before

" a peace summit" Chris said already knowing the answer since he was the one with the most experience when it came to these kind of things more so since it concerned his father and the code

" right so we meet face to face with Gerard, find out what he wants and then we stop all of this before it gets any worse" Scott said laying out the more simpler details of his plan for peace

" last time Gerard was at a peace summit was with Deucalion who blinded and then killed everyone else including his own men" Lydia said reminding them that Gerard couldn't be trusted

" then we should be smart about this, for once we know who were up against and we know what to expect" Aylee said knowing that they could properly plan for whatever Gerard would do to them

" I'll go talk to him about the summit, you know he's not going to kill me" Chris said to them knowing that his father would rather wait to kill than to just simply kill him on sight for showing up

" are you sure about it?" Aylee said questioning him since it was clear that Gerard didn't let such things like family ties and other complications to put a stop to his murderous plans for them all

" not really but what else can we do?" He said trying to give her a reassuring smile since he could tell that the young seer was scared and worried about what his father do to him because of them

" all we need is to find out what he wants and then we can bargain" he said hoping that they would have a better understanding of Gerard's plan as soon as they had talked to him about it

" even if he does agree, his terms might difficult to meet" Chris said knowing that his father wasn't going to make it easy for them to make peace and would most like try to play them some more

" well that's why it's a negotiation, I don't expect to get anything without giving something up" Scott said noticing how Aylee closed her eyes at that as she wondered what that something was

" then you're going have to figure out just how much you're willing to give up and how far you're willing to go to stop a war" Chris said knowing that peace usually came with such a high cost

" hey Chris... I'm coming with you to talk to Gerard I mean" Aylee said after a moments silence as she thought and thought about it before realising that this was the plan that they had right now

" no you're not, Gerard won't kill me but I can't say that he won't do the same to you" he said trying to get her to see that she was putting herself in risk in ways that she didn't even know yet

" I can do things that he can't even imagine and I promise I won't talk to him... it's just I can figure him out in a way that none of you can and he won't even know it" she said trying to convince him

" fine but you do everything I say so if I say run then you run. I so don't need your mom being mad at me because I got one of her kids killed" Chris said knowing his relationship with Melissa was on the mend

" especially since you're just getting back into her good books huh?" Aylee said giving him a knowing smile as Scott gave her and Chris a confused look since he knew nothing about this

Despite Chris's better judgment, he decided to Aylee to Gerard's armoury where he was currently stock piling all of his weaponsry that he was planning on handing them out to his army of hunters as he continued to internally debate whether or not taking Aylee with him was the best idea since he knew that she had the tendency to lose her temper and act impulsively when she was provoked which he knew Gerard would do if not just to get a reaction from her as he thought about her small mannerisms that reminded them of the fact that she was a Hale especially when she rolled her eyes or glared which wouldn't be good considering the Hales complicated history with Gerard. He was glad though that she didn't look like some little girl despite her height as he remembered their meeting with a different set of hunters as they headed inside to see Gerard

" I wonder when you would show your face again and I see you have brought a little supernatural friend, it's nice to see again little seer" Gerard said as he looked Aylee up and down to work her out

" I wish I could say the same but you're currently trying to hunt me and my friends so maybe not" Aylee said thinking about how he always seemed to have another plot going on like Peter did

" I take it you're not here to rejoin the fight, Chris" he said now turning his attention to his son as he realised that he could lure his son back into being the hunter that he had once been before Scott

" we're here to stop the fight, we want to talk" Chris said knowing that he would understand that he meant Scott and the others as he realised more than before that it was very them against Gerard

" so it's 'we' now huh?" Gerard said wondering how everything could have changed so much since his family had arrived in Beacon Hills as he thought about his son siding with the enemy like this

" maybe that has something to do with the fact your side wants to murder innocent teenagers" Aylee said knowing that she had promised Chris that she wouldn't talk to Gerard but she couldn't stop

" I want to propose a meeting to negotiate a peaceful solution before all of this goes too far" he said giving her a look as he realised that she had a plan but he just couldn't figure out what it was

" If Scott McCall is keen on meeting then he can ask me himself" he said looking to the younger girl who he knew had been adopted by the McCall family but she would always be a Hale to him

" like that would make a difference" Aylee said trying to push Gerard's buttons to get a better reading on him since she was getting the same level amount of emotions coming from him

" I thought that given the history between the two of you, this seemed like the wiser choice" Chris said knowing that his father still hated Scott for what he did to him and blamed him for his family

" and how do you explain bringing her with you?" He said pointing to Aylee as he considered it an insult to bring a supernatural person with him to a safe haven and base of operation for those against it

" well I'm here to make sure that you stay honest and you know aren't up to your usual tricks" she said before briefly flashing her purple eyes at him enough to show him to who or what she really was

" it's funny you both talk about that seeing how the last bullet I took was fired by you" he said looking at Chris as he remembered what happened in the tunnels during the whole Beast of Gevaudan thing

" if you still believe in the code then you'll meet with him" he said showing that he wasn't about to back off anytime soon as he tried to remember him of the code they used to by like it was law

" Chris... maybe we shouldn't be pushing so hard" Aylee said instinctively stepping closer to Chris as she noticed the men around them beginning to pick up guns and prepare them to fire at them

" oh don't worry, he's just the messenger" Gerard said realising that despite being an all powerful seer that Aylee was still a scared little girl deep down which only made him want to kill her more

" what is the message I'm taking back? What do I tell Scott?" He said knowing that his father was never going to agree to a peaceful solution especially when there was a more violent option still

" you tell him to run" he said showing them that he was going to everything he could to take them down and he knew that them running wasn't going to solved anything more than making it a game

" fine, let's go... Aylee, tell me that you were able to get a reading on him?" Chris said as soon as they were out of the warehouse as he knew that she could usually get a sense of a person via their emotions

" yea I did... I'm sorry but he's pure evil, he's so bloodthirsty and if he says that he wants us to run then what I think he really means is that us dead and he won't stop until we are" she said softly

Chris tried his hardest to comfort the younger girl as they got back into his car as they headed back to her house so that he could talk to Melissa and Scott since he knew that if Scott refused then Melissa would be able to convince them both to go since she knew that as their mother that she would do anything she could do to protect them from danger despite their very strange hobby of being involved in supernatural drama. During the drive home, Aylee couldn't help but think about Gerard and how he seemed as if he was consumed by his hate and anger for everything supernatural especially when it came to Scott and his pack as she realised that maybe this was one threat that they might not able to fix and solve this like they had in the past with the others

" Scott has got to run ok? He has to leave" Chris said storming into their home with Aylee trailing behind him as Melissa tried to scramble together what might be going on with both of them now

" wait right now?" Melissa said wondering what was going on that demanded Scott and presumably Aylee to go to leave their home as they were running from the law or something

" today! he needs to leave and not just him but Aylee too, I'm sorry sweetie. Tell them to go to college or just get out of Beacon Hills, they all need to go" Chris said trying to protect them all

" hold up, I don't think we can go like that" Aylee said thinking about how running away from Gerard and his hunting masses might not be the best solution or the most easiest one for them

" I take it Gerard's not going to meet?" Melissa said remembered that they had been on their way to go to see Gerard to ask for a peace summit as she realised that it must have not gone well

" he's not interested in negotiating" Chris said knowing that was putting it mildly as he remembered the way Aylee had reacted once they had left the warehouse after talking to Gerard

" ok so what does he want?" Melissa said wondering that if he didn't want peace then what did he want as she began to wonder what they were up against since it didn't seem supernatural

" as far as I can tell... genocide" he said looking to Aylee who closed her eyes as she thought about the reading and the emotions that she got off as she realised that he wouldn't stop

" he's right, Gerard was filled with such hate and anger that he isn't just going to stop if we ask nicely and he won't want to stop either... not until we're all dead" Aylee said trying not to cry

" he wants to kill them?...all of you?" She said wondering how anyone could want innocent children to die simply because they were different or not as quite as human as they wished they were

" if you're looking for rationality then don't, I think he left that behind long ago" he said trying to remember a time when things were much clearer as we're the side that they were all on

" why is he doing this? I mean I'd kinda to know why someone wants not only my brother dead but me and my friends too" Aylee said knowing that having a reason usually made her feel better

" In his eyes, Scott has killed half of his family, turned his daughter into a monster and turned his only son against him" he said thinking about how Gerard himself could be blamed for a lot of that

" so I'm supposed to just tell him and Aylee to give up?" Melissa said knowing that she had worked so hard to make sure that her kids never gave up or took the easy way out especially Aylee

" I'm not asking him to give up, I just want them both to survive" he said since that was all he had wanted especially now that he was becoming involved with their mom as he saw them in a new light

" I've never told either of my kids to run and hide so I'm not going to start now" Melissa said thinking about how she still believed that they still had a lot to offer this town before leaving

" I don't want to run and neither will Scott, I mean don't get me wrong I don't want to die or anything" Aylee said knowing that she couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least try to help

" Melissa, Scott was died in your and Aylee went sent back into Eichen house where Valack drilled a hole into her head. What if this the fight they don't come back from?" He said trying to convince her

" there doesn't have to be a fight" Scott said coming out of the kitchen as they realised that he had probably been listening in one way or another to what they had been talking about just now

" Scott, there will be a fight if Gerard has anything to do with it" she said knowing that Gerard was gunning for him right now and determined to take everyone he loved down with him as he went

" or do you know something that I don't?" Chris said as Scott looked down at this phone as he began to wonder what he had learned while they were away trying to talk to Gerard about peace

" not something but someone, Tamara Monroe is the new hunter and the guidance teacher in the high school. Lydia is going to go talk to her, do you think you go with her?" Scott asked Aylee

" yeah I could go, do you want me to try and work my magic on her?" She said hoping that she could do better than she did with Gerard as she wondered what he seen in her in order to train

" hey if you're doing that then take this okay? You've been using your powers a lot today and the last thing we need is for you to get drained, sweetie" Melissa said handing her bottle of herbs

" remember this is all about peace" Scott said reminding his sister since they all knew that their best bet was to try for peace instead of heading towards a fight that they might not be able to win

Chris had offered to give Aylee a lift to the school where she was meeting Lydia since he didn't want her to ride her bike in case his father or one of his minions try anything while she was riding her bike since he knew that he would try anything to keep them all safe for as long as he possibly could. Once she arrived at the school she met Lydia in her mom's office as Lydia filled Aylee in on the fact that she had called for Monroe making her think that she was coming to meet her mom as well as the fact that Liam had realised she was the other hunter by the scratch marks on her neck that was caused by Brett's claws when he was trying to fight back from her attacks on him. Aylee had known that the new hunter was a female from the vision she had gotten while in the tunnel and knew that it was Monroe as soon as she walked into the room as she heard her voice in her head

" you wanted to see me? Sorry I must be in the wrong place, someone said Ms Martin was looking for me" Monroe said looking between the two girls as she tried to work out what was going on

" oh it's the right place, just the wrong Ms Martin" Lydia said leaning against her mom's desk while Aylee leaned on the wall silently watching everything as she focused on honing in on Monroe

" i know who you are, Lydia... and you too, Aylee" she said turning to the silent brunette as she turned her head as if she had realised that someone was speaking to her as she broke out of her trance

" oh great so we know who each other is, fantastic" Aylee said channeling her inner Stiles as she titled her head to the side to go with her sarcastic comment as she tried to push her into a reaction

" so what am I here to talk to you two about?" She said wondering what was going on as she realised that she had allowed herself to be cornered by two of the very things she hated

" coexistence" Lydia said as she gave Aylee a look since she knew that it was hard to want and aim for coexistence when you had been in the head of the man that wants your brother dead

" coexistence?" Monroe said trying not to laugh as she wondered if they saw how uneven the teams were right now with there being two of them and only one of her despite her being more dangerous than them

" you know a way for us all to live happily ever after with each other safely" Aylee said as Lydia gestured for Monroe to sit down as they faced each other while Aylee leaned on the table

" safe for people like you and people like us" Lydia said wondering if she actually knew that they weren't all werewolves as well as how much she actually knew about the supernatural differences

" Thats bit of a challenge especially considering people like you aren't quite the same as people like me" she said as Aylee narrowed her eyes at her as she began wonder what she actually knew

" I'm willing to bet that we have more in common than you know" Aylee said knowing that Aylee and Lydia were humans with supernatural perks than being full on supernatural like Scott and Liam

" and this is kinda where coexistence breaks down when we highlight our difference" Lydia said knowing that her and Aylee had fitted themselves into good and bad cops when dealing with her

" what is it that you really want, Lydia? Or should I be speaking to your bodyguard?" She said gesturing to Aylee causing the younger girl to smirk as she realised how ridiculous she sounded

" we want a peace summit, we asked Gerard but he refused" Lydia said looking to Aylee since she had been there when her and Chris had went to talk to as well as got a better reading on Gerard

" yeah I kinda got the impression that all he wants is war and peace doesn't fit into that plan" Aylee said waiting to see what kind of reaction she would get from her as a result of her comment

" which is why I'm asking you to convince him to meet, what if you're the one that can stop this?" Lydia said trying to appeal to her ego and her better side since nothing else had worked so far

" what if I don't want to?" Monroe said realising that they still thought that Gerard was running the show and that he was the one in control as began to wonder about their shared history with him

" I think you do because the kind of war that Gerard is after won't be one without its losses" Aylee said trying to get it into her head that there had to be a way to stop this war before it even started

" she's right and something tell me that you didn't become a guidance councillor to hunt people, you're supposed to help them" Lydia said as she placed her hand onto Monroe's to make personal

" I'm sorry, I can't help you with this... is that how you do your predictions? You have to touch someone?" Monroe said eyeing Lydia's hand as she showed how little she knew about them

" no wrong supernatural being, you're thinking of me...the seer. I have to touch someone to see their memories or future but only sometimes and there's more to it than that" she said evenly

" so then how do you know who's going to die next?" She said leaning closer to Lydia as if sensing that Lydia was uncomfortable with talking about this especially after Aylee had tried to buy her time

" there doesn't have to be a next time on either side, please meet with Scott" Lydia said as Monroe looked down at her phone before nodding and walking away to talk to Gerard leaving them alone

" do you think that actually this will work?" Aylee said relaxing slightly as if suddenly realising how tense she had been lately as a result of dealing with people who wanted them all dead than peace

" that depends on you picked up from her, you said that Gerard wasn't going to stop until we're all dead just from what you got from him" Lydia said turning her attention to Aylee as they talked

" I don't know what I got from her, she's determined and scared like everything or everyone else in Beacon Hills right now. It's hard to work out what she might do" Aylee said knowing she was missing something

" we'll meet with Scott but under two conditions, we'll only meet in the tunnels and Scott must come alone" Monroe said coming back to the room with the list of demands they insisted on

" alone because you guys are so trustworthy, it's not happening. Scott will meet you in the tunnels but one of us will be with him" Aylee said knowing that she wasn't letting Scott go alone to the enemy

" peace is about give and take even that's just discussing getting together to talk about peace" Lydia said sense it was clear that Aylee had a plan on how to handle this whole thing with them

" fine, then we'll meet Scott and you in the tunnels in an hour" Monroe said looking at Aylee since she knew that having a seer was better than having a banshee, clearly underestimating the seer

As Lydia drive Aylee home, they began to think of a plan since they could both agree that the current plan wasn't going to work especially since they both knew that hunters couldn't be trusted so them going alone in the tunnels to meet could only mean thing which was that the whole thing was one big trap, especially considering the fact that they she recently discovered that the tunnels was Gerard's stomping ground meaning that they could walk into some kind of deathly trap without knowing it until it was too late. Aylee headed into the McCall house while Lydia headed off to begin their super secret plan, she headed inside to see Scott waiting for her since they had called ahead to him to let him know what had happened with Monroe

" you know it's a trap right?" Aylee said coming into the house as she headed upstairs to end bedroom to grab her bo staff while Scott followed her as he knew that she would want to talk about this

" you were there, she said that she would meet to talk" Scott said knowing that she was struggling to trust people more nowadays than she had ever before since she had learned early on not to trust

" Scott, don't be fool ok? What she says and what she does is two different things plus she is still a hunter and you're still a werewolf, that hasn't changed" she said reminding him what they were dealing with

" I know but Gerard is recruiting new hunters and he's murdering our friends, you said yourself that he's not going to stop unless I convince him we're not the enemy" he said trying to reason with her

" he won't listen to you and he won't care, he blames you for ruining his family so in his eyes you are the enemy" Aylee said remembering what Chris had said about his father in relation to Scott

" then I'll try to make Monroe and the others see that we're not the enemy, maybe we can get through to them at least" he said knowing that she was right about Gerard's views on him

" maybe but there's still something that we don't know about this whole thing and let's not forget about the creature we let out of the wild hunt" she said showing the fact that she was stressing out

" I know but we need to deal with one thing at time, what's going on with you?" He said thinking about how tightly wound she seemed right now with everything going on around them lately

" I don't know, for someone that sees everything I still feel like I'm missing something and yet I see so much of the future that my head is just getting so muddy I guess" she said confusing him

" this is usually where your bond with Stiles helps right?" He said knowing that them being apart was taking its toll on her especially since she couldn't talk to him since he didn't know the truth

" yeah I guess but usually it's just being with him that helps, you know like him holding me or us just talking" she said realising that just talking about him seemed to be helping her calm down

" come on we've got a meeting to go to" he said still wondering why they had asked Aylee to come with him and not Lydia or Liam as he knew that Lydia and Aylee believed they were underestimating her and her abilities

Scott and Aylee headed to the tunnels before heading to the meeting point being careful as they walked through the tunnels in case they stumbled over anymore traps that Gerard had placed there years ago as Scott began to notice that Aylee kept checking her phone over and over again as of waiting for someone or something to happen since he knew that she probably wouldn't just allow whatever the hunters had planned to just play out especially since the hunters seemed so determined to hunt and kill every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills. Aylee had decided to keep her bo staff hidden away in case the hunters were really there for peace instead of war like she believed they were although she knew that she could always use her light to blast them away, just as they arrived so did Monroe and she wasn't alone like she had asked him to be and she wasn't unarmed

" I thought we were here to talk about peace" Scott said gesturing to the guns that both her and her hunter friends were both carrying as if preparing for a sudden attack from them at any moment

" I agreed to come, I never agreed to peace" Monroe said looking to Aylee knowing that she would have no choice but to back her up since she had been there when they had talked to her at school

" true you did but you know that the reason we asked you here was to talk about peace, no the weather" Aylee said clearly on edge since neither her or Scott liked being this close to loaded guns

" if you brought them hen I guess Gerard is here too right?" He said looking around the hunters and the shadows as Gerard suddenly stepped out the shadows as if appearing out of nowhere

" right here, Scott. And I see you have the little seer with you" he said wondering why she also seemed to be around right now especially at things like this as he thought about her with Chris

" yeah well I get bored easily and there's nothing on tv so..." Aylee said noticing the way Gerard smirked at her comment as she wondered if she reminded him of Stiles who he had once beat up

" whatever he's told you, there's another side of the story" Scott said trying to convince Monroe and the other hunters that whatever Gerard had told them about him and his pack was wrong

" isn't there always?" Monroe said to coolly for Aylee's liking as she tried to work out why none of them seemed interested in finding out the unbiased truth from not only Gerard but from Scott too

" ok so if you believe that then why haven't you tried to get the other side of it from us?" Aylee said calling them out on the fact that they were clearly not telling the truth about there being two sides

" what were you two hoping for?" Gerard asked them wondering when and how the small town of Beacon Hills seemed to be surrounded and run by all sorts of supernatural freaks like them

" I was hoping to talk to someone reasonable. Trust me, he's not the kind of person that you want to follow. He's going to lead you off a cliff" Scott said thinking about what he did to Allison

" following me? No one is following me, Scott. I'm just merely advisor" he said said making them both realise that the real face of the new hunters was Monroe although Gerard was pulling the strings

" you're kidding me right? The newbie trigger happy hunter is the leader of this little whatever it is?" Aylee said realising how much more dangerous all of this just became due to Monroe

" this is because of you?" Scott asked sharing Aylee's fear and shock as they both knew that they were better facing an enemy like Gerard who they knew and could somewhat predict unlike Monroe

" that's right, you're negotiating with me" she said making Aylee and Scott realised that she truly believed that she was the one in control despite it being very to them that she was anything but

" that's if grandpa there allows you to agree to our terms" Aylee said looking Gerard as she talked as she was suddenly filled with so much hate for the man who's daughter killed her family

" okay so tell me how to settle this, what do you want?" Scott said giving Aylee a look to get her tempter under control as he knew that she was probably acting on the emotions from everyone around her just now

" I want to see a werewolf beg for peace" Monroe said causing Aylee to scoff and roll her eyes since she hated the fact that Monroe was using this opportunity to mock and make a fool of Scott

" fine then I'll beg, I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me that we don't have to kill each other, that we can find a way to make peace" Scott said making his intentions very clear to the hunters

" that wasn't quite what I was looking or hoping for" Monroe said now fully ticking Aylee off since she hated the fact that Monroe was using this whole thing as an excuse to mock Scott

" let's get to it rather than continuing to play this little game of yours where you try to turn a true alpha into your personal little-" Aylee said standing up for Scott as he suddenly cut off knowing what she was going to say next

" people are dying" Scott said getting to the point since he knew that Aylee was right about Monroe trying to make fun of him and use this as an excuse to try and bend him to her will

" they've been dying, you only care because it's your people" Monroe said thinking about all of the citizens of Beacon Hills that have been dying as a result of them and their drama in Beacon Hills

" that's not true, we have always cared and not just about the supernaturals but also the humans" Aylee said almost hurt by her words as she wondered what lies she had been fed by Gerard

" you have to want something other than seeing us all dead, what if we leave Beacon Hills? All of us?" He said knowing that they were supposed to leave Beacon Hills for college anyway

" if you leave then we'll follow you and we'll hunt you down until every single one of you is gone" Monroe said repeating almost word for word the feeling check got from Gerard when she was with Chris

" some of us have actually been protecting you" Scott said thinking about all the times that they had protected this town and the people in it before things got too out of control if only they knew

" don't listen to him" Gerard said realising that Scott was beginning to get through to Monroe and make her consider points that she hadn't thought about her since she was so focused on them being the enemy

" why because he's making sense and is actually speaking the truth unlike you? Gerard wants you to be afraid of us but you shouldn't be" Aylee said thinking that right now people like her should be afraid of them

" we protect people, people like you" Scott said remembering how Aylee had said that Monroe had been drawing line in their conversation together between people like them and the people like her

" people like me? You don't know anything about people like me" Monroe said knowing that they still didn't know who she was which gave her the advantage right now during this discussion

" actually I think he might since he was like you before he was bitten and forced to turn into a werewolf" Aylee said knowing that unlike Scott, she was born a seer rather than being bitten

" why don't you help us to understand them? Tell us what made you hate us so much?" Scott said gently trying to appeal to her human side as she obviously had a story to tell of where all this started for her

" I don't think you want to push that button, Scott" Gerard said clearly already knowing the story as Scott looked to Aylee as she gave him a nod to signal that he should keep pushing her and hard

" something happened to you didn't it? Something bad" Scott said continuing to push her as he knew that they need to make her angry enough to drop her defences drop to allow Aylee in to see it

" bad doesn't even come close! There was a facility meeting that ran late one night, we were complaining about the new courses which I thought was the worse this I'd have to deal with that year but I was wrong" Monroe said as Aylee's eyes turning purple as she began to see it happen

 _Suddenly Aylee was back in the school parking late at night as Monroe left the school carrying a bunch of paperwork to her car as Aylee realised that something about this seemed familiar as if she already knew what was coming as she watched everything play out as Monroe continued to tell them what had happened to her that had led her to not only hating the supernatural but also resorting to hunting them down and killing them like she had with Brett and Lori. She could see other people in the car park too clearly leaving the same meeting that Monroe had been in when she suddenly heard an all too familiar roar that had been featured in her nightmares more than once since they had defeated this particular enemy of theirs_

 _" we all heard it, the sound of coming out of the shadows. It's probably an animal they said but it wasn't any I'd ever heard before" Monroe said as Aylee saw her talking to the people around her_

 _" why? What was different about it?" Aylee asked already knowing what the thing that had attacked was but knew that she had to focus the vision somehow without touching Monroe_

 _" when it moved... it moved faster then anything I've ever seen then I saw its teeth and claws and fangs. There was blood everywhere, I couldn't believe I was still alive" she said describing it_

" you were attacked by the Beast of Gevaudan" Aylee said as the vision came to its end as her eyes returned to their normal shade of blue as she looked between Scott son and Gerard at this

" if one of us had been there-" Scott said remembering how bad things had been during the time where the Dread Doctors and the beast had been around for both the normal and the supernatural

" you were there, Scott! You, your little pack and the deputy" she said as Aylee was hit with another image as she realised how and why their paths had crossed before without them knowing it

" you were in the school bus with the bodies and the beast that night" she said realising exactly when she had been attacked as she began to wonder if she knew about Gerard's involvement in it

" did you even think to check if anyone was still alive?" She asked Scott as him and Aylee both knew that they had even convinced no one had survived as they tried to save themselves

" I didn't know" Scott said not knowing what else to say as he suddenly thought about he should have fought harder against Parrish when he had told them to retreat in order to let him handle it

" you didn't care, how many people have to die so you can keep your secret? So you and your friends could carry one as if nothing had happened? I was there hiding under the bodies while I waiting for someone to find me" she said now showing the full level of her hatred for them all

" hey! That isn't fair, all we have ever done is tried to save people but at the end of the day we are only teenagers and if you think for a moment that we were unaffected by any of this or that we didn't help in order to protect ourselves then you are so unbelievably wrong" Aylee said harshly

" you two shouldn't have come alone" Monroe said as they realised how hopeless talking to her or Gerard about peace was since they couldn't see anything but their unreasonable hate towards them

" they didn't" Lydia said coming out of the shadows as they all turned to her as Aylee realised that their plan had worked since she knew that Lydia wasn't the only back up that come to help them

" hey! We didn't come here to fight" Scott said stepping in front of Aylee and Lydia as the hunters began to react to the suddenly appearance of Lydia by raising their guns to her, Aylee and Scott

" then you came here to die" Gerard said twisting the knife in knowing that if he pushed the young supernaturals against the wall that they would eventually reveal their true selves to the hunters

" we're trying to protect you, that's all we've tried to do" Aylee said still trying to convince them that they weren't the enemy that Monroe and Gerard were making them out to be with their lies

" If that's true then why have so many of our people died?" Gerard said still turning everything that they said against them knowing that fear was the best tool he had to get what he wanted from them

" we're not the enemy, there's something else going on. There's a bigger problem" Lydia said trying to get them to reunite with them over a common enemy like they and done in the past

" something worse than supernatural cannibals? Yeah I know everything now like wendigos, oni, werecoytes, people murdered as human sacrifices?" She said naming everything she had learned

" we tried to stop those and we did eventually" Scott said wondering if it even mattered that hey had stopped all of them as best and as quickly as they could in order to save everyone

" and how many people lost their lives while you were 'trying'?" Monroe said thinking about the amount of people had lost their lives the night she was attacked at the school that could still be hadn't been for them

" too many but more would have been lost if we didn't do anything" Scott said losing that Beacon Hills would be swamped with supernatural threats and bad guys if they hadn't stopped them

" it was twelve. His son was one of them, his throat was cut and his head bashed in. His brother was a deputy, he was gutted and torn apart. The official report read 'animal attack'" she said getting more and more angry at them as she blamed them

" it's amplifying their fear" Lydia said realising that the reaction from Monroe wasn't normal not even by her standards as Aylee turned and nodded to confirm that her theory was correct

" you've all lost something and you want to get revenge, I get it but just listen to me... something escaped the wild hunt" he said knowing that they needed to aware of the newest supernatural threat

" Scott, its here... I can feel it" Aylee said holding onto the wall for support as she tried to remind herself that it wasn't her fear that she was feeling since it was clear it was getting to the hunters

" what?... guys, get down" Scott said before noticing that one of the hunters was becoming too scared as they began to shoot at them as Lydia, Scott and Aylee tried to shield themselves from it

" hey, stop! Stop shooting!" Monroe said trying to get her hunters to stop shooting before one of their own got hurt or before they triggered a trap since bullets were flying everywhere around them

" that thing is making them panic" Scott said shouting over the bullets that were flying around them as he looked to make sure that Lydia and Aylee were okay for now despite everything

" I know, I can feel it. Lydia, please tell you didn't come alone?" Aylee said remembering that part of plan with Lydia involved someone and something else to come to the tunnels to help them out

" what are you talking about?" Scott said completely confused about this since they had kept him out of the dark on this one so that he could remain true to his word to the hunters like he wanted

" back up... I brought Parrish with me" Lydia said as they saw Parrish running down the tunnels holding a flare as he grabbed the creature before using the flare to set himself and it on fire

" they didn't come here to negotiate peace, you did everything you could" Aylee said seeing the deflated look on Scott's face that they had failed to stop this war before it could even start

" not everything, not yet" Scott said knowing that there must be something that they hadn't tried yet since they couldn't just give up so easily like they were accused of doing by Monroe

" come on, we should go while we still can" Lydia said knowing that things wouldn't stay this quiet for long as they tried to discreetly get up and leave the tunnels so that they could head home

The three of them decided to head back Scott's house so that they could discus what had happened in the tunnels as well as about this new supernatural creature that seemed to feed of fear or at least seemed to cause more of it than normal, it was easy to see by looking at them that the three of them were feeling a little down by the fact that their plan for peace hadn't worked like they wanted it to as they all began to think about what a war with the hunters could mean for them as well as what the only outcome could be which was either them dying or the hunters. They were all thoroughly ready for the day to be over, however life had other plans for them as they headed into Scott's room to see an injured girl slightly younger than them waiting for them to find her

" Scott? Scott McCall?" She said hoping and praying that she had the right place since she knew that finding the true alpha from Beacon Hills was the best bet she had to survive the hunters

" wait hey, sit down... she's a werewolf" Scott said as he noticed she was beginning to sway a little on her feet as he realised that her injuries must have been worse than they looked to be

" who did this to you? Was it a hunter?" Aylee said crouching down to her level as she began to look at her injuries as if silently trying to add up all of her injures for her mom to tend to later

" a deputy, she was a deputy" she said almost bitterly and sad as she thought about how her parents had always taught her to trust the police as the truth of the night suddenly hit her

" they've gotten to a deputy?" Lydia said wondering what else they had done that they hadn't yet learned about as she realised that like the rest of them that this was much bigger than they thought

" they've gotten to everyone" Scott said knowing that they couldn't trust anyone out of their makeshift pact since they didn't know who was a hunter and who was on their side right now


End file.
